No Teen Drama During a Zombie Apocalypse!
by Junjou-DeathNote
Summary: What if Ben wasn't the only teen at The Motor Inn? Two new faces, one familiar and one new, how will their presence affect not only Ben, but everyone around them, plus the story? Only one OC, and of course there are spoilers involved here. Rated T due to coarse language and future gore
1. First Impressions

**I usually don't like making OC's and reading stories with OC's because honestly, I don't really like reading that kind of thing. I have read and enjoyed a few stories like this, but I usually try to avoid them.**

**So... Why am I writing a story with an OC in it? Usually, when I make a story, I don't use OC's unless absolutely necessary, but then they're just minor characters. The reason I'm trying one out now is one, I wanted to try to make an original character, see how well I can create one, because maybe one day it'll come in handy, who knows? **

**The second reason is like a little idea I had, what if elements were added/removed to the story, and how would that change the outcome? You'll see two of the major 'added elements' in the first chapter. Yes, my story will follow the storyline of the game, but certain points will be altered.**

**Is this going to be a romance? Well... Yeah because I'm such a romantic and all, but it won't be easy, it'll be a tough ride, and there will be inevitable points that can tear people apart... Uh, you'll see what I mean later on. :|**

**So... I can understand if my OC here isn't too great, this is my first attempt at it, and it'd be cool for some advice. :)**

**So... Let's start this, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Impressions

_Bang._

Lucy looked up, the sudden noise startling her from her daydream. She relaxed as she just saw it was Clementine, kicking a soccer ball against a barrel. She sighed, resting her head on her knees as she brought them close to her chest in a sitting position.

_Bang._

It's been about three months since they took refuge in this motor inn, and while it wasn't the most preferable place to stay, it was safe. It kept those walkers out of their faces, which was a blessing. The only thing that Lucy could really complain about was the lack of food. They found a new guy, Mark, who gave them enough food for everybody, but now, that food was nearly gone, making everyone hungry. There were a few people outside, hunting for prey.

_Bang._

She looked at a stray piece of glass, staring into her reflection. Tired green eyes stared back at her. Her brown, short, curly hair was begginning to look un-groomed, and almost all of her clothes were too dirty to wear. She only had her jeans, shirt, and black and white striped sweater to keep her warm.

_Bang._

She watched Duck draw. He was doodling pictures of robots and space and stars and distant planets. He seemed to busy with his doodles to notice Lucy watching him. Katjaa came up and crouched next to him, praising him and ruffling his hair. She caught Lucy's gaze and smiled. Lucy smiled back.

_Bang._

Carley was dozing off in her chair, unable to sleep due to the incident in the drugstore. Lucy wasn't there, but apparently Doug, a guy who Carley had a small crush on was eaten right in front of her. Carley was so strong though, Lucy liked her, and the two liked to talk, considering how Carley was the closest to Lucy's age.

_Bang._

She could hear Larry banging nails into the wall, fortifying it. She pressed her lips together. Larry… He was an asshole, that's all Lucy could think. He wanted to kick Duck out just because he was _possibly_ bitten. Then he punched Lee for no reason, leaving him to die. Lucy really couldn't give two shits about the old man.

_Bang._

In fact, the only person who actually cared for Larry was his own daughter, Lilly. Lucy didn't actually dislike her, but she could be a real bitch sometimes. She and Kenny were always arguing about everything basically, she always ended up screaming at him with Larry backing her up, so Lee, Clementine's guardian, backed him up, which Lucy appreciated. At least Kenny wasn't on his own.

_Bang._

A high pitched whistle rung through the air. Lucy quickly got up and silently crept behind the R.V, Katjaa, Carley and Duck close to her. She could spot Clem hiding behind the barrels, Larry peeking out the top of the wall to see what had startled Lilly. Lilly glared into the forest, her gaze hard, her finger on the trigger.

The bushes quivered and out came Lee, waving his arms. "Open the gates! We've got wounded!" He cried.

Lilly lowered her gun, looking extremely annoyed. "Shit. What the hell are they doing?" She hissed. Lucy bit back snapping at her as they all ran to the gate.

Lucy eyes widened at a few unfamiliar faces. She saw that Lee, Kenny and Mark were all right, but… Mark was carrying a man with no leg! His stump dripped blood, splattering onto Mark's clothes. _Holy shit, what'd they do, cut it off? Why?_

The legless man wasn't the only new stranger, there were also two other boys, looking around her age. A really tall brown haired nervous looking boy and a shorter, not as short as Lucy though, black-haired male, both of them wearing the same kind of school jacket, emerged from the bushes, eyeing the group cautiously. The tall one seemed scared, twitchy as he got closer to the group. The shorter one on the other hand, looked pissy, jogging with confidence.

"Come on, move!" Kenny bellowed, urging Mark.

"Oh my God!" Katjaa rushed to the gate, looking at Kenny. "What happened?"

"Who the hell are these people?!" Larry yelled in his usual angry voice.

"Who's that?" Duck running eagerly to his mom. Lucy tried to hold him back, but he was too quick and was already at her side.

"I don't have much time to explain." Lee said, answering Larry through all the clutter of noise and confusion.

"Lee, are you okay?" Clementine's anxious voice cut through the loud sounds.

"Get him into the truck. I'll see what I can do." Katjaa commanded Mark. Mark hauled him over, the two new people helping Mark lay the unconscious man down.

"Kat, can you fix him?" Kenny asked. Lucy began to slowly walk over to him.

"Jesus Ken, I… I don't know!" Katjaa exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Lucy piped into their conversation, looking at Kenny. Kenny gave her a weary smile.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine." Kenny replied.

"Lee!"

Everyone turned silent at Lilly's angry voice. She was giving Lee a nasty look, which Lee didn't seem to appreciate with the look of annoyance on his face.

"What the hell?!" She said, "You can't just be bringing new people in here! What are you thinking?"

"Hey, you want to calm down for a fucking minute?" Kenny snarled, turning away to face the woman.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Larry snapped, pointing a finger at Kenny.

"No, I don't!" Lilly said to Kenny, she turned to Lee, a hand on her hip, "I want to know why you thought bring more mouths to feed was a good idea?!"

"He would've died if left him!" Lee said in a hard tone.

"So what?" Larry rolled his eyes.

"Fucking asshole." Lucy muttered under her breath so no one would hear.

"We are not responsible for every struggling survivor we come across! We have to focus on our group! Right here, right now!" Lilly declared.

"Come on Lilly, these are people!" Mark motioned to the two new teens. They looked down, not meeting the group's questioning looks. "People trying to survive just like us! We've got to stick together to survive!" Lucy nodded her head in agreement, but she knew no one would notice that.

"The only reason you're here is because you had food. Enough for all of us. But that food is almost gone, we've got maybe a week's worth left, and I don't suppose you two are carrying groceries, are you?" Lilly turned to the boys.

"Does it look like we are?" The short one said venomously. The tall one nudged him, eyes wide.

"Travis… Don't!" He said. 'Travis' just clenched his fists in anger, shaking his head.

"Fine you guys fight it out." Mark said, looking defeated. He turned to Travis and his friend. "Welcome to the family, kids." He walked away, clearly frustrated.

Clementine walked up to the two new boys, a glum look on her face. "Come over here and see what I drew." She said, tugging on the brown-haired boy's sleeve.

"What? No, I-"

"Ben." Travis shoved him lightly, "Let's just go with her." 'Ben', unsure what to do, just sighed and followed Clem and Travis away.

"You know, you like to think you're the leader of this little group, but we can make our own goddamn decisions!" Kenny hissed, "This isn't your own personal dictatorship!"

Lucy frowned, knowing how this would turn out. She grabbed Duck's hand. "Hey!" He yelped.

"Come on Duck, let's go." Lucy ordered. Looking reluctant, Duck shook off Lucy's hand and ran over to his drawing station where Clementine was with those new people, Ben and Travis. Clementine was drawing while Ben and Travis just sat there awkwardly. A bit weary of these strangers, Lucy hesitantly sat next to them, a little far off. _These people might be part of their group now, might as well get to know them, right?_

Carley had plopped back down in her chair, also annoyed with the constant bickering between Lilly and Kenny. She seemed half awake, the way her eyelids drooped.

"Is it like that every day here? With all of them fighting like that?"

Lucy turned her head and met the eyes of brown eyes of the guy named Travis. She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you could say that." She answered.

Travis snorted, "If this is what it's like every day around here, then I don't think I want to stay here." He muttered. Lucy scoffed.

"You don't to stay here, you can leave if you really want to." Lucy told him.

"Hey, I wasn't asking for your opinion!" Travis quickly said, looking at her angrily. She felt bubbling rage inside of her.

"Well sorry for thinking you were talking to me! I didn't know you had an imaginary friend!"

"You-"

"Travis! Geez, will you calm down for a moment?" Ben intervened. He gave Lucy a look of apology. "Er, sorry about that, Travis just gets annoyed and pissed easily, I mean, we've been travelling for awhile now, and we hadn't had much time to eat or rest, we're always moving around ever since our camp got raided and-"

"Ben. Too much. She doesn't have to know everything." Travis butted in harshly. Ben blinked and nodded sheepishly, looking away.

Lucy scowled, looking away too. At least she knew what kind of people these guys were. One was a smartass jerk and the other was a talkative softie. Two people who were the exact opposite of each other, it seemed.

"You see how it feels to not have enough food for everyone!" Lilly said loudly. Lucy turned her head to see Lee take the four pieces of food out of Lilly's hands, looking conflicted while doing so. _Oh… So… He's giving out the food today? Good._ Ever since she met met Lee at Hershel's farm, she had nothing but good vibes around the guy. He was a kind man, he would probably feed Clem and Duck that was really all she cared about. As long as they were fed, Lucy didn't care.

As predicted, Lee went up to Clem first. As they two of them conversed, she could hear Ben's small whispers.

"They're not going to feed us, are they Trav?"

Travis just shook his head, a look of hunger flashing through his eyes. Lucy felt a brief sense of pity for them, but swallowed it down. She didn't know them, they could be doing this on purpose to gain pity! Who knows?

"Hey Lu," Lee had walked up to her. Lucy looked up at him, a little surprised. He held out an apple. "Want something to eat?"

She shook her head, even though her stomach was screeching yes. "No, I'm good. You already fed them, right?" She motioned to the two children.

"Yeah, of course." Lee responded. He looked at her one more time. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Lee, just give it to someone who needs it. I don't." She gave him a quick smile, hoping he'd just go continue his job. He paused, but did go away toward Larry and Mark. She internally smiled to herself. _Good._

"Why the hell did you reject that food?" Travis asked, his eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Are you talking to me or someone else right now?" She asked. He let out a mock laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny, _Lu_." His voice was full of childish contempt.

She felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "My name's Lucy."

"He called you Lu."

"It's just a nickname."

"Then it won't matter if I call ya that too, right?"

"And it'd be great if I called you _'Trav'_, right?" She mimicked his childish tone. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Come on guys, stop fighting!" Ben pleaded, looking slightly annoyed.

"How are you friends with this asshole over here?" Lucy asked Ben.

"Swear!" Clementine called out. She rolled her eyes but focused on the conversation. Ben had just shrugged.

"He's not like this all the time. He can be a jerk sometimes, but once you get to know him he's actually a pretty nice-"

"Damn it Ben, you got to work on keeping your mouth shut!" Travis complained, giving his friend a light punch on the shoulder. "I mean seriously, one day that mouth of yours and you trusting people too much will get you killed, I swear."

"Well… Sorry…" Ben mumbled, scratching his head in discomfort.

"You guys swear too much." Clementine said, making the three teens turn to face her.

"Yeah, mom says it's not a good influence and you shouldn't swear!" Duck added. Lucy smiled at both of them.

"Okay, okay, we'll stop."

"So, are you going to join us?" Duck asked excitedly to Ben and Travis. Lucy watched their reaction, wondering how they'd respond. Travis and Ben exchanged a look, before Travis shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, we'll see." He said.

"So, my whole family doesn't matter to you anymore?"

Lucy could hear Kenny's pissed voice. She turned and saw him confronting Lee. Lee looked a little tired and not in the mood for Kenny's complaints.

"Look, I fed who I thought had to be fed and-"

"You only fed Duck!" Kenny said, "You could've done more, ya know! Are you picking favorites or something?'"

"Come on Ken..."

"You could've at least fed half my family, right? Are you choosing favorites or something? Is there something wrong with my family?"

_Damn it…_ A little tired of dealing with this, Lucy got up and approached the two men.

"Dad, it's okay, I told Lee I didn't want anything." She said, hoping he'd understand.

Kenny looked at his daughter in disbelief. "You rejected a meal? Do you know how long it could be till your next one? Think Lu, you could starve!"

"Come on dad, its okay, I ate a bit yesterday."

"Yeah, _a bit, yesterday_." He pointed out the small details. Lucy exhaled.

"Ken! Lee! Come here please!" Her mom was calling her dad and Lee away. She thanked her mom for sending her dad away.

Kenny looked over his shoulder, still looking at her disapprovingly. "We'll talk about this more later." He walked away, leaving Lucy in relief.

"That's your dad?!" She resisted the urge to hit Travis as he gasped in shock.

"Yeah, you got a problem?" Lucy challenged him. Travis shook his head.

"No, it's just… I don't know, you don't look like family. I mean, I guess you kind of look like the lady who's patching up Mr. Parker over there but…" He trailed off.

"Mr. Parker? The guy with no leg?"

"He's our band teacher." Ben said, "Travis and I are in the varsity band. We were going off to the playoffs when… When all this happened. Travis, Mr. Parker and I are all that's left of our group... "

"If I had a fucking dollar for every time you opened your mouth too much…" Travis grumbled.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Ben quickly shut himself up.

"Too much swearing." Clem remarked, looking at them.

"Sorry Clem." Lucy apologised, "I'll get these two to-"

"AHH!" Lucy's eyes widened at the voice of the shriek.

"KATJAA!" Lee's frantic voice echoed through the Inn.

"Mom!" Lucy ran up just in time to see Lee separate a walker's hands from her mother's shoulders. As Lee pried her away, he waved to Mark and Larry.

"The axe, hurry!" Lee called before the walker grabbed him and pulled him into the truck. Lucy watched in horror as Lee wrestled with the monster, desperately trying to push it off. Everyone had begun to run up to the scene. Carley loaded her gun, ready to shoot just in case. Mark had run up to Lee, trying to aim.

"Move, move!" Mark said. Lee pushed the thing off, slamming it against the truck. Mark swung, but the walker sunk a bit too low, making Mark miss. "Crap!" Mark panicked.

Lee gasped, kicking the walker away. He started to back up away from it, but accidently fell off the truck in the process. The walker jumped on top of him, snapping its jaws dangerously close to his face. Lucy squinted, looking on with disgust as Lee began to dig his fingers deep into the dead man's eye sockets, dark blood streaming out of the holes.

"Shoot it!" Lee gasped as Carley stood above him, getting her gun ready. Lee pushed it off in Carley's direction. One quick shot and the walker lay limp in Lee's hands. He pushed it away, panting.

"You okay?" Carley asked, crouching down to him.

"Yeah, thanks." Lee said the shock and terror still in his eyes. Lucy saw Larry walk up to Lee, his eyes as fiery as lava and his fists clenched so tightly that his nails might've been digging into his skin.

"Why'd you bring him here in the first place, asshole?!" Larry cried.

"Dad, calm down." Lilly tried but he didn't seem to hear.

"You're going to get us all killed!"

Lucy ran up to her mom, scanning her skin for bites. She felt a sea of relief when she found nothing. Kenny looked at Ben and Travis, who just seemed shell-shocked from the whole ordeal.

"You said he wasn't bitten!" Kenny accused, his body quivering in anger.

"What?!" Ben yelped.

"We asked you, point blank, 'Was he bitten?', and you said 'no'!" Kenny yelled.

"He wasn't bitten, dumbass! Did you see a bite on him?" Travis yelled back. Lucy glared at him.

"Easy Trav." Ben calmed him down, looking at the group nervously.

"Well, you're fucking friend over came back to life, and tried to kill my wife, you little piece of shit!" Kenny began to advance towards them. Katjaa held his wrist, shaking her head. Kenny looked at her and grumbled something softly.

"Wait, Trav, they might not know!" Ben exclaimed, prodding his friend. Travis blinked, examining the group.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kenny asked.

"They don't know." Ben breathed. Travis looked at the group, his brown eyes huge in wonder.

"I guess you never had it happen…" He realized, "But… It's not the bite that does it." Travis paused, "You come back as a walker no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain then that's just what happens. It'll happen to all of us."

Lucy gripped her mom's sleeve in confusion. _We're… all infected? That means… We'll turn no matter what? No… That can't be…_

"We're all infected? Everyone?" Lee's voice trembled in disbelief, his eyes set on his little girl.

"Yeah. Ben and I have seen people who were defiantly not bit turn." Travis said.

"When we first saw it happen, we were all hiding out in a gym, and everyone thought we were finally safe." Ben said softly, "But one of the girls, Jenny Pitcher I think, I guess she couldn't it. She took some pills. A lot of them." Ben folded his arms, looking somber. "Someone went in the girls' room the next morning and… God…." Ben looked at his feet.

Travis kicked Ben's ankle. "You know why I did that." Travis muttered. Ben blushed red, but didn't answer.

"Back off!" Carley's voice slashed through the air. Everyone turned to see who she was addressing to. There were two men just outside their wall, two alive men.

"Whoa, lady, relax!" The first man said, a southern accent attached to his voice. "Me and my brother, we… We just want to know if ya 'all can help us out."

"I said back off!" Carley said again in a stronger voice.

"Carley…" Lilly murmured.

"Are you armed?" Lee asked in a dark tone.

"Yeah… For protection." The younger brother said, "Dead could be anywhere."

"But uh, I think you've got the upper hand here." The older one said.

Carley didn't seem amused, she just huffed and said, "Why do you need gas?"

"Our place is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the electricity." The young one answered.

"Our generators run on gas." The older one said, "Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If ya'll be willing to lower your guns, we can talk about some kind of trade."

"How ya'll doing on food? We got plenty at the dairy."

The group looked at one another, wondering what to do. Lilly's gaze hardened. She turned to Lee. "Lee, why don't you and Mark check the place out, sees if it's legit."

"I'm going with you." Carley said "I got your back in case anything seems fishy." Lee smiled and nodded.

"So, what ya'll think?" The strangers asked.

"You've got a deal." Lee said, "We'll bring some gas to your dairy. In exchange, you give us some food to bring back. We'll see how it goes from there."

The strangers smiled. "Sounds fair. A couple of gallons should power one of our generators for quite a while."

Lee walked up to Clem and patted her head, talking lowly to her before joining Mark and Carley. Lilly took a quick glance at Ben and Travis. "Hey, tall kid. What's your name?"

Ben gulped, "Um… Ben."

"I want you too to go with them to the dairy, okay? It won't hurt for them to have an extra hand."

Ben frowned, looking at Travis. Travis didn't seem too happy. "Just… do what they say." Lucy raised an eyebrow. The words sounded forced out of him.

Ben must've noticed his friends distress, for her gave him a small smile. "I'll be back soon, 'kay?" Ben reassuringly nudged his friend. Travis gave Ben a small genuine smile. He watched as Ben disappeared out of The Motor Inn and into the forest, his brown eyes full of worry.

"Are you that worried about him?" Lucy asked with a tiny smirk on her face.

Travis glared at her. "He's my best friend, of course I am."

"Relax, he should be fine." Lucy said.

"You barely know us, don't reassure me!" Travis hissed, brown eyes boiling in rage. Lucy was barely able to keep calm as she just said through gritted teeth,

"Well I'm real sorry for trying to be nice."

Travis puffed out some air, clearly a bit frustrated. "Fine, I'm sorry for snapping too. Hope that pleased you." He stormed off. Lucy leered at him.

_What the hell's his problem?_

* * *

An hour or two had passed before Lucy had caught sight of two familiar faces emerging from the bushes. Carley and Ben shoved the forest shrub out of their way, going towards the gates. Lucy's nose twitched as she caught the scent of fresh food on the breeze. She opened the gate for them, eager.

"Hey Lu, you look hungry." Carley smiled.

"What's that smell? Is it food?" Lucy asked, willing for it to be true.

Carley smile grew wider. "Yeah, they gave us some fresh biscuits in exchange for gas! That farm has plenty of food, they said. They're inviting us all over for dinner."

Lucy's stomach growled at the mention of dinner. Lilly and the others began to form around Carley. Lucy noticed Travis near the back, the tension leaving his shoulders and his eyes rested on Ben. Travis hadn't said a word since Ben's departure, which interested Lucy a little. _Shows the trust they got, I guess._

"Where are these biscuits anyways?" Lilly asked, a bit impatient.

Sighing, Carley gave Lilly an open picnic basket. Lucy's mouth watered as she spotted the fresh biscuits, at least half a dozen of them."They said they'd serve us dinner if we brought Kat, our vet, over. They have a sick cow, and they'd like if she looked over it."

"Of course I will, as long as the kids get a good meal." Katjaa ruffled Duck's hair as she spoke.

Lilly examined the picnic basket and snorted. "It looks half empty. And since you both didn't eat today, you probably ate some, didn't you?"

"Hey, we saved some for you guys!" Carley argued.

"Yeah, some." Lilly huffed.

Carley took a breath, trying not to lose her temper. "Hey, if it'll make you feel better, how about I stay here to watch the Inn while the rest of you go to the dairy and eat dinner?" Carley suggested.

"Good." Lilly said, "Then you and Ben can stay behind.

"Me too?" Ben said, looking a little disappointed.

"Did you eat out of that basket?" Ben remained silent, looking at his feet. Lilly scoffed. "That's what I thought. The rest of us are going to have this dinner."

"Do I have to go?"

Everyone turned to face Travis, who looked a little shy for once. "You don't want dinner?" Lilly asked.

"I don't want to go if Ben isn't. I wouldn't feel comfortable." He confessed, going over to stand with Ben. Ben blinked, his mouth opening a bit.

"But Trav, you'll starve!" Ben exclaimed. Travis shrugged.

"Whatever." Was all he said about the situation. Lucy was a bit impressed with Travis's loyalty, it kind of reminded her of her father towards Lee, the way he went back to save Lee back at the drugstore.

"Okay then…" Lilly said in a surprised tone, "Well, if you're staying here, you might as well take a biscuit, since you'll go without eating for awhile." She took one out of the basket and handed it to Travis. Travis cautiously took it, as if she poisoned it or something.

"Thanks." He said his voice full of suspicion. Lilly sneered at him, not liking the way he spoke to her after being merciful to him. She whipped around and walked towards the gate.

"Come on guys, let's go." She said, motioning for everyone to follow. Lucy watched as Lilly took the lead, Larry close behind. Clementine stayed with Katjaa who was trying to restrain Duck from sprinting ahead from everyone. Kenny nudged Lucy with his elbow.

"Stop dilly-dallying and get a move on Lu." He said, pushing her forward.

"All right, all right, geez!" Lucy pushed him playfully, earning her a bigger shove. Kenny chuckled.

"Don't pick a fight with your old man, he'll still kick your ass."

"Yeah, right." Lucy said sarcastically, gaining another shove.

"Stop that you two, the children might copy you!" Katjaa scolded.

"Yeah okay honey!" Kenny replied, rolling his eyes. Lucy smiled to herself as she walked with her dad on the way to the dairy. Clementine and Duck were playing a little tagging game as they walked, Katjaa watching them as they did. Lilly and Larry were quietly talking, looking pretty serious.

Suddenly her vision blurred a bit. Lucy groaned, putting a hand on her forehead. She lost the feelings in her legs momentarily and nearly fell over if it wasn't for her dad who caught her quickly. "Holy hell! Lu, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" Lucy said, regaining her composure quickly. She shrugged off her dad's hands and his anxious questions. His moustache bristled in anger.

"I told you to take the damn food from Lee this morning! Why do you have to be so stubborn and refuse it! You need to keep your strength up too! What if I wasn't here to pick ya up and a walker came over? Fucking hell Lu, you could die! Don't you see that?!"

"Yeah, I know, I know." She muttered, not really wanting a lecture.

Kenny seemed annoyed. "I'm dead serious here young lady."

"I know you are, I just wish you'd stop worrying too much! I'm fine! See?" She did a little twirl to prove her point. She felt a little dizzy afterwards, but she tried her best to look sturdy. She hated it when her dad worried too much about her, it made her feel helpless. Her dad shook his head.

"I'm your father, it's my job to worry about you."

* * *

**So as you can see, the OC's Lucy, daughter of Kenny and Katjaa, and I have spared Travis from his stupid death, because honestly, Travis, you don't die like that in a zombie apocalypse, that's bad. :|**

**So... Why Kenny and Kat's daughter? Well, I was just thinking one day, how one can see Kenny and Ben's good side without being Lee, and... Bam! Idea struck! Plus, one more kid might affect the story right?**

**And I was actually interested with Travis, he seemed like a cool guy until... You know, he died. No, I shall let him live. But for how long? :p**

**Those are the 2 major changes so far, Travis alive and a daughter for Ken and Kat. This will change the story, although I will say not immediately. C****onsequences take time. :p**

**Next chapter: _'The Shed'.__  
_**


	2. The Shed

**Two chapters in one day? What? This is just to show a bit more about Lucy and Travis, since their characters aren't too well-known. :)**

**Disclaimer, I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Shed

It was later that evening, and dinner was about to be served. They had met the St. John family, who seemed okay to Lucy. Her dad on the other hand, looked a bit shifty. He kept hanging out at the back of the barn, confiding with Lee about something. Lucy just hung out with her mom, Duck and Clem, watching over the cow. Not the most exciting thing, but it was peaceful, it felt safe, something that Lucy appreciated these days.

She sat next to Duck and the one called 'Danny'. Duck was basically jumping in his chair, drool beginning to seep through his mouth. Lucy let out a disgusted hiss. "Duck, close your mouth, you're drooling."

"I'm hungry!" Duck said loudly, his spit landing on Lucy's sweater. Lucy gasped, grossed out. "Duck! Are you kidding me?! Mom, did you see him do that?"

Katjaa sighed, "Yes, I did. Duck, you don't do that to your big sister, you respect her, okay?"

"Okay." Duck said unenthusiastically. Lucy smirked and focused back on the dinner table. She could just imagine the empty plate in front of her full of food. She licked her lips, clenching the utensils in her hands in excitement. She had a few biscuits already, but that didn't quench her hunger.

"Here we go!" Brenda St. John. "A big feast for you all!" Lucy's jaw dropped. She held a huge platter of sliced meat in her hands, about two dozen slices of it, cooked.

"Brenda, this is absolutely amazing!" Larry praised, his voice soft with happiness, which was really odd since all Lucy ever saw was the angry old man.

Brenda laid down the platter of meat on the table. Everyone immediately helped themselves, grabbing once slice. Lucy grinned as she took a nice, thick slice from the pile. Her belly roared for food.

"Where's Lee? Isn't he back yet?" Brenda asked.

"Probably taking his time in the crapper." Larry said gruffly. Smiling, Brenda called for Lee.

"Lee, did you fall in? Dinner's on the table and everyone's having at it!"

"Barbeque meat, this is just great!" Kenny said, looking happy.

Lucy felt twitchy as picked up her knife and cut off a piece. She stabbed the piece with her fork and brought it to her mouth, anticipation killing her.

"DON'T EAT THAT!"

Startled, Lucy dropped her fork, looking behind her. Lee was there, looking out of breath. Clementine quickly retracted from the food, dropping her fork and looking at Lee with confusion. Everyone was surprised, gazing at Lee questioningly.

"Lee, Jesus man! Did you find something?" Kenny asked, looking concerned.

"Oh sit your ass down, Lee! This lady had made you a meal." Larry snarled.

"Yeah Lee," Lilly added, "What's gotten into you?"

"He's just a little starved." Brenda said, smiling towards the man.

"He could use some goddamn manners!" Larry said.

Lee looked at them wildly, looking panic-stricken, "You're eating human meat!" He declared, his voice edgy.

_What?! _"You're joking, right?" Lucy gasped.

"That's crazy!" Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Settle down!" Brenda said.

"What the hell? You're scaring the kids Lee." Kenny exclaimed.

"Lee, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lilly demanded. Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her chair, not liking where this was heading.

"Don't indulge him Lilly." Larry advised her daughter, giving Lee a nasty stare. "It's always something with this guy."

Katjaa, looking a bit worried, quickly snatched the plate that Duck was merrily eating from. Duck glared at his mother, the crumbs still on his face. "Mom, I was eating that!" He complained.

"Go upstairs and look!" Lee said intensely, "You'll find a guy with both of his legs hacked off!" His voice softened. "This is a dairy, not a ranch, think about it!"

Lucy gulped, suddenly feeling a bit queasy. Where else could they have gotten so much meat from? Definitely not the cow… If not from an animal… Then from… She looked at all The St. Johns, hoping for it all to be a lie.

Brenda looked around and everyone and closed her eyes. "It's true."

"Everything could've turned out okay for you folks." Danny said sadly, as if regretting what had happened. Lucy was suddenly terrified that she was sitting next to the man and edged closer to Duck. _Oh God…_

"He would've died anyways, we got to think about living!" Andy stated.

"Settle down, honey." Brenda calmed his son. She took breath, looking at the group. "Growing up in rural Georgia, you're taught not to waste. It's how I was raised and how I raised my boys." Her voice grew angrier with each word. "Now, you got monsters roaming around and do nothing but eat people. And for what? To continue to rot till they eat some more! We think we could put that meat to better use."

"We outnumber you." Lee threatened, looking dark. Brenda glared at him.

"Lee, that's not a very nice thing to imply." She said darkly. She looked back at the group "Andy is right, we go after folks who were going to die anyways, one way or another."

Danny looked up from his plate, a creepy glint in his eyes as he looked over the group. "Like ya'll." Lucy's breath hitched.

"Kenny get your gun!" Lee quickly said.

"Kenny, no!" Katjaa cried as Kenny got to his feet.

"Nobody's going anywhere!" Andy roared, his gun already in his hand, pointed at Kenny.

"Dad!" Lucy shrieked, terrified. She felt the movement behind her and saw Danny get up, pointing his rifle around.

"We got lots of use for ya'll right here." He said.

Andy thrust his gun forwards towards Kenny's head. Looking pissed, Kenny reluctantly sat back down in his chair. Lucy trembled. _Oh no, we can't die here, we can't!_

"What... the what... the fucking what, fuck!" Larry sputtered, clearly at a loss for words.

"Put your guns down! We're walking out of here!" Lilly yelled in a tough voice.

"Don't go near my fucking family!" Kenny warned in a furious voice.

"Mommy, I don't want to die! Mommy, what did I eat?" Duck wailed, desperately looking at his mom for reassurance. Lucy grabbed his hand and squeezed it, hoping to comfort him and herself.

"Everyone! Everything will be okay!" Lee reassured through all the panicked and frantic cries.

"Lee! … Lee!" Clementine whimpered, breathing heavily and looking extremely frightened, grasping the table hard. Andy looked at her to Lee. Suddenly his hand whipped out and made contact with Clem's hair. He yanked it and pulled her out of her seat. She screamed in pain, her hands reaching for his, trying to pry it off. _That bastard!_

"Let go of her you son of a bitch!" Lee bellowed, stepping towards the man. Danny quickly stepped in front of him and poked the end of the gun into Lee's neck. Lee slowly backed up, glowering at Danny as he did so.

A loud tumbling sound came from outside of the hallway. Everyone looked out, scared shitless at this point. There was a stressed silence before a scraping noise began, getting closer and closer to them. Everyone held their breath, on edge.

"PLLEEASE… SOMEONE…!" Mark moaned, dragging himself across the wooden floor. A collective gasp emanated from the group as Mark got closer. Lucy felt horrible dread rise in her stomach as she saw the deep crimson stump where Mark's torso used to be. Nothing but a bloody mess now as blood streamed freely out of it.

Lee looked back at Clementine fearfully. The little girl shook her head, still in pain from her hair being pulled. "Clement-"His cry was cut short as Danny whacked him in the face with the butt of his pistol. His body went limp and he fell to the floor, knocked out.

"LEE!" Clementine screeched, her eyes wide. Danny picked up Lee's unconscious body, his rifle at Lee's temple. "Now everyone get a move on, or else this guy gets it!"

"No!" Clementine cried. Andy let her go and roughly pushed her.

"Go on! All of you! Get a move on!" He hollered. Everyone slowly got up to their feet. As Lucy began to rise, Danny suddenly swept the gun in her, Duck, and Katjaa's direction.

"Not you three, you guys will stay here." He said.

"What the hell are you planning, you bastard?!" Kenny howled, getting on his feet and making his way to Danny. Swiftly Danny moved his gun until it touched the back of Lucy's head. Lucy gasped, restraining her temper. She gave Danny a seething look, and then looked back at the horrified expressions of her parents.

"Dad… Mom…" She mumbled, trying to comfort them, but to no avail. She _hated _the position she was in right now, being used like this, it irritated her.

"No!" Kat screamed, pulling Duck away protectively and staring at her daughter in dismay.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Kenny said the words slowly through gritted teeth.

"Then move your ass!" Andy yelled, yanking Kenny away from his family. Kenny pushed him aside, but walked away, looking back at his family.

"Don't worry, 'kay? I'll get you guys back!" Kenny reassured before he was forcibly shoved out of the house by Andy. Lucy sighed in relief as she felt the gun withdraw from her head. Her mother quickly grabbed her and held her close with Duck, looking fiercely at the two St. Johns.

Brenda pulled out a pistol, looking tiredly at Lucy, Duck and Kat. "Danny, make sure Andy isn't having any trouble with our guests. I'll keep an eye on these folks."

"Sure thing momma." Danny nodded and walked out of the house. Brenda watched him go, and then looked at the family.

"You know why we're keeping you alive?" Brenda asked, her voice eerie.

"No… Please… Don't hurt us… Don't hurt my children…" Katjaa begged softly.

"Oh I won't even touch them as long as you stick around. Being a vet and all, you'll be pretty useful around our farm, right?" Brenda sneered at them. It suddenly dawned on Lucy the she and Duck were nothing more but bargaining chips, a couple of pawns. They were the key to make Katjaa to keep working for them at the dairy! A wave of hatred consumed her. _That fucking bitch! I… I can't let them do that! I have to stop her somehow!_

Lucy hated being helpless, she hated it even more when her mom and dad were over-protective, like she couldn't even stand up for herself. She knew she had a serious problem, she still does, but that didn't mean she couldn't be useful! She could help, she could do something… anything…

Lucy eyed the gun in Brenda's hand. An idea began to form in her mind. All she had to do was shock her and snatch the gun from her hands, right? Then, they'd have the upper hand and she could go save her dad! It could prove to him and the group that she wasn't just some excess baggage! She bit her lip, suddenly realising how risky that whole plan was.

_Come on, have some confidence! If dad is willing to risk his life for us, they why shouldn't I do the same? Maybe I can do that!_

Taking a few steady breaths, Lucy prepped herself. _Just knock her down and snatch the gun, knock her down and snatch the gun…_

Gently squirming her way out of her mother's protective grasp, she counted to three in her head.

_One… Two… Three!_

She pounced, tackling Brenda to the wall. Someone gasped, but Lucy couldn't tell who it was, she was trying her best to focus.

"Lucy, no!" Her mother cried, but Lucy chose to ignore. She found the gun and tried to pry it out of the bitch's hands, but Brenda had a strong grip. Brenda snarled, and in a few moments of wrestling and rolling, she was on top of Lucy, pinning her flat down on the ground and aiming the gun at her forehead. Lucy struggled, trying to push off the old woman, but either she was too weak or Brenda was just too heavy.

"Don't shoot her! Please don't!" Katjaa pleaded wildly, tears beginning to stream out of her eyes. Duck sniveled, looking down. Brenda hesitated, looking at Lucy to Kat.

"Momma? What the hell's happening?!" Andy had come back, a surprised look on his face as he saw his mom pinning down Lucy. Brenda looked at Andy.

"This one's being feisty. You mind putting her someplace where we won't hear her fuss?" Brenda asked in such a sweet voice. Lucy wanted to punch this woman in the face.

"Yeah, of course." Andy said. Brenda had gotten up off of Lucy, her gun still pointed at her. Lucy glared, clenching her fist, not moving.

"Come on lady, get up!" Andy yelled, kicking her in the ribs. Lucy grunted, scrunching her eyes shut as the pain took over her for a moment.

"NO! STOP!" Katjaa screamed. Duck buried his face in his mother's shirt, not looking. Lucy felt raw regret in her mouth. _What the hell am I doing? I can't fight, not like my dad or Lee can anyways._

Lucy slowly got to her feet, looking sadly at her mother, who was beginning to cry. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Move!" Andy commanded, pushing the gun deeper into her back. Lucy gulped, casting a final look at her brother and mom before proceeding out of the house. As soon as they stepped out of the house, rain drenched them, the raindrops streaming endlessly down the sky. Lucy shivered and flinched as multiple streaks of lightning flashed through the gray sky Andy pushed her forward, forcing her to walk. He led her to the back of the house, towards the fence. Her heart jumped in her chest as she spotted a small shed just at the edge of the property. _Oh fuck… No…_

"Am I-I going to be locked in there?" Lucy asked.

"Yup." Andy replied, pointing his gun at her while unlocking the shed door.

"No!" She cried, surprising Andy. "I can't… I can't go in there!" Her voice cracked, "Please… Not there…"

Andy's gaze hardened, not expecting her to beg. "Well… you should've thought about that before you attacked my momma. Now get." He grabbed Lucy's shoulder and forced her inside. Lucy fell to her knees, facing the back of the shed. It was nearly pitch dark, the random flashed of lightning illuminating it once in awhile. The ground was damp and it smelled like rainwater. Lucy's heart thudded.

"No, no, no I can't be here!" Lucy cried desperately, turning around. But Andy had already shut the door behind her. She heard the lock click. _No!_

"Let me out of here!" Lucy wailed, "Don't lock me in here! Please! Don't!" Lucy begged, getting on her feet and slamming the wooden door with her fists. Getting tired too quickly and her fists becoming sore, Lucy frantically searched the shed for something she could use to bust out. The lightning flashed and she caught a glimpse of a rusty shovel. She snatched up the tool and gripped it tight.

"I said, let me out, you asshole!" She cried, pounding the door repeatedly with the shovel. She tried and tried, but she just ended up exhausting herself more. The hunger pang in her belly didn't help out in this, and the more time Lucy spent in here, the more she began to worry…

She backed away from the door, her breathing beginning to grow unsteady. "Oh… No…." She whimpered as the small black room began to spin around here. _It's… I'm… I…_

Flashes of white entered her vision, making her feel dizzy. She shook, collapsing and hugging her knees close to her chest. She was shaking violently, due to both the weather and being stuck in this small, stupid shed. The world started to spin, shrinking, it seemed. Her mouth began to go dry. She swashed her tongue around, hoping it would get moisturised but it ended up doing no good. _Damn it damn it damn it! I can't do anything! I'm trapped here! I'm stuck! I… I can't…_

She began to sweat as she tried to get on her feet. She leaned against the wall for support. Weakly, she banged her fist on the door, shaking harder every time lightning struck.

"Please… Don't leave me in here…" She rasped. _Fuck…_ She thought as she felt herself begin to black out. She made one last attempt and slammed the shed door hard before finally collapsing to the ground.

* * *

"You really think they're in trouble? I mean, we left the Inn unattended, that could be bad, you know?"

"What choice do we have Ben?" Carley replied, "They said they'd be back by moon rise, and they're not. Something's up."

"I'm sure they're fine." Travis grumbled, "It's pouring out here! It'll take forever to dry off!"

"Quit complaining Travis. I thought you were the man here." Carley gently teased. Travis smirked.

"Yeah, definitely." Travis said sarcastically.

A scream ripped through the pounding rain. The trio looked up.

"What was that?!" Ben gasped, "What's happening!?"

"Shit." Carley hissed. "All right guys, let's move. Get in the corn field so they don't see us coming."

Following her orders, Travis and Ben went into the corn field. Travis didn't mind taking orders from Carley, she was actually not so bad, a pretty cool gal. She was nice enough, and wasn't bitchy like that girl Lilly was.

That other girl, Lucy, she was a different story. She was okay… kind of. She could be kind of bitchy too, but maybe that was because Travis was the one causing her to act that way. Ben did point out he was grumpy from the lack of food and sleep, maybe he was being an ass.

Then again, he's an ass to mostly everyone he doesn't know or doesn't like, so it didn't really matter, did it?

He and Ben decided to stick around the group for awhile, considering they have no other place to go right now. Even though he didn't like a few people, it didn't mean he couldn't stay right?

A soft shot rang out. Travis looked up. Carley had just shot down a walker. He realized that they were close to the end of the corn field. As they got closer to the edge, Travis could make out the outline of a familiar form. _Lee._

"Carley!" Lee said in hushed voice.

Carley straightened herself up, standing. Ben and Travis stood behind her. "Lee?"

"Ssh!" Lee whispered.

Lowering her voice, Carley asked, "Is everyone okay? You guys have been gone way too long!"

"They attacked us!" Lee said.

"I knew it!" Be said, "I told you we couldn't trust them!"

"Shit." Carley cursed, "How many of them are there?"

"Two left."

"Where?" Carley asked, looking around.

"Larry's dead!' Lee suddenly said, "They chopped off Mark's legs and tried to feed them to us!"

"Holy crap!" Travis yelped, "That's fucking disgusting!"

"Is everyone else okay?" Carley asked.

"They've still got Duck, Kat and Lucy in the house, and I don't know where the fuck Kenny is!"

"All right, we're coming in to help." Carley said.

"The main gate is too dangerous." Lee warned, "Go around the fence and see if there's a way back in. I'll keep looking for Kenny. Do you all have a weapon?"

"I don't leave home without it." Carley loaded her trademark pistol.

"Uh… I don't have anything…" Ben mumbled.

"I've got a pick." Travis said, holding out the metal tool, "If that's good for anything."

"That's good enough. Come on guys, let's go. And Lee, be careful." She added. She crept away, Ben and Travis close behind her. Carley rummaged through her pocket and took out a screwdriver. She handed it to Ben. Ben stared at her like she was insane.

"Hey, it's better than nothing." She shrugged. They went around the barn and over the fence. She looked at the two teens. "All right, you two carefully go around the house on the far side, I'll take this side. We'll scout the area, make sure it's okay, got it?"

"Is splitting up really a good idea?" Ben asked.

"Honestly, I'm not too sure. But you'll have each other. Just hide and kill anyone you think is hostile, got it?"

"Yeah." Travis said, "Don't worry."

"Good." Carley said. She gave them a nod before she sneaked away. Ben looked at Travis nervously.

"Now what?" He asked.

"You heard her, go around the house, see if something's up. Come on Ben." Travis led the way, sneakily ran through the rain, across the fence. They slowed down as they approached the corner of the fence. Travis saw Ben stiffen. "What're you doing?" Travis hissed.

"Did you hear that?" Ben asked.

"What?" Travis was beginning to get annoyed, "Ben, we're on a serious mission here!"

"I know that! But, can't you hear it?"

"I wish I could, but the fucking rain is loud!" Travis complained, keeping his voice quiet.

"Just be quiet and listen!" Ben said. Travis did as instructed, staring to hear something other than pounding rain. Ben had a good ear, that's why he was so good at playing music. A faint slamming noise was heard.

"You hear that?" Ben whispered. "It's coming from there!" Ben ran cautiously towards a small shed. Travis followed him and pulled him back.

"Hold on, you don't know what's in there!" Travis said quietly, "It could be a bad guy, or someone who raided our camp, or a walker… Think Ben!"

"Please… Don't... Here…"

Travis and Ben whipped their head around at the sound of the faint voice that came through the shed door. "Didn't that sound like that girl's voice?" Ben said.

"No… She's in the house, isn't she?" Travis questioned.

"I don't know." Ben said. "Should you open it up, just in case?"

Travis groaned, "Damn it, fine, I will. Watch my back." Ben nodded.

Travis crouched down and examined the lock. A really simple one really. Travis chuckled as he took out his pick. Travis had a fair bit of knowledge when it came to picking locks. After a few moments, Travis heard the lock _click_ and snap open. Proud of himself, Travis took the lock and put it in his pocket to keep as a trophy. Carefully, he opened the creaky shed door.

A burst of lightning flashed, illuminating the unconscious girl on the floor. She wore a black and white sweater and baggy jeans. Her hair and clothes were damp with water, and her skin was just drenched.

"Holy shit! It is that girl from this morning! Lucy!" Travis exclaimed.

"Oh God… What happened, is she dead?!" Ben gasped.

Travis picked up her wrist, searching for a pulse. Relief flooded him as he found it one, steady and strong. "Help me carry her." Travis grunted, picking her up. Ben rushed in and supported her back. Together, the two friends were able to carry the girl, Ben holding her legs and Travis holding her arms.

"We can't carry her like this, what if a bad guy sees us?" Ben whispered.

"Then carry her on your back! You're the strongest!" Travis said.

Ben didn't look up to it, but didn't complain as Travis plopped the unconscious girl on Ben's back. Travis shivered at the creepy stillness of this once snappy girl. "What the hell do you think happened to her?"

"No clue." Ben answered, "but at least she didn't die in the, right?"

"Yeah…" Travis muttered. A gunshot rang out, followed by screams and roars. Ben flinched. Travis glared at him as the girl on his back bounced dangerously. "Ben, keep calm! She might fall off if you keep reacting like that!"

"Yeah… Yeah my bad." Ben apologised. The two friends silently snuck towards the front of the house. Another gunshot rang out.

"Fuck, what's happening?!" Travis said. They turned the corner and froze.

Lee was on the ground, beating the living crap out of some guy, his face unrecognizable due to the swelling and bleeding going on. Carley was there too, approaching Lee and saying something to him. In fact, the whole group was there right outside the house.

"There they are!" Ben said excitedly.

"Good, come on then." Travis walked towards the group, waving his hands. "Hey! We need a hand!"

Travis saw Kenny turn, his eyes widening at the sight of Ben carrying his daughter. "LU!" He screamed, starting to run but ending up falling over. The blonde woman, Katjaa was it? She went to Kenny's side, helping him up. Carley and Lee ran up to Travis and Ben.

"Don't you DARE walk away from me Lee!" Travis turned and saw the horribly disfigured man on his feet, screaming at Lee. He collapsed onto his knees. "COME BACK HERE AND FINSH THIS!" He demanded, more like begged.

Lee looked back, his eyes swirling with a few thoughts. In the end he just shook his head and focused on Ben and Lucy.

"What happened to her?" Carley asked.

"We found her passed out, in a small shed just over back there." Travis explained as Lee took over to carry the girl.

"Wait, in a _small_ shed?" Katjaa repeated, looking horrified.

"Uh… Yeah, that's what I just said. Why?" Travis asked.

"Fuucckk. She's got this big claustrophobia thing going on." Kenny explained, "Getting stuck in small spaces scares the living hell out of her. No wonder she passed out."

"She'll be all right though, right?" Ben asked.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She'll be a bit disorientated at first, but she'll be fine." Katjaa said, looking at her daughter fondly.

"They're getting in!" Clementine cried, pointing towards the fence. Walkers were beginning to break through the fence.

"Let's go." Lee said, carrying Lu as he led the way out.

"LEEEE!" The man wailed brokenly. Travis shivered at the sound of his voice. A hand was put on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Kenny's grateful smile.

"Hey, thanks." The old man said, He looked at Ben. "To both of you. You saved my daughter."

"It's fine dude." Travis said, swiping Kenny's hand away. Kenny chuckled,

"Still a little dick, are you?" He joked. Playing along, Travis smiled,

"Yeah, yeah I am."

* * *

Blinking a few times, all Lucy could see were dark blurry colours, moving. There were a few voices, hushed, quiet. She could hear multiple people walking, the sounds of leaves being crushed beneath her. She felt herself slowly bobbing up and down, like she was floating in water. She groaned, putting a hand on her forehead. _What… What is this?_

"A-Are you okay?" A nervous voice asked. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get them to focus. It took a moment before they finally cleared up. She could make out Lilly's form a bit in front of her. Then, she met the bright blue eyes of Ben, staring her right in the face.

"What the hell!?" She cried, startled. She tried to lash backwards, but her legs felt pinned in place. Ben gasped, losing his balance and nearly toppling over if it wasn't for Travis who was walking right beside them. He caught them, helping Ben back to his feet. She realized that she was just lying down on Ben's back. He was holding her legs in place in case she fell back.

"What are…? Why… What?" Lucy began, confused.

"Well, good morning there sunshine." Travis said, his eyes gleamed with amusement, "Had a nice nap?"

"Ha ha, super funny." Lucy snorted. "Why am I on your back?" She addressed Ben.

"D-Don't you remember anything?" Ben asked. "The dairy? The shed?"

_The shed?... Oh! The shed!_ It came back to her, the dark room, the cramped feeling, and the wet stench of water... _I passed out… That's all I remember…_

"Ben and I found you knocked out on the floor in some shed." Travis explained. "So we picked you up and carried you."

"You mean _I_ carried her back. You've done nothing to help me here!" Ben complained. Travis stared at Ben indulgently.

"Hey, I picked the lock!"

"Lu!"

Lucy turned her head and saw her family, running towards her. She noticed Lee, Carley and Clem a bit behind, jogging towards them too. "Oh thank goodness you're okay!" Her mother breathed grasping her hand.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Lucy said. Her eyed widened when she noticed the blood splatters on her dad's face and shirt. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine." Her dad said in a rough voice. _Okay then…_

She looked at Ben. "Can you let me down?" She asked.

Ben looked uncertain. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Ben leaned down and slowly let go of her legs. She put her feet on the ground, steadying herself. She choked back the dizzy feeling and took a few steps on her own. "See?" She said, "I'm fine! I'm okay!"

"You scared us shitless!" Her dad snapped, surprising her a bit.

"I'm sorry dad, I just-"

"I heard what you did back at the house." Kenny growled. "Damn it Lu, what the hell were you thinking, attacking them like that?" His voice began to rise, "Do you know that you could've died? If you had just waited, I would've gotten there and busted you out safely instead of you causing such a mess and getting yourself locked up in the worst place possible! I mean, Jesus Lu, you were out for a fucking hour! What if we hadn't found you? You would've been trapped there for who knows how long! Why can't you just be patient or something, stop taking huge fucking risks?! And don't get me started with walkers! I swear Lu, you-"

Katjaa put a hand on Kenny's shoulder, moving him aside. "Your father's just saying that you shouldn't do that again, you can't be taking risks like that on your own." She gave her a stern look.

_Why? Because I'm weak? Helpless? Some sort of liability? _She resisted saying those words out loud. Instead, she just looked down, her short, brown curls covering her face. "Okay. Sorry."

"And what about these two guys?" Kenny hissed, motioning to Travis and Ben. The duo looked at her father in surprise. "Aren't ya going to thank them or anything?"

She glanced at them, looking a bit annoyed. "Thanks." She said. Ben scratched his neck, looking away. Travis stared hard at Kenny, his face unreadable.

"Damn it Lu..." Kenny muttered before walking forwards, Katjaa rubbed her back before walking with Kenny. Duck said nothing, just rushing towards his mother's side. Clem and Lee slowly approached.

"So… You're okay?" Lee asked awkwardly.

"Fine." She muttered.

"Don't worry." Clem's soft voice said, "My mom and dad used to get mad at me too and yell at me like that."

Lucy smiled at the young girl. Travis and Ben walked alongside her slowly.

"So.. you attacked someone?" Travis asked, sounding a bit nervous. "Did you get knocked out?"

Lucy looked away, "I'm not exactly a fighter… But she didn't knock me out."

"_She?! _You were fighting another girl?" Travis's eyes widened, his attitude changing completely.. "Like a catfight? Damn, that sounds great!"

"Travis!" Ben exclaimed, turning a bit red.

"I was fighting some old lady, don't get excited." Lucy joked.

"How old? Like, twenties? Thirties?" Lucy could hear the eagerness in his voice.

"More like fifties."

"Ah…. That's disappointing." Travis sighed. "I was hoping for some hot chick. Used to watch girls wrestle on T.V you know, pretty sweet..."

"Geez Trav, there's a little girl-" Ben stopped in mid-sentence. The three teens noticed how Clem wasn't there anymore. She was being ushered away by Lee, who gave them all a horrible stare.

"Sorry!" Lucy said, feeling a bit guilty.

"Ya know," Travis started, "You're lucky me and Ben didn't do anything weird. Two guys finding an unconscious chick, all alone…" He snickered as Lucy hit his shoulder.

"Fucking pervert!" Lucy hissed.

"Ben's the pervert! You should've seen how happy he was with you on his back!"

Lucy switched her gaze to Ben. He was a deep crimson red, waving his hands defensively in front of his face. "No! I swear! I didn't do anything! I mean it!"

Lucy chuckled. She hadn't felt like this since she was in school, havening friends to joke and gossip too, it felt refreshing. Definitely helped her calm down after her little encounter with her dad.

_Hmm… Maybe these guys aren't as bad as I thought they were. Huh. They actually seem like good guys._

"You're not so much of douche bag as I thought." Lucy said to Travis. She turned to Ben, "And you… still seem like some soft nice guy. But you're brave, I'll give you that."

"And you may act like a bitch… But it's because you are a bitch." Travis said. Lucy hit him again, fairly annoyed.

"Why the hell whenever I try to be nice, you're just a dick?"

"That's just the way he is." Ben said reassuringly, "You get used to it."

Travis scowled. "Ah, just shut up Ben."

* * *

**Advice/feedback please? :)**

**Next chapter: _Well thanks, Duck._**


	3. Well thanks, Duck

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys, I was surprised I got as much as I did for the first two chapters, it amazes me, makes me happy! :) Because of the free time I had and I felt pretty good with this story, expect chapter four pretty soon, because it's nearly done. :) (And I mean it's almost do expect it today.)**

**However, don't think I'm a fast updater. I can be slow at times, and because this month is exam month... A lot of my time will be swallowed up at school. Sorry guys. :|**

**Oh, by the way, just to answer a question, Lucy is seventeen years old. I imagine that Ben is eighteen years old, but not a whole year older than Lucy, just by a few months, and Travis is seventeen, only his age is in between Lu's and Ben's. So Ben's the oldest, Lucy's the youngest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'**

* * *

Chapter 3: Well thanks, Duck.

"Do you know what happened between Lee and my dad?" Lucy asked the two boys, Travis and Ben. It had been about two weeks or so since the whole incident with the St. Johns had happened, and the group had been through some tight tension. Lucy had been having more nightmares about the shed, the claustrophobia. Larry and Mark had died during the incident. Bandits from the woods have been threatening them, but they've calmed down for now. Lilly began to become more grouchy, the rivalry between her and Kenny intensifying more. Her father hadn't spoken much about Larry's death, but Lilly would. He kept saying it was Kenny's fault, and that he killed him, but Lucy thought that was outrageous, her father was no murderer, he can't even handle death! Kenny hadn't spoken much too Lee too. Lucy found it odd, the two men were once friends, but now it seems like something was driven between them, preventing them from being friends. It bugged Lucy, she liked Lee, and she wondered why her dad didn't anymore.

Ben looked up from his S.O.S game that he was playing with Travis. The only good thing that really happened during the past weeks was the friendship that developed between the three teens. They had become fast friends, even if Travis was a douche sometimes, they weren't bad folk, they were really cool guys.

"I don't know, but they don't seem good together, you know?" Ben said. Travis erased a few marks while Ben wasn't looking. Lucy chose not to tell Ben.

"It's weird, they were close before… But now… It's like my dad hates him now. I don't know, its weird." Lucy shook her head. "I mean, ever since the dairy, they don't talk. And when they do, it ends up in a fight."

"Maybe something happened at the dairy, you know? Your dad got grazed or something with a bullet, right? Maybe that was Lee's fault." Travis suggested.

Lucy sighed, sitting next to them. "I don't know, maybe."

"Hey, there are some S's and O's missing!" Ben said. Travis stared at him.

"What the hell you talking about Ben, this is exactly how it was."

"No, I'm pretty sure there were some more S's and O's." He looked at Travis skeptically, "You didn't cheat, did you Trav?"

"Why would I cheat? I can beat your ass without cheating!" Lucy scoffed at Travis's statement. Travis glared at her. "What?

Ben turned to her. "Hey, is he cheating or not Lu?"

"Yeah Lu, tell him!" Travis mocked in a high-pitched voice. Lucy huffed, about to rebuke him when a voice hailed for her.

"Lu!"

Lucy sighed as she heard the whiny voice of Duck. The young boy was sprinting towards her, a big sad frown on his face. "Geez Duck, what's wrong?"

"Lu! My kite! It's stuck! I need help getting it!" He wailed, getting on his knees and shaking her violently on the shoulders. The sensation made Lucy feel dizzy. She grunted, pushing him off.

"Duck! God, okay, okay, stop shaking me! Why do I have to do it?" Lucy complained.

"Because dad says it's too dangerous to get it back! And I know you'll get it for me, right Lu?" He put on one of those, 'pure innocent little kid' looks, the one that always charmed saps like Lucy into helping him.

"Oh my gosh… Fine Duck, I'll get your kite back. Where is it?" Duck pointed out of the Motor Inn, beyond the gate. She squinted, and not too far off in the distance, a light blue kite was stuck in the trees. _How the hell did it fly all the way there? _She looked at Duck, then the kite, then back at Duck, a hard stare on her face. "Do you really need this?"

"Yes Lu! Come on, please! I need it!" He blinked a few times, his eyes growing bright and wide. Lucy stifled the 'aww' in her throat. If there was one thing she couldn't help but love, it was the cute, adorable looks on kid's faces.

"Okay… Okay I'll get it." Lucy said. She noticed her dad, working on the R.V, and her mom, talking to Carley. "I can't do it now though, too much people might notice, you know? How about I do it later, at night maybe?"

"By yourself? Can you really do it all alone Lu?" Duck asked. Lucy felt a bit annoyed as Duck said that.

"What, you think I can do anything by myself?"

"Well… It'd be easier with more people, right?" Duck said. "Why don't you ask Ben and Travis to help you?"

Ben and Travis looked up from their game. "Uh… Do you need help Lucy?" Ben asked.

"Do we have to?" Travis whined. Ben shoved him lightly on the shoulder.

"Come on Trav, it won't be so hard. Besides, we're not doing anything tonight, are we?" Travis didn't reply, just grumbled a few soft words. Ben took that as a 'yes' and turned to Lucy. "Still want our help?"

"I guess…" Lucy said, although she would much rather do it herself. _Even my own brother thinks I'm helpless. Fan-fucking-tastic._

"Thanks you guys!" Duck said, "You're the best!" He hugged Lu really quick before dashing away. Lucy sighed. _I swear he has no attention span…_

"So when are we getting this kite?" Ben asked, "As soon as everybody's asleep?"

"Yeah," Lucy said, "Just waits an hour after everyone goes to sleep. I'll sneak away from my room and meet you at the gate. We get the kite, I go back to my room, and return to Duck in the morning. Easy."

"Except we don't know how to get on top of this tree, it looked pretty high." Travis said. "Unless you're some professional tree-climber or something, we'd probably have to smuggle a ladder on our way there, which won't be easy."

"I'll climb it."

Lucy and Travis looked at Ben. "Really? Can you?" Lucy asked. Ben nodded.

"In the summers, when I used to help out at a goat farm, sometimes kids would come by and we'd climb trees and stuff for fun. I can do it." Ben said.

"Well great, then we got this all figured out guys!" Travis said, "Now, let's keep playing Ben, I want to kick your ass on this."

"Are you going to cheat this time?" Lucy asked in a small sweet voice. Ben's eyes widened.

"You did cheat back there, didn't you?! Travis!"

"Are you kidding me!? " Travis pouted, "You believe her but not me?! Man Ben, I thought it was 'bro's before ho's!'"

Lucy punched Travis in the shoulder. "You called me a ho?! Fuck you!" She spat. Travis snickered, pointing a finger behind Lucy. She turned around.

Clementine was there, her eyes widening. She opened her mouth to say it, but Lucy beat her to it.

"Yeah I know, I know…. Swear. Sorry Clem."

Clementine just shook her head in disapproval and sighed, walking away.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her mother usually slept in the R.V with her father, so she had to share a room with Duck. Luckily, when Duck's asleep, he's asleep for good. She gently got out of bed, dressed herself up, and took a small flashlight and a knife. She quietly opened her door, got out, and closed it gently so she wouldn't make much noise.

She looked out. It was night, probably the beginning of evening, maybe eight or nine? It wasn't too dark out, so there was no need for the flashlight. She walked quietly past the R.V and towards the gate. She could see two shadows close to the gate. Ben and Travis. Travis had some sort of pick in his hands and Ben had a screwdriver. Lucy grimaced. They weren't the best weapons against walkers, but at least they had something. Besides, not much walkers came by The Motor Inn, maybe they'd see none at all tonight.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Travis said impatiently, "Let's hurry this up, it's freezing."

Lucy rolled her eyes and climbed over the gate. They couldn't risk the noise and opening the gate would cause a lot of that. Ben and Travis followed, each climbing. "All right, let's do this." She said, and led the way.

"You sure it's this way?" Ben asked, "It's pretty dark, we could get lost!"

"Relax." Lucy said, " I have this photographic memory, I got this." She reassured him. He smiled, the tension in his shoulders lessening. She looked into the maze of trees. After a few turns in the forest, they stumbled upon a tall oak tree. In the middle, stuck between a few branches, a bright blue kite stood out from the darkness.

"Damn, you do have a good memory." Travis remarked.

"Thanks." Lucy replied. They all scanned the tree. It was covered in leaves, the branches hard to see. The branches they could see were too weaved together, knotting with another like shoelaces. She turned to Ben. "Can you really climb this?"

"It… doesn't look too bad." Ben said slowly. Travis raised an eyebrow.

"Ben… You sure?"

"Yeah, totally sure." Ben said, looking more determined. His eyes locked onto the kite, trying to remember its location, before he approached the tree. He leapt into the air, grabbing a sturdy branch just a few inches off his head. He heaved himself up. The leaves quivered as his body was soon engulfed in the leaves. Lucy looked closer, but it was no use. He had disappeared.

"Ben! Are you still there?" Travis called out, sounding a bit anxious.

The leaves rustled and suddenly Ben's head popped out, a little higher up in the tree. "Yeah, I'm fine!" He answered. His head disappeared back into the leaves. Travis let out a relieve exhale of breath.

"You're really worried for him, aren't you?" Lucy asked, a bit of teasing in her voice.

"Hey, he's my friend. He and I are the only ones that survived in our group. We got to stick together." Travis said, his voice unusually a bit serious.

"It's good you two are looking out for each other." Lucy commented, "At least you're not alone in this, right?"

A small smile crept onto Travis's face, which surprised Lucy a bit. "Yeah… You're right."

"Hey guys!" Ben yelled. They both looked up at Ben, who was just a few inches from the kite. Travis and Lucy waved to him. He shook his head, shaking, pointing behind them fearfully. "Walkers!"

_Fuck!_ Lucy pulled out her knife, Travis took out his pick. There were only a few, just three or four. Lucy fought back the panic in her throat. She had to admit, she hadn't killed much walkers since this whole thing began, just a few at the drugstore and a few during the three months before Travis and Ben came along. She was basically inexperienced.

Travis on the other hand, didn't seem to be as hesitant as Lucy. He charged forward, stabbing one quick and clean through the head, then backing up just in time before the snapping jaws could get a hold of him. Lucy gripped the knife harder, she wouldn't be a liability this time! Taking a step forward, she pushed a knife into one of the walker's skulls, twisting the knife so it would scramble its brain. The blood splashed on her cheek. It was lukewarm, which sickened Lucy. The dead limp body was surprisingly heavy, and Lucy almost fell over. She pushed the dead body off of her, puffing. She looked at Travis. Three dead bodies were scattered around him, blood splattered on his jacket. He turned to Lucy and scoffed. "Well… You're a little slow, right?"

Lucy frowned, "Come on, I don't have much experience as you do."

"What are you, daddy's little girl? Can't do much by yourself?" He provoked. Lucy growled.

"Guy's, you all right?" Ben asked, the kite in one of his hands.

"Yeah, fine!" Travis responded, ignoring the death stare from Lucy, "Get your ass down here!"

"Sure no prob-" A large cracking sound sliced through the air. Lucy snapped her head up, looking at the source of the sound. Ben's bright blue eyes widened, looking at the branch below him before his body disappeared down into the thick leafy growth.

"No!" Travis cried as Ben's grunted, the leaves rustling as he fell down. He finally fell down, his body smashing into the leafy forest floor. Lucy and Travis ran up to him and crouched beside him. "Ben! Ben, say something! Are you okay?!" Travis asked desperately, his voice cracking a bit. Ben took a deep breath, his blue eyes bright and wide open. He flipped onto his back, panting for breath. In his hands were the blue kite, he held it close to his chest.

"F-Fine… Just scraped myself pretty bad…" Ben mumbled.

"Fuck man! You nearly gave me a heart attack here!" Travis groaned.

"Sorry." Ben apologised, starting to get his feet. He gasped when he did, his nose scrunching up. His hands clutched at his ankle. Lucy eyed at it.

"Did you twist it?" She asked.

"Argh! Maybe… It… It hurts!" He said, "I… I don't think I can walk." Travis looked upset, his browns eyes sparking with frustration.

"Aw geez Ben, you sure you're okay?"

"He looks fine." Lucy said, looking over at his injuries, "Just a few cuts and bruises, that's it."

"When did you become a doctor?" Travis looked at her doubtfully.

"When you deal with a brother like Duck, you have to know how to deal with small injuries like this. I know how to fix this, my mom's taught me a bit about healing and stuff."

"Uh… Guys?" Ben whimpered, looking around the forest frantically. The distant moaning of walkers bounced off the walls of the trees.

"Shit… We got to move." Travis said. He quickly hooked one of Ben's arms around his neck. Rushing, Lucy did the same on the other side. Together, they hoisted Ben up. Lucy puffed at the heavy weight in her shoulder. _Am I just really weak or is Ben just really heavy? _

"Lucy, what the hell? I feel like I'm carrying all the weight here!" Travis complained. Lucy's heart sank. _Okay no, I'm just really weak._

"Sorry, but I'm really trying here!" She said, lifting Ben up more. Ben stood up on his one good foot, hopping a bit on it.

"I'm okay guys, really." Ben insisted.

"Bullshit, if I let you go, you'll fall over." Travis retorted. "Now let's move our asses, walkers could be coming in soon." Together, the trio began to quickly drag themselves back towards the Motor Inn. As they got closer, Lucy stopped herself from moving. Travis looked at her irritably. "Why did you stop?"

"Look!" Lucy said in a hushed tone. The two teen boys followed her gaze and saw the small group of walkers in front of the gate, just roaming.

"Fuck." Travis cursed. "We can't get past there without making a lot of noise."

"Go around." Ben said.

"What?" Lucy looked at him.

"If you go around The Motor Inn, you'll see an open window. It leads to one of the vacant rooms. We can get in through there."

"How the hell do you know about that?" Travis demanded. Ben turned a bit red.

"I just do." Was all he said. Lucy was pretty wary of that answer, but it seemed to satisfy Travis.

"Okay, whatever, let's just get in." He said, pulling them towards this open window. Sure enough, just a few feet away from the corner, a bare window lay. With one free hand, Travis unlatched the window and opened it. Lucy noticed a small brown bag fall down and tumble against the wall. She was about to question the boys about it but Travis was already inside, hauling Ben in with him. Sighing, Lucy helped shove Ben inside the dark room. She contained the terror inside of her as she heard the walkers approaching. As soon as Ben was in, she climbed her way in too and closed the window tight behind her.

The room was empty, vacant, just like Ben had said. It was a bit dark, so Lucy pulled out her flashlight and shone it. Travis was laying Ben done on the dusty bed. Ben winced as Travis placed him down. "Sorry." Travis murmured, trying to get Ben more comfortable.

Lucy spun the bright flashlight around the room, looking for the door. When she found it, she walked over to it and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. A chilling sensation of alarm froze her. She pushed and pulled at the door, but it wouldn't open. They were stuck, in this dark room, alone… With walkers outside, banging on the windows and snarling.

"Lu, can you fix Ben's ankle?" Travis asked, walking towards her. "Lu?"

She took a step away from the door, away from Travis, her head beginning to spin. That familiar dry feeling her mouth began to make her fearful. She trembled, taking steps back until her back was against the wall, supporting her to stand. Travis was at her side in an instant. "Lu? Lu! What the fuck is wrong with you?" His voice sounded distorted, alienated, deep... Just like…

She took a few unsteady deep breaths, dropping to sit on the bed, clutching at the sheets firmly with her sweaty palms.

"Lucy… Is it your claustrophobia acting up again?" Ben asked timidly, his voice not like his… the deep one…

"_Just remain calm, and everything will be all right."_

"Lucy?..."

"I'm fine!" She snapped at Ben. He looked a little hurt at her voice, so she tried to soften it and calm down, "F-Fine… I'm… I'm just…" She felt her body turn heavy. She plopped down, lying on the bed just beside Ben. She caught a blurry glimpse of Ben's cherry red face as she lied down next to him.

"Uh… Lu? Are you… going to pass out?" Travis sounded a bit awkward.

She opened her mouth to answer, but her mouth was too dry for words. She just rested her head on the pillow, the room swaying more violently now, making her so dizzy she felt like throwing up. Letting out a soft groan, she let her eyes close.

_..._

_The lights were flickering rapidly, too fast, making her head hurt. It didn't last long, for the small room turned dark. Lucy's breath hitched, knowing this was not normal. The alarm kept ringing, beep, beep, beep. The small room had stopped moving, it was eerily still._

"_Just remain calm, and everything will be all right."_ _A robotic voice had said. Trying to keep a steady rhythm, she inhaled, exhaled, inhaling and exhaling, lowering her heart rate. She was calm._

_But that didn't last long too. She could feel it start to descend, slowly at first, but as it kept going, it gained momentum, it got faster, the continuous shrill beeping ringing in her ears. She pressed herself against the wall, trying to shut out everything, trying to forget, but the speed of the descent and the fear in her heart made it near impossible to ignore the situation. She wailed, scared, helpless, a desperate cry for help as she rocketed to the bottom, to a grisly death._

Lucy eyes snapped open, squeaking in terror as she bolted upright. She looked around wildly, she was still in the dark and small room. She blinked away the dizziness, looking at her surroundings. She noticed Ben, his eyes closed and his breathing a bit irregular, and on Ben's other side, Travis was curled up in a ball, his back to her. _They must've fallen asleep after I blacked out there._ She looked at Ben's ankle, which seemed to be throbbing a bit.

"It hurts."

Lucy whipped her head around and saw Ben's blue eyes full of weariness. "I'm sorry I passed out before I could fix you up." She said, "And for snapping at you."

"It's fine… You seemed really out of it though, you know?" Ben said.

"I know I was." She murmured. The room was a bit brighter, so it was a bit easier to see now. Still, it was pretty dim. She crawled over to Ben's swollen ankle, looking over it. Gently, she put a finger on it, apply a bit of pressure. Ben winced at her touch. "Sorry." She said, taking her finger back as he caught his face in pain. She took a pillow from the bed and gently lifted Ben's foot up. He squinted, squealing a bit, but didn't complain. "Sit up." She commanded. Nodding, he did as instructed, straightening his back against the wall. She placed the pillow just below his foot and then gently lowered it. "That should help." She said, grinning to herself. "Now… We just need something to wrap it in…"

She got up and looked around the room. She opened a few drawers and found some thick ribbons, the ones you'd use when you'd wrap a present. _Well… This is better than nothing._

She picked up the ribbons. Her hand shook a bit, and when Lucy held the ribbons in her hands, she could feel the sweat on her palms. _No! No… Not again!_

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Ben asked in an alarmed voice.

"Fine." She hissed, stumbling towards Ben. She fell beside his foot, panting a bit. She wiped her warm forehead, a few beads of sweat now lingering on her arm.

"Lucy… You're not okay." Ben said.

"I'm fine!" Lucy insisted, wrapping the ribbons around the swollen area. Ben whimpered slightly, but didn't complain about it. When it seemed like enough, Lucy threw the ribbon away, sat herself down again next to Ben, licking her lips.

"Lucy… Maybe you should fix this problem, you know? I don't think it's good for you to keep passing out every time we're in a situation like this, you know?" Lucy blinked, caught by surprise at the tone of his voice. Ben didn't sound pushy like her father or have attitude like Travis did, he actually sounded genuinely scared for her, which Lucy hadn't really heard in awhile. It was… refreshing.

"I wish I could, but it's hard." Lucy admitted softly. "It's not something I can cure immediately, you know?"

Ben met her green eyes, his confusion clear on his face. "Hey… How did you get claustrophobic? Is it just something that happens or does something cause it?"

Lucy looked past Ben's worried face and stared at the ceiling, debating in her mind whether to tell Ben or not what happened nine years ago, what traumatized her still to this very day.

"Um… You don't have to if you don't want to." Ben quickly said, taking it back, "I don't want to force it out of you."

Lucy sat up, sitting next to Ben. He looked a bit nervous, biting his lip.

"It was caused from… a traumatizing experience." Was all she could really say, not sure how to word the ordeal, "It happened when I was younger, a child really, about eight years ago, when I was nine. There was a… accident. A really strange one that doesn't usually happens. I got caught in it… A near-death experience… I…" Her voice was so shaky she didn't realise it. She wiped her eyes, planting a cold, fearless look on her face. She regained the composure in her voice.

"Stop." Ben said, in such a strong voice, which wasn't like Ben's timid nature at all. "I don't want to force you, ya know? I don't want to be rude or anything."

"You're not." Lucy answered, "It's just… I don't talk about to anyone a lot. Usually, people tend to ignore what happened, they try to make me forget. But I can't, it just sticks with me, like it's wedged in my teeth and I just can't pick it out, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah… I think." Ben murmured, "It's a bad dream that won't go away, it haunts you, right?"

"Yeah…." Lucy agreed. "You got any of those? Bad dreams, I mean."

"I've been having a lot since this whole thing began." Ben admitted, "Those first few days, when everyone around me just started dying and coming back. That was hard to accept. Watching my entire group die and get killed… That was hard. Out of all of us… Travis and I lived through it. I… I can't help but wonder why us. Why did we survive and not my classmates. I mean, some of them were stronger than us, better than us, yet we managed to survive all of it. I can't help but wonder why. What's so special about us? Why were we the last ones?" Ben bowed his head, a bit lost in his thought. Lucy tipped her head to one side, looking at him.

"You and Travis have a really strong bond, you know? I mean, this is just a theory, but maybe it's because you two are always looking out for each other is why you survived. You two only look out for one another, care for one another. Because of that, that's what makes you different from them. You had someone always looking out for you."

Ben blinked, looking at Lucy in surprise. "I never thought of it like that. That… That's cool."

Lucy laughed, "Is that all you can say about it? 'That's cool'?"

Ben turned redder. "Sorry, not good with words."

"It's fine Ben." She said, turning a bit drowsy.

"What do you dream about?" Ben asked, "I mean, it looks like you wouldn't have anything bad to dream about, you've got your whole family alive and… You just have it good."

Lucy scoffed. "Trust me, I have bad dreams."

"About what?"

Lucy hesitated, a chill going up her spine. Ben immediately looked guilty. "Um… If you don't want-"

"It's not fair if you tell me yours and I don't share mine. Besides… I haven't spoken about it in awhile. I want to get this off my chest, it's been bugging me since that whole dairy farm incident."

"Well… If you really have to…" Ben stammered.

Lucy smiled at him, playfully punching his arm to comfort him and to prep herself to tell her story. She took a breath. "It was when I was nine, I was at the mall with my parents. Duck was only two back then, and my parents were focusing on getting him all this baby stuff or whatever, I don't remember. Anyways, I got lost that day, but was pretty sure my parents would be on the third floor of the mall, since there's this big baby store up there. So I took an elevator up there."

She paused, not liking what comes next. "Then… The elevator started breaking down. The lights started to flicker, it moved really rickety… like it had hiccups or something… and then it just stopped moving." Lucy shivered, trying to keep her voice stable. "There was a man on the intercom, telling me to calm down, that it'll be all right… Then the elevator started creaking and…" She paused, "You know how a roller-coaster builds up in speed? It starts off slow, but then it gets faster and faster?" Ben nodded, looking uncomfortable.

"That's what the elevator did. It started to slowly go down, then it just got faster and faster and I was terrified, alone in that thing. It… It could've killed me… The speed it was going, on a collision course to the bottom... I could've been splattered to death." She couldn't keep her voice steady anymore, it was now just a shaky breath. "But the mechanic was able to slow it down before I could crash." Her voice cracked. "There was no one but me in there… In that dark room… That's…. That's what haunts me. Haunts my dreams, I can't forget about that, it still haunts to this very day, and it annoys me so much…" She pulled her knees up and buried her face in them, shaking her head. "I hate it. I hate it so much." She heard the pain in her voice. She turned silent, unsure what to say, unsure what to do.

"I'm sorry." Lucy looked up and was surprised to see Ben's tomato red face, his blue, clear eyes watering a bit. He sniffed, wiping his nose. "Sorry… I didn't want to force you to… to tell me… I… I'm sorry." He gasped, wiping his face hard, trying to wipe the misery off of his face. Lucy's heart thudded.

"Ben…" She said in awe.

Ben had wiped away all the tears at this point, his eyes lacking the tears, but his face was still a nice red. "Sorry… Sorry…" He kept repeating, mumbling.

Touched, Lucy smiled, nudging him playfully. She didn't know why, but she felt like crying when she saw him crying. It was just so sweet, really. _He's so sensitive... _"Relax Ben, its okay… It's okay." She smiled as she pat his back in comfort as he tried to regain himself.

She yawned, leaning on Ben's shoulder. She felt him flinch and tense up, making him uncomfortable to sleep on. "Ben… relax. Geez man, just let me use you as a pillow. You took mine for your ankle." She closed her eyes, "Just sleep, 'kay Ben? It's okay." She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep, leaving a very red and nervous Ben awake.

* * *

_Bang!_

Lucy groaned, her eyes opening.

_Bang!_

She felt the weight beneath her head move a bit. Ben was waking up.

_Bang!_

Travis hazily got up, his eyes blurred and confused. His gaze landed on Lucy and Ben. His eyes suddenly lit up, a wild light in them. A big smirk was on his face. "Well well well, what have we here? The two of you cuddling together." Lucy immediately got up, her face turning hot. Ben too, was red and inched away from Lucy, waving his hands in front of Travis.

"It was nothing! Nothing! We just fell asleep and that happened! I swear!"

_Bang!_

"What the hell's that banging?" Lucy muttered.

"It's… It's coming though the door!" Ben exclaimed.

"Did someone find us?" Travis asked.

_Crash!_

The door splintered open. Lucy, Ben and Travis looked wide-eyed at the door way. It was bright, morning light invading their tired eyes. A silhouette was stomping towards them. Its hands lunged forwards and grabbed Travis's neck collar. Travis gasped, trying to squirm out of the other's person grasp as he pulled him up and slammed him against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU MESSING AROUND WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" Kenny's outraged screams filled the room. Katjaa, Lee and Carley streamed in after him, Lilly, Clem and Duck at the door. Travis held his hands up defensively, glaring at Kenny.

"What the hell's your problem?" He cried. Kenny twitched in rage, slamming him harder into the wall.

"MY PROBLEM?" He repeated, his voice full of pure fury.

"Let him go dad!" Lucy yelped, her father's sudden appearance surprising her.

"Ken…" Katjaa murmured. Kenny took a few deep breaths, loosening his grip on Travis. Travis was then able to free himself out of Kenny's grasp, stumbling away. He coughed, glaring at the man.

"Dad, calm down!" Lucy said, getting up. She looked at Travis in worry, going up to check on him. He just glared at Kenny, looking down at the floor.

"Calm down? Calm down?! You weren't in bed when we went to check on ya, and the two other teenage boys were missing. How could I not worry? You weren't screwing around in here, were you?"

The teenagers let out a unified sound of disgust and shock. "Are you kidding me dad?" Lucy cried, embarrassed that he would be so blunt about that matter.

"Then why the hell did ya'll disappear, and we find the lot of you sleeping on the same bed together in this locked room?" Kenny demanded furiously.

The three teens switched looks between one another, unsure whether to tell the truth or not. However, as a certain child approached, his eyes widened in delight and ran forwards to the trio. Duck snatched the kite that was discarded on the floor. "My kite! You got it back!"

"A kite?" Lee repeated. "Is that the same kite that was out in the forest?"

"Yeah…" Lucy answered.

"So wait, you risked your lives and made us all panic just to get Duck's kite back?" Carley questioned.

"Well, when you say it like that, you make it sound like it was a stupid thing to do…" Travis said.

"It was a stupid thing to do!" Kenny cried, "Fuck, I thought you guys were fooling around or something! Thought I'd have to give ya the talk!"

"Oh God no." Lucy whimpered, actually fearing for that. "Don't."

"I didn't want to." Kenny answered, looking uncomfortable for a moment and forgetting about his lecture. Lucy quickly snatched the opportunity to escape.

"Well, now that's that all settled, I better go and uh… get cleaned up." She tried to escape but Kenny grabbed her arm, smirking.

"You're not getting away scot-free young lady. And neither are you two." He glared at Ben and Travis. His eyes landed on Ben's ankle. "You seem… screwed up." Kenny remarked.

"I uh… fell out of a tree." Ben said.

"Well I guess it'll be okay if you're just confined in your room until ya get better. And as for you two, the two who ain't injured," He focused on Lucy and Travis, "I think we need someone on night duty, just in case something happens out there. I think a week's worth of night shift's plus the daily chores we do around here will keep ya occupied, right?"

"Night shifts for a whole week plus chores? Are you kidding me?" Travis cried. "We try to do good deed here and get punished for it?"

"You do need to be punished for this, which was dangerous for you guys to do that." Lee said, agreeing with Kenny. Kenny whirled to face him.

"Hey, I didn't ask for your support." He snapped, making Lee glare at the man. Kenny let go of his daughter's arm. "Just get yourselves ready for today." And with that, he left the room. Katjaa patted her back supportively before following her husband away. Carley and Lee gave the trio a sympathetic look before leaving them be. As Duck began to leave too, Lucy kicked his ankle lightly. He squeaked, looking at her defiantly.

"Well, thanks a lot Duck." She muttered. Duck chortled at her a before running away, the blue kite tight in his hands.

* * *

**Next chapter: _Happiness never lasts._**


	4. Happiness Never Lasts

**Just read the story guys. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'**

* * *

Chapter 4: Happiness never lasts

"Hey, there's your dad." Travis said, pointing his finger towards the two men walking alongside the wall. Lucy followed his finger, watching her father and Lee return from their scavenge in Macon. It's been about ten days since the teen trio was caught and punished for trying to recover that stupid kite. Duck was ecstatic to have his kite though, taking extra care of it, which at least made it feel a bit worthwhile on doing that whole expedition. That didn't necessarily mean that they everything was right in the world. Travis and Lucy were finally starting to recover some sleep, and Ben was able to walk properly, but what worried Lucy… were the bandits. They hadn't made a move in a long while, which didn't sit well with her.

Lucy was sitting on top of the RV on the roof beside Travis. Ben had the rifle in his hands, sitting in the lawn chair and watching for enemies. They all watched as Kenny and Lee returned. Clementine ran up to them, showing Lee her walkie-talkie. Lee said something in return, and then followed Kenny to Lilly's room. Lilly was still in grief, she didn't seem right, she seemed on edge, unstable, like she could break at any moment. And her rivalry with Kenny didn't exactly soothe her situation.

"Great, now just watch your dad start talking about leaving The Inn. They're going to start fighting, and it'll end with some yelling, and then some more shit hit the fan, etcetera, etcetera " Travis predicted quietly so only Ben and Lucy could hear.

"They always do this." Ben sighed, resting the rifle in his lap.

"It's become routine. Their arguments are pretty predictable at this point." Lucy added. Her father had some master plan about how a boat would be the best thing for survival. Lucy wasn't too keen on the idea, since boats tended to be a bit small and cramped, but her father did make it sound like it was the best thing to do. _Maybe it is the best thing to do._

Lilly however, didn't agree. She and Kenny were on opposite sides of the fence, always fighting one another when they could, which was starting to get annoying.

As Travis had foretold, they could hear Lee's angry voice. "Goddammit I'm not on anyone's side Kenny. This is about everyone."

Lucy looked at the argument. Besides the kids and the teenagers, everyone had gathered outside of Lilly's room, listening in on the heated conversation.

"What about the food situation? What about protection? What about when this place falls? Somebody's got to be thinking about this shit." Kenny insisted.

"How has this not been working?" Lilly asked, "We have everything we need."

"Because of me, Lilly." Kenny hissed.

"No, because Lee knows how to take care of people, not just things!" Lilly cried, her voice starting to rise.

"We deal with shit as it comes, just like we always do." Lee said firmly.

"And when fifteen bandits hop over that wall in the middle of the night? What then? You just going to deal with that?" Kenny asked sarcastically.

"Everything that happens to us is another excuse for you to pull this crap about leaving." Lilly sighed. "All I want is a week of peace, of not hearing it!"

"Oh geez, this is fucking old." Travis grumbled, looking away. "I'm sick of their shit."

"I think everyone's sick of their shit at this point." Lucy pointed out.

"This happens nearly every day now." Ben added, "We'd be lucky if we got through a day without them fighting."

"The day that happens would be the day the walkers get all exterminated." Travis said, bringing his knees on his chest and resting his head on his head on them.

Lucy stared at him. "You don't think that the government or something will come by to exterminate them?" Travis gave her a disbelieving stare.

"It's been over four, five month's maybe? If they could exterminate them, they'd have done so already. Everything has fallen, this is probably what life is now." Travis said.

"Oh… That's a sad way to look at things." Lucy said, a bit disappointed that he was already used to this kind of lifestyle. She personally tried to keep an optimistic view, the hope that maybe one day things will get back to the way they were. Travis snorted at her way of thinking.

"This is the realistic way to see things. Having too much hope for a better day won't help you survive."

"What a downer you are." Lucy curled her hand into a fist and whacked his shoulder jokingly.

"What? You actually believe things will get better?"

Lucy shrugged, "I got to have hope, right?"

"Not on impossible dreams, wishing and dreaming like that will get you killed."

"When did you adapt to that kind of thinking?"

"Trust me," Travis murmured, "I've been thinking that for awhile now."

"Oh… Well… Sorry you do think like that… I guess…" Frowning, she twisted herself to ask Ben of his opinion, when she noticed something a bit odd. Ben was staring down, his eyes full of intrigue and astonishment. Curious, Lucy followed his gaze, and Travis, noticing too, followed suit. There, they saw not too far off, near the stairs, Lee and Carley. Carley was holding Lee's cheek, saying something while smiling at him. After awhile, she let go of his cheek and walked over to the stairs, climbing up them. She gave Lee one last soft smile before continuing her way up.

Travis snickered, making Ben look at him with pure red cheeks. "Oh… Ben! You were getting all hot and bothered just by staring at them?"

"What?! No, I-I… Shut up Trav!" Ben stammered, looking away, turning his face away from the two of them.

"Come on Ben, its okay to feel like that. With the internet and television and all those good _resources _shut down, of course a guy like you would feel easily aroused with such simple romantic interactions, right?" Travis smirk grew wide as Ben was just the purest of all reds, looking sweaty and twitchy.

"Travis, you're the one with the perverted mind here." Lucy groaned, a light blush on her cheeks as Travis just continued to chuckle at the embarrassment.

"What? It was pretty clear on Ben's face that he wants some action, or at least, a girlfriend. He never had one before."

"Hey Trav…" Ben mumbled, not looking comfortable.

"You never had a girlfriend before? Really?" Lucy asked. Ben groaned, bowing his face in shame. Lucy in instantly regretted it, patting him on the back in a wild attempt to comfort him. She forgot how sensitive Ben could be. "No no no! I'm sorry Ben, didn't mean any offense!" Lucy apologized frantically.

"No… It's fine." Ben cheered up a bit, giving her a nice smile "A girlfriend… they're hard to get, and hard to keep, you know? I don't have much luck with them." Ben mused. His eyes narrowed towards the other boy. "Travis on the other hand…"

Travis shrugged, a cheeky grin, "Come on Ben, they were barely anything special, just a week with me and they're done with me."

"Well… Someone's a player, isn't he?" Lucy teased, poking his arm annoyingly. Travis batted her away, chuckling some more.

"Hehehe… Naw, girls would ask me out and I'd say yes, just give them a chance." He sounded so cocky as he continued. "They spend one little date with me, see how I'm too much for them, and ditch me."

"Actually, they all said that you were too much of an asshole, a jerk." Ben corrected, causing Lucy to laugh. Travis pouted, glaring at Ben to Lucy.

"Come on, I'm not that much of an asshole!"

"I don't know… When we first met, you were pretty much a douche. Hell, you still act like one." Lucy giggled. Travis sneered at her.

"And what about you princess? I bet your daddy didn't even let you go out with any boys, right?" Lucy's smug grin evaporated quickly and she looked away, biting her lip. Travis snorted, his quiet, amused chuckles taunting her. "Thought so."

"Shut up, at least I'm not some heart-breaker."

"It was barely a thing to begin with!" Travis shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I never had a serious girlfriend anyways."

"So it's like you never had a girlfriend at all?" She asked. Travis suddenly had the hugest grin on his face, like the kid on Christmas.

"Oh Lulu! Why so interested in my romantic life here?"

Lucy kicked his ankle, starting to blush. "Shut up dumbass! It had nothing to do with that! And what the hell's with that nickname?" Travis kicked her back, ready to fight.

"Guys… Don't start…" Ben tried to intervene, but when Lucy and Travis started, it was hard to stop them.

"Ben I swear, I don't understand how a nice guy like you ends up friends with this dick!" Lucy grunted as Travis, like an annoying little kid, swatted at her, hitting her shoulder and face.

"He's a good guy, really! He's just a little…"

Travis raised an eyebrow and stopped harassing Lucy. "What? What am I Ben?"

"Uh… I don't know… Annoying would be putting it softly… Really softly…"

"Ah, screw you both." He turned his head away pointedly from the both of them for a moment. "Oh look Ben!" Travis suddenly cried out softly. "Lee's going up there for some action! Don't you want to watch this?"

Sure enough, Lee was climbing the stairs, where Carley was, her chin resting in her hands as she leaned on the rails and looked down at something unforeseeable. Lucy watched, interested as he began to talk to her. "You think there's something going on between them?" She wondered.

"Most definitely." Travis said, in high spirits. "Hey Ben, come on, look at this!"

Ben, interested, watched with Lucy and Travis as Carley and Lee conversed. "I don't know… You really think they might get together?" Ben asked after a moment of watching.

"Lee saved her life way long ago, and she's been looking out for him and supporting him, for gratitude. Maybe… Maybe this is more than gratitude now." Lucy suggested.

"Jealous Ben? You like Carley?" Travis asked. Ben reddened.

"No! No I mean… Carley's a stand-up gal, and I like her, but I don't know, she's not the kind of girl I'd like to go out with…" Ben stuttered, "I mean… Uh… Well…"

"Whoa." Lucy gasped, as Carley began to lean forwards towards Lee. She pressed her lips against his cheek.

"Oh! Yeah Lee!" Travis cheered obnoxiously, his voice growing loud. Lucy immediately pushed him aside, looking away as the couple in question turned in their direction. Kenny, Kat and Clem had also heard, looking up at Lee and Carley. The two of them exchanged a worried glance, turning red. Lucy gave Travis heated look.

"Dammit Travis, keep your voice down! They can hear you from here!" Lucy scolded, "I swear, you're just like a child!"

"Come on… I'm just having some fun here!" Travis pushed her off, rolling his eyes.

"Does the fun include Lee coming over here to talk to us?" Ben asked in an edgy voice. Travis and Lucy stopped their bickering and saw the man going down the stairs and towards them.

"Oh fuck… "Lucy hissed. "Look what you did Travis."

"Why is it my fault?" Travis exclaimed.

"You're the one who fucking yelled out at them, making their relationship public, dumbass!" Lucy punched him in the gut. Travis laughed at her attempt, brushing her arm away,

"You're so weak." He teased, irritating Lucy.

"Hey guys." Lee folded his arms, standing in front of the RV, a solid look of aggravation in his eyes.

"Oh… Hey Lee." Lucy waved, smiling. "Sorry about Travis's outburst there… He didn't mean anything by it, right Trav?" She elbowed his ribcage repeatedly. He sighed.

"Yeah sure… I meant nothing of it." He grumbled. Lee let out a little laugh. "No, its fine, but maybe next time, you kids might want to stop eavesdropping out loud? I don't want the whole group to…" He trailed off, "Well… You know…"

"Sorry Lee." Lucy and Ben apologised.

"Yeah… sorry." Travis grumbled his version. Lucy elbowed him again.

Lee looked at all of three of the teens, contemplating something. "I need to tell you guys something." He said, his voice growing serious.

"Is it about our watch? We're trying pretty hard, you know?" Ben said. He looked at Lu and Trav. "Well… At least I'm trying."

"Shut up Ben." Travis rolled his eyes.

"No, you're doing a fine job, don't worry." Lee reassured. He hesitated. "I was uh… on my way to prison before this."

_What?_ "Really?" Lucy gasped amazement. _But he's such a nice guy! I never would've thought… Maybe that's why my dad's not talking to him much anymore, maybe because of this! Holy…_

"That's cool!" Travis exclaimed, sounding much like a child. Lucy groaned.

"Whoa, seriously?" Ben seemed astonished, at least acting a bit more mature than Travis. "What, uh, were you in for?"

Lee looked down, narrowing his eyes. "It's not important."

"Oh." Ben looked a little disappointed and alarmed at the response.

"Just, if you hear anything, it's probably true and know you all know." Lee folded his arms again nodding.

Ben squirmed nervously in his chair. "Thanks for trusting us man… I, uh… We…"

"Ben," Lee shook his head, "Relax."

"Okay." Ben looked down, not meeting anyone's gaze. Travis giggled at Ben's reaction.

"Oh, one more thing." Lee said, "A flashlight was broken. Was it one of you guys?"

"No." Ben said quickly.

Travis gave Ben an odd look, "Well, I didn't."

"Neither did I." Lucy said.

"You're not in trouble if one of you did do it. I know with you guys just finished with one punishment, and you probably don't want another. You might've broken it by accident, and decided it'd be best if you just told no one."

"What's with the third degree, none of us broke any flashlight." Ben insisted.

Lee looked a little skeptical, but didn't press him anymore for answers. "Okay then." He walked away.

* * *

Travis and Ben had been friends at a young age. Throughout Travis's shitty home life, having Ben in his life made his life feel more bearable, easier to live, and Ben looked up to Travis's confidence. They were like yin and yang, two polar opposites that needed each other. They were like brothers. They knew everything about each other, trusted each other more than anyone else, and could tell when one was lying to the other… Which is why Travis found it weird when Ben suddenly got all defensive when Lee brought up the situation with the flashlight. _He's definitely hiding something._

Travis would question Ben… If Lucy wasn't around. He had a feeling that whatever it was, Ben wouldn't be comfortable talking with her around. Not that Lucy was a bad chick, she was actually pretty cool, likeable. Travis didn't mind her presence, he actually found himself enjoying it.

Besides, Lucy and Ben… Well, everyone noticed Ben's timid nature, but Travis noticed how it slowly and subtly increased around the girl. Then again, Ben wasn't always the most 'level-headed' when it came to girls.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Duck and Lee nearby the gate. As Lee exited the gate, Duck was eagerly looking after him, his eyes full of wonder. _Heh, that's good._ "Hey Lulu, your brother's thinking about leaving." He pointed to the boy in question. Lucy moaned.

"Dammit Duck…" She muttered, "I'll be back." She jumped down off the RV, running up to Duck. She yanked Duck away, her lips moving fast as she scolded the young boy, who began to wither in her grasp. As Lee came back through the gates and into Lilly's room, Kenny and Kat pulled the two siblings apart, saying something. Travis focused then on Ben.

"So… You want to tell me something?" Travis asked. Ben blinked innocently.

"Who-What? What do you mean?"

"I mean that whole thing about Lee and the flashlight. What the hell was that about?" Travis demanded.

"N-Nothing! I mean nothing!" Ben stammered.

"Ben, don't lie to me. You had something to do with it, didn't you?"

"It doesn't matter, does it? I mean, it's just a flashlight, right?" Ben said.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING STEAL FROM US!" An enraged voice screeched, startling Ben and Travis. They flinched, looking down. Four people, dressed heavily so they're faces were covered intrudeded into the camp, all of them carrying either a gun or crossbow. Two went to Kenny's family, forcing all four of them on their knees. One ran up the stairs to catch Carley, and the last one stood in front of the RV, pointing his pistol in Travis's and Ben's direction.

"Scoot on over down here kids!" He yelled, taking a few steps forwards.

"Hey, all right! We're going down!" Travis yelped, hopping down the RV. Ben followed his lead.

"Hands behind your head and then get on your knees with the others!" He commanded, shoving the two boys. Snarling, Travis did as instructed, Ben following as he put both of his hands behind his head. They walked up and got down beside Katjaa. Travis stared angrily around him, looking at the people who held them captive.

_It's those fucking bandits!_ He realized. _Those assholes! Raiding our camp, killing our friends…_

"You all better get your asses out here! We ain't fucking around!" The leader, the guy in the ski mask yelled as Carley was brought down, getting down beside Ben. Travis looked at the entire group. Clementine was whimpering, trembling violently beside Duck, who was leaning close to Lucy, trying to gain some comfort. Lucy's green gaze was lit with an infuriated fire, her scorching glare concentrating on the masked bandits. Her father just stared at the ground, looking pissed, his moustache twitching. Kat was watching the bandits near her children, her eyes wild with panic. Carley had just a look of confusion on her face, unable to process the situation fully yet, and Ben… Well… He looked like he pissed his pants in fear, which he probably did.

_But Lee and Lilly… They're not here! Where are they?_

"You made the biggest mistake of your lives! Enough of this bullshit!" The man in the ski mask screamed. "Drew, start putting your boot to these doors."

"Yeah!"

From behind the RV, Travis saw Lee emerge, his hands raised up as he slowly approached the delicate situation. The ski masked man quickly revolved and pointed his gun at him. "Hold it asshole!" He warned.

"Take it easy…" Lee said strongly, his steps getting slower. He gulped, staring at the group, the young girl especially. "We have more supplies, we can keep the deal going." Lee desperately tried.

"Too late shithead! We ain't giving second chances!"

"It was a mix-up! We'll make it worth your while!" Lee pleaded.

"… I'm listening."

"We can split the supplies, spread them around!"

"Or we can kill you, and take it all!" _Oh shit…. We're screwed._ Travis bit his lip.

"And what about when they run out? When you don't have us out there collecting them for you?" Lee pointed out. The leader put his gun down. _What? Are they actually considering? …_

"Well… I suppose we ought to hash out some terms then."

"I don't like no hash." One of the other bandits said. The leader glared at him.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL-"

_Bang!_

Travis cringed as a gunshot rang out. His heart skipped a beat, thinking Ben or Lucy got shot, but as he turned, he saw the leader, wide-eyed, and a bloody circle on top of his ski mask. His knees collapsed beneath him, failing him, and he fell down, lifeless. "Christ!"

All the hostages got off their knees. Travis sprinted towards the back wall, turning right to hide behind some stray pieces of furniture. Ben scampered behind him, those wide aqua eyes fearful. Peering out of his hiding spot, he saw Clem, Kat and Duck on the far side, Kenny, running into Lilly's room to probably get a gun, and Lucy, her back flat behind the RV, her eyes screwed shut, breathing heavily.

A few more gun shots rang out and Travis saw two more body's fall to the ground dead. Carley tried to shoot the third, but the gun clicked empty. She ran away, leaving Lee to deal with it as she joined the two teenage boys. "You guys okay?" She asked.

"Just fucking fine!" Travis hissed as a high-pitched whistle rung through the air.

"What was that?!" Ben wailed. The three of them peered cautiously out. Travis's heat sank as he saw more bandits emerging from the forest, all of the armed with some sort of long-range weapon.

"Fuck, we got to move! Get to the RV, quickly!" Travis cried. Before he could hear their objections, Travis got to his feet and sprinted as fast as he could towards the vehicle.

"Get back there! Smoke him out!" A furious voice echoed. Travis was halfway there when he heard the blast echo through the motel. Something skimmed his side, a damp feeling beginning to wet his jacket. He gasped, falling to the ground as a crimson stain bled out of him. He curled up in a ball, clutching his side.

"TRAVIS!" Ben shrieked.

"No!" Lucy ran up to him and pulled him to his feet. Immediately the pain engulfed him, the area where the bullet pierced him felt as if it were on fire, burning him horribly.

"FUCK!" He screamed. Lucy shivered, but quickly pushed him behind the RV as a storm of bullets just barely missed them. Kenny and Lee gaped at the sight of Travis.

"Fuck! Is he okay?!" Kenny asked.

"I don't know, we got to get him in the RV, check the wound!" Lucy cried.

"Lu, you know a bit about healing from your mom, right? You get started on that! Lee, get those bastards! Cover our people and get them to the RV!" Kenny commanded. "I'll get this piece of shit moving!" Kenny then dashed into the RV.

"Come on Trav, let's get you inside!" Lucy tried as gently as she could to move Travis inside, but the burst of pain made every step for him unbearable. He cried out very time they took a step. Lucy whimpered. "Come on Trav, move! Please!" Her voice was tainted with dread and fear. Forcing himself, he made himself limp towards the small couch in the middle of the RV. He dropped down, splaying himself on it, trying to regain his strength. Lucy hovered above him, green anxious eyes full of terror.

"Trav… I'm going to help you out, 'kay?" She ran and grabbed a piece of gauge from one the drawers and quickly went back to check on Travis. "I'm going to take off your shirt so I can dress the wound, all right?"

"The hell I'll let you take my clothes off! Call me the pervert, huh?" Travis yelled, trying to turn away but couldn't due to his throbbing wound.

"Trav, please! You could die! Just let me!" Lucy begged. Travis saw the distress in her eyes, her lips trembling. He sighed.

"Fine." He allowed gruffly.

With a small, nervous smile, Lucy unzipped his jacket and gently took it off. Travis helped her out, moving his arms so it would be easier for her to take it off. When his t-shirt was all that was left and that was taken off, he couldn't help but feel a warm tingling in his cheeks. He turned his face away, not wanting to see Lucy's face, and not wanting her to see his. She heard her gasp a bit, and it took moment before shy fingers gently placed themselves on the wet wound on his side. He let out a cry, and then stifled it, closing his eyes.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." Lucy mumbled, her voice hoarse.

"I'm fine, just please, hurry up." Travis urged her willing for her to hurry up.

"TRAVIS! Are you-" He heard Ben's voice halt. He could just imagine Ben's nice rosy cheeks as he saw a shirtless Travis lying down and Lucy trying to make him better.

"Uh, Ben, do you want to help me out with this?" She asked with a rather awkward voice.

"S-Sure… No prob." Ben mumbled. Travis heard a few footsteps as Ben approached.

"Just… apply pressure there, stop the bleeding, I'll put the gauze around the wound." Lucy instructed. Travis felt clammy hands pressing against his blood, his pulsating skin. He let out another pained wail, unable to contain it.

"I'm sorry Trav, I'm really sorry!" He heard his best friend's panicked apologies.

"Fuck…" Travis muttered before he felt himself black out.

* * *

"Kat, Jesus are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure mom? And what about Duck?"

"Don't worry sweetie, he's just exhausted."

"Oh shit oh shit oh…"

Travis opened his eyes, the noise around him making it impossible to sleep any longer. "Frick… What happened?" He mumbled as he tried to get up. He growled softly as his injured spot made it hard to move.

"Trav! You're awake!" Ben's happy, smiling face was the first thing Travis saw. Travis grinned back.

"Oh thank God you're alive!" Lucy ran to them. "I thought I might've messed up or something… You blacked out and we didn't know what to do…"

"Relax guys, I'm alive, right?" He looked around the RV. Everyone was onboard. Lucy's family was up front, Carley was sting at the edge of the mini couch with Ben and Travis. Lilly and Lee were standing up and Clem was sitting at the kitchen table "Glad to see we're all fine." Travis said.

"Everything's not fine." Lilly hissed, butting into their conversation. "We need to figure out how this happened. We just lost everything."

"What are you talking about?" Travis asked, "Bandits attacked and gave us hell, isn't that it?"

"No, somebody in here caused this." _What?!_

"Settle down back there!" Kenny barked as he drove. "The bandits have had our number for weeks!"

"This is different." Lilly looked around the group. "Somebody was working with them. Whoever it was slipping them our meds. They didn't get their last package so they attacked."

"That's insane." Lucy breathed. "None of us can be a traitor!"

"No one ain't a traitor, that's nuts!" Kenny agreed with his daughter.

"Lee found a bag of supplies hidden outside the wall!" Everyone set their eyes on Lee. He looked down, sighing and shaking his head.

"It's true."

"So," Lilly's gaze rested on the two teenage boys. "Travis, Ben, do you boys have anything to say?"

Travis stared at her, offended that she would even think such a thing. "Whoa, what?!" Ben exclaimed.

"Lilly, that's crazy!" Carley said.

"You can't be serious!" Lucy put her hands on her hips, "These guys are good guys!"

"Well then who? Being a 'good guy' is enough to clear you name on this?" Lilly scoffed."How am I supposed to know you aren't a part of this?"

"You think that we'd actually be stupid enough to make a deal with the people who raided our camp? Killed our friends? That's nuts!" Travis folded his arms.

"Why them? This seems like a stab in the dark, Lilly." Lee looked at the teens with a bit of pity as the received Lilly's accusation.

"Remember the night when they were found in that room together, all three of them alone? They had the whole night to themselves, how do we know they didn't wander to the bandits?"

"My daughter is no traitor!" Kenny argued, "Don't accuse her of anything!"

"We were just getting my brother's kite back!" Lucy growled.

"Sure you were." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Like look, maybe we should uh, vote, or something like that." Ben suggested.

"Vote? What?" Lilly spat the idea out as if it were the worst idea she ever heard.

"That'd be better than you throwing your accusations around!" Travis snarled.

"Give them a break Lilly, they're just kids!" Carley defended. "Let's just calm down, we'll eat and we'll deal with it."

"Guys, we have to act now." Lee declared, making everyone just gawk at him. "I know it sounds nuts, but we have a traitor here. Do you guys get that? Somebody who puts their insidious shit above everyone else."

"Thank you Lee." Lilly said politely, coldly.

"Stop this!" Lucy said.

"Nobody was stealing anything!" Ben insisted.

"Stop accusing us! We didn't do shit!" Travis hissed.

"Yeah right you didn't." Lilly grumbled.

"Just let me out of the car! I'll go! I didn't do it but I'll go!" Ben said. Lucy looked at him in dismay. Travis weakly whacked the back of Ben's head.

"We're not leaving, we have nowhere to go!" Travis said. He glared at Lilly, "And I'll make sure this bitch doesn't make us go for something we didn't even do!"

Lilly bended closer to him, making Ben sweat a bit more. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't have anything to do with it."

Ben shivered, his eyes darting from side to side. "I-"

The RV suddenly rocked a bit, making everyone lose their balance momentarily. Travis felt like he would've fell over if it wasn't for Ben and Lucy to quickly grab him and sit him back up. "Thanks." He murmured.

"What's going on up there?" Lilly asked.

"I hit something, we got to stop!" Kenny informed.

"All right." Lilly sneered at the two boys. "Looks like we can deal with this now then."

The RV slowed down, turning at the side of the road and parked itself safely. "Kenny, is it safe?" Lee asked.

"Should be."

"Everybody out." Lilly ordered.

"Lilly…" Lee began. She gave him a heated look.

"Out." She said again, ignoring him and stepping outside. Travis, Lucy and Ben exchanged a weary look before Ben and Lucy got up. The each grabbed hold of Travis's arms and helped him to his feet. He grunted, his feet feeling a bit clumsy and his side aching. Other than that, he felt the he could walk fine.

"Do you need help?" Ben asked.

"I can do it, don't worry." Travis said through clenched teeth as he limped out into the night. One by one, everyone except Katjaa and Duck got out of the RV. Lilly walked up and crouched down beside the tire. Travis couldn't see what she saw, but she quickly told Kenny, "Kenny, the RV has some surface damage but there's a walker trapped underneath."

Kenny squat down, taking a look for himself. "God dammit." He cursed. "Everyone, keep your eyes peeled."

Lilly walked back to the group, a small smirk on her face as she gave Ben and Travis a smug look. Everyone was out, gathered in a small circle. Clem though was just standing at the doorway to the RV. The little girl watched as Lilly looked at the two boys. "You know what, we shouldn't just kick you out we should hear what everybody thinks."

"I think you should chill out!" Ben said.

"Knock this off Lilly, please!" Lucy pleaded with her.

"Stop this shit, you can't just be pushing other people around!" Carley said in a frustrated tone.

"I'm really sorry you feel that way, but we have evidence to convict them."

"What fucking evidence?" Travis countered, "There's nothing on us!"

"No way it was them." Lee said, "It was somebody else. It could've been someone sneaking into our camp!" Travis felt grateful as Lee defended them. _At least someone's not being an asshole._

"That's ridiculous." Lilly scoffed, "That's what you think?"

"Yes." Lee said firmly.

Lilly growled, "Okay, fine then. Kenny?"

"If you're still accusing my daughter, then I ain't agreeing! No way she did it!" Kenny yelled as he dealt with the walker.

"What about Travis and Ben? Do you really trust them?" Lilly asked.

"They saved my daughter from The Dairy, so I owe it to them to stick up for them. Yeah, I don't think they did it!" Kenny said as his head was under the RV. Travis couldn't help but feel happy. _Kenny trusts us too! That's great!_

"See? Everyone thinks they're innocent, now knock this off!" Carley said.

"How can you all just defend these guys?! We barely know them!"

"We've been with you guys for a few months now! " Travis said, "You have to trust us!"

"Well I don't! I never trusted you!" Lilly spat.

"For fuck's sake, stop treating them like this!" Carley said.

"Shut up Carley, I've heard enough out of you!" Lilly snapped.

"Stop being a bitch!" Travis defended her.

"Trav don't…" Ben cautioned as Lilly's eyes smouldered with rage. Her mouth twisted into a snarl, her teeth fang-like.

"You better tell me before Kenny deals with that walker to tell me it was you guys or else!"

"Or else what?" Travis snarled, "You'll kick us out?"

"Yeah, I will!" Lilly yelled intensely.

"Stop this, you're being cruel!" Carley folded her arms.

"Ben, tell me it wasn't you!"

Ben quivered, drenched in sweat. "Stop picking on them!" Lucy said angrily.

"This is about trust, and I never trusted them!" Lilly declared. "And you know what? I never trusted you too! You're always hanging out with them, how do we know you're not working with them?" The crazed glint in Lilly's eyes made Lucy take a step back, looking at her angrily

"She did nothing wrong!" Travis defended her too, "We did nothing wrong! Just stop this bullshit!"

"Lilly… Lay off." Lee tried to calm her down. Lilly shook her head.

"I can't Lee, you know I can't!"

"There! I got him!" Kenny's voice was happy as pulled out the corpse from under the RV.

"Please, let's just get back in the RV." Ben begged.

"That's not happening." Lilly said.

"You think you're some tough little bitch, don't you? Like nothing can hurt you, but you're just a scared little girl!" Travis taunted, "Get the fuck over it! Stop acting like a prissy bitch, accusing people you don't like just because you barley know them and stop acting like you have the authority over everyone like you're the goddamn queen, because guess what? You're not! You're just some weak and scared girl who wants power! Get the fuck over yourself!" Travis panted as he finished his rant, his fists clenched tight, the anger boiling in his stomach.

"G-Geez Trav…" Ben gasped as the group got eerily quiet. "You didn't have to…"

A squishy noise was heard behind them. Everyone turned back, startled. Relief flooded through Travis as he just saw Kenny taking care of a walker. He walked over to the group, "Now, why the hell are we still arguing?"

"TRAVIS!" Ben screamed.

"What-?"

"MOVE!" Brute force pushed him onto the ground, making him fall on the grass. Before Travis could speak, a flash of light and a loud blast resonated through their clearing. The metallic taste of blood entered his mouth. He felt himself turn ice cold with dread as a body fell next to him.

The body of Carley.

* * *

**You know what I like about this story? Besides the plot and characters? Naming the chapters. "Happiness never lasts" suited this one because look at all the happiness in the beginning, and guess how much there is left at the end off this chapter? This is actually one of those things they should out on a warning label for life, because in real life, I don't think happiness lasts forever. **

**My favourite name for a chapter... Would have to be chapter 13, which you'll see why eventually. I'll let you all know that if everything goes according to plan, there will be sixteen chapters in this story. :)**

**That argument scene... That was hard. I'm watching play-throughs as I write this, and I'm alternating between Nova's, Ssohpkc, Pewide's, and Cry's, because I enjoyed theirs the most. :) In the beginning, I was wondering whether to save Carley or Doug, and decided Carley, not because I hate Doug, because I love Doug and saved him, but because I know there's a lot of you CarLee fans out there, so there you go. Besides, I am a bit of a romantic myself. :) I still killed her in the end though. :p**

**I actually like the next chapter title too. :)**

**Next chapter:_ Fight me!_**


	5. Fight Me!

**Well hello, here we are with another chapter :)**

**Sorry, no immediate chapter after this like the other pairs, this two were... Well... Lucky for you guys. :p**

**Anyways, let's get something straight here, this story will start to have noticeable major differences in the plot and all that by _next _chapter. Carley's death was pretty similar, but I had to do it, and I actually did have a few reason for not letting her live any longer and dying at the same time. One of those reasons were the situation the group was in****. Travis just told Lilly off, and Lilly was going to shoot Travis. I can't let Travis get shot again, I think Ben a would either be to cowardly or just distracted to jump in front of Travis, (plus Ben has to live longer then that!) and killing off anyone else wouldn't do the story much good. Sorry Carley. :( There is a notable difference with her death as you will see as you start to read this chapter, and maybe it looks useless for now, but that will affect something in the near future! :O**

**So if you're wondering when major differences and plot twists and all that good thrilling stuff starts, it starts soon, and there will be a few big ones. Hehehe... :p**

**And just as a side note that really has nothing to do with the story, I've noticed most of the fics around here don't have a lot of Doug. The only Doug fics I've noticed were either Doug/Ben (I don't understand that pairing, I mean, I won't hate on it, but I don't get it either, isn't Doug way too old for Ben? xD ) or stories where Doug isn't really a major character. I've been thinking about a Doug-focused fic or one shot or something... Should I? :|**

**Anyways, I'm actually pretty eager for the next chunk of chapters, so let's get to it, shall we? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Fight Me!

There's that one moment. That one second or two when you can't process what had just happened, even if it just happened so plainly and bluntly before your own eyes. That one moment of denial, _she's all right, she just fell, the bullet must've barely missed her._ That one moment where you refuse to believe, you know it happened, but it just seems impossible, unthinkable, _it couldn't have hit her… I mean… I saw the flash and heard the bang but that couldn't possibly mean…_

But just in front of Lucy, just before her eyes, the entire scene replayed in her head. Ben's shocked wail, _"TRAVIS!"_ Carley's frantic scream, _"MOVE!" _ Travis being pushed to the ground as a bullet was shot point-blank at him. He was moved just in time, Carley shoving him out of the way, but getting caught in the process. Her eyes widened, and for a nanosecond, a small window of time, her eyes met Lee's, a rush of emotion, an unspoken apology bursting through her eyes before they began to drain themselves of life. Her body had fallen beside Travis, who just stared, trembling, wide-eyed at the woman who gave her life to protect him. Blood gashed out from her throat as her body just twitched feebly at the ground.

"CARLEY!" Lee screamed, running up to her body, picking her up. The blood streamed out of her throat, tainting Lee's hands. One more lingering look from her to Lee, then slowly her eyes drifted to Travis. Her lips curled into a small smile, before the movements finally stopped and the light in her eyes dulled. She was still, motionless. Lee froze, unable to move, paralysed.

What happened next could only be explained as a fit of rage. Anger in her heart. Punishment that needed to be handed out. Lucy was upset, why wouldn't she be upset? Carley… She was… she was… Lucy liked her, they were friends, she had people she cared about, and now she was gone. _Gone. _Forced out of life by the woman in front of her wielding the gun. Lucy had a temper, and in that moment, she couldn't control it.

She simply stride over to Lilly, tears streaming down her cheeks, her lips pressed together, her fist curled up. Lilly was in too much of shock to even see Lucy coming. In that moment, Lucy raised her fist, and as hard as she could, smashed a blow on Lilly's right cheek.

Someone gasped, but Lucy didn't care. Lilly had staggered backwards, dropping the gun, a hand on her cheek. Whether it was from pain or shock, Lucy couldn't tell, but she didn't give a damn, she was angry, and she was raising another fist, landing another blow on her other cheek, yelling at her, "WHAT THE FUCK YOU DUMB BITCH! YOU KILLED HER!" She screamed, punching and punching, watching the woman fall to the ground, not caring at all at this point. Carley was her friends. Carley was just falling for Lee. Carley was a valued member.

But now Carley was dead.

Someone grabbed her by the waist and began to drag her backwards. "Lu! Lucy don't!" Ben begged. Lucy withered in his grasp, trying to pry him off. "She tried to kill Travis! She killed Carley! Don't tell me she doesn't deserve a beating!" She struggled, but Ben held her close, bringing her in close to him, a stone grip. Lee had gone up, pinning Lilly to the RV, a predatory look shimmering in his eyes.

Lilly's face… wasn't pretty. It was still recognizable, but after a few raw punches without trying to defend herself, it was swelling up and bruising, blood dripping from certain areas. If Lucy wasn't so angry, she would've felt some regret and some horror over what she had just done. She had hit a woman, but this woman had killed another in cold blood. _An eye for an eye, as they say. _That thought alone made the action feel justified.

"Kenny, what's happening?!" Her mother's panicked screams made her father snap back to reality, his eyes in a glaze of shock. He helped Travis to his feet, who was beginning to comprehend what had just happened, his body quivering, his teeth scraping against one another.

"That… That…" He was at a loss of words, but not for long. "You bitch! You fucking filthy bitch! You… killed her! You killed her you skank!" Travis rounded up on Lilly, his entire body in a fighting position.

"Travis, wait!" Ben pleaded, still holding Lucy back as she tried to get out of Ben's hold. Kenny grabbed his daughter's shoulder. She looked at him, and was met with eyes equally as angry as her own.

"Lu!" Kenny hissed, "Please, I'll deal with her, just… just back into the RV, 'kay?" He turned and put a hand on Travis's shoulder. "You too kid."

"She better not be on that RV, who knows who she'll kill next!" Travis glared at Lilly, brown eyes burning with anger. Lilly looked back, her eyes unreadable, just looking… empty. Void. Travis just huffed at her, giving her the finger before walking into the RV in an angry storm. Ben pulled Lucy, and in defeat, Lucy gave in and let Ben drag her into the RV. Clementine let them pass, but stayed at the doorway, watching Lee and Kenny discuss Lilly's fate. Feeling… nothing, Lucy sat down at the kitchen table. Ben and Travis sat across from each other, one on each side of Lucy. They didn't speak, they didn't look at each other, they all just stared at the doorway, waiting, watching.

In the end, Kenny got in first, giving Lucy a small, sorry nod before joining Katjaa and Duck in the front. Clementine just sat down on the small couch in the middle, her lip trembling, her face covered by the shadows of her hat.

Another shot rang through the RV, rattling Lucy._ What? What's happening?_ She looked at the doorway, her eyes round. Then Lee got in. Lucy's heart dropped as he saw him carrying Carley's gun in with him, a sad glimmer in his eyes as he gripped the device in his hands. Realisation suddenly slapped her_. Wait… Who did he shoot? Was it Lilly? Or was it…_

The three teens leaned forwards, watching for some third person to come in.

Lee shut the door, nodding to Kenny. Kenny returned it and tuned the key. The engine ignited and the wheels began to turn. As the RV began to move, Lucy looked out the window behind her. Lilly was standing in the middle of the road, watching them leave, looking sad. Carley's corpse was beside her, blood still flowing from the gash in her throat and the bullet hole in her forehead. _Oh crap… He shot her… So she wouldn't turn… _Lilly suddenly whipped around, just in time to see the undead corpse shambling after her, and sprinted away, her body disappearing into the forest. Lilly was gone.

A wave of knowledge flooded Lucy so suddenly. Lilly was _gone. _Carley was _gone._ In just the span of a few minutes, they had loss two people. One to the gun, and another abandoned on the side of the road. Lucy didn't feel much when Lilly was abandoned, but Carley? She had so much potential… So much to live for… And now… Lucy looked again behind her, out the window. Lilly was long-gone, and Carley's corpse had disappeared from her line of sight. _We didn't even get to bury her… or say goodbye properly… _

"Lucy… Your knuckles…" Ben murmured. Lucy took a glance at them, and saw the blood stains on them. Lilly's blood. _I beat her… I beat her face in…_ _I… I feel… Nothing…_

"Is it weird… That I don't regret it?" She whispered, looking down, unable to meet their face. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see Travis and Ben looking at her. She gulped, continuing. "I don't regret it. Punching her. I feel like I should… But I don't."

""I wouldn't regret," Travis growled. " I mean, Jesus… Shit!" He punched the wall, his head shaking violently. He looked angry, furious, his eyes burning and his fists trembling.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked. She couldn't begin to understand what Travis might be feeling, Carley had died to protect him. _Whatever he's feeling, it can't be good._

"I… fuck… I don't know. I mean… I just… I…" Travis couldn't find the words to express himself. He just ended up groaning in frustration and banged his head on the table, resting it there.

Lucy looked away, her eyes feeling a bit misty. She just sucked it up, trying to be strong. Ben on the other hand, was trembling horribly, looking the most affected, even though he did nothing wrong, he just witnessed the events. He put his hands on his forehead, his elbows erect and resting on the table. His eyes were shut tight, his lips vibrating. Lucy nudged him, trying to look bright. "B-Ben? Are you all right?"

Ben shook his head. "I… I…" He whimpered, "This is all… This… I'm just sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for, you didn't do anything." Lucy comforted, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ben just sighed, letting go of his head and staring at her with shining eyes.

"I… I don't know." Ben said, "I didn't think any of this would happen, the day started out so normally, you know?"

"I know. I can't believe it." Lucy bowed her head, feeling horrible. "This is all just too fucked up now…" Her head began to droop. _Maybe I should sleep… Maybe that will… help me forget. Dull the pain._ However, when she tried to sleep, the kitchen table proved to be not the best pillow, she kept shifting around unable to sleep.

"Can you stop moving please for one damn minute?" Travis asked, sounding extremely weary and irritated.

"Sorry." Lucy lifter her head up, not wanting to bother Travis. Tired and unable to stay awake, Lucy head fell over to left. Ben stiffened, staring at Lucy as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Uh… Hey Lu…" He began awkwardly.

"Shut up Ben, I'm tired. Please…" Lucy mumbled.

"Well… Okay…" Ben said, relaxing himself.

Lucy blinked slowly, her vision becoming hazy. Before she dozed off into unconscious, she caught something a bit peculiar. She saw Travis's face. His head still lying down, Travis was focusing on Ben and Lucy. His eyes were narrowed, looking…what? Angry? Sad? She couldn't tell, his face was blurred. She could see the red on his cheeks, that pretty evident. His face disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

* * *

Yawning, Lucy rubbed her eyes, getting herself back up. She blinked, looking around. Daylight was streaming through the windows as they zoomed by trees and the morning pale sky. Travis had fallen asleep, snoring quietly, his drool pooling on the kitchen table. Lucy groaned at the sight. _I swear… he's almost like Duck…_

_Duck. How is he? _Duck was pretty tired since the entire raid, and she found it odd how he hasn't done anything obnoxious or childish in awhile. Even after something so heavy like a death or the loss of something, Duck remained chatty and optimistic, he was the comic relief character in this situation.

Lifting her head up, careful not to disturb Ben, who was dozing off, she stretched out her cramped limbs, groaning. She stood up, carefully walked past Ben's sleeping body and made her way towards the front of the RV. She smiled as she saw Clem in Lee's arm, sleeping on his chest. Lee was asleep to, holding her protectively like a doll. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her heart, seeing those two like that, it was cute.

She approached her parents. Her mother and father were still awake, focusing on the road, but Duck was asleep in her mom's arm, gently breathing. "Uh… hi." Lucy murmured softly, not wanting to surprise them.

Katjaa looked back at her daughter, a band-aid on her forehead. Lucy was a bit surprised to see the hardness in her mother's blue eyes, they were usually soft and kind. "Um… Are you guys okay?" Lucy asked.

Kenny and Kat looked at one another, and then looked back at Lu. "Lucy… We have to tell you something."

Lucy blinked. "Huh? What is it?"

Her father visibly gulped, looking a bit twitchy. Her mother's eyes softened and looked more somber. Her blue eyes met her daughter's lively green ones. She opened her mouth, trying to say something, but her jaw just hanged there, her voice mute as she just stared Lucy in the face. Lucy shifted in her place, beginning to feel discomfort. "Um… Mom? Dad? Something wrong?" She asked, worried. Her mother shook her head, regaining her composure.

"No… never mind… We're fine dear, it's just been a hard night." Her mother said, her voice awfully tired. Her father gave her mother an odd look, but she brushed it off. "How are you? Are you okay? I mean… yesterday night, I heard what you did."

Lucy frowned, not wanting to speak about it to her mother. She just shook her head. "It was nothing, I was just angry. I'm sorry."

"It's all right Lu, what happened was pretty… sudden." Her father said. "Are you doing fine? I mean, we lost people yesterday."

"I'm doing as well as I can expect myself to." Lucy sighed, coming to sit on the ground between her mom and dad. She looked up at her father. "So… Now what? Where are we headed?"

"Savannah. It's not too far from here. They have boats there."

"We're really going to do this boat idea?" She didn't feel too keen on the idea, but it was their only option so far.

"It's the safest way to go Lu, we have nowhere else, do we?"

"I guess not." She noticed Duck's soft snoring. "How's Duck? He's pretty tired, isn't he?"

"He's exhausted; don't worry too much about him." Her mother said briskly. Lucy stared at her mother in doubt. Why did she sound so pushy when she said that? The tone she used sounded as if it were the kind you'd use when you're getting scolded at. Her mother never used that kind of voice with her unless when absolutely necessary. _That's a bit suspicious…Could it be connected to the thing she wanted to tell me but couldn't?_

"We got something up ahead." Kenny suddenly said.

Lucy stood up, "Can't we just ram through it?" She suggested. She looked through the window and felt her eyes widen at the sight. "No wait… Don't ram through that." Kenny let out a low chuckle at the comment.

She heard footsteps behind her and saw Lee approaching, looking too out the window.

"Dammit… Road's blocked." Kenny told Lee. He began to slow the RV down. "Now we got to deal with this."

"Should I wake up everyone?" Lucy asked. Kenny nodded.

"Yeah, you better, seems like we'll be stuck here for awhile."

Lee got to Clementine first, gently nudging her awake. Lucy walked up to Ben and Travis, who were both still fast asleep. She shook on Ben's shoulders lightly. "Ben… Hey, wake up." Ben groaned, his eyes batting away the exhaustion. He flinched, gasping when he caught sight of Lucy, not expecting her to be there. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Come on Ben, I'm not that scary or anything."

"Sorry, just surprised me is all." Ben shrugged, looking away uncomfortably. She then went to Travis, who was still passed out on the kitchen table.

"Travis, wake up!" Lucy shook his shoulders too, urging him to wake. Travis's eyes suddenly snapped open, his hands waving frantically in the air, hitting Lucy's nose in the process. She backed away at held her nose, glaring at him. "Shit! What the hell Trav?"

Travis's movement's calmed as he saw Lucy. He sighed, shaking his head. "Fuck… You startled me…"

"Sorry." Lucy apologised, letting go of her nose after she was sure it was too hurt. "Did I scare you?"

Travis scoffed, "Yeah right, like you can scare me." The old shine of attitude gleamed in his eyes, his familiar smirk starting to form.

"You seem… okay. Better than last night." Lucy remarked.

"I'm getting through it, that's all. This isn't the first loss I've experienced anyways." Travis replied, scratching his neck.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Lucy mumbled, feeling a bit bad she reminded him of other losses.

"No, don't worry about it." He looked out the window, "Why'd we stop?"

"There's something blocking our way." Lucy said.

"Hey Ben! Come out with me and Lee to check this thing out!" Kenny called. Lee had already opened the door and went out.

"What about me?" Travis asked.

"We need ya to recover from that shot properly. Making ya do some hard work might mess ya up. Besides, I think you need some rest." Kenny eyes flashed with pity.

Ben looked at Travis to Lucy, before walking out with Lee and Kenny. Travis cured softly under his breath, muttering a few words, "Just because I got grazed by a damn bullet doesn't mean I'm fucking useless…."

"He's just worried about you, relax." Lucy said. Travis head shot up, his mouth open to rebuke her, when Clementine suddenly got in between them.

"Don't start fighting!" She declared, giving Travis a little look of discipline. "Fighting doesn't solve anything, okay?" Travis raised an eyebrow, looking at her funny.

"Since when did you care about us fighting?" He asked, looking a bit amused.

"We've had enough fighting for now." The amusement in Travis's eyes faltered as Clementine looked a bit downcast again.

"I'm sorry Clem…" Travis murmured to the young girl, patting her head. Clementine let out a weak smile.

"It's okay… I just… I don't want to lose anyone anymore. Everyone's starting to die…" Her eyes got teary.

"What do you mean, 'everyone's starting to die'? We're all fine Clem." Lucy smiled, rubbing her back. Clementine's eyes turned round, examining Lucy's expression.

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?" Lucy asked. Clementine whimpered.

"It's-"

"Clementine!" Katjaa materialized into their conversation, Duck grasping onto her shirt as if he'd fall over if he didn't. Travis stared at the boy on wonder. Lucy did too, feeling a tingle of dread. Her brother had his face buried in his mother's shirt, his legs quivering like jello. He didn't even attempt to jump at Lucy or do something outrageous, he was calm and quiet, which was out of character for Duck.

"Duck?" Lucy breathed, walking towards her brother. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine. He's going to be fine." Katjaa said, her voice steady, her eye trained on Clementine. The girl returned the look, gulping and nodding. Lucy narrowed her gaze. Something was definitely suspicious now.

"Come on y'all, the cost is clear!" Kenny hollered. Katjaa gave them all one stern look before walking out of the RV, Duck glued to her as the exited together.

Clementine turned her head to face Lucy, a sad glint in her eyes. "Sorry." She whispered before scampering out of the RV. Lucy frowned, looking at Travis. He too looked a bit confused, but they both said nothing and got out of the RV.

Lucy blinked the harsh sunlight out of her eyes, focusing her vision. She looked in front of her, staring at the large train blocking their path. It was a wreckage, a few scattered cars, a fallen log at the side, nothing too fancy. Katjaa had Duck wobble over to the fallen log. Duck sat in her lap and leaned into her, his eyes half close as Katjaa held him tight. Kenny sat close by, fiddling with his thumbs. Travis made his way to Ben, eyeing the train. "We can't get around this piece of crap?"

"We could on foot. But that's probably not the best thing to do right now." Ben answered. "I think Lee and I were going to look around the train, see if we can find anything."

"Want me to come too?" Travis asked. Ben examined Travis, specifically the wound mark on his stomach. Travis shoved him playfully, walking past him.

"Come on Ben, I'm feeling better than yesterday, okay?"

"Well… If you're up to it…" Ben said. He took a glance at Duck. "Is your brother sick or something?" He asked.

"I don't know." Lucy whispered so her parents couldn't hear their conversation. "They keep saying he's fine, but I'm not stupid. I can tell something's wrong with him."

"Maybe he's just exhausted after everything that's happened so far, I mean that could tire out anyone, right?" Ben suggested. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah… I guess." Lucy agreed, but she didn't quite believe that was the case.

"Hey, you ready to scout this area out?" Lee asked, walking up to Ben.

"Yeah, totally." Ben smiled. "Can Travis come too?"

"If he feels up to it, sure." Lee said. Travis smiled gratefully at Lee. Lee looked over the group. "Yeah, everyone else relax, Travis, Ben and I will scout the area." Lee crouched in front of his little girl. "Clem, stay close to Kenny and Kat, okay?" Clementine nodded.

"Lee if you come across anything to drink, if there's a dining car or something, I think Duck's a bit dehydrated." Katjaa said.

"It's a freighter hon." Kenny answered softly. He looked at the three men about to explore the train. "Be careful in there."

"What, you think there might be something dangerous inside an abandoned locomotive? Hadn't crossed my mind." _Well… At least someone's able to keep in good spirits._ Lucy thought. She walked over and sat beside her father and her Clem. "You good Clem?" Lucy asked, trying to block Duck out of her thoughts and vision.

"Good? Um, I think so." Clementine mumbled, "There are a lot of leaves around here."

"Yeah… there is. Thinking of collecting some?"

"Yeah, for my drawings." Clementine beamed, "Want me to draw something for you?" She asked.

"No, I'm good, it's okay Clem." Lucy forced on a smile. She was trying her best, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep her eyes off of Duck, the boy was starting to get to her. Clem noticed and chewed a bit on her lip, looking away. Kenny also noticed his daughter's worry and stared at Katjaa.

"Did you…?" He began.

"No… I didn't. I can't." Her mom's voice cracked.

"Can't what?" Lucy felt her nails begin to dig into the bark of the log.

"Nothing sweetie, its fine." Her father puffed, "Just, stop worrying, 'kay?"

"How can I stop worrying?!" Her voice unintentionally began to rise, but she didn't attempt to contain it. "You're keeping secrets from me! I'm not stupid, I can tell something's wrong!"

"Don't raise your voice with me young lady!" Kenny stood up, looming over her. "Why don't ya just calm down and stay put?!"

"I'll calm down once I know what's happening to my little brother!" Lucy stood up too, not taking any shit from her father anymore. There were those moments where she just couldn't handle her dad's rough personality, and with all the crap that's happened recently, Lucy couldn't hold in all the pent-up feelings inside of her. She needed an outlet.

"Damn it Lu… Just… Just stop asking questions about it, 'kay? It's for yer own good." Kenny sat back down and folded his arms, looking stubborn. Lucy growled. _I've had enough of this, they can't just shield me like I'm a child! I'm seventeen! What is it that I possibly can't handle?!_

"Sit down Lu." Her father's voice was strong and commanding.

"No." She said. His eyes flared.

"I said sit."

"Tell me what's wrong with Duck! Is it just the flu or a virus or something? Trauma over what's happened? You can't keep the truth from me forever!"

"S-She's right Ken, we can't." Katjaa said hoarsely. Her eyes landed on Lu. Her voice was heavy with regret, "But I just can't bring myself to tell her. _We_ can't bring ourselves to tell her."

"He'll be fine Kat, it's nothing big!"

"Ken…"

"Why are you so fucking cryptic with this?!" Lucy complained, stomping her foot.

"Hey!" Kenny twirled himself to face Lucy. "Don't swear at us little lady!"

"Um… Let's stop fighting now…" Clementine tried to intervene. Kenny and Lu looked at her for a moment before a _hiss_ made Kenny whip around. Steam was beginning to float through the air. Kenny grinned, looking over at his family. His gaze hardened at Lucy.

"Now, you better just stay here, or else."

"So you're just going to not tell me?" Lucy folded her arms, "You're just going to leave me hanging here?"

"Lu…" His voice sounded like a warning.

"Dad!" Lucy cried outraged.

"Is everything okay out there?" Lee had appeared , coming out from the front of the train. "We can hear you guys arguing from in here!"

"Everything's fine Lee, just having a spat is all." Kenny assured the man.

"He's keeping secrets from me!" Lucy complained to Lee, looking up at him, "He won't tell me what's wrong with Duck!"

Lee stood, a bit rigid at first, looking at Kenny to Kat. "You… didn't?"

"How can I?" Kenny yelled, throwing his arms up and starting to pace. "There's no easy way to say it!"

"He knows too?" Lucy demanded. _Why does everyone know except me? _

Travis and Ben walked out of the train, the commotion catching their attention. "What the hell's going on?" Travis asked.

"None of you business." Kenny barked gruffly.

"Don't speak to people like that." Lucy hissed. Kenny glowered at his daughter, the wrinkles on his forehead creasing in aggravation.

"Don't tell me what to do, like you're the parent. You won't even listen to me! Why should I listen to you?"

"You're not telling me anything!" Lucy trudged in front of her father's path, making him stop his pacing. "If anything, I'm being the mature one here, at least I'm being open and honest with everyone!"

Kenny let out a mocking laugh. "You? Mature? You can't even follow directions! Common sense Lu! Remember the St. Johns? The shed?"

Lucy scowled. "That was weeks ago! I've learned since then!"

"You've learned absolutely nothing since then!"

"You taught me nothing since then! You never taught me anything at all!"

"I've been too busy with the RV and gathering supplies for our group! I was busy being helpful!"

"I can be helpful if too if you gave me the chance!"

"Your place is to stay at your mother's side! Not running around and trying to get yourself killed!" Fury heated at Lucy's core, the thought of just staying helpless and being 'daddy's little girl' annoying her.

"Are you talking about that whole kite incident?" She asked. "I was doing my brother a favour!"

"You ran out The Motel just for a damn kite! You could've got hurt, or killed, or worse and we wouldn't have known!"

"I was doing it for my brother! Because you guys wouldn't even bother to get it!"

"It was too much of a risk! Once again, common fucking sense Lu!"

"Stop fighting…" Clementine tried to interfere, but the two combatants were too into their battle.

"It was even that hard of a trip dad! Why are you so over-protective?"

"Why are you so brash and risk-taking? Why can't you think before ya act?!"

"Why won't you let me go out and kill walkers and learn about this? Maybe that way, I can defend myself better if I have to! Jesus dad, I'm inexperienced when it comes to this! I need to learn!"

"Because If I let you go out there you could die or get bit like Duck!"

"…"

A frightening silence followed after that, only to be broken by a bird's tune and a soft gasp from Ben.

Lucy's mouth suddenly dried out, unable to create a new comeback. _W-What? _ She inspected her father's face, searching for traces of lies, anger, teasing, anything…. But his face was dead serious, his eyebrows knitted in frustration, beads of sweat rolling down his face. Lucy's posture slackened, the anger and fight in her gone in an instant. She let out a breath, a hand rubbing her forehead in disbelief. _Did I... I didn't hear the right… Bit? As in bitten from a walker? No… That can't be the case…_

"Lucy… Kenny…" Katjaa said in a low voice, the fear making her voice quaver.

Kenny took in a ragged puff of air. His cement-hard gaze locked onto Lucy's. "Lu…" He was trying his best not to sound angry. "Lucy… Your brother's bit."

She opened her mouth. "..."

Kenny raised an eyebrow, "Lu?" He said her name cautiously, slowly.

"...Bit." Lucy repeated the word vaguely, as if she didn't understand its meaning.

"Bit… Ya know, as in by a walker. It happened at The Motor Inn." Kenny shuffled in distress, his voice growing pained.

"Bit." Lucy shook her head, staring at her ill young brother. He barely even knew what seemed to be going on at the moment, his eyes were glazed and his pupils shifted slowly, not focused at all. His breathing was laboured and his movement was limited, just weak hand gestures and his legs slowing kicking back and forth feebly. _Bit…_

"Lu… We're sorry we didn't tell you, we didn't know _how_ to tell you. I mean, we tried, believe me, we did, but whenever we had the chance to, we froze up, we just couldn't." Kenny faced his daughter, putting a hand in her hair, combing his fingers though them. Lucy looked up at him.

And in a moment where Lucy lost herself, where she just couldn't think rationally, her fingers twisted into her palms and she swung a fist at her father's face.

"ASSHOLE!" She screamed as her father recoiled backwards, clutching at his face with an open mouth, the astonishment bright in his eyes. Tears had already welled up in Lucy's eyes, staring to slide down her cheeks. Lee had already jumped off the train, dashing past a shocked Clementine, who was backing away from the scene. Lee went to Kenny's side, helping him up. Travis and Ben were right behind him.

"Lucy!" Her mother scolded, her voice unsteady as she addressed her daughter. She looked devastated as her daughter struck her father.

"You both lied to me!" Lucy accused, her body shuddering.

"Chill out Lu…" Ben tried to calm the situation.

"No, I will not!" Lucy snapped at Ben, focusing back on her father. His eyes were hollow, a small bruise plastered on his left cheek. "You lied to me, telling me he was fine, that nothing was wrong, but he was bitten for fuck's sake, bit! Not only that, but it seems like you told everyone except me! You told Lee and Clem first, and not me?! I'm his sister, I have the right to know too! "

"L-Lu…" Kenny said faintly.

"No! No… I'm done with all of you!" Lucy spun around, faced the forest, and raced away into it, leaving the group behind her.

* * *

**Hmm... How was that? I imagine that Ken and Kat just didn't have the heart to tell their daughter that there son was bit, which led to some pretty nasty consequences here... Hmm... I mean, telling Lee was one thing, but your own daughter about her sibling? imagined e that Kat just couldn't bear that. :|**

**The fun starts next chapter guys... Hehehe... :p**

**Next chapter: _You cruel animals..._**


	6. You Cruel Animals

**Thank you to all of you reviewers out there, I mean, I got thirty reviews at five chapters... That has never happened to me before... I love you all guys... You make me happy. In fact, here is your reward... A chapter! And a fun one no less! :)**

**Well... I have to say, I enjoy this chapter. I really do. Hehehe... I was laughing towards the end of this while writing because... Well, you'll in a couple of minutes. I promised you the first major change in this story that definitely didn't happen in the game, and it's here. Will you like it? I do. Actually, I'm a bit nervous about posting it... Hmm...**

**Don't make me keep you waiting. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

* * *

Chapter 6: You Cruel Animals…

Travis watched as Lucy dashed blindly into the forest, disappearing into the thick woodland, her eyes streaming as she did so. Travis was just shell-shocked over what had happened and what had just been revealed. So much was happening at the time, they had just lost people, and now they're losing another person, and a child no less! _What the hell's happening to us? Why is this happening…?_

Travis never saw Lucy that mad. The only other time Lucy had truly snapped and raged was when Carley was killed and she beat Lilly's face in, but this time? It was her own father… While he did support beating Lilly, he could understand a bit how Kenny couldn't tell her. If he did, it would've broken her, it would've left her depressed and right after Carley's death? He could understand Kenny's side, but he also understood Lucy's side. Maybe it was just the way Duck's bite was revealed that pissed Lucy off, he didn't really know, all he knew was that punching your dad was probably not the best way to deal with things.

Kenny had just stared after her, not even trying to stop her. He just hung his head in shame, as if accepting this like punishment. Kenny had a noticeable yet small bruise on his cheek, where Lucy had delivered the blow. Kenny put a hand to it, his eyes soft and sad.

"Ken… We need to go after her… Walkers…" Kat murmured.

"I know hon… I just… I…" Kenny shook his head. "Maybe she doesn't want to see me now, maybe we should just leave her alone. Give her some time. I… I fucked up…" He moaned, looking up at the train.

"Maybe I should go get her." Ben suggested quietly, surprising Travis that he would suggest that. "It's not safe out in the forest alone."

"Yeah, you should." Lee said, "What about it Ken? You trust Ben to get her?"

Kenny nodded, a blank look on his face. Katjaa agreed too, staring at Ben pleadingly. Travis was a bit surprised that they trusted him so easily. "Please, get her." Kat whispered.

"Yeah. Ben gulped. "I'll do my best."

"I'll come too." Travis said, earning him a surprised look from the group. He shrugged, "Hey, someone's go to watch their backs right?" Lee nodded, agreeing.

"All right then, but don't take too long, if you're not back in half an hour, we're going to send someone to fetch you guys, all right?"

"No problem." Ben said. "We'll find her. Come on Trav." Ben motioned for Travis to follow. Travis took one last glance at Kenny and his family, the atmosphere somber, before running into the forest after Ben. As soon as they were out of earshot of the group, Ben released a shaky breath.

"Geez," He murmured, "That was intense for me to handle… I mean, so much shit is happening, I don't even know how to deal with it, I… I…" Ben shuddered, not finishing his sentence.

"Relax Ben, it'll be fine." Travis reassured, "It'll be hard, but it should get better… It should…"

"You really think that?" Ben asked, sounding a bit skeptical "Weren't you the one who said that you didn't have much hope or something?"

"Hey, I said I don't have hope for the world getting better, not that I had no hope about everything."

"But you really think our group can overcome this?"

Travis hesitated, "Well… I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see, you know?" Ben looked down, as if not happy with that answer. _Well, what else could I have said? _Sighing, Travis looked through the trees, searching for any sign of Lucy. _Damn… There's no trace… How are we going to find her?_

"Travis…" Ben whispered, his eyes wide and his ears twitching. Travis strained to hear, wondering what Ben might've picked up. A soft scraping noise was heard, just a bit beyond them. Ben turned to him. "You hear that?"

"It could be a walker." Travis warned. Ben looked uneasy, looking at his empty hands. Travis pulled out his pick, "Don't worry, I got you covered."

Nodding, Ben took the first steps forward, edging closer towards the sound. Travis, staying close behind his friend, held out his pick, just in case. Ben pushed away a few bushes, revealing the source of the noise.

Just sitting there, not noticing them at all was a little squirrel, holding a leaf in its small paws. Ben sighed in relief. The squirrel heard that, took a look at the two boys and dashed away. Travis groaned, lowering his weapon. "Well, great, no leads or Lucy around here."

"Well hold on, she couldn't have gotten far, right? She's got to be around here somewhere, right?" Ben asked.

"Well… I don't know." Travis eyes strayed from Ben and watched the squirrel scampering away. It ran up to a large, thick oak tree, up the branches. Travis blinked, and suddenly spotted a splotch of brown curls sticking out from behind the tree. Travis nudged Ben and pointed towards the figure. Ben stared over at it.

"That's her?" He asked softly.

"One way to find out." Travis said, clenching his pick in caution."Stay back just in case it's a walker." Ben did as he was told, rubbing his hands nervously. He was just a few steps away from the person. "Lucy? That you?" Travis said cautiously.

The brown curls bobbed, and slowly they turned, revealing a familiar face appeared. Lucy's expression looked as empty as her father's, her green eyes emotionless. She opened her mouth to speak, but she hesitated. She blinked, looking down at her feet, her eyes conflicted. She ended up looking away, sitting against the tree and looking up at the sky.

"Lu?" Ben whispered, taking a step forward. Her hand suddenly whipped out, indicating for them to stop.

"Don't… I… I think I'd rather be alone." Her voice sounded drained of emotion.

"We can't just leave you here, by yourself." Travis said.

Lucy didn't respond. _Maybe its better just to wait it out, let her deal with it her own way before dragging her back. Although, that might take a while. _Sensing this might take time, Travis sat down on the opposite end of the tree, opposite from Lucy. Ben, looking a bit lost, just awkwardly leaned against the tree, his arms folded. Travis crossed his legs, looking around the forest, waiting for the girl to recover. He smiled a bit to himself, taken in by the sights around him. He never really appreciated the beauty of nature until this apocalypse begun. It's like for the first time, his eyes are open and he's starting to notice the small, pretty wonders in the world. The crisp orange leaves hanged delicately on branches swaying in the breeze, birds tweeting a little tune now and then, little critters scuttling around, their life not affected at all by this. Sights like this helped Travis forget about all the shit that was happening now. Travis even noticed not too far away a beehive in the distance, the little yellow and black striped bugs buzzing around their home.

He heard Lucy chuckle. "Heh… bees." She murmured, her voice sounding far and dreamy.

"Bees?" Travis repeated, wondering if she was going off the deep end or something.

"Yeah bees, Duck's allergic to them." Lucy explained her voice still far away and blank, "His face would get all red and puffy when he got stung." She laughed dryly again. "This one time, we were at the park, and Duck had somehow found a beehive in a tree. This was before we knew he was allergic. Anyways, we thought it'd be fun to see which one of us could knock down the hive first. We were pretty immature back then… So anyway, we started throwing rocks and sticks and pebbles and such at it. Duck finally had hit it, and the hive moved from its place. The bees must've felt that because they got out of their hive and started swarming us. We both ran away and got back to mom, but we also both got stung, but Duck was reacting more severely then me. He looked like red puffy snowman, he just seemed so… bloated. It was hard not to laugh at him, which might've been cruel, but I couldn't help myself at the time. Of course I got in trouble out of all that, but seeing Duck like that was funny, we actually have a picture… somewhere…" Her voice died away, growing silent once more after she finished telling her tale. Ben and Travis exchanged a worried look.

"Lu… We have to go back soon." Ben said, "The others, your family, they're worried about you."

She didn't answer. "Come on Lu, we got to go back at some point, they're all worried sick about you." Travis insisted.

"They're all probably pissed off at me now." Lucy sighed, "I… hit him. My dad, I mean, he deserved it, he was being a dick, but…" Out of his peripheral vision, Travis could catch Lucy burying her head into her knees, bring them close to her body.

"He was trying to protect you." Ben said, "I mean, I guess he didn't have the heart to tell you about your brother."

"He was being selfish… Not telling me… I mean… I understand why, but it still angers me." Lucy muttered.

"You're not the only one dealing with this." Travis said softly, careful of what he's saying. "I mean, I know you care about your brother, and this is hard for you, but now, your parents are dealing with it now, the same situation, without you there. They may be older than you, but that doesn't mean they know how to deal with this better then you. You're all suffering about this right now, and not just your family, us too. Me, Ben, Lee and Clem, you think it's easy for any us to see a kid bit? You guys are a family, you should probably deal with this together. We should deal with this together." Ben's eyes grew round at Travis little speech. Lucy was silent for a moment, as if soaking in what Travis had just said.

A minute had passed and Lucy hadn't said a word. Travis was about to prompt her again when he heard her. The noise was muffled, quiet, but in the near-silent forest, the sound was loud enough to hear. Her cries sounded pained, her voice cracking and her whimpering soft. _Is she... crying? _Travis stood up, slowly approaching her. Ben followed, looking nervous as usual.

Lucy had her head buried in her arms, resting them in her knees. Her shoulders were shaking, her hands tightening their grip in her jeans. She didn't even seem to notice Ben and Travis at her side. She continued to sob, taking an unsteady breath as each sob got a little higher in pitch, her voice already sounding dry and exhausted. Travis could see how wet her jeans were becoming, the water starting to leak down her knees.

Then slowly, gently, Ben lowered himself until he was sitting right beside the crying girl. His cheeks were red as he stiffly put a hand on her back, patting it in almost a mechanical pattern. _How awkward can this guy get?_ The thought flew briefly in Travis's mind. Travis crouched in front of her and just waited for her to settle down. He would've patted her too or something if Ben wasn't already, even though his movements were rigid and odd. "Just take as long as you need, 'kay?" Travis murmured, making his voice sympathetic yet not looking directly at her.

Then suddenly Lucy's head delved into Ben's chest, clutching at him desperately, her cry's growing loud and beginning to hiccup. Ben flinched, trembling, before his shaky arms wrapped around her. A familiar warm, fiery feeling ignited in Travis, but he swallowed it down quickly, ignoring it. He gave her a minute to recover.

"You think you can move out? Back to the train?" Travis asked her after a while, putting a light hand on her shoulder. Lucy lifter her head, her red rimmed eyes meeting his. She wiped her nose, her cheeks turning rose.

"Y-Yes… I'm… I'm sorry about this… I… I…"

"Don't worry about it." Travis said, helping her up. Lucy had let go of Ben, her head bowed as she apologised to him repeatedly, saying how she didn't know what came over her when that happened. Ben blushed and smiled, saying it was no big deal. Travis waited impatiently as they finished up their interaction.

Lucy took a deep breath, her face down, her ears burning red. She gave both the boys a nod before she began to take unsteady, uncertain step out of the forest. Travis grimaced, she looked as if she would fall over at any moment! He quickly went to her side, grabbing her hand. Ben did the same on the other side. "You need help? You look like you'll fall over."

The girl opened her mouth, her eyes flashing with anger, but that anger quickly subsided. Her cheeks were cherry red and the light in her green eyes faltered. "Fine…" She said, her voice stiff.

Taking their time, Travis and Ben made sure Lucy didn't trip or tumble during the way back. She looked as if she were on the verge of tears and that'd she'd fall down and just start sobbing at any moment. Travis held her hand tighter, putting his hand on her back to support her. Ben mirrored Travis's movements, and at a light pace, they were beginning to see glimpses of the train through the trees. Travis saw Lucy gulp, her steps turning heavier as they got closer. "They're not mad." Travis said softly, "They looked like they understood. Your dad's even blaming himself for what happened with you."

Lucy looked a bit hurt, her face twisting up in misery. She gently shook off Travis's and Ben's grasp and walked on her own, looking steadier as she walked. They boys let her take the lead as they finally got back to their site.

Clem was back to sitting down on that log, munching on a candy bar. _Huh, where'd the candy come from?_ Kat was there too, sitting in the same place, holding a very weak looking Duck in her arms. Her eyes widened as Lucy emerged from the forest with Travis and Ben.

Lucy walked up to her, not meeting her mother's eyes. She put a finger in her curly hair and twirled it, her voice low. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"I should be the one apologising." Kat murmured, "I should've told you straight away the moment we found out. I'm sorry too."

Lucy gave her a soft smile, leaning down and hugging her mother and brother, the embrace tight and long. Kat smiled, her eyes shining with salty tears. "Mom… Where's dad?" She asked.

"In the train… He wants to get it working as soon as possible, so we can get moving."

"I'm going to talk to him." Lucy said, letting her mom go and putting on a brave face.

"You do that." Katjaa said. Lucy smiled sadly, ruffling Duck's hair before she walked towards the train. She gave them all one last look before she hopped onto the train and made her way to the engine room to face her father. Kat looked at the two boys. "Thank you so much." Her voice was full of appreciation.

"No problem." Travis said, looking at Duck. When he last saw the kid, he was in and out of consciousness, his movements sluggish. Now he just seemed half-there, not in and out, more like in the middle… His eyes were glazed but his pupils moved around. His hands also did little waves sometimes too. _Fuck... The kid's not doing so well…_

Ben, not even looking at Duck, had taken a seat beside Clem, looking at the food in her hands curiously. "I don't remember ever having a candy bar in our supplies." He said.

"Yeah, where'd you get it? I'm kind of starved." Travis smacked his lips in hunger.

"Oh… Um, a nice man called Chuck gave it to me." Clem answered, nibbling the snack some more.

Travis raised an eyebrow. "You took candy from a stranger? Isn't it universally known that you shouldn't ever do that?"

"Chuck's nice! He gave Duck some too, and the candy tastes good!" She tore off two blocks of chocolate and extended it to Ben and Travis. "Here, try it!"

Ben eagerly took the food and popped into his mouth. "Damn Ben, if that was drugged or something…"

"Sorry…" Ben mumbled, "But, it tastes fine Trav, it tastes like regular chocolate."

"Do you want some Travis?" Clementine asked, holding out the piece to him. Travis hesitated, before finally snatching it from Clem's hand. He examined it carefully, looking for any weird or odd substances that you usually wouldn't find in chocolate.

"Boy, don't worry, I didn't poison it."

Travis bolted upwards, his eyes meeting an old man. He wore a dirty brown coat, dirty brown pants, gloves, and a dark reddish-brown shirt. He had white-gray hair, a little moustache and some facial hair on his chin area. His brown eyes were soft, a small grin on his face. "That's Chuck!" Clementine piped in, waving 'hi' to him. The old man waved back, and then focused his attention on Travis, who still hadn't eaten his food.

"Clem… You trusted and took food from this man?" Travis asked slowly, eyeing him suspiciously. _She took food from this homeless creep… Yeah sure, that's not weird at all…_

"He's a good man, he introduced himself the moment he saw us." Kat said, defending the elder.

Chuck chuckled a bit at Travis's cautiousness. "I wouldn't dare try to poison a child, especially in these kinds of times. I'm Chuck, Charles if you're fancy." He held out his hand in front of Travis and Ben. Ben tentatively took his hand, shaking it. When Chuck offered his hand to Travis, Travis gave the old man a look of disbelief.

"How am I supposed to know you're not some insane lunatic or murderer or something?" Travis growled.

Chuck shrugged, "If I were going to kill ya, I would've done it already, wouldn't I?"

"Good point…" Travis, still doubtful about this new man, shook his hand regardless. "I'm Travis, and this guy beside me is Ben."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Chuck smiled. Travis noticed the guitar in his hands.

"You play guitar?" Travis asked, intrigued.

"Yup, taught it to myself. I'm not awful, but then again, I'm not the best."

"Travis and I know how to play!" Ben sounded like an excited child. "Well, Travis knows more than me, he taught me about it after all…"

"Is that so?" Chuck said, an amused look on his face. "Well then, mind showing us a thing or two then?"

"Yeah Travis, play something!" Clementine urged. Ben looked hopefully at Travis, his eyes begging him to do so. Travis rolled his eyes.

"Well… I guess I can. It's been awhile though…" Chuck handed him the guitar, a look of interested. Travis put it on his knees, positioning himself. Kat smiled and rocked Duck gently as Travis started strumming a few chords.

* * *

Lucy shook, her hand close to opening the door to the engine room. She paused, just standing there, frozen. She peered through the cracked window. Her father sat in the conductor's chair, fiddling around with the controls. She hesitated, unsure if she actually wanted to go in or not. _I have to… I need to apologise to him… Is he upset with me? Maybe he's really pissed… I don't even know anymore… No… I have to do this, just take a breath… _Breathing one last inhale, Lucy noisily opened the door on purpose, alerting her father of her presence.

Kenny jumped, turning the chair. His eyes widened at the sight of his daughter. A wave of guilt hit Lucy as she noticed the small brown bruise on her father's pale cheek. His blips trembled, his eyes were tired. He stood up, looking at Lucy, his face full of sadness.

"Hey dad…" Lucy whispered.

"Hey." He responded, his face lighting up a bit, regaining a bit of life. They were silent for a moment, both of them shifting uncomfortably and not looking at one another. _Come on Lu… Apologise to him!_ She opened her mouth.

"Lu, I'm sorry about all that shit I said, and all the shit I didn't say to you." He suddenly said, taking away her opportunity. "You're right, I should've told ya before earlier, you had the right to know and-"

"That didn't give me the right to hit you." Lucy interrupted, trying to keep her voice stable even though she felt like it'd crack at any moment. "I hit you dad, that's bad, horrible. I'm sorry. I kind of understand why you did it, but I was angry at the time, and we were fighting, and I just felt so frustrated…" She put a hand in front of her face, at a loss for words.

"You were right to be angry." Kenny said, going up to her.

"But I didn't have the right to hit you."

"Hell, you were angry! If I was any less of a father and a man, I might've done the same if I were in a situation like yours. Look," Kenny scratched his head, "I haven't been exactly treating ya right. I've been too busy trying to shield you from all of this, that you barely know how to handle yourself out here, when there's danger. You're right, I have to prepare ya, train ya for all this shit, so you can protect yourself."

"Really?" Lucy looked at him, amazed.

"Of course." He smiled, ruffling her hair, "Ya got to be ready. I can start training ya soon."

"What about…" She lowered her voice. "What about Duck?" Her voice quavered, "What are we going to do with him? What's our plan?"

Kenny's face hardened. "We're going to travel to the coast. Get a boat. We might meet people who can help him. He'll be fine, don't worry about him."

"Dad… He's bit." Lucy said, her voice barely audible.

"So? That doesn't mean he's dead!" Her father snapped. He quickly regained himself and bit his lip, silencing himself. "No, sorry about that, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's fine." Lucy answered.

"What I think," Her father began, "Is that we're going to book it to Savannah, get there as fast as we can. Find a doctor or someone who can fix him, cure him. He'll be okay, he has to be okay." Lucy's teeth softly grazed her lips in nervousness. _Well… If we're quick enough… We can save him, can't we? Duck doesn't have to die, he'll be okay! He'll live! It's just a bite, right? He won't die, he's strong! Stronger than any other kid out there, right?_

"You're right dad, I think that's a good idea." Her eyes watered a bit as she walked up to him and hugged him. Kenny stiffened at first, but then hugged her back, combing a hand through her brown curled hair.

"It'll be fine Lu… We just got to get to the coast and everything will be fine…"

"Yeah… Okay." Lucy sniffled, restraining his tears. She took a moment to take in her father's warmth before letting him go, smiling.

"How about we go check on your mom and brother? The train's actually ready to go now."

"Really? This thing will actually move?"

"Yeah, straight to Savannah, to the boats." Kenny walked over to the door and opened it. As Lucy and Kenny got off the train, Lucy noticed something she hadn't seen before. There was an old man, probably about fifty, talking to her mom. She scowled, _Who the hell? Who is this guy?_

"Oh yeah, this here is Chuck. He actually lived in this train for quite a while." Kenny informed her. "I talked to him, and he doesn't seem like a bad guy so far."

"So far?" Her voice was too quiet for him to hear. Lucy still didn't feel reassured by that, she wasn't really in the mood for new people, the last new people she had met, they were crazy cannibals that locked her in a shed.

As they approached this 'Chuck', Lucy could hear him chatting with her mom. "Well, with a little TLC, I'm sure he'll be fit as a fiddle in no time." His eyes and voice were soft as he said that, giving the mother and son a warm look. "And I can offer y'all whatever I got, although it ain't much."

"Thank you… We'd like to do the same." Katjaa said. Kenny got between the two.

"Why don't we hold on…"

"Stay with us." Katjaa said, looking at Kenny, "We'd like the company." Kenny returned the look, but didn't argue. _Mom already trusts the guy… Hmm… Maybe he isn't so bad…_

Chuck noticed Lucy and waved to her. "I'm afraid I haven't met you yet. My name's Chuck, or Charles, if you prefer that."

"I'm Lucy." She replied, waving back. "Um, nice to meet you, I guess."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, young lady." Chuck said kindly, "I haven't seen this much folks in a while, been quite lonely in that train by myself. Your friends here are pretty entertaining though, this one's teaching them how to play the guitar right now." He motioned to Travis, who was teaching Clem about the guitar. He adjusted her fingers on the strings, gently telling her how it went. Ben watched, looking happy.

"Your crew's full of young folk, about five kids and three adults?" Chuck asked.

"I'm not a kid." Lucy said, "I'm grown up. A teenager."

"That's still considered a kid, ain't it?" Lucy pouted, unhappy at being called a kid. Chuck smiled. "I'm sorry your brother isn't feeling well, but I get the feeling that he'll be better in no time."

"Thank you." Lucy blinked, surprised by the sudden comment. "That's really nice." She noticed her father and Lee walking up towards the group.

"We don't got much left, so just gather whatever you have." Kenny said."Let's go."

_We're leaving? Already? But… _ She looked at Duck, a flash of realization hitting her.

"Oh wait! I forgot something in the RV!" Lucy ran into the vehicle quickly, ignoring the question stares. She crouched down and opened the cupboard below the sink. She smiled to herself. _Well, it's still here. Good._ She grabbed the blue kite and brought it out with her. Her parents were already at the train with Chuck, Lee, and Clem. Ben and Travis stayed a bit behind, looking out for her. Their eyes grew round as they noticed the blue kite in her hands.

"Hey Lu… What's with the kite?" Ben asked.

"Is it the same one we got that day?" Travis added.

"Yeah… It is. I want to bring it with us."

"Why?"

"In case Duck wants to fly it later on, you know? I mean… Once he gets better, he'll want to fly it at one point, right?"

Ben rubbed his knuckles together, looking down. Travis frowned, "But Lu… He's bit." Travis said.

"We're going to Savannah, we're going to find someone and he'll get better." Lucy insisted, repeating her father's plan.

"Um…" Ben started but Lucy trudged towards the train, not wanting to hear it.

As her mother carried Duck into the train, Kenny noticed the blue kite in Lucy's hands."You're bringing that thing with us?"

"For Duck." Lucy said stubbornly. Kenny didn't argue, so she climbed aboard the train, taking a seat beside her mother. Her heart dropped.

Her brother was barely awake, she could feel the heat from the fever radiating from his sticky, sweaty skin, which had become pale at this point, deathly pale. She whimpered as he let out a hacking cough. Kat rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. "Hey Duck…" Lucy murmured, showing off the kite in her hands, "Look, it's your kite; we're going to fly it soon. We're going to Savannah, where we'll find someone for you, and then we'll fly this kite together, okay?" Duck didn't even lift his head to look at her, in fact, his head just seemed pretty limp, looking heavy.

"Don't worry hon… He's just tired… He's… He's…" Her mom gulped, unable to talk further. Lucy leaned her head on her mom's shoulder, watching Duck's sweat covered face, his half-lidded eyes, his laboured breathing… Lucy shivered, shutting her eyes, shutting Duck and his disease out of her mind.

* * *

Lucy didn't mean to doze off, it just sort of happened. When she woke up, before she opened her eyes, she could hear faint voices in the background.

"…We need to stop this train." _Mom? Stop the train? Why?_

"Okay." _Is that Lee? I… My hearing's all fuzzy at the moment…_

"Please." _Yes… That's definitely my mom's voice. Why does she want to stop this train?_

Lucy eyes gradually opened, her vision taking it's time to readjust. She blinked, confused by the atmosphere. Everyone was eerily quiet, the air full of their depression. Travis was sitting in the corner, his face down, clenching his fist over and over. Clem was still, a distant look in her eyes. Ben was looking pretty glum, his lips pressed against one another. Chuck stared out the train, watching the scenery, keeping quiet. _Why? What's happening?_

She looked at her mother. Her head was bowed, her lips quivering, her eyes moist with tears. "Mom?" Lucy whispered. "What's wrong? What's happening?" Her mother looked at her. When she spoke, her voice was trembling with despair.

"You're brother... He's run out of time."

A series of chills danced up Lucy's spine. She shook her head. "Mom, no… No! He'll get better, he has to!"

"Lucy…"

"I mean, we'll find a doctor… We can find a cure, or someone who knows how to handle this, someone who can save his life! We just have to push! We can't… We can't just give up!" Lucy shook her head again, refusing to believe it. Gently, her mom put her rough hand in Lucy's hair, combing her fingers through it.

"Lucy, I know this is hard, this is tough, but look at you brother. Just a moment ago… He was coughing up blood. And now, he's not even awake right now, he's barely with us, just hanging on weakly. Look at him Lu… Look." Her mother gently turned Duck her way.

Lucy forced herself to look at him. She was right, there were faint blood stains around his mouth, staining his sickly pale skin. His eyes were still half-open and it sounded like it was hard for him to breathe, that each breath took an extreme amount of energy and effort. "No… No… He can't…" Her voice cracked.

"I love you Lu, I love you a lot, but Duck… Duck is dying. We have to deal with it now. Please… Understand what I'm saying." Her mother spoke softly.

"Is that why you told Lee to stop the train?" Lucy asked, unable to sound calm anymore, her voice was growing shrill and panicky.

"Your father has to be here with us, to deal with this with us." Kat nuzzled her daughter, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry Lucy, it'll be all right… It'll be okay…" _No it won't! Duck is dying! He can't be… This isn't…_

The train started to squeak loudly, the gears beginning to slow down. Their speed started to decrease, the train beginning to halt. Lucy's breath hitched. _Oh god… this is actually happening… This is… This…_

"Come on sweetie, let's get off the train." Kat nudged her daughter to her feet before hauling Duck up with her.

"Do you need help?" Lucy asked, her voice beginning to show hints of fear and sadness.

"No… It's okay. How about, we just lie him down, just here. Kat laid her brother down near the edge of the opening of the train cart. She got down, Lucy and the rest of the gang following. Clem sat at the edge, her eyes pained as she watched Duck. Ben, Travis and Chuck said nothing, just stood out beside the train, keeping to themselves. Kat rubbed her son's head, holding him. She closed her eyes, bringing her head down to him. Lucy felt tears beginning to form in her eyes, but she restrained it the best she could.

She didn't even notice her father approaching with Lee, his footsteps slow, as if he were trying to take the longest amount of time he could to not reach his son. When he finally did arrive beside Lucy and his wife, Kat broke out of her trance, staring at him with a bleak look. "Ken. It's… I think it's time."

Kenny looked at his son, his gaze lingering on him. There were no arguments this time about how he would get better this time.

Because he wouldn't. Everyone could see that at this point.

Kenny looked at Lucy sorrowfully, like an apology for what is about to happen. He gazed at the other three males, who were a little far-off, not intruding in their business. "The boy's been bit. In case you haven't figured that out." His words were directed to Chuck, who looked at him before looking away, his eyes looking at the ground.

"We shouldn't waste time." Lee murmured.

"There ain't no time to waste." Kenny replied hoarsely.

"I'm saying we shouldn't stay put." Lee clarified, looking sympathetic.

Kenny turned from Lee, facing his family. "What are we going to do?" Lucy trembled, her dad's voice had never sounded as scared as it was now.

Kat stared, her eyes wide, before turning to her son. She bit her lip. "We can't allow him to become one of those things."

"But… He won't… He can't!" Lucy cried, butting into the conversation. Those damned tears she promised she wouldn't shed were staring to slip out.

"Yeah… What if he doesn't?" Kenny asked.

"Ken… I love you all so very much, I love our children more than life itself," Her mother sobbed a bit before continuing, "but you guys need to hear me. I need you to hear me. What you are saying, that he may not turn, is foolish."

"But mom-"

"No Lu… No." her mother shook her head, her eyes shut tight. Kenny faced down, unable to even speak for a moment.

"Come on Kat…" He finally rasped.

"If you think of one, you let me know." She said.

"Isn't there some sort of pill, or something we can give him…?" Her dad asked desperately, trying to keep his composure but failing miserably.

"Stop it." Kat said.

"He can just drift off to sleep, right hon? I mean, Jesus, this is our son." Kenny buried his head in his hands, shaking violently from side to side.

"I know!" Kat suddenly said, "But we know it's here," She pointed to the side of her head, towards her brain, "Or nothing."

"Wait… You mean… We have to…" _Destroy the brain?_ She couldn't finish the sentence, but her mom knew exactly what she intended to say. "We… No…" Lucy gasped, "Mom…" She begged.

"Lucy… I'm sorry, but there's no other way. If there were, we'd gladly take it… But…" Her mother trailed off, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

Kenny put his hands on his cheeks, trying to process everything, trying to understand. "Well… fuck… just... Who then? You want me to?"

"Dad, no." Lucy hiccupped, her tears beginning to fall.

"You don't have to." Kat said.

"I'll do it." Kenny insisted.

"You don't have to." Kat repeated, her eyes widening at her husband's repeated proposal.

"Katjaa, fuck, I can!" I can do this!" His voice was breaking.

"I'll do it."

The family turned and saw the firm face of Lee, staring at them with a stone gaze.

"No. It should be a parent." Kat said, looking at Lee in stunned yet mournful eyes.

"No parent should have to do something like this." Lee said quietly, looking at the poor child.

"But… so soon? Right after you had to shoot Carley?" Lucy's words came out in a small peep.

Lee's eyes flashed with doubt, but that didn't last. "Don't worry… I can… I can do it."

"Yeah, Lee can do it…" Kenny agreed numbly, "Just say our goodbyes and just let that be it."

"I don't know…" Kat mumbled. She looked up at him. "Lee, you'd be doing this family a great service." Lee nodded. Kat looked over Duck. Her eyes drifted towards the little girl sitting close by. "Why don't we take him out into the forest, so Clementine doesn't have to see."

Kenny agreed. "Yeah." The word was short and breathless.

"Give us a moment." Kat told Lee, "To say goodbye."

"Of course." Lee said.

"Am… Am I coming too? Lucy asked timidly. Kat and Kenny traded a look of doubt. "Please… I want to go. He's my brother, I want to say goodbye too."

"Of course sweetie, you can." Kat replied. Kenny's arm swung itself around Lucy's neck, holding her close. Lucy leaned into him, another sob beginning to form in her throat.

Kat walked over to Duck, running a hand over his head before grabbing him gently and propping him up against her, carrying the frail child. She began to walk ahead, not slowing down, not waiting for Kenny and Lucy to catch up. She seemed determined to get this done.

"Dad…" Lucy whimpered. Her dad tenderly rubbed her back as he began to walk forwards, forcing her to join along for the ride. Lucy didn't resist, she wanted to do this, to say goodbye, but she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want him to go. _He's just a kid! No kid should have to die like this! This is horrible! I can't… I can't even…_

In silence, the depressed family walked through the forest. No words could comfort them, _nothing_ could comfort them at all. The situation just seemed too… unlikely to ever actually happen. Lucy was still having a hard time digesting it all.

"Here… This is far enough." Kat said, placing her son carefully on the base of a tree. Lucy wriggled out of her father's grasp, holding her hands close to her chest. Duck was unconscious, his breathing even slower and deeper this time. Kat shivered. "I… I can't…"

Kenny sighed, taking slow, painful breaths. "Me too hon. None of us, none of us can handle this…"

Lucy sniffed, wiping her eyes.

Kat looked at Kenny at Lucy. "No, I mean I can't deal with this anymore. I can't bear to just… lose our son like this, in this cruel world. And I don't think I can bear seeing it happen to our daughter next. I just… I don't want to see my children dead. I can't live with that. I want us to be together." Those last words broke off in a sob. Her mother was starting to cry, sniffing up snot.

"It won't happen mom… I promise you, it won't." The words came out in a squeak.

"I know it won't… I'm sorry."

"Mom-?" Lucy froze. There was a gun in her mom's hand. It was pointed at her head.

_Lucy's_ head.

"Kat!?" Kenny gasped.

"Please understand… I can't let them get you… This is the best way out… I…I love you so much." A crazed glint was in her eyes as she spoke. She closed them not wanting to see. Her finger pulled the trigger.

"MOM WAIT!"

"NO!"

_Bang!_

Blood splashed Lucy's shirt and the ground. Her eyes were round, wide, watering. Kat opened one eye and gasped. Lucy quivered as her father clutched his side before collapsing to the ground, withering in pain. _He… He jumped… in front of me! _ He let out a weak howl, his movements ceasing.

"DAD!" Lucy shrieked, leaning down to his side. He had stopped moving, his breathing weakening. _NO! No no no! _

"MOM HELP ME!" Lucy screamed, whipping around to face her mother, her tears dripping from her cheeks as she tried to put pressure on the wound. But it wouldn't stop bleeding... It wouldn't stop bleeding!

Kat was staring at Kenny, quaking at what she had just done. She stared at the gun in her hand in a state of shock. "What… What have I…?" Her mother gasped, taking a step backwards in horror.

"Help me! Save him!" Lucy pleaded desperately.

Her mother took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean… I wanted you… all of us… to be together…"

"Mom, please!" Lucy begged, her voice piercing and demanding. "Help me… Save dad!"

Her mother hesitated, her soft blue eyes shedding bitter tears. "I… I'm sorry. I can't." She repeated. "I'm so sorry Lu… Please understand… Join us when you're ready." She closed her eyes and put the gun to her forehead.

"MOM NO!"

As the shot rang out through the woods, so did the wet _'thunk'_ of a body slapping the forest floor. Lucy kneeled, paralysed, her knees starting to get soaked in her father's pooling blood. Her hands were soaked in crimson when she attempted to put pressure on the wound. There was a blood splatter on her cheek, not her father's blood, it was a splash of her mother's. Lucy opened her jaw, trying to speak, but no one was really there to listen. Besides, what could she say? What could she do? She just sat there, unable to comprehend anything anymore. _What? What? What's…? What is…? I… What?_ Her gaze shifted to each body before her, trying to asses the situation.

Her dad was shot and bleeding out.

Her brother was bit and wheezing his life away on the base of the tree.

Her mother had committed suicide right before her eyes.

And Lucy was alive, healthy and alone.

* * *

**...**

**We have a lot to discuss... don't we? **

**I was honestly laughing like while I wrote this last scene here, because I felt like an evil bastard. ****Were you hoping that I'd spare Kat from her suicide? I thought about that, I thought carefully about doing this. You don't have to read the next paragraph, it'll just be me explaining the reasoning behind Kat's actions if you're a little confused about it, because I probably should take the time to explain it.**

**In my mind, there were two ways we could go with this. The way we all wanted, is that Kat decides to live and protect her daughter and stay with her remaining family. Of course I chose the worst possible approach I can with this. What I think happens in Kat's mind at that moment, is that she's losing Duck. She's losing her youngest child to the walkers. Would she rather live on, waiting until either her or her family gets killed by either a walker or something else, or would she rather end it all? She'd rather end it all. So... Why point the gun at Lucy? Good question... well, she states that she loved her children more than life itself, which is a lot. I don't think she wants to leave her children alone in this dangerous world, she wants them to be safe... happy... like a mother would wish for her children, right? Sadly, Kat decided that shooting Lucy was the one way to truly keep her safe from the walkers. I figured if it went according to her plan, she'd have shot Lucy, and then possibly Kenny... and then herself. That's how I see it. But then again, that's my opinion based on my knowledge, so if this seems a bit out of character for Kat, then I'm sorry you had to read that, even though I enjoyed writing that twist... :| Hey, don't worry, I'm a good person in real life, not some evil bastard! :)**

**Besides... I needed Kat gone, one way or the other. Duck's bit so... you know. :( And Kenny... Hmm... Kenny... :p**

**On the bright side, at least we finally got around to seeing Chuck! :) And Travis can play guitar! How great is that guys? :)**

**************I also like the title for this chapter you know? '_You Cruel Animals...'_ That title could reference a lot. It could reference to the walkers, how cruel they are, Kat, for the cruel act she accidentally did, maybe Duck, for some reason I can think of right now. :| Maybe even the bees, because they stung Duck up so bad. :p**

**All right, until next time guys... Until then, why don't you figure out the meaning behind this chapter's name? :p**

**Next chapter: '_Lost and Found'_**


	7. Lost and Found

**I have to thank you guys so much for the reviews... There's so many of them... ;_; Never had so much as I do now with this story... I love each and every one of you! Everyone who's supporting this story now... I really appreciate it! *sobs happy tears***

**Well... Maybe I'll take the time to answer a few questions I've noticed. :) You'll notice how this story is a drama/ROMANCE, right? And I haven't been totally specific on what pairing yet... I haven't seen a lot of them, but I noticed 'BenxLucyxTravis' and one 'TravisxLucy' supporter, then I saw this guest review talking about wanting fluffy cute romance or whatnot... Let's clarify something here...**

**I'm not going to tell you, you're going to have to figure it out as we go along! :p Haha, I'm a horrible person, aren't I? I will, however, say that fluffy cute romance does start pretty soon. And the 'teen drama'? We're getting close to it... :)**

**Another thing... There's only one person who asked but I figured 'hey, why not let everyone know?' Chuck. Chuck's going to have a good role in my story... But don't think that I'll be totally nice to him... :p**

**And Kenny... what's with Kenny? How's that guy doing?**

**Read and find out. :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Lost and Found

Lucy's screams and the loud blast of gunshots were echoing in Travis's eardrums, chilling him to the core. Her voice… There was so much shock, pain, distress… _What the in the hell? What's happening?!_

Clementine yelped in fear, backing up, hiding behind Ben, who looked equally as scared as her. Lee got her up onto the train quickly then looked at Ben and Chuck, who were now both on high-alert. "You two stay here with Clem, protect her! Travis, come with me, let's go get them!" Lee then sprinted into the forest. Travis and Ben traded a worried look before Travis dashed in behind Lee, going as fast as he could, hoping he'd get there in time.

It was the smell that hit him first, the first horrible hint. The metallic reek of blood and the putrid stench of death made it easy to find out where the family was. Travis stomach felt queasy at the smell. _Something's definitely not good… Oh shit…_

What scared him most though was the fact that he heard nothing. Absolutely nothing at all from anybody. You'd think someone would be crying out in pain, or wail in grief or something of that manner due to the way it smelled, but the silence was strong and frightening. Silence in this kind of situation wasn't good. Silence could mean death.

Up ahead, he saw Lee skid to a halt, his entire body frozen. Travis slowed his pace, "Lee, why the hell did we-?" Travis stopped, staring at the scene before him. He put a hand on his mouth, resisting the urge to throw up.

Blood. She was drenched in blood. Not completely, no, just her legs and her hands, and a bit on her face. Lucy knelt beside her father, her eyes glazed, wide, and disoriented. She seemed like a statue, unable to move or react to anything, just trapped in a petrified state of shock. Her hands were limp at her father's side, who was curled up in a ball, blood oozing from a wound in his side. As Travis's eyes tried to move from the horrific scene, he caught the sight of Kat. Her body was lying down in an inhumane manner, her eyes bulging and staring sightlessly at the sky. The only thing that was normal with this picture, that shouldn't even be normal in the first place, was Duck, who was still bit and near-death, taking one slow breath at a time. _Oh fuck… What the hell is this?_

While Travis was still trying to understand what was happening, Lee snapped out of his trance and raced to Kenny's side, crouching beside Lucy. He put a finger on Kenny's neck, and then checked his wound. "He's got a pulse!" Lee exclaimed. "Lucy, help me out here!" Lucy didn't respond. A look of sorrow passed through his face. He shook the girl's shoulders. "Lucy… Are you… Are you all right?"

She was dangerously still and quiet.

Travis made a move, taking off his jacket and handing it to Lee. "Here." Travis said, "We got to wrap that wound up with something, right? I'll put pressure on it while you wrap it up."

"How do you know what to do?" Lee looked a bit skeptical.

"_Lulu_ did the same kind of thing when I got shot." Travis answered, looking at her, hoping that might get her attention. It didn't.

"What about Lucy? We got to… wake her up." Lee said, his eyes shining in grief as he stared at her two parents. Travis hesitated, the blank look on Lucy's face never-changing. _She's in shock… It's like she doesn't even know we're here… We got to get her back, but Kenny…_

"Maybe we should deal with Ken first, real quick, and then we'll get her back." Lee suggested urgently, clenching the Stone Mountain jacket in his hands. Travis nodded, his eyes still trained on Lucy's face. As he put pressure on Kenny's wound, numerous scenarios began to play out in his mind. _How the hell did this happen? Maybe the gun fired off by accident, it hit Ken and it hit Kat and blood splattered Lucy… No that's so stupid! Maybe walker's showed up and someone grazed Kenny badly and someone hit Kat… But there aren't any walker corpses around! Well… What else? Maybe they were going to shoot Duck and Kenny and Kat fought over the gun or something… Damn it! I can't figure it out! What the fuck happened here?!_

As Lee started to wrap the wound, Travis slowly took his hands away from Kenny's skin. The man had shallow breathing, his eyes closed and unmoving. _Fuck… Did we save him in time? Is he going to be okay? And Kat's dead! Why? How? Everything is just so fucked…_

"D-Dad…?"

Travis and Lee turned and saw Lucy, finally back with them. She was blinking, looking around wildly, fear evident in her eyes. When her eyes met her father's body, she jolted to her feet, backing away. She turned her head away, not wanting to see the sight anymore, but her head turned to face her mother's corpse, which was still fresh and dead. Lucy gasped, stumbling against a tree, leaning on it for support. She whimpered, bringing her hands close to her heart, as if the organ would burst out of her chest.

"Lucy! Shit, are you all right?!" Travis began to run up to her, but stopped. Lucy eyes had ignited with a fire, a glare full of anger, denial, and sorrow. She punched the tree, her blood-soaked fists staining the tree upon contact.

"FUCK!" She screamed, her voice making Travis flinch. She sounded so pained… So angry… So sad… She kept punching the tree repeatedly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "FUCK! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE… SHIT! SHIT!" She panted, her voice turning dry and raspy. She put her hands to her face, about to cover her face with them, when she saw the blood, shimmering in her hands. She stared at it, eyes round, the fire still burning. "What the fuck… What…? What is all this? I… I…" She whispered, staring at herself.

Carefully, Travis took small, baby steps towards the girl. "Lu… Hey Lu… Calm down… Please…"

Lucy's head swung in his direction. The anger in her eyes lasted for five seconds before it dissolved and turned to depression. The salty tears kept coming out of her eyes, but she didn't sob loudly, she didn't make much noise. In fact, the only noise she made while the water was flowing down her cheeks, was the soft whimper of her voice.

"They're… Dead. All of them. My family…"

Travis gulped, the tone of her voice chilling and monotone. "No Lu, your dad, he's got a pulse! He can live! We just got to bring him to the train and it'll be all right! 'Kay Lu?"

"She… She tried to… Mom…I… I…" Lucy fell to her knees, hanging her head in grief. She started to return to that frozen state of mind, her eyes beginning to grow dull. Lee had picked Kenny up, holding him steady as he carried him bridal style. He walked beside Travis and stared at the teenage girl, his eyes clouded.

"I'm sorry Lu… I really am… But we got to go to the train. Get your dad somewhere safe, so he can heal. "Lee said softly.

Lucy's fist tightened, and for a moment, Travis was afraid that she'd punch someone in her grief, but she didn't. She merely got up and stared at her father's limp body. "Is he really… alive?" Her voice sounded dead, like she didn't care.

"Yes, but barely, we got to move! Get him back, patch him up Lu, come on!" Lee urged. His voice got softer. "Please, we can still save him."

Lucy turned her head away from them, her body slouching as her eyes met the young boy at the base of the tree, barely alive anymore. "We're… Just going to leave him? We're going to let him turn?" She asked in a low voice.

Travis grimaced, not enjoying this at all. _First her parents… Now we got to decide her brother's fate? This is just cruel…_

Lee gently put Kenny down, laying him carefully on the ground. He pulled out a familiar gun out of his back pocket. Carley's gun. He put a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Here… I'll do it." He offered. Lucy nodded, putting a hand on her mouth, shaking her head, closing her eyes, facing the opposite direction. Travis stood between Lee and Lucy, watching both of them. As Lucy faced away from the scene, Lee had stood before Duck, his hand shaking as he pointed the gun at Duck's temple. Lee hesitated, staring at Duck with extreme anguish. Travis waited for Lee to pull the trigger, hoping he'd be quick, he'd be fast and get it over with. He waited.

And waited...

And waited.

Then, very subtly, tears began to creep out of the corners of Lee's eyes. He grunted, trying to capture his focus, trying to concentrate. He sniffled, looking away, closing his eyes. Travis watched in confusion. _What the-? Why can't he do it? He said he could, he said he was okay with-_

"_But… so soon? Right after you had to shoot Carley?"_ Lucy's frail voice flashed through his mind.

_Fuck…_ Travis realized. He couldn't imagine how hard it must be to shoot a child, even if it was out of mercy. But Lee… He was shooting a child right after he shot the woman he most likely had a crush on. One burden after another,Lee was taking so much, putting all of it on his shoulders… _Maybe it's starting to get to the better of him._ Travis bit down hard on his lip, a very bad idea forming in his mind, something that wasn't good for him, but good for everyone else. _I can't let Lee do this… The guy's been through too much at the moment… But… No, give the guy a break… Besides… In the end, it was my outburst that caused Carley's death. Maybe this is what they call, 'repentance', righting a wrong, or some shit like that. I have to do this, not just for Lee, but for Lucy's sake too. And for Duck._

Travis walked up and snatched the shaky gun from Lee's hands. Lee gawked at him, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes. Lucy had turned around, watching every moment of the scene. Lee began to speak, "Travis… What the hell are you-?"

_Bang!_

Lee shut up quickly, staring at Travis in shock. Lucy was looking too, her entire body trembling, staring at Duck to Travis with wide, watering, eyes. Travis looked at neither of them. He looked at the boy in front of him. The boy with the sickly pale skin and a splattered red ring around his head.

Guilt started to gnaw at him. Travis tried to shake away the feeling, but he couldn't, it was suffocating him. All he had done was aim, close his eyes, and pull the trigger. That was it, right? That was all he had done, it was just a mercy kill, something Duck needed, wanted. It was necessary! _Then… why do I feel like such a piece of crap after that… I shot him, but out of mercy, right? It wasn't murder, was it?_

_Was it?_

Travis suddenly felt bile rise in his throat. He dropped the gun and ran to edge of the clearing, putting his hand on a tree for balance. He leaned over and hurled, coughing up puke. Travis had a weak stomach, and the blood, the stench, the taste, plus the act he had just done, it was just too much, Travis couldn't take it anymore. He shuddered as another wave of nausea swept over him, making him hurl once more. He gasped as the last bits streamed out of his mouth. He wiped any of it left from his lips, ignoring the guilt that pricked him. _I… killed a kid! A killed a kid! Fuck! Fuck…But it was justified… It had to be justified! Right?_

A light touch on his back made him turn around. Lee and Lucy were patiently waiting for him, both giving him a bleak, understanding look. Lee had picked Kenny up again, the man breathing slowly, "We should go now." Lee murmured. Travis nodded, wanting to get away.

"Wait." Lucy whispered. Travis and Lee looked at her. She cast a bitter glance at Duck and Kat's corpses. "I… I want to… say goodbye."

"Of course." Lee said without hesitation. "I'll bring your father to the train. Travis, stay here and watch out for walkers, 'kay?"

"No problem." Travis rasped, his throat still a bit sore. Lee gave Lucy one last comforting nudge before he walked away, carrying her father. Travis shuffled his feet, looking down as Lucy began to walk towards the corpses. He figured she'd want some privacy or a moment of silence…

He bowed his head, silently giving out his respects to the dead. He could still see her, out of the corner of his eyes. She had walked up to Duck first, crouching down to his level, saying soft, quiet words. She touched his hand, held it in her own, and grasped it tight. A small sob escaped her, but she choked it down, getting up to her feet. She ruffled the dead boy's hair tenderly one last time before heading to her mom. She kneeled before her mom's body, her head bowed. Her voice was loud enough for Travis to hear. "Why?" She asked, sniffling. "Why?" She repeated, shaking her head. "Mom…" She grabbed her mother's hand, holding it close to her heart. Travis saw the golden flash on one of her fingers. Lucy noticed it too, for she slowly slid it off her mom's lifeless body. It was a plain gold wedding ring. Lucy put it in her pocket, wanting to keep it. She said one last word to the body, her shaking hand closing those bulging, creepy blue eyes. Her eye narrowed at something in her mom's other hand. Travis blinked as Lucy picked the item up and began to look his way. He looked down again, not wanting to seem disrespectful or anything.

"Let's go." She said hoarsely. Travis looked back up. The blood was drying off, the chipped, dry liquid still on her pants, face, and hands. In her hands, was a small grey pistol. She slipped it into her pocket. _Was that the thing she picked up?_

"All right then… Come on Lu." Travis slowly led the way back to the train. He stopped as he realized Lucy wasn't following. He looked back. She was still staring back at the field, at her dead family members. A pang of sadness shocked through him. He gently took her hand, taking his time as he took one small step at a time. "Lu… Come on. We shouldn't stay here any longer. Your dad… He's still alive right now. We got to see him."

"Yeah… But… We can't just… Leave them, like that. Just abandoned in the middle of the forest… where walkers can get to them…" Lucy sniffed, wiping her eyes and looking away from Travis.

"Well… If you really want… I guess we could bury them." Travis suggested.

"I'd like that." She murmured.

"Then, why don't we go get Lee and the others and ask for help? You should probably stay on the train, you know, to recover, check on your dad, stuff like that."

"Yeah." Lucy breathed, shivering. "Travis… Why?"

"Huh? Why what?"

"Why did you… what you did… to Duck…" Lucy began but Travis put a hand up, signalling for her to stop.

"I had to. Lee couldn't, the guy's been through much, and you've been through much as well. Everyone's going through hell…"

"You didn't have to do that." Lucy whispered. "No one was forcing you to, I mean, I could've done it too."

"You can't." Travis winced at the thought, _Maybe it is better I did it, it was either Lee or Lucy, and both of those options aren't good. _ "You're his sister, no one would ask you to do that, and right after you lost her your mom? I don't think so."

"Still… I'm sorry… I mean, I didn't think Lee couldn't do it, he seemed like he could… I thought we'd just get it over with, I didn't expect my mom to… and my dad… and… and…" Lucy trailed off, unable to continue.

He gulped, "Hey, what happened?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound too pushy. He may be an insensitive ass sometimes, but he knew his limits. "I mean, your mom, and your dad's injury. Was that an accident or were you attacked? What happened?"

"It…" Lucy started, her eyes growing misty. "It was…"

"Never mind." Travis said, quickly regretting he asked. "I don't need to know. Curiosity, you know? Just got the better of me… Um… Let's go now, let's get back to the group." Travis began to walk towards the train.

"Suicide." The word barely passed through her mouth. Travis turned to face her.

"What?"

"Mom committed suicide." Lucy clarified, her head hanging limp. She bit hard down on her lip, a bit of blood seeping through. "She… tried to shoot me. She wanted all of us, to die. To be together. Dad jumped, he protected me. I was trying to save him… I was asking, begging mom to help, then mom just shot herself, she didn't even try to help, she just, and she… d-died."

Travis felt the air knocked out of him. _Fucking hell… What the in world? Why would… Why… That's… That's just messed up! Holy shit… Lucy…_

"She's dead." Lucy repeated, shaking, as if the reality was finally starting to dawn on her. "Duck's dead. They… They won't come with us to Savannah, they won't be here with our group, and they won't see the boat and more of the train…They're both… They're both dead!" She gasped, staggering backwards.

"Your dad's still alive!" Travis suddenly said, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her gently to gain her attention. Those green orbs landed on him, her eyes haunted with fear and pain. "Your dad's alive, he's still here, and he's not dead! Damn it Lu, I know this is shit, fuck, this is the worst! I'm really sorry about all this, but you're fucking lucky your dad survived! You could have lost all three of them in one go! Feel lucky, you have a chance with him! You got to be with him when he wakes up, tell him all this, be there for him! Lu… Please…." Travis begged, hoping he persuaded her. Travis didn't like seeing her like this, it really upset him. He wanted her to be happy, to be that girl who always would scold and fight him. Seeing her like this was hard for him. But he could also understand her distress at the moment. _Her own mom tried to kill her… That could really screw her up…_

Lucy squinted, trying to restrain the tears in her eyes, but she couldn't. She bit down harder on her lip, more blood bleeding through. Her head hung and rested on Travis shoulder, weak and heavy. "I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"What for?" Travis asked in confusion, draping his arms around her. "You did nothing wrong."

"I… I just screwed up…I… I don't want this, I don't want any of this!" She finally let out a pained wail, burying her head in her hands, unable to contain any more pain in her heart. She sobbed, her body heaving, breathing heavily. "Why?! Why is this happening?!" She cried, leaning into Travis's chest, her body slouched over. Travis held her close, hugging her, trying to comfort her by gently patting her back.

"Just… It's okay. Just… Let it out, I guess…" Travis mumbled as the girl continued her crying.

"I don't want this… I don't understand anymore! Why? Why!?" Her muffled shrieks tore at Travis's heart, making him feel distressed. "I'm sorry…" She hiccupped between sobs, "I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologise for." Travis said quietly, a hand on her back to support her, it felt like she'd topple over if he didn't.

"You killed Duck." Lucy hiccupped "I didn't want... And Lee… I should've… I…"

"Would you rather do it? Really? " Travis asked. She didn't respond, just buried her head deeper into his black shirt, clutching him close. Travis frowned, running a hand through the soft brown curls.

They stayed like that for a while, Travis holding the sobbing girl, who's cries were slowly starting to tone down. The crunchy crackle of leaves made Travis whip his head around, trying to see what caused the sound. A tall, jumpy looking teenager was watching wide-eyed.

"L-Lee w-wanted to know if everything was okay…" Ben stuttered. "Are you guys, uh, busy?"

"She wants to bury them." Travis said, his head tilting towards Lucy. Ben looked at the weeping girl in Travis's hands, unaware that Ben was even there, she was too busy in her own misery. Ben cringed, looking as if he were just slapped by someone.

"Oh fuck… What… have I…? I… Is she okay?" Ben puffed, clearly concerned for her wellbeing.

"What do you think?" Travis snapped. Travis immediately shook his head, looking away. "No, sorry about that. Didn't mean it."

"It's fine… It's just… Holy shit, is she covered in blood?!" Ben exclaimed, noticing that for the first time.

"Ben, can you just get Lee over here, tell him we got to bury her mom and Duck? I'll bring her back to the train, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Ben said. He took another look at Lucy, who was growing silent. "Do you need any help or anything?"

"Uh, no, I think I'm fine." Travis assured, starting to drag Lucy to the train, forcing her to walk. She was unresponsive for a moment before she started to slowly move on her own, her footsteps heavy and sluggish. Ben watched in alarm, hovering at Travis's side, his hands extended in case they needed help. Eventually, they made their way back to the train. When they arrived, Clem was the first to greet them. She ran up, and then stopped at the sight of Lucy, who was now back in that blank state of shock. Lee rushed to her side and gently pushed her behind him.

"I put Kenny in the engine room, so that way, he won't roll off or something in the other open cabin." Lee informed. "Chuck had a bit of history as a veterinarian, and he's checked over Ken. He seems to have stabilized, but… We're not entirely sure if… when he'll wake up."

"You hear that Lu? Your dad's stabilized! Isn't that great?" Travis nudged the girl in his arms, trying to get a reaction. Lucy's eyes instantly glistened in awareness at her father's current state. She staggered away from Travis, her focus now on the engine room.

"Alive?! He's alive?!" She sounded frantic.

"Yeah… For now." Lee added that last part regrettably. Lucy trembled, then without a word, ran onto the train and into the engine room, shutting the door behind her. Everyone watched her disappear, each of them wearing some sort of sad expression.

"She wants us to bury them." Travis said, gaining everyone's attention."She wants them to be sent off properly, I guess."

"We have time." Lee murmured. "We'll bury them, say our goodbyes, and make sure Lu and Ken are all right. Give them both a chance to heal."

"Why is Lucy covered in blood?" Clem's peeped in a small scared voice. "And how did Katjaa die? Was she bit too?"

"I… I don't know." Lee furrowed his brow. "Now that you mention, I'm not sure how it happened. Everything was just so sudden…"

"Kat committed suicide. She was going to shoot Lu so that they'd be together in death, but Kenny shielded her." Travis said rather bluntly. A unified jaw-drop came from the group, gaping at Travis in disbelief. Clem shuffled closer to Lee, who hugged her tight protectively, as if that could shield her from the revelation. Ben looked extremely horrified and disturbed, his entire body vibrating. The only one who didn't seem too surprised was the old man, Chuck, who just looked somber.

"Well… I'm really sorry for this loss. I really am. But daylight's burning. We better get to work. Start digging the holes and fetching the bodies." He said sadly.

"Yeah… Hey Clem, why don't you check on Lucy, all right? Make sure she's okay." Lee said, escorting her to the train.

"Okay…" Clem squeaked, climbing up the ladder to join Lucy.

"Well… I guess we better get started." Travis muttered, feeling the bile in his throat rise again. _Why? Why is this happening?_

* * *

_Red, white, red, white. That was the pattern of the lights. Lucy screwed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the lights, the small cramped feeling. She felt herself drying out, dehydrating as the air began to evaporate around her, leaving her breathless. She could hear the static of the intercom in the corner. She waited for that haunting, robotic voice to tell her to stay calm._

"_Lucy… come join us…. When you're ready…"_

_Her eyes opened, staring around wildly. "Mom!? Are you there?! Is that you!?" She cried, getting out of the corner she was squatting in and pacing around the small elevator room._

"_Lucy… Come join us…" Her mother purred in an inviting fashion. Lucy quivered as the elevator doors started to open._

"_I can't just leave dad alone!" Lucy argued, taking steps away from the opening doors. _

"_He's already well on his way… He's going to join us… "_

"_No! He can't! If he does…. If he does then… Then I'll be alone." _

"_He's going to join us…" Her mother repeated ominously. "AND YOU ARE TOO!"_

_The elevator door was ripped open, and a small figure shambled its way to Lucy, snarling and growling at her, his dead eyes locked onto Lucy. Lucy gasped, her back against the wall. Duck. Duck was a walker, Duck was coming for her, Duck was going to devour her…_

"_NO! DUCK, MOM, DON'T!" Lucy screamed as Duck pounced towards her._

"Lucy!"

Lucy jolted upwards, blinking away the confusion from her eyes. It was late in the afternoon, the night glow starting to set. How long has it been…? Two, three hours since her mom and brother's… Lucy shivered, not even wanting to _think _the word.

But it was true. They were gone. Just gone. In a swift moment, they both just disappeared into the hazy darkness of death, abandoning her and her dad, who was still out cold. Lucy was certain that he was going to come back, get up _alive,_ not undead. Lee warned her that he might come back as one of them, but Lucy refused to believe, she couldn't believe it! He was spared for a reason, and that reason was so Lucy wouldn't be alone, abandoned! She needed her father, even if he was a stubborn ass sometimes, he was also a kind man, always did what he thought was right! He had to be all right… He _is_ all right…

She spent her time with her passed-out father, holding his hand as he lay down on the floor beside the train's controls. Clementine was there too, trying as hard as she could to make Lucy feel better. Lucy appreciated it and thanked Clem, but it didn't really help her. She just felt empty, She felt like something was ripped out of her violently, and it would never be refilled or replaced.

While Lucy watched over her father, the other boys were outside, digging up graves. When they finished the digging, Lucy, aided by Clem, Ben and Travis went outside to say her final goodbye to her mom and Duck. Just seeing their peaceful expressions as their bodies were suffocated in dirt made Lucy feel as if she were the one being buried. She couldn't even watch, she had to turn away as Lee and Chuck kept shoveling dirt above their corpses. When they were finally finished, everyone gave a moment of silence before they all slowly began to disperse from the scene.

That was about an hour ago. Lucy had remained between the two graves, leaving last. Duck on her right, Kat on her left. Clem had drawn a family picture of Kat, Duck, Kenny and Lucy and put it in between the graves, a rock lying on top of it so it wouldn't fly away. Lucy wanted to put her mom's ring and Duck's blue kite on the graves too, but she couldn't bear part with it, she wanted a piece of them for herself, so at least they were always with her. It took convincing, but Lucy finally parted from the graves, sitting beside her father's unconscious body the train began to move away, away from her mom and brother.

"Lucy!" A voice was calling her. Lucy turned to the source of the sound. Travis was looking at her, brown eyes sympathetic yet rough.

"What?" Lucy asked, her voice sounding dull and lifeless. Lee, Travis, Chuck and Ben were rotating shifts between driving the train. Lucy was barely paying attention, but since Travis was sitting in the driver's chair, she assumed that Travis was the one driving right now.

"You're whimpering in your daydreams, I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." Travis said, squirming a bit. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." Lucy muttered, looking down at her father's calm face. She was afraid, afraid for many things. _What will happen if he dies? What if he turns? Will I put him down? Will someone else? What if he's alive? How can I tell him about mom and Duck? How will he react? I don't want anyone else to die…_ _Especially not you dad, you're the only one left… Please…_

"Do you… want to talk or something?" Travis asked awkwardly, "I mean, are you okay or do you need something or..?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Lucy brushed off his concerns.

"Come on Lu… You sure?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm…" Lucy didn't finish her sentence, just kept holding her dad's cold hand, her thumb gliding over his vein, his pulse. She did that repeatedly, making sure it was throbbing with life. She examined her father's face, wanting to remember every detail. His dark gray hair, his long moustache, his trademark dirty orange hat...

Her eyes wandered to his gunshot wound, inflicted by her own mother, Kenny's wife! It troubled Lucy, the way her mom just... Just... Just tried to kill her. She understood why she wanted to, but she didn't like it, she couldn't accept that as the answer to solve things. She would miss Duck, but she wouldn't have killed herself, she would live on for her parents, for Duck's sake, she wouldn't leave Clem, Lee, Travis and Ben behind, they've been through too much together!

"My mom's dead too." Lucy looked up. Travis had such a plain expression on, like what he just said wasn't even important. "She died when I was about seven." He said.

"Travis?" Lucy started to ask but Travis continued regardless of that.

"It was in a car accident… Can't remember any details that well, I guess I hit my head pretty hard during the crash. My dad, who was right beside her, had escaped with minor injuries. It didn't make any sense to me, I escape with a concussion, my dad escapes with minor injuries, but our mom dies? How fucked up is that, right?" A sour tone had taken control of Travis's voice, his face twisted in bitterness.

"Trav… You don't have to tell me your life story here, I… I didn't mean to-"

"My dad became an alcoholic after that." Travis ignored Lucy. "He drank and drank the sorrows away, ignoring my existence completely. He was Special Forces, or at least, used to be. He got fired when he was caught drunk on multiple occasions. We started going poor and had to move to a crappy apartment building on the bad side of town. Dad barely kept up with the bills, how he got the money is a mystery to me."

Lucy tightened her grip on her father's hand, feeling uneasy. Travis had just started blabbing about all this so suddenly, with no warning, Lucy had to wonder why, why was he talking to her about this?

"Since my dad no longer gave a damn about me, I was basically free to do what I want. I went out when I felt like it. Sure, I was still enrolled in school, but it didn't mean I actually went a lot. But then again, I couldn't stay with my dad all day, he stank of booze and it gave me a headache. I was smart, I went to school when I felt like it. When I was out of school, I could basically go wherever after that. I was warned well-enough of all the creeps and scum and gangs out there, I knew to avoid them. I usually went out to the park, not too far from home. I didn't play there though, I just sat down and… reflected on my life I guess. I didn't play with anyone, I always got into fights. So one day, when I was about ten, I was doing what I usually did. Sitting on my bench and just feeling sorry for myself. Feeling bad about my shitty life. Then some random ass recorder, the instrument, it whacked me on the back of my head. Of course I was pissed off and wanted to beat the crap out of whoever threw it at me, but then I saw this kid." Travis started to chuckle a bit. "He had this baby face, teary blue eyes, seemed like such a wimp, ya know? We were the same age, but he didn't act like it. He was too naïve and too innocent to me. He was strange…"

"Are you talking about Ben?" Lucy asked, the characteristics sounding just like him. Travis nodded, a small little smile starting to grow on his face.

"Yeah, that freak. He was being bullied by these three goons, they were throwing his recorder around and messing with him. Because of his soft nature, he wasn't really fighting back, he was just taking it. He started to apologise to me about hitting my head, when those three assholes start making fun of him and me. So…. I beat the shit out of them. Well, kind of," Travis scratched his neck, "I mean, I knocked one out, but the other two gave me hell. Then Ben, that soft little nice boy, pulled them off and actually started beating the crap out of them. He punched one straight in the jaw, and kicked him in the balls, I mean… Who knew the boy could fight?" Travis paused, lost for a bit in his memories. "Well, we beat two out of three. The third guy ran off in fear. As the other guy fled, I started yelling at Ben, why he didn't fight them off in the first place, why was he being so stupid and just taking it."

"And what did he say?" Lucy asked.

"Ah, just that cheesy, 'violence isn't the answer' and 'my parents raised me to be a good boy' shit. You know, that sort of thing." Travis shrugged. "From that day on, every time I went to the park, Ben was there too, he'd sit by me at the bench and try to talk to me, be my friend and all that. I guess he was grateful or something, he wouldn't leave me alone. I tried to shake him off, but he just kept pestering me. I mean, I've seen him before all that shit went down, he would usually play by himself, play on his recorder under this tree. I tried convincing him to go do just that, but then he insisted that I join him. I eventually gave in, because Ben's an annoying little girl. It wasn't actually that bad, talking to him. He was a pretty interesting guy, taught me how to play even." Travis hesitated, "Well… I guess it wasn't long before we actually started to hang out, become friends I guess. I even went over to his house, met his parents, they liked me. Ben isn't what you call, 'a social butterfly', so it was rare for friends to come over. But I guess it was also inevitable he'd find out about my dad, and where I lived, and under what circumstances. When Ben found out he… He started bawling."

"He cried?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Why'd he cry?"

"You tell me!" Travis said, "I guess that emotional kid was so depressed about _my_ shitty life he started crying for my sake. I mean seriously," Travis shook his head, "That guy's not normal. He's too soft."

Lucy frowned. _But… Ben cried for me too, about my story in the elevator. Wow… He hasn't really changed, has he?_

"So this guy, he goes off to tell his parents and whine to them how I live in horrible conditions. Then all of a sudden, the law shows up to my apartment, they take my dad to who-knows-where and suddenly I'm adopted by this foster family who a were actually close friends with Ben's parents." Travis shook his head, that small smile evolving.

"This sounds a lot like some sort of exaggerated sad story that you'd find in a book or TV…" Lucy commented, "I mean… it's just sounds cheesy to me, it sounds really wild. Did this really happen or are you screwing with me?"

"What-? Of course it is!" Travis cried, looking outraged, "Why would I make something like this up? Okay, I know it sounds really wild and random, but it's the fucking truth! I don't see why I'd lie about this sort of thing."

"I'm just saying! I'm sorry… I didn't mean any offense… It's just… Why are you telling me this?"

"My point is, " Travis said, "Is that…" He paused, looking uncertain, "Uh… life can get shitty and… uh… you can… Deal with it, ya know? Or…" Travis looked away from Lucy's stare, his eyes puzzled. Lucy smirked.

"Did you get so into your story you forgot why you were telling it?"

"Shut up!" Travis pouted, "I knew I was doing it for good reasons, I mean, I had a moral laid out and something nice and cliché to say at the end, but now you made me fucking forget!"

"Oh sure, like it's my fault." Lucy rolled her eyes. Travis grumbled something angrily, focusing back on the tracks. Then, Lucy realized something. _Hey… that whole story thing… it kind of brought me out of my grief trance there, it actually kind of helped. It got my mind out of it for a while… I forget for a bit… I actually feel a bit better. Huh, maybe Travis knew what he was doing after all, the crazy bastard._

"Thanks." Lucy said, making Travis turn to face her. She would've smiled at him, but her heart didn't feel ready to do so just yet. She still couldn't feel herself ready to smile, ready to truly be happy. Travis may have helped her dull the pain, but the pain hadn't gone away, the pain was still there.

Suddenly Lucy wasn't sure whether the pain would ever go away.

"Hey guys." Lee said, entering the room.

"Hey Lee." Lucy and Travis said in unison. Lee smiled, but it faded when he took a look at Kenny's passed out body.

"How's he doing?" He asked, his voice honeyed with sympathy.

"He's alive." Lucy stated, "And that's all that matters right now."

"That's good." Lee said. "Look," He began, "About what happened back there… In the forest with Duck… I wanted to apologise to both of you. I know you expected me to do it, but… I guess something came over me… And I don't know why… I just…"

"Lee, its fine." Travis interrupted. "I did it."

"I would've of done it. I'm sorry I made you do it." Lee bowed his head in apology.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle it." Travis insisted roughly.

The man gave Travis a skeptical look. "Anyways…" Lee said, "I was wondering if there was a map or something in here. I wanted to show Clem Savannah, so she has a good lay of the land."

"There's actually one in here." Travis put his hand in a nearby slot just sticking by him. He pulled out a folded thick piece of paper. "Here… I think this is it."

"Thanks." Lee said, putting the document in his pocket. "Well… I'll see you guy's later, 'kay?"

"Yeah." Travis said. Lee opened the door and left the room.

"Hey… Where's Ben?" Lucy wondered, wanting to talk to him. He'd been avoiding Lucy for a while, ever since what happened. She wasn't too sure why, maybe he was just too nervous or scared and unsure how to talk to her in this kind of situation, but she wanted to talk to him. She felt like she needed to hear him, wanted to hear his voice.

"Ben. I think he's just outside, just looking glum. He seems pretty upset over everything." Travis answered.

"I want to see him." Lucy declared, gently releasing her father's hand. "Trav, can you watch my dad?"

"Sure." Travis answered, his eyes narrowed in... Frustration? _But why would he be frustrated?__  
_

"Thanks." Lucy said, ignoring what she saw and walked out of the door. She closed it behind her and started walking towards Ben. She knew Ben was a pretty awkward guy, and he had the tendency to say the wrong thing and look stupid, but Lucy found it a bit cute. She never met a guy like him. Besides, maybe he could help her feel better about everything. Ben's a good guy.

"It was me." Lucy stopped walking, just a few inches away from revealing herself to anyone. She was just about to turn the corner when she heard a voice. _What? Who's talking?_

"Huh?" Lee sounded a bit confused. _What Is he talking about? With who?_

"I was the one giving the bandits supplies."

Lucy froze. That voice… That was clearly Ben's voice.

… _No… What? Ben... He... He's the traitor? But then... That would mean..._

A terrifying pattern revealed itself to Lucy.

Ben made the deal.

The deal made them attack.

That caused Lilly to get paranoid and try to shoot Travis but ended up killing Carley.

That also caused Duck to get bit.

Which ended in her father getting shot and her mother killing herself.

Lucy swallowed, her opinion of Ben starting to change.

_Ben…_

* * *

**And the plot thickens... that's the right expression for this situation, I suppose. :p**

**Anyone who supports BenxLucy... We've hit a major bump in that :p Who knows how Lu will react to this? Anyone who supports TravisxLucy... I hope you guys are happy with this :) and then those people who support TravisxLucyxBen... Hmm... Good luck with that. :p**

**I know my stages of grief here, denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. I've actually done a study about it, so I think I know a fair bit about it... I'm just hoping it works out here. They don't have to necessarily go in that order, but Lucy's going to go through all those stages at one point... :p**

**And I'm pretty happy that I finally referenced Travis's dad, who's 'Special Forces'. xD**

**One more thing, next week for me is exam week, so if I don't update, you know why now... I'll try though guys, don't worry about it! :)**

**'Lost and Found'... Lucy lost Kat, Duck, Kenny's not in the clear... However, she did find a few things, the major one being Ben's little secret. :p I love cryptic titles :D Next title's not as cryptic. :)**

**Next chapter: _Chuck's Advice._**


	8. Chuck's Advice

**Been studying for my math exam which is tomorrow... I am pretty nervous because math is not my strongest subject, so if this chapter's not the best, excuse me, I'm pretty weary right now. However, this is probably the longest chapter I ever wrote, so happy for you guys! :)**

**At the end of this I'm going to answer review questions and stuff plus start babbling about what episode 4 will be like due to this being the last chapter of episode 3, so, might want to stick around for that? :)**

**I'm going to say this a lot, but thank you so much for the reviews... ;_; **

**All right, enough of me, here's the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Chuck's Advice

Helpless. Awkward. Scared. Weak. Cowardly. Those were just a few words on how Ben would describe himself. Those were also words people used to describe him. He was aware that he wasn't the brightest or the smartest or super athletic or anything, but he tried. He really did try his best. It's just that his best wasn't the best, in fact, it seemed like everything he tried to do for the good of the group, it just didn't work out, like whenever he tried to do good, it went in the opposite direction and actually screwed them over.

It all started with the bandits. That deal. He didn't mean for it to go out of control, it just did. At first, they told they had his friend, one of his classmates. Ben, being as gullible and frightened as he was, instantly believed it. _Stupid, that was so stupid of me! _Ben would scold himself repeatedly at that first dumb mistake. _Didn't Travis say that being too trusting would kill me in the end? Fuck…_

Ben never knew by making that deal that their safety would be compromised and that people would die along the way. How could one predict all of these things? Ben sure didn't! Ben thought it was for his friend, but when he questioned the bandits one day about who the friend was they just laughed at him, calling him stupid, a dumbass. That's when Ben realized how stupid he really was, how too trusting and nice he was. They threatened him, threatened Travis, Lucy, Clem, everyone! Now Ben was forced to keep the deal going, even though he knew if he got caught, he might be punished, or worst, kicked out. Ben thought he was doing well as long as no one found out, as long as he kept his deal, no one would ever have to know and be threatened…

But than Lee had to find the bag in the grate, he just had to! Everything would've been perfect if Lee hadn't decided to poke around. And then the walkers attacked, forcing them to leave The Motor Inn, leaving their home. The bandits had shot Travis, Carley was killed by Lilly, Lilly was abandoned on the side of the road, Duck got bit and died, Katjaa committed suicide and tried to shoot Lucy, Kenny was shot in the process of that and wasn't even conscious, no one was even sure if he'd live! Lee was heartbroken and trying to stay strong as the current leader, Lucy's in grief over her family, and who knows what's going through Clem's head? _All of that… All of it's my fault… I caused this, I didn't mean to but…_

He couldn't keep that in. Keeping all those guilt, the actions he caused to himself… He couldn't contain it any more. Someone had to know. He definitely didn't want to tell Lucy, although he knew she had to know sooner or later, she deserved the truth. Travis would freak out on him, yelling how stupid he could be, scolding him. He's also question this other friend, grilling him over who it was. Travis could get jealous pretty easily, so Ben didn't want to deal with that. He wasn't sure why he would tell Clem, she might tell Lee, plus she's just a kid and wouldn't really know what to do with the information, so Ben didn't really see any real reason to tell her. Which left Chuck, who Ben barely knew so why bother with him? This only left Lee. Ben liked Lee, he was a cool guy, but…. Would Lee like him after everything? He did screw Lee's life up, that's for certain. _Well, it's not like I have a choice, he seems like the best person to tell. He trusts me, enough to even tell me about his past! Besides, I need to get this off my chest._

Ben was leaning down, one hand on his forehead as he stared at the ground, moping over everything that has happened. He was outside, just standing in front of the railings in between the two train cars. He didn't want to see anybody, he didn't know if he could. The group's atmosphere was thick with sorrow, and the majority of that was Ben's own fault. He couldn't force himself to face somebody without feeling guilty.

He could hear footsteps coming towards him. Out of the corners of his eyes, he caught Lee's figure, his eyes looking at Ben briefly before he past him and headed towards the other car's door. _Huh, perfect timing, I guess. _Before he could even stop himself, the words spilled from his mouth.

"It was me."

Lee turned around, raising an eyebrow with narrowed eyes. "Huh?"

"I was the one giving the bandits supplies." Ben gulped, looking up, searching for Lee's reaction.

"What?" Lee eye turned owlish, his mouth a wide zero. Ben shook his head, resting it down on his hand. Lee climbed back up to Ben to face him.

Ben looked Lee in the eyes, feeling a bit shameful. "It's all my fault." He admitted, hoping Lee wouldn't be too mad.

Lee shook his head again, his round eyes full of disbelief. It took him a while before words could form at his lips. "What for? Why the hell would you do this?" Lee said in quiet yet rage filled voice. Ben winced, _so angry… But he has the right to be, I screwed up…_

"They said they had my friend that he was with them." Ben explained. "By the time I realized they didn't, it was too late… they said they'd kill me. Kill all of us." Ben trembled, "I'm sorry, Lee."

Lee stared at him, his gaze as sharp as a razor as it pierced through Ben. Ben stared back, started to feel fear ebb at him._ Is he… Is he going to yell at me or anything?_ Finally, Lee just shook his head one more time, let out a sigh, and walked away from Ben without another word. Ben watched as Lee opened and slammed the door behind him. Ben flinched, wondering if he made the right choice. _I had to tell someone… I had to! I just hope… I just hope Lee understands… Did I do the right thing by telling him? Ah fuck… I don't know…_

He leaned down again, feeling like shit. Above the wheezy mechanical noises the train made, a soft whimper caught his attention. Ben perked his ears, looking around. No one was nearby, or at least, no one he could see. He got up, looking around the corner of the car. His breath caught in his throat.

Lucy's green pained teary eyes met his blue ones. Her teeth dug into her lips, staring bitterly at Ben like he had just stabbed her. She backed away from him as soon as she saw him, her body shaking. _No! No no no…. She didn't…. She couldn't have overheard, could she!? No no no!_

"Lucy… I…" Ben tried to explain.

"Shut up!" She snapped weakly, her voice hoarse. Her voice wasn't angry, not even a hint of it. It was just full of… disappointment. Her eyes were void, empty, as dull as they were when she saw her in a grief trance just a few mere hours ago. "How could you? How could you?! I trusted you, we all trusted you!" Ben felt sick at the sound of her voice, it sounded so full of hurt, so confused and scared…

"Lu…. I can explain! They tricked me… They told me they had my friend…" Ben prayed she'd understand.

"What friend?! I thought Travis was your friend, your best friend! You're not the kind of guy to have a lot of those, you know!" Lucy said, throwing her hands up in the air as she began to pace.

"I thought I was helping…" Ben said.

"Look at all the shit that's happened! Is this helping!?" Lucy demanded. Her words were like hammers pounding nails into his chest, making it hard to stay still and keep calm. "Look at the mess we're all in! Dammit Ben, what the hell? I… I trusted you! I defended you against Lilly, why didn't you say anything before?!"

"Well…." Ben shuffled nervously, "Lilly was being really scary and I didn't want to disappoint Travis or you by saying I did it…"

"We would have been better off if you did! Maybe Carley would have lived, maybe Lilly wouldn't have gone crazy! Maybe… Maybe things would've been different." Her voice weakened, her eyes clouding in a watery fog. The guilt in him kept rising higher. "Who… Who else knows? Does Travis know too? Clem? That old guy Chuck?" She asked.

"Just you and Lee." He admitted.

Lucy looked at him in surprise. "Not… Travis doesn't know?"

Ben shook his head, "I couldn't tell him… I can't."

"But you could tell Lee?" Lucy said, a hand on her hip. "Fuck… When the hell were you planning to tell us?!"

"Not now… But soon…" Ben said meekly. Lucy sighed, her teeth grinding against one another in frustration.

"Are you fucking kidding me Ben…?" She hissed under her breath.

"I'm sorry…" Ben whispered. "I really am Lu… I really am…"

Lucy took a breather, her eyes planted on the ground. "My whole family's nearly gone… And our group is fucked up right now… Do you really think that your apologies will make anything better?" She scoffed, wiping her eyes, her voice sour. Ben stared at her desperately.

"I'm sorry Lu, I really truly am sorry!" Ben said, taking a step forward, "I don't know how I can make it better, but I can! I will! I'll make it up to you!"

"My mom's dead! My little brother's dead!" She yelled, advancing towards Ben. Ben backed up, raising his hands in case he had to defend himself. Lucy wasn't the strongest fighter, but Ben didn't want to fight her no matter what. He couldn't hurt her anymore then he already did… "My dad… Who knows when he'll wake up? And _if_ he even wake up! He could be dead, he could turn, he could… he… How?! How the hell can you make it better, you bastard!" She panted, her nails digging into the skin of her palms.

"Lucy…." Ben tried to say something, anything, but he couldn't formulate a response, he didn't know how to respond to something like that. He just couldn't. All he could do, was say her name in a soft, comforting tone, as if that would help. "Lu…."

"Don't." Her voice was low, sounding hostile. Ben stared at her in dismay, almost horror at the tone of her voice. She never spoke to him like that before.

"Lucy, please…."

"No… I can't. I'm not talking to you. I can't…" She took a deep breath, her eyes smoldering in a green fire. "I don't want to talk to you anymore." She began to walk away, back to the engine room.

"Lucy wait!" Ben grabbed her shoulder, hoping to regain her attention, hoping she'd give him a chance to explain things better and apologise more. He didn't want her to be mad, even though she had every right to be.

The moment his hand made contact with her shoulder she turned around, her hand raised up.

"I said I don't want to talk to me!" She yelled, her hand coming down towards his cheek. Ben gasped and screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow.

It didn't happen. He opened one eye. Lucy's hand was just inches away from his cheek, ready to hit him. _She… stopped?_

She looked conflicted, her eyes regaining the softness in them while her hand was quaking in the air, unsure what direction to take. Her hand turned to a fist, and Ben raised his arms, just in case she decide to strike. He peered at Lucy, looking at her in desperation. She stared back, a salty tear escaping the corners of her eyes. She finally just put it down to her side, opting not to hit him. She turned her head, her body, away from Ben.

"I don't want to see you anymore." She said, her voice cold. She brought a hand to her face, wiping the water away. Ben shivered.

"No…. Lu wait…" He said, but it was too late. She ran into the engine room and shut the door behind her. An ache in Ben's heart made him groan. _No…. No…. I didn't mean… Shit!_

If Ben didn't feel like crap before, he definitely did now. _Of everyone who had to overhear our conversation… It had to be her! Why her? Why… Why… Ah fuck! Why the hell did this have to happen?!_

It was only a minute and Travis soon stumbled out the door, Lucy shoving him out. Travis was clearly confused, his eyes in wonder as Lucy with a red face and angry glare forced him out. Travis fell on his knees. He twisted around, his mouth open and ready to fire out words, but Lucy had already slammed the door shut. Travis turned to Ben, standing up, looking lost.

"I know she lost a shit load… But, she wasn't that pissed when I last saw her… What the hell's wrong with her?" Travis asked Ben.

"H-How should I know?" Ben said quickly.

"She said she was going to talk to you. She wanted to talk about all this shit, I guess. I don't know." Travis frowned, "Oh crap, Ben… You didn't say something stupid to her, did you?"

Ben thought for a moment, wondering how to word the following sentence. "I… I did say something stupid…" Ben admitted. Travis could see through his lies quite easily, so at least this, this wasn't a lie. He did just do something completely and utterly stupid.

Travis face palmed himself. "Oh for fuck's sake… Ben… just… don't be a dumbass around her, she's going through some sort of hell right now, okay? Just be considerate and careful about what you say, got it? Fuck… We should probably let her cool off for now… Just be careful next time you talk! "

"Yeah, totally." Ben said. _Although,_ Ben thought bitterly, _I don't think I'll get the chance to speak to her as a friend anymore…_

* * *

Organized chaos. If there was a way to explain what was going inside Lucy's head, it would be called organized chaos.

The main thing that was going on right now in her mind was the new revelation. Ben's little secret had been spilled, and Lucy was having an extremely hard time trying to process it all. _That… that bastard! I… He killed… He caused all of this… He… He… _

Too many feelings came into play. She really liked Ben, she really did. She saw him as a klutzy, weird, yet nice and gentle teenage boy, which was really odd since every other teenage guy was the opposite of him. But when the truth came out, everything about him changed. She could no longer look at him and not see the blood, the blood of all those who died at his hands. He indirectly caused every death so far, it was hard not to look past it! _Mom… Duck… Carley… Lilly's gone… Dad's unconscious still… All of this… It's his fault!_

She was disappointed in Ben, she thought he would be better than this, she believed it when he insisted it wasn't him, she defended him! Sure he could be a bit cowardly and afraid, but she never thought…She was saddened by this fact, she really felt horrible. She was mad too, why wouldn't she be? She finally had someone to blame for all of this, she could end up hating Ben!

Only… there was that part of her… That still liked him, which could kind of, or at least, attempt to understand Ben, why he did it and such. But that part was overshadowed by all of the negativity, the anger, the sadness.

Lucy clenched her fist, her back still against the door. She kicked Travis out of the engine room, not wanting to see him or anyone else for that matter. She just wanted to be alone. _Travis… He doesn't know?_ That surprised her. She figured since the two boys were like brothers, they'd know everything about each other. _Maybe I was wrong… But Travis just told me how they're such good friends, there has to be a real good reason Travis doesn't know, maybe Ben's just afraid Travis will end up hating him, and I wouldn't blame him if he did end up hating him… Still…_

She looked over at her father's still body. She sighed, her lip trembling. "What do I do dad? I… I don't know what to do anymore…."

His silence honestly scared her so much. She walked over to him and got to her knees, lowering her head over the body. "I've been through so much dad, all by myself… I know too many things… And… I just don't want to be alone. I don't want you to join mom. Please… I know you love her, but… Dad… Dad please… Stay with me." Lucy choked back a sob, trying to be strong.

She looked back at his face. A pang of regret rose in her throat as she noticed he swollen small lump on his cheek. The bruise she gave him in anger. "Dad… I'm so sorry about that. I was angry, I wasn't thinking… I… I almost hit Ben too. I kind of wish I did hit him… He caused all this crap to happen dad, it's his fault! He deserves it, right? I was about to hit him, but then he gave me a look, you know? It was this big-eyed, emotional blue... Geez, I don't know, but... I couldn't bring myself to hit him." She paused, "But… I… I don't know what to think about him anymore. I don't know."

Her father didn't respond. She struggled to keep talking, "I don't even know if you can even hear me. I… I don't have anyone else to talk to at the moment, or at least, anyone who I want to talk to. I want to talk to you dad, I want to hear your voice and laugh with you… I miss mom. I miss Duck. I miss school and my classes and the times where we went to the docks and you'd catch some fish then mom cook it for us… I… I miss you dad… Please… Please! Don't leave me…" Her voice cracked. She closed her eyes, trying to erase her tears somehow. Lucy grabbed his hand, held it close to her heart. It scared her how cold it became. _Maybe I should give him some sort of blanket or something so he's warm…_

Her thumb ran across his vein on his wrist. Her eyes shot open, staring at her father. _What? Am I just panicking or…!_

She lifted his wrist, trying to find his heartbeat. Her fingers hastily glided all over his skin, but she couldn't find the pulse. _No! No no no! Dad!_

"Dad! Dad! Wake up! Please, please!" She tightened her grip on his hand, shaking it. "Don't leave me…!"

"_He's going to join us…"_ Her mom's voice had foretold in her dream.

_NO! He can't! He won't! He… He has to stay with me! _"Dad, you fucking asshole! You better wake up, you hear me?! WAKE UP!" Lucy pleaded, shaking his cold hand violently.

He didn't react.

Lucy dropped his hand, letting drop to the ground. "Dad…! Dad, you son of a bitch! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She shrieked, the fucking water coming to her eyes. _He's not… He can't… He's going to wake up… I'm just panicking… Please… PLEASE…._ She fell to his chest. She heaved in a heavy, sad breath, her ear where his heart should be, searching for the beat. _Where is it?! The beat, I can't find it! NO!_

His hand suddenly lurched forward, grabbing Lucy's shirt collar. His steamy breath warmed her ear. She gasped, slapping him away and kicking her feet to back away from him. Her back slammed into the panels behind her, the ones that controlled the train. She squeaked in terror, watching her father's body. _No… No please…_

He moaned, his hand waving dully in the air before falling back to his side. Lucy felt warm water in her eyes, cascading down her face. _I… I can't…He can't be…_

She hesitated, watching him more. She prayed that her thoughts and suspicions were wrong, but all her father did was lie there eerily, like the action he just did never happened. _What does that mean? Did he fall back asleep? I don't even know if he is… But just in case… I have to…I have to…_

Numbly, her hand slipped into her jean pocket, clutching at a small metal device. She knew from the moment she first laid her eyes on her father's sleeping body that she would be the one to do this. She had to do this. She didn't want to, she wasn't forced to but… _I can't call anybody… Lee and Travis already have been through so much… I don't want Ben to do it, Clem's just a kid… And I don't even know Chuck! I have to do it… He's my dad… I can't let anyone else do this, this is my responsibility… Right?_

"Daddy… I'm sorry. I… I don't want to this, but... I have to!" Lucy cried, pulling out her mother's pistol. The same pistol she committed suicide with. She shuddered at the thought, but she took it because she felt she needed it, she needed a weapon. She felt like she lost the feeling in her hands, and holding the gun was difficult, it felt like it'd drop at any moment. She tightened her grip on it. She tried to raise it at her father's twitching body. "I love you… I love you so much dad…"

Her dad slammed a hand into the ground, startling her. His nails scraped the metal floor, his head starting to rise, another grand moan escaping his lips. _He's a walker… He has to be, there's no other choice! I have to pull… the trigger..! _

She closed her warm wet eyes, her fingers starting to wrap around the trigger.

"Lu? What the hell are you doing?!"

She opened her eyes. The pistol fell from her hands.

Her father stared at her in shock, his mouth agape and his brown eyes wide. He sat up, his hair a ruffled mess and his voice stained with confusion. He got up into a sitting position, but winced at the pain at his side. His eyes closed briefly in pain, but his gaze returned to Lucy, eyeing the gun she just dropped.

"DAD!" Lucy launched herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Tears were still falling, but this time, they were happy, full of joy. She pressed her hands on him, feeling his back, staring at his eyes, not seeing any trace of an undead monster in them. He was alive. He wasn't dead, she wasn't alone! "Thank you!" She gasped, "Oh holy shit… Oh! You… You fucking scared me you asshole! Damn you!" She wailed into his shirt.

Her dad blinked, unable to comprehend. He gently pushed her away so her weight wouldn't be pressed against the wound. He then hugged his daughter back, mumbling words of comfort.

"Uh… Hey Lu, um, it's all right…What the fuck's happening?" He asked. He looked around, searching for something. "Where are your mom and brother? Are they in the other car?"

Lucy's joy evaporated. This was the moment she was dreading for. She didn't know what to say, she didn't how he'd react… She didn't know what to do.

"Lu? Hey, you hear me?" Kenny waved a hand in front of her face. She batted it away, a cold chill making her shake.

"Dad… Do you remember? What happened…? Before you blacked out?" She asked softly.

He frowned, his eyes deep in memory. "We… We were getting on board the train, I was driving it to Savannah, and we were going to find a boat. Then Lee came in and…and…" His eyes lighted up, a hand to his chin. "Fuck! We were going to… Duck! Shit! What happened!? We were in the forest! We were going to put him out! But… But Kat… She… She was going to shoot ya, right?! I jumped in front of ya and then… and then…" He gulped, "What happened?! Where's Kat and Duck?!" He demanded, his eyes staring into Lucy's.

His gaze so intense that Lucy had to look down, the water still streaming from her eyes.

After a dreadful silence, her father let out a tiny pained yowl. "No…. Lu… Don't tell me they're… They're both…" Kenny rasped, his body quivering.

"I was so scared… I thought you left me too… I didn't know what to do…" Lucy buried her face into his baggy dark green shirt.

"They're… Are they both…?" Kenny trailed off. A quiet sob rose from him. His body shook. "No! No, that's not, that can't be! No!"

Lucy clung to him harder, unable to contain anything anymore. She proceeded to sob loudly, bringing him close so she could muffle her cries. Her father took a moment before him too, started to shed tears, although he was less loud and more silent. His limbs were stiff, he just hugged Lucy, not whimpering, not loudly sobbing like her, just silent tears.

"H-How? What happened?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"M-Mom… committed suicide… Duck… was shot so he wouldn't turn." Lucy was able to breathe after regaining herself.

"Jesus…" Her father whispered, "Why? Why would she… Kat…" He sniffed, his tears staining her shoulder. "She wouldn't… She couldn't…"

"We buried them. We had a funeral." Lucy explained quietly. "You were passed out for so long… I was afraid you'd die… I didn't know what to do… I thought you were going to turn… That's why I..."

"No... Lucy, no... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to scare ya..." Kenny's voice was barely audible.

She gasped, remembering something. Her hand rummaged through her pocket until her fingers grasped the object. She pulled out a small gold wedding ring and placed it into her father's hand. He gazed at her, his lips trembling. "I thought you might want this…" She uttered through her tears.

Kenny was silent, staring at the golden band. He feebly grabbed it, his breathing deep and heavy. He stared at it for a moment before he put it in his own pocket. His hands then grabbed Lucy, holding her close. Lucy said nothing, just nuzzled her head into his shoulder. She just wanted to stay in her father's arms and forget everything that was happening._ Oh thank you whoever's up there… Thank you for not taking him…_

They stayed like that, both of them kneeling on the floor, holding each other close. A grieving father and daughter trying to cope with their sudden losses. They stayed like that for a moment, minutes. Maybe even hours… who knows? Lucy didn't keep track of time.

"I'm sorry I made ya deal with this by yerself." Her father whispered, breaking the silence. "But now I'm here, okay? Don't ya worry…I won't leave ya alone. I'll make sure… I'll keep ya safe."

Usually, Lucy would've complained that she could take care of herself, that she wasn't helpless, but not this time. Not under these circumstances. She just nodded, still silent, still crying softly into his shoulder. A few more minutes passed, the duo growing silent one again.

A door swung open. Lucy lifted her head, her eyes rimmed a soft red as she met Chucks face. The old man had a weary look on his face, but Chuck immediately noticed Kenny and grinned. "I'm glad to see you're doing better." He said warmly.

Kenny didn't respond, his eyes held a jumbled mess of emotions, his mouth still open, tears dry on his face. Chuck frowned. "Oh… I'm really sorry about everything. I didn't mean to in rude or interrupt anything."

"W-Why are you here?" Lucy asked softly, sniffling.

"Well," Chuck peered out the window, "Someone's got to stop this train if we don't want to crash into that thing up in front of us." His thumb pointed towards the window. A large tanker, one of those wide, cylinder containers that trucks hauled, one was hanging right in front of their pathway.

"Shit!" Lucy yelped, running over to the controls. Chuck followed her. Lucy hesitated, unsure which lever or button or knob to pull or press or turn.

"Here, I'll do it." Chuck said, his gloved hand pulling down a lever. The train screeched and shuddered, the gears grinding to a halt.

"Thanks." Lucy said, her eyes focused on the obstacle ahead. _If we ever want to get to Savannah and the boats, then we got to get that thing down somehow! Fuck… Why is this happening?!_ Her eyes travelled to her father, still looking like he was in a daze of disbelief. She looked at where his wound was. _He's in no condition to be moving around a lot, he has to get better… We need this train, we can't walk on foot. Damn it… He needs to get better! Of all the stupid things in our way..._

"Dad, why don't you stay here, inside the train, while the rest of us check out the problem, all right?" Lucy asked.

Kenny stared at her as if she suggested going into a city full of the dead. "I can't. I'm not letting you leave my sight." He tried to stand, but grunted, his eyes locking themselves shut as he collapsed again on the ground, holding his wound.

"No! You're still hurt! Fuck, you were shot about two, three, four hours ago? You're not moving at all!"

"Then you ain't leaving my side!" He argued, his eyes ablaze. Lucy sighed, understanding her father's desire to keep her close.

"Please dad, I'll just be outside, taking a look at the problem. If it gets dangerous, I'll come back to you immediately, okay? Please, just rest and get better!" She begged. His eyes softened, his fingers lightly tracing the mark of the gunshot.

"… Fine." He allowed reluctantly, "But come back soon, all right?"

"Of course." Lucy hugged him one more time, thankful for his warmth. "Thank you…" She whispered, "For not leaving me…"

Kenny rubbed her head, messing her hair up a bit. "I ain't going nowhere young lady."

* * *

Travis nearly lost his balance as the train began to halt. He was with Ben, who was just in between both of the train cars moping. As soon as the train began to slow down, they both grabbed onto the ledge and held on, the force making them both lose their balance.

"Why are we stopping!?" Ben cried, sounding scared.

"I don't know." Travis ran around the corner of the train. His eyes met a large tanker, just hanging from a bridge in front of them, conveniently blocking their path. "Oh crap…"

Ben stared at the sight, blue eyes in wonder. "Whoa…"

As soon as the train stopped, Travis jumped off, wanting to assess the situation. Ben followed, trailing behind him. Lee and Clem were behind him too, running up to see the tanker. Travis noticed Clem's shorter hair, two cute little pigtail tied up behind her head. He grinned. "Well, what happened to you?"

"Lee cut my hair, he said it'd be safer." Clem said, although she seemed a bit distasteful over her new hairstyle. Travis chuckled.

"Well, you look adorable like that, it's nice."

"Oh...Thank you." Clementine smiled. _Fuck… Why's this little girl so damn polite and cute…_

Travis's eyes caught Lucy climbing out of the train, Chuck following. She stared at the wreckage in front of them, anger evident in them. "Fuck! Are you fucking kidding me?! How the hell are we going to get around this shit?" She complained, kicking the dirt in front of her in frustration.

"M-Maybe we could walk?" Ben suggested, looking more unsure and awkward then usual. A snarl formed on her face.

"That's fucking stupid Ben!" Lucy snapped, making Ben look down in shame. For a moment, she looked like she regretted saying it like that, but said nothing. Travis stared at the two of them, a bit perplexed. He knew Ben probably said something stupid to Lucy, but was it stupid enough to make her lash out at him with such venom in her voice? He never heard her that angry before.

"Hmmm, I dunno." Chuck pondered for a moment. "I ain't got much experience with y'all's fortitude, but we could probably deal with that. We got a goddamn train."

"I don't know…" Lee said, staring at the tanker. "It looks like one of those tankers that would carry gas or diesel, something that will explode. We can't just simply ram through it."

"Well we have to get it out of the way somehow!" Lucy exclaimed, "We need to! We can't move on with this in our way!"

"Calm down little lady, this is a crew here. We can deal with it." Chuck said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him away.

"Yeah sure, 'a crew'." She said with a sneer, her eyes quickly flashing to Ben. Ben kept his face down, a red tinge on his cheeks. Travis examined the both of them carefully this time. _What the hell? What did Ben say? Was it really that bad?_

Chuck gave her a stern glance. "This-"

"Yo, you keep screaming like that and you're going to get your face chewed off!" Everyone directed their attention to the sound of the voice. Two people, a short young male with short black hair and some facial hair was looking at them cheerily while a tall, dark-skinned woman with her black hair in a bun gave the group a suspicious look.

"Are you guys going to be trouble? Because we could've just kept walking." She said, staring down at them.

"No, we're friendly!" Lee answered. Travis's hand began to rummage into his pocket for his pick, just in case. Lee noticed and gave him a look. "Don't Travis, I think they're friendly."

"We're really going to trust strangers?" Travis huffed. They all knew what happened the last time they trusted strangers, excluding Chuck. The old man was good, cool even. He could play guitar and was oddly nice and formal. The St. Johns were different. _They were cannibals for crying out loud!_

The woman looked skeptical at Lee's response. "That's what everybody says."

"We know." Lee said.

"Let's give these guys a break." The man said, looking at her. She scoffed.

"We'll see."

"You guys got a problem with your train?" The man asked, looking at the vehicle eagerly.

"Yeah, you're standing right in front of it." Lucy muttered. Travis nudged her, trying to eliminate her foul mood.

"Dude, it's a wreck. It's not so bad from up here." The guy looked around at his surroundings. "Send your buddy up to have a look." He looked expectantly at Lee.

"Be careful up there." Lucy warned Lee. "Who knows what kind of folks these guys are."

"Yeah, I got it." Lee said. He walked up and started climbing the ladder. Clementine was at the base of it, watching carefully.

Travis looked back at his two friends. Lucy had a scowl on her face, green eyes fiery. Ben had red cheeks and a sweaty forehead. Travis could notice the air between them had changed, it wasn't positive anymore, it seemed more strained, like there was a barrier in between them, preventing them from bonding further. Both of them refused eye contact with one another, Lucy especially. She had her back to Ben, her focus on the engine room of the train.

"How is he? Your dad, I mean." Travis questioned, trying to change the mood. Lucy blinked, looking at the ground.

"He… He woke up. He's alive."

Travis smiled, "Hey, that's good news, isn't it! Shit, that's great! Congratulations Lu!"

A small little happy look entered her face. "Yeah… thanks." _Hey, a smile! That's progress, isn't it? Good! She'll be better soon, right? _He looked at Ben, who still didn't approach, _Isn't he going to congratulate her or something? Maybe Lucy's still mad about whatever Ben did._

"Are you guys okay?" Travis asked, addressing the both of them. Ben stared at Lucy, but she didn't return it. In fact, she ignored it. Travis frowned at Lucy's sudden sour mood again. ""Did something happen?" He asked.

Lucy finally looked at Ben, but it was a look full of contempt. A nervous twitch ran through Travis's body, her gaze was never that mean to Ben. "Why don't you tell him?" She asked the tall boy.

Ben immediately shook his head, "No! No… No… It's nothing Trav, it's just…. It's nothing." Ben quickly said. Lucy grumbled something under her breath, taking a few steps away from Ben.

"Did you do something to her?" Travis asked in a low voice. "Why's she so pissy?"

Ben didn't answer, just miserably shuffled away. Travis looked at both of them. _What the fuck's going on with them?_

A storm of footsteps made everyone turn. Lee was there, and behind him were Clem and the two new strangers. "Guys, this is Omid and Christa." Lee introduced the duo. The group stared at the two newcomers.

Omid looked away, scratching his head. "Not big on welcomes…" He remarked.

"Like I said, it's been bit of a day." Lee told the man.

"We just wanted to say hi and say that your train is pretty cool!" Omid grinned. Travis contained a snort. _This guy's like a little eager kid, is he?_

"But we're not looking for charity." The woman, Christa, added. _Hmm, she seems pretty sure of herself._

"The plan is to cut that tanker down and be on our way." Lee informed.

"Seems like a plan." Travis said.

"You want to start in on that tanker?" Omid asked.

"I'll get to know the girl for a minute, if you don't mind." Christa said, looking fondly at Clem. _Why's she interested in Clem?_ Travis wondered.

"Uh… Do you mind if I look at the train? I was kind of hoping I could… You know, drive it?" Omid asked excitedly. Lee looked at Travis.

"You mind showing him how it works? It'll mean fewer shifts for you."

"Yeah, sure." Travis said.

"I'm coming too. My dad's still there, you know." Lucy said, her eyes still scanning Omid and Christa.

"Yeah, of course." Travis looked at Ben. Ben squirmed.

"Uh, I'll go take watch on top of the train, okay?" Ben rushed away before Travis could speak. _Damn, what the hell's his problem?_

"Yeah, let's see how this thing works!" Omid cheered.

"You're like a kid." Travis remarked as Lucy climbed the ladder up to the train first.

"Come on, driving a train, that's pretty cool, isn't it?"

"I guess." Travis shrugged. He climbed up the ladder, Omid going after him. He opened the door to the engine room.

Kenny was awake, standing up against the wall, Lucy helping prop him up. She placed him into an office chair, the one with wheels. "Hey, you're doing better." Travis smiled at the man.

"I've been better." Kenny held his weak area, his face scrunched up a bit.

"Oh… Yeah, I'm sorry." Travis mumbled.

"Yeah… Yeah whatever kid." Kenny's voice was dull. His eyes met Omid. "Is this the new guy?"

"Yeah dad, his name's Omid." Lucy said, letting her father go. He adjusted himself, moving his feet a bit, moving around in the chair.

"Omid…" Kenny repeated, looking a bit wary.

"Hey." Omid beamed. Travis chortled a bit. _This guy is just so damn cheery… It's abnormal._

"I'm going to teach him about the train." Travis told Kenny.

"Wait." Kenny said, rolling the chair towards them. "Actually, I got a favour to ask ya."

Travis looked at Kenny in curiosity. "Sure dude, what is it?"

"Uh… Well, ya see…" Kenny urged Travis away from Lucy and Omid. Lucy and Omid exchanged a confused look.

"What's up?" Travis asked when they were an appropriate distance away from Omid and Lucy. He gulped, an idea forming in his mind. "Oh fuck…Is this about Duck? Man, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do it without your permission but-"

"What the hell are ya talking about?" Kenny asked, his voice sharpening at his son's name.

_Oh…. I thought he was pissed about Duck… But maybe he doesn't even know that I shot him…_ "It's just… I… kept Duck from turning…" Travis admitted.

Kenny gaped at him for a moment. "M-My son… You…"

"It was either me, Lee, or Lucy. Lee couldn't bring himself to do it, I couldn't make Lu do it, so…" Travis didn't finish, just left the sentence hanging in the air.

Kenny looked away, the shadows of his hat covering his eyes. Travis scuffled a bit, uncertain of Kenny's reaction. The guy was sometimes hard to read, he could be angry at you then understanding the next it really depended how the guy thought of you, and Travis didn't know Kenny's opinion of him. Actually, he knew that he was grateful from saving Lu from the shed, enough to defend him from Lilly, but this was an entirely different situation. Who knew how this father would feel?

After a while, the man let out a soft sniff, but when he looked back at Travis, his eyes had hardened once more. "It's fine… I understand." A little wave of relief engulfed Travis. "Actually, what I was going to ask had nothing to do with that."

"Then what is it?"

Kenny paused, "Well… I… I promised Lu I'd teach her how to protect herself more properly, give her training and all that. And after everything that's happened, I want her to be able to protect herself, but I ain't capable right now to teach her. She needs to be able to defend herself." His voice that was dull with grief started to grow a bit fiercer.

"Wait, are you asking me to teach her how to fight walkers?" Travis clarified.

"Well, yeah. She somehow already has her own gun, plus she seems ready to learn, it's just that she don't know how to use it."

"Why me?" Travis asked, "Why not Lee, he has more experience, right?"

"Well, Lee just left with Clem to check out the storage house right over there." Travis looked out the window. Sure enough, the silhouettes of Clem and Lee were in the distance. "And I don't trust that old fella Chuck, and the two new people, and Ben ain't the best when it comes to fighting walkers."

"Well… I guess I could then." Travis couldn't really argue with that logic.

"You better teach her well." Kenny growled, "She needs to know. She's… She's all I got left, ya hear me?"

Travis flinched a bit, the man sounded pretty deadly. _But if you think about, his whole family was killed off, and it's only her and him. She's all he has left. It makes sense that he's want to protect her… Just like Lilly and her old grumpy man, her father, was it Larry?_ "Of course I'll teach her properly." Travis answered Kenny's question.

"Good." Kenny said. "And… Thanks. I'll teach Omid about the train."

"Yeah, okay." Travis turned to face Omid and Lucy. The two of them were talking, and from the look of it, Lucy seemed to be enjoying the conversation, a small chuckle here and there as Omid told her some sort of historic tale of some sort, waving his arms as he exaggerated the story. "Hey." Travis butted in. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, it's cool. Are you going to teach me about the train?" Omid asked.

"Actually, I got something I need to do with Lulu over here, Kenny will teach you." Lucy looked a bit puzzled, but Omid didn't seem to mind. He just nodded and joined Kenny at the controls.

"Come on Lulu, let's go." Travis opened the door, holding open for her mockingly. She rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell are you still calling me that? And why are we going out?"

"Your daddy wants me to teach you about protection." Travis said smoothly.

"Huh?" Lucy gasped. Travis suddenly snickered.

"Not _that _kind of protection, man, you've got quite the perverted mind, don't you?"

"I wasn't gasping at that, dumbass!" Lucy reddened. "I was just… surprised that he finally wanted o train me, is all."

"Yeah, right." Travis said, "Anyways, you apparently got your own gun, do you?"

"Yeah, in my pocket."

"Good. Then let's teach ya how these things work." They both walked a bit far off into the forest, to an area where they wouldn't shoot anybody by accident and where they could hear walkers or something approaching. They found a small little clearing in the forest, thick trees surrounding them, small shrub like plants at their feet, a good place to practice gun shooting.

Lucy pulled out the gun in her pocket, looking at it. Travis noticed Lucy had a bad habit of digging her teeth into her lips when she's scared or nervous or any other feeling related to that. "You afraid of it?" Travis asked.

"Well… They're dangerous." She answered.

"If you're being stupid and don't know how to use them, then yeah, they're dangerous. But you're not going to be stupid around these. They're just things, and if you know how they work and all that safety crap, then this should be a breeze."

"O-Okay…" Lucy stilled looked a bit scared.

Travis chuckled, "Anyways, it isn't so bad you know? It's actually pretty easy. When you want to aim, you look through this notch through here, see?" He picked up Lucy's hands that clutched the gun and ran his finger over the notch he was talking about. "But only put your finger on the trigger when you want to hurt something, living or dead. You might accidentally shoot yourself in the foot or something if you're not careful."

"All right… All right…" Lucy's brow furrowed, trying to remember everything so far.

"Here, maybe it'll be easier if I talked less and you take a few shots, for practise."

"Won't the noise attract walkers?" Lucy asked.

"That tanker's going down soon, so we probably won't be here long, right?"

"I guess…" Lucy murmured. Travis let go of her hands and searched the forest. He found some nice, thick wide branches hanging around. He picked one up and placed it carefully on a tree stump, propping it up so it would stand on its own.

"Target practise, you see? Just aim at that." He said. Lucy waited for a moment, her fingers clumsily getting into position. Travis scowled. "Hold on, you're already screwing up."

"What? Come on, I'm just holding it right now, aren't I?" She was standing in front of the target, the gun in her hands, her arms stiff and extended.

"No, don't be so rigid with the arms there, unlock your elbows." He pulled them down. "Now… You're going to squeeze the trigger smoothly and… Hey! I said don't lock your damn elbows!"

"What?" Lucy stared at them in dismay. "Oh, oops."

"Shit, do I have to hold your elbows in place or something?" He loosened them up again, but he could feel the tension in her arms, it was pretty strong.

"You're really scared of this, aren't you?" He asked.

"What? No, shut up! I... I'm just a bit anxious, this is my first time and I don't want to hurt anybody and…"

"Hey, stop worrying, fuck, it's not like we're putting someone out or killing walkers or-" He stopped himself. _Why the hell did give the example of 'putting someone out'? What the hell's wrong with me?_

Lucy lowered the gun, her fingers away from the trigger. "I didn't mean to say it like that." His voice was a bit unclear, flustered, but she heard him.

Her mouth trembled, her eyes bleak. She shook her head. "It's funny, you know? I was so eager before to do all this…. But… Now… I don't know… I just don't feel like it!" A tart laughed escaped her lips. Travis frowned.

"We got to do this Lu, so you know how to protect yourself, okay?"

She looked a bit defiant at first, but she just let out a little groan and pulled the gun back up.

"Elbows." Travis corrected her posture.

"Shit." She muttered.

"Here, uh, mind if I…?" He slid behind her, and then softly, from behind her, he grabbed her elbows and loosened them up. She stiffened against him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Her voice was high with discomfort. Travis snickered.

"Calm down Lulu, I'm helping you out here. You haven't shot a gun before, so the recoils going to be a bitch. Plus it's pretty damn loud, so I'll cover your ears, like earmuffs, is that cool?"

"Um… Okay then…" She forced herself to relax, her muscles softening. She followed Travis's advice and aimed through the notch, squinting as she did so. Travis cupped his hands against Lucy's ears. She took a deep breath and her finger pulled the trigger.

_Bam!_

Her body did flinch, reacting to the force of the shot. She shrunk back, breathless. Luckily, Travis was behind her, preventing her from falling or stumbling backwards. She let put a silent squeak, her eyes closed. She dropped the gun. "Crap… My hands hurt a bit!"

"You get used to it." Travis reassured. He looked at the target. _Huh, what two, three meters too high I guess? It looks like the bullet struck that tree over there… Shit…_

Lucy looked up and saw where she hit. "Well… It was close, right?"

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty close." Travis responded. "A bit lower next time, got it?"

Travis backed away from Lucy and picked up the gun. He walked over to her, his hand extended with the gun. "Come on, try again."

"Okay…" She took the gun from Travis's hand. She stared at it for a moment, a frown growing large on her face.

"Lulu?" Travis tried.

She sniffled, the action surprising Travis, "No… Sorry… I… Fuck… What the hell's wrong with me, why am I getting so emotional… shit!" She let out an uneasy laugh, wiping away tears desperately. Travis, unprepared for this, awkwardly patted her back.

"Hey… Come on, it's okay. I know it's a crappy time… but think of all the good stuff that's happening. Your dad's awake, we're going to Savannah, this whole boat idea… Come on…"

"I… I…" Her face darkened. "Fuck… Why… Why… Maybe I shouldn't use this gun. Too much… Too many memories. Not smart to use this."

Travis stared at the small pistol. He felt like he saw it before, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. His memory wasn't exactly photographic like Lucy's was. "If you don't like it, we can always get you another one, although, I don't know where else we can find another pistol, kind of low on supplies, you know?"

"Yeah… In the meantime… I guess I have to use this…." Lucy huffed, trying to act a bit tougher now. Travis resisted mocking her jokingly. "Okay… Okay, I can do this." She said to herself and raised the gun.

"Your fucking elbows for the millionth time." Travis rolled his eyes.

"Crap!" Lucy cursed, loosening up. Travis smiled.

"Remember, aim a bit lower this time, got it?" Travis said, getting behind Lucy to cover her ears. Her head bobbed up and down, indicating yes. She shivered slightly, looked through the notch, and pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

The wooden stick splintered in front of them, stray pieces spraying the forest floor. Lucy eyes widened, the gun falling from her red hands again. "I did it! I… I shot it!" She sounded pretty proud with herself.

"Yeah, finally! Good job Lulu!" Travis praised, ruffling her hair like a parent would to a child. She pushed him away, scoffing.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed, batting his hand away.

"What? Come on, Lulu, what are you, prissy little girl? Scared that, hands are infected or something?" Travis teased.

"I'm not! If I were, then I'd actually be worrying about my hair and clothes and all that shit! I'm just complaining about your hand in my hair, plus you being behind me the whole time, you pervert!"

"First off, my hand was nowhere near anywhere perverted, and second, weren't you the one who misunderstood when I said we'd learn about, 'protection'?"

"I didn't misunderstand, dumbass! I already told you that I wasn't surprised about that!"

"Yeah, yeah right you were." Travis laughed, glad that she was feeling good enough to bicker like they used to. "It's cool to see you getting better." He remarked.

Lucy blinked, unaware that she was getting better, slightly. "I… I guess I am. Although, I don't think I can really ever be better…"

"Well, you seem to be doing good, right?"

"Yeah… Kind of… I guess…" She murmured, her eyes falling to the ground.

"Hey." Travis asked, being serious this time. "I want to know what's wrong with you and Ben."

"What?" She faced him, a look of uncertainty plain in her face.

"I'm not dense, I can tell you're pissed off at him. What the hell happened? He said he said something stupid to you, but you know Ben, the guy's an awkward mess, cut him some slack, understand?"

"It wasn't just something he said…" She muttered softly.

Travis interest heightened. "Really now? What did he do?"

She scratched her head, looking away. "I… can't. It's not my… It's… Um…"

"Am I interrupting your training? Although, it seems less like training, and more like chatting."

The two teens spotted Chuck. The old man was at the edge of the forest, watching with amused eyes. "Oh, hey Chuck." Lucy greeted.

"Hey." He said. His gaze shifted to Lucy."You're needed back on the train, Lucy."

"Really? Oh, okay then." She looked at Travis sheepishly, "Um, maybe we continue training next time?"

"Yeah, next time." Travis repeated. She gave him a grateful look before fleeing back through the trees. Travis looked at Chuck.

"Why was she needed back?" He asked.

"Disappointed you can't spend more time with her?" Chuck asked.

"What?! I… No! I'm just asking!" Travis sputtered out the words, his face warming up.

Chuck smirked, "Well, if you really need to know, I lied. She isn't needed back on the train. I just told her to leave."

"What?!" Travis cried, a bit outraged, "Dude, I was teaching her to protect herself! Why'd you drive her away?"

"You were clearly flirting with the girl, weren't you? What I saw, it was more talk, less teaching. "

"What? How did you-? You spied on us!" Travis accused, ignoring the whole 'flirting' statement, "What the hell man?"

"I wouldn't call it spying. More like observing. Like back on the train. You were talking pretty loud about your past, weren't you son?"

Travis face ripened more as Chuck revealed he overheard that conversation. "What…. Why? What the fuck! Why did you-? Why are you-?"

"Boy, you are as loud as you are inexperienced." Chuck said, chuckling some more.

"What the hell are you trying to do man? Why are you watching me? Watching us?! That's frigging creepy, especially from an old guy, um, no offense." Travis added that last part quickly.

"None taken." Chuck replied, "But I couldn't help but notice your interest in the girl."

"Her name's Lucy, and I'm not interested in her, we're just friends!" Travis insisted.

"Friends, are you sure about that? Because if it continues at this pace, it won't just be friends."

"What's your point?" Travis hissed.

"My point is, that you shouldn't do this."

"What?"

Chuck stared Travis straight in the eyes, two pairs of brown eyes locked onto one another. "Don't fall for that girl, or for anyone else for that matter."

Travis gaped at the man in confusion. "What? Why? Why are you telling me…?"

"I've noticed how you're acting toward that girl, Lucy. And she's a fine girl, but this isn't the time for any of that teenage drama crap."

"Teenage drama?" Travis snorted at his choice of words. "What are you talking about?"

"I may be old, and you may have found me alone, but I've seen things, been with people, and seen their demise. I have seen things that just stay with you for the rest of your life. And one of those things included kids your age falling in love and causing problems for the group."

"But I'm not in-"

"You are." Chuck said in a persuasive voice, "I can see it boy. And I'm warning you, it's not a good idea."

"What-What? I-I-I? What? How is-How…" He took a deep breath. "Even if I did have… feelings for her, why would it even matter?" Travis questioned.

"Because, if you do fall for her, it will cause some serious problems. Mainly with that other boy, Ben. And of course, that father of the girl. That can break friendship and trust with one another."

_Ben and Kenny? Well, I get why Kenny would be pissy, but Ben? Why would Ben be upset?_ "I'm sorry, but you're spouting nonsense Chuck, I don't think… I… I don't know what you're talking about! Why would Ben be upset?"

Chuck stared at Travis, "Are you really that blind?"

Travis's ears burned, not understanding at all. He began to walk away, but he could still feel Chuck's lingering gaze on his back.

"I'm telling you boy, no teen drama at all during these times!"

* * *

**See how Chuck referenced the story title there? Intentional, there's the title's origin, based off what Chuck says. :)**

**And so with episode 3 now conquered, we move onto episode 4. What can we expect? Hmm... I will promise you 3 super major plot changes/twists, that whole 'Rated T for future gore' will happen... Although not immediately, a bunch of teen drama, (Sorry Chuck! :p) and some angst, some fluff, romance, you know, that sort of thing! :p**

**Alright, now... I should probably answer some reviews and stuff, right? I'm moot too much for PMs, but I use it, just tend not to. I most likely respond here, before or after chapters. I'm going to answer the best I can without spoiling! :) And I'll answer the ones that seem to need an answer, if I don't answer yours, it's either I missed it or I didn't know to answer it. Sorry :(**

**But first, lets address the big issue. This whole LucyxTravis and LucyxBen. I'm just going to assume that it's equal on both sides because I'm too lazy to count. Still not saying who's going to win, but under everything going on, Travis seems likely. However, don't count Ben out yet guys, it's not over yet! Lucy's feelings for Ben are mixed at the moment, but don't worry, stuff _might_ happen... :p I like how one of the guest reviewers thought Lucy was going to go off on Ben like she did with Lilly, because there was an alternate idea of her slapping or punching Ben... Although I decided against it. :p**

**Kenny's alive, although you were (hopefully) tricked to think he was a walker. To the person who wanted to kidnap me if I killed him, (you know how you are! :p ) You don't have to, he's alive now! :D I imagine someone will ask, 'Oh, but why did you shoot him and let him survive? Why did you worry us? ;_;' Well... I like screwing with you guys XD. Plus, this might strengthen Lucy and Kenny's bond. I like comparing it to Lilly and Larry's bond, because they're so similar.**

**Actually, this whole story stemmed off another idea had. Giving Kenny a reason to live. He basically had nothing after his family's death, but now he's got one person, the last one he truly loves. How will all this play out? :o**

**Okay... One more thing... I'm going to make this short and sweet. :)**

**Who wants two chapters in one day? After tomorrow I have no exams, but that doesn't mean it'll be quick... And there is a reason I'm this offering this, although I can't say. :p So, who wants it?**

**So I'm going to focus more on my math exam now, so until next time! :D **

**Next chapter:****_ What Advice?_**


	9. What Advice?

**Two chapters in one day, correct? I'm doing that, although, you'll have to wait at least 12-24 hours for the next chapter, because I want to touch it up and stuff. :p Just wait patiently, if you can. :D**

**This is the start of episode 4, and I will say that a lot of fun stuff start in episode and fun for me, anyways. When I say fun, I mean it's fun writing for me. There are a few scenes that will be fun for me to write, fluffy moments, happy moments, sad moments, moments that I will laugh while writing... Hehehe... :p**

**As always, thank you for the support, and read on, and I'll explain why you get 2 chapters in one day after all this. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

* * *

Chapter 9: What Advice?

Lucy hovered at her father's side, his steps ragged and a bit sluggish. He seemed fine, he recovered quicker then she expected, but this wasn't the first time he was shot, so maybe that's why he's getting better quicker then she thought he would. He seemed able, but Lucy was worried if he was still able to outrun walkers in his condition.

It felt like months, but in reality, it was just a day since her mother's and Duck's death, just a single, slow, agonising day. She had with her, in a backpack she opted to keep, Duck's blue kite. She didn't want to leave it on the train, she needed it. It just made her feel… safer, better. She couldn't really grasp the feeling, but she needed the kite. It was her last connection to Duck.

After that training session with Travis, she was about to check on her father when Ben suddenly alarmed every one of a horrendous sight. A huge fucking horde of walkers, trailing after the train tracks. _The noise the train made… The noise must've attracted them… _They were pretty lucky that they got that tanker out-of-the-way so quickly, but she supposed that not every victory came easy. That nice new guy, Omid, he fell off the bridge, bounced off the train, and must've twisted his leg because he was walking with a limp similar to her father's. She pitied him, she had her doubts about him, but he turned out to be a pretty cool guy. His girlfriend Christa was okay too, she could be a bit snappy, but Lucy didn't really mind right now, she wasn't focused on them. She was focused on her dad right now.

They were exploring the abandoned dead city of Savannah, which was eerily empty and quiet. The whole group had left the train to finally get to River Street and find the boats, the boats that her dad had continually said was the best thing to do. Lucy didn't argue with him, she didn't want to. If the boats were really the best way to go, then they should do it. Open water, no threat of walkers… It seemed okay.

As she stayed close to her father's side, Travis was walking alongside her, with Ben lagging a bit behind. She scowled, _Ben…_ She still wasn't sure what to think about him. There was an intense burning passion, anger in her, something fiery and ready to lash out, but she wasn't sure if she should lash it out all on Ben. She… she liked the guy, he was nice, and he was great…. But he was stupid, he made the deal! He's the reason for every crappy thing so far! She didn't know if she could forgive him, if she wanted to forgive him, it was all too much right now, too much stuff was going on…

Travis on the other hand was acting a bit odd around her suddenly, giving her the cold shoulder ever since that training session. She wondered why, did she do something wrong? Was it because she started to get over emotional? She hated not having control over her damned feelings, she didn't want to seem weak, but the gun… her mom's pistol… It just gave her a sick feeling in her stomach, that she'd use the tool that injured her father and killed her mother… It was gut wrenching.

Ignoring the thoughts, her green gaze shifted to Lee and Clem, walking side by side. She frowned, staring at the walkie-talkie on Lee's belt.

"_Can't wait for you to get to Savannah Clementine. I got your parents right here. And you be sure find me, whether Lee wants you to or not."_

She was just helping her dad to walk and get on his feet when she, Lee and Kenny heard the static transmission from her supposed dead walkie-talkie. She couldn't believe that even the little girl, the cute, innocent lovable girl was also keeping secrets from everybody! Lucy was getting sick of secrets, secrets literally could get someone killed, and Clem might've done something dumb if they hadn't overheard. She wanted to tell the rest of the group, but Lee and Kenny told her not to, that they didn't need to. It took convincing, but she begrudgingly agreed not to tell anyone.

Besides… she couldn't blame the girl for trusting the man. She was young, naïve, and wanting to find her long-lost parents. She understood Clem, but…

"Can't I just hold it?" Lucy turned her head and saw the young girl asking Lee, staring at his waist where the walkie-talkie hanged. Lee looked from Clem's big eyes to Lucy's disapproving head shaking. "Just for a little while?" Clem continued to begged, "We're getting real close to where my mom and dad are, maybe I can-"

"Not now Clementine, maybe later, okay?" Lee said.

Clementine didn't look too happy, but obeyed. "Okay." She said in disappointment.

Lee smiled at her reassuringly. "How's Omid?" Lee asked Christa, taking a look at the limping man.

"His leg's pretty bad." Christa said, watching her boyfriend struggle.

"I'm fine." Omid butted in, an angry determined look planted on his face.

"You're not fine." Christa hissed, "You need to rest." She turned to Lee. "He needs to rest." She repeated harshly.

Lee examined the man. "Kenny, how much farther to the river front?"

"Should be just a few more blocks up ahead." Lucy hated the way how her father's voice just seemed so drained, so empty of the energy he used to have, but he's lost his family too. He wasn't exactly in the best shape.

"And there'll be boats there?" Christa asked.

"There sure as hell better be." Lee said.

"There'll be boats. Have to be." Kenny looked at Lucy, his hand finding hers and squeezing it protectively. "Have to be."

"It's going to be okay, Kenny knows what he's doing." Ben supported her father. A familiar burning sensation sparked in Lucy.

"Shut up, no one asked you." Lucy muttered quietly, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear, including Ben, who just instantly looked down, reddening. The group gave her a funny look.

"Hey, lay off. Ben's just being nice, ya know?" Travis defended, giving Lucy a nudge. "Why'd you have to put him down?"

Lucy didn't answer, just turned her head away from both of them. Travis raised an eyebrow, looking from Lucy to Ben, unsure what to make of it all.

Then, out of nowhere, a bell started to ring. Everyone locked gazes with the nearest church, a bell hanging right at its front. It was definitely moving, swinging, causing all the noise. "What the hell?" Ben gasped.

"Maybe this city's not so dead after all…" Christa remarked.

"Keep moving." Kenny ordered, turning to face the group. "No one's ringing that bell, it's automatic, on a timer."

Lee looked down at his wristwatch. Lucy found it a bit funny how the man still kept time after all of this crap, it wasn't something people wouldn't focus on. "What kind of church bell goes off twenty past the hour?" Lee questioned.

"Well, come on, it's been months since this whole shit-fest started, who keeps time? Your watch could be wrong, it could be automatic, it could be anything! Now let's just keep moving. I don't like it, staying out in the open like this…" Travis trailed off, looking a bit anxious to move.

"Someone's up there!" Lee suddenly cried, looking up at the church roof. The group scanned the roof, searching for the person.

"Are you sure? I don't see anything." Ben said.

"Why the hell would he be making this up?" Lucy growled at Ben.

Ben squirmed, "I was just saying…"

"Hey, quit it you guys!" Travis intervened.

"Hey! Hey you up there!" Lee called loudly, waving his arms. Christa whirled to face him.

"Dammit Lee, keep quiet!" She said in an angered whisper. "You're gonna-"

The hum and squeal of static fizzed through the air, emanating from the 'dead' walkie-talkie. Everyone stared at it, wide-eyed as an unfamiliar voice spoke though the blurred noise.

"If I were you, I'd get out the street. Now." The voice warned in a menacing tone.

"I thought you said that thing didn't work!" Christa accused, glaring at Lee. Lee looked at her, but focused on the talkie. He pressed the button.

"Who the hell is this?" Lee demanded in a very forceful voice. White noise answered him back. "Hello? Hello?! I said answer me dammit!" Lee cursed. Clementine bowed her head, looking regretful. The man on the radio didn't answer.

As the bells ceased to ring, Omid looked very baffled. "What the hell? Is someone trying to fuck with us?"

"Sounded more like a warning." Ben murmured.

"Who the hell would try to warn us? We just got here! That's stupid." Lucy hissed, making Ben look more downcast.

"Chill out Lu, stop picking on Ben here, he didn't do anything!" Travis started to sound annoyed.

Lucy clenched her fists, about to retaliate.

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls…" Chuck's soft voice made her direct her attention to him.

"What are you yammering on about it?" Kenny sounded pretty annoyed and turned to see what Chuck was staring at. Lucy followed his gaze too. She forgot to breath for a moment as dread began to make her bones tingle. She whimpered.

"It tolls for thee…" Chuck finished quietly.

Walkers. A whole fucking group of walkers were coming, swarming the area. Their dead eyes took one look at the group and began to shamble their way towards them, arms extended, jaws snapping, slowly padding their way. _There must be a hundred, or even more…_ _Holy shit…_

"Everybody, RUN!" Lee screeched.

Kenny squeezed Lucy's hand one last time before pulling out his gun and started to sprint. Lucy squeaked, jogging beside her dad, worried he might fall over. "Dad! Are you sure you can run?! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine!" He snarled, shooting a walker in front of them as they ran. "Move Lu! Don't slow down at all!" He barked. A dark feeling cast over her when he said that.

She had to admit, she was never the best when it came to sports and athletics. She was average at least, so she wasn't confident in her running abilities. But it didn't take too much to outrun a walker, so she wasn't too worried, except that there were a lot of them, and she didn't know if she could outrun all of them... _No, stop thinking about that! _

She searched the streets for her group. Chuck had his shovel he found, whacking walkers in his way while Christa shot one nearby, checking on Omid before all three of them booked it. Ben and Travis sped past Lee, who paused to make sure Clem was close to him before continuing to run.

A sudden thud made Lucy concentrate back on her father. "No!" She shrieked as he fell, a walker with a strong hold on his ankle. Kenny fell on his stomach. He stared at the creature, which was trapped under a car, still yanking him. Kenny grappled onto a nearby pole, using it to resist the walker as his outstretched hand tried to grab the gun in front of him which he dropped.

Lucy pulled out the pistol, aiming at the head of the walker.

"_He's already well on his way… He's going to join us…" _Her mom's voice kept ringing in her ears.

_Stop it mom… Stop it!_ She looked through the notch and pulled the trigger, blocking out her mom's voice, the picture of Duck's corpse animating to life.

_Bang! _The walker's hands loosened, its movements forever ceased. Kenny scrambled away, grabbing his gun back and staring at Lucy. She ran to him and pulled him up to his feet. "You fucker! What the hell, stop trying to get yourself killed!" She wailed.

Kenny looked at her with tender eyes and tousled with her hair, his eyes soft. "I'm sorry Lu, it's okay, I'm still here…"

"Ben!"

Lee, who was pulling out his own gun to help Kenny out, was distracted and didn't notice that Clementine had somehow gotten surrounded with Ben against a brick wall, walkers surrounding them. "No! Ben, help her!" Lee pleaded, his voice full of panic.

Ben cowered, leaning away from the walkers. He looked at Clem, who was twitching, gasping, breathing in fear, staring at Ben with huge scared brown eyes, begging for help. Ben looked as afraid as she was, staring back at the walkers who were closing in, starting to close up any gaps to escape through. Ben closed his eyes, frowning, and then ran through a gap in the walkers, abandoning Clementine. She gawked at him, shock in her expression, before it melted away quickly in fear as the walkers loomed closer.

"Goddammit!" Lee cursed, bringing his gun up to kill.

"Clem!" Lucy cried, bringing her pistol up.

Duck's face flashed in her mind, the bloody splatter around his head. His face flashed, suddenly switching to look more female, more delicate. Duck's face transformed into Clem's, her eyes dull and her skin pale.

She tightened her grip, ignoring everything, the thoughts, the nightmares... She took a look through the notch.

"_Lucy… come join us…. When you're ready…" _

She took in a shaky breath, her vision wet and blurry as she fired. She just grazed the neck of the monster. "Fuck…" She muttered.

Travis, running though suddenly, had his pick out and was stabbing quickly, one by one, the walkers fell, clearing a path towards Clem. Like an expert, he masterfully swerved away from dangerous snapping jaws, avoided clawed, jagged fingers, his shirt starting to stain with blood. "Watch out!" Travis warned the little girl, pointing behind her.

Clementine yelped as a walker behind her was suddenly looming above her. A shovel waved around its head before coming into contact with its skull, knocking it to the ground. Clem backed away, petrified. Lee and Travis ran up to Clem. Clementine ran into Lee's arms for a hug. As Lee returned it, Travis stabbed the walker that Chuck was holding down with his pick in the head, killing it.

"All of you, move!" Travis yelled, pushing Chuck in front of him. Chuck, Lee, Clem and Travis ran ahead, barely avoiding the walker's hands.

"Come on Lu, move!" Kenny urged her, grabbing her hand and leading her up ahead. "Everyone, move your asses! River Street's right up ahead!"

"That's not all…" Ben warned. More walkers were that way, blocking their path.

"Oh, give me a fucking break!" Kenny said in outrage.

"That path's not blocked, head that way!" Chuck pointed to an empty street. Kenny hesitated, giving one last longing look at River Street before taking the lead, following Chuck's directions and going down the street, with Lucy and the whole group following.

Her father suddenly made a sharp turn, leading to the backyard of one of the mansions. He started to slow down and opened the gate, "I'll get the door!" He said, running up to the houses back door. As they all ran in, Omid tumbled to the ground.

"Gaaaaaah!" He moaned, clutching his leg. Christa went to his side, examining him. Lee closed the gate, looking for walkers. Clem was rigid with fear, staring at the house, at Omid, at the gate, as if expecting something to happen. As Lee went to check on her, Chuck was panting, taking a breather.

"I'm… I'm not exactly fit to run these days…" He said in between breaths, leaning, his hands on his knees. Travis laughed a bit, a breathless laugh, smirking.

"Old man, you're lucky I saved you ass. I could've left you hanging there for the dead!"

"Boy, that'd be another stupid mistake you'd be doing." Chuck said teasingly. Travis scoffed, rolling his eyes. _Another stupid mistake? Has Travis even ever made a stupid mistake?_

Speaking of mistakes… Lucy found Ben, who was helping her father trying to open the door. A heated rage lit up in her as she saw him. She paced towards him, biting her lip.

"You fucking cowardly little bitch! What the hell?! Why did you abandon a little girl in the middle of a horde of dead?!" She yelled, making him flinch and face her. She didn't just catch his attention, she caught everyone else's attention, who gaped at her furious outburst.

"Lu… I…" Ben tried to defend himself but Lucy didn't want to give him the chance. He didn't deserve the chance.

"What happened if we didn't get to her? That blood would be on your hands! You get that?! Do you really want that?!"

"Hey Lucy…" Her father put a hand on her shoulder, looking at Ben pitifully and his daughter in puzzlement, but she shrugged him off, too into her rant.

"Chuck, Lee and Travis risked their lives! What if they died?! That's more death, and we already lost a lot! What the fuck's wrong with you, you stupid asshole?!"

"Hey, chill the fuck out!" Travis slipped in between them. "What Ben did was a little stupid, no offense." Travis patted Ben's rigid back, "But we don't have to scream at him! What the hell's your problem Lu?" Travis demanded, "What has Ben ever done to you?"

Lucy opened her mouth, about to tell him exactly why, but caught sight of Ben's shameful eyes, looking defeated, ready for the group to know his secret. Something stirred in her heart.

"I… It doesn't matter. Fuck… Never mind." She stalked away, hanging at the edge of the group beside the fence, her arms crossed and pouting. She stood next to an abandoned doghouse with a grave next to it. Out of the corner of her vision, she could see the group casting worried looks at her. She could hear her father asking Ben a few questions, but he just sputtered out some sort of nervous nonsense. Finally, her dad began to walk towards her while Lee, Chuck, Ben, and Travis worked to get in. As her father approached, she let out a weary sigh.

"Am I in trouble or anything?" She asked.

"No… No Lu, you're not." He gave her a stern look. "But, you do got some explaining to do."

Lucy hesitated. She was lucky her father didn't hear her spill Ben's secret while she rambled to his unconscious body. She wanted to tell him, he has the right to know, but she wasn't sure how badly he's react. She knew her father, and it felt like he'd snap just like she did if he found out, only worse. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Maybe it was because she just didn't have the balls to tell him, or that it wasn't her secret to tell, but she just couldn't. She may dislike Ben right now, but not enough to curse him with her father's rage.

"Look," Her father said when she said nothing in response, looking a bit red in the cheeks, not meeting her eyes. "I know you're a teenage girl, and, well, girls get mood swings, and maybe, it's that special time of the month, or it will be soon, and, um, well… Maybe you need or you have to… Well, I'm not sure but…"

"Stop it!" Lucy yelped, putting a hand up. "Dad, no! Don't, just don't! It has nothing to do with that!"

"Yeah… Sorry Lu…" He apologised, "It's just that… I worry about you Lu. I… Lu, you're all that's left." His voice cracked.

"Dad…?" Lucy blinked as her father began to shiver, wiping his eyes.

"Sorry, I… I don't know what happened there," He tried to look a bit tougher, hardening his eyes, "Let's just… Lu… We're both screwed up right now, but please, don't start picking fights with people, all right?"

"Dad…" Lucy murmured, "You don't have to act all tough in front of me, you can cry or anything if you want…" Her dad only cried when she broke the news to him. Ever since then, he's been putting up a mask of roughness, a hardened, colder version of himself, trying to be strong. Lucy had a good guess it was for her sake, keeping strong in order to protect her, but she knew how much her dad loved Kat and Duck, she didn't want him to keep those sad feelings in him too long. He had to release them eventually, right?

"No, I'm fine Lu." Her dad brushed away her concerns, "Let's just get back to what we're doing. Getting into this damned house so you can be safe."

"Yeah… Okay." Lucy agreed. Her dad gave her a quick hug before leading her to rejoin the group. Lee was crouched in front of the door while Clementine, Christa and Omid were sitting near the gate, watching for any walkers. As Lucy approached, Ben cautiously backed away from her while Travis just watched from beside him, his eyes unreadable. Chuck was the only one who smiled and waved to her. Lucy waved back, half-smiling back.

"Hey, how are we doing with the door?" Kenny asked Lee.

"Well, I found this pet door over here, but it's locked." Lee scratched his head.

"Locked?" Kenny repeated, "Who the hell ever heard of a locked doggy door?" He snorted.

"I have." Omid piped in from where he was sitting. "My neighbour had one just like that. It's radio-controlled, the dog wears a collar with a chip in it so the door only opens when the dog gets close to it."

"Well, shit. Every day's a school day." Kenny rolled his eyes.

"All right, so… Where's the dog?" Ben asked.

Sick feelings in her gut made her turn around, turn to that grave right beside that dog house. "Oh crap…" She groaned. The group looked at what she saw.

"Are you fucking kidding me…?" Travis moaned, "That's disgusting!"

Chuck sighed, pulling out his shovel. "Here, I'll do it."

"You sure?" Lee asked, "I found a shovel too, just against the shed there, I can if you want."

"No, it's all right." Chuck denied the offer, "Besides, at least I'm wearing gloves. Wouldn't want to get yer hands dirty, now would ya?"

Lee looked a bit reluctant, but let Chuck do so anyways. The elderly man walked to the grave, shovel ready.

"Hey, be careful." Omid warned Chuck. "Digging up dead things isn't what it used to be, know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I hear ya son." Chuck said before plowing his shovel into the dirt, beginning to dig his way through. Kenny, Travis, Ben, Lee, Clementine and Lucy gathered around Chuck, watching intently.

"What's buried down there?" Clementine asked, looking curious. Chuck shoveled up more dirt, a mouldy dirt crusted bone starting to appear.

"Nothing." Lee answered, holding Clem's shoulder. "Clem, go over and sit with Christa and Omid, okay?" Lee began to usher her away.

"But I want to-" She started to protest.

"Just do what I say, okay?" Lee insisted. Clementine frowned, looking a bit hurt, before walking to Christa and Omid, sitting down.

As Chuck continued, the carcass of the dead mutt started to form. Its fur was a dark brownish red, splotches of fur and raw flesh and bone all in a jumbled mess in the dirt. It laid there, eerily, as its stench began to rise from its hole. Ben backed away, looking utterly disgusted. "Oh God, the smell…"

Chuck closed his eyes for moment, bowing his head towards the dead creature, before kneeling down beside its grave. He extended one of his gloved hands and then, with a bit of hesitation, picked up the red collar of the dog. Chuck tried to shake the collar loose, but it wouldn't loosen up. "Ugh, It won't come off…" Chuck muttered.

Chuck was about to grab hold of the dog's hanging head when it suddenly slouched down unnaturally, swaying dangerously, before a little wet _rip_ occurred and the head fell off, a long, red organ hanging, probably the organ the kept the head attached.

Lucy gagged, coughing, looking away. Her father held her, patting her back. "It's all right, it's all right…" He said comfortingly.

"Okay, that is not cool!" Ben exclaimed, looking terrified.

A hacking sound was heard. Lucy turned and saw both Travis and Christa simultaneously throw up, both of them leaning against the brick wall to gag. "Are you guys okay?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah, it's just… Shit… That was fucking disgusting!" Travis gasped, wiping his mouth.

"Swear." Clementine mumbled.

"Sorry." Travis smiled.

"How about you hon?" Omid questioned his girlfriend, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah… It was just the smell." Christa reassured.

"All right now…" Chuck held up the putrid collar and walked it to the doggy door. Lucy watched as he simply just waved it in front of the pet door. A mechanical whirl sounded and then suddenly a green light shone.

"Yes! Goddamn!" Kenny cheered. The gathered around the door, watching as Chuck tried to wave his arm in, hoping to reach the doorknob or something.

"You see anything in there?" Ben asked.

"No… It's empty. Seems like it's been that way for quite a while now." Chuck informed, getting back to his feet, unable to reach in properly.

A chorus of guttural growls and roars started to approach fast, sounding louder and louder by the second. Christa looked at Omid to the house, gulping. "Whatever you're going to do, do it fast…"

"Okay, let me see if I can reach up in there." Lee offered, taking Chuck's place ah he got on his knees and putting his arm through the door. He grunted, his arm swinging. "Urgh, it's no good, I can't get it." Lee got back up, looking puzzled.

"Here, let me try." Ben suggested, "I think I can-"

In an instant, Clem was on her hands and knees and just crawled on into the house. Lucy gasped, looking at Lee for his reaction. He stared with round eyes at the door, his jaw dropped. "Clem! Are you okay? Say something!" Lee pleaded.

There was no response. Everyone just stared dumbly in front of them at the door, not sure what to do. _Oh shit! Is she-?_ A little _click_ was heard from the other side and the door quickly creaked open. Clementine popped out, waving her hands. "Ta-da!" She sang, a big grin on her face.

Lee blinked a few times, looking a bit conflicted before he finally said, "Good job, Clem!"

"Yeah, way to go!" Ben praised. Lucy and Kenny smiled and the young girl while Travis gave her a thumbs-up.

Clementine folded her arms, looking happy with all the credit. "I did good, right?"

"Yes you did. You did good." Lee smiled back.

"Can we maybe have this conversation inside?" Omid asked, a bit of pain in his face. "My leg's starting to hurt like hell." Kenny peered through the door and entered the house, scanning it quickly. Lucy was right behind him, just in case.

"Look okay from here." Her dad reported, "Everybody in." He guided Lucy inside, lightly pushing her forward. Lucy let him and examined their new temporary home. It was definitely big and roomy, a nice kitchen area, a large living room and dining table, and a grand staircase that led upstairs. _Wow… this is great! It's not small or cramped or anything… Way better than those lousy rooms at The Motor Inn…_

As Ben shut the door behind him, Christa helped Omid lie down on the couch, trying to make him comfortable. Omid winced. "Argh!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Christa apologised, looking worried at Omid's pain.

"No, it's okay. I'm good." Omid said quickly, even though his facial expressions said otherwise. "Feel better just being off my feet. Thanks babe." Christa smiled.

"Hey Lu, why don't you check on Omid, see how bad that wound of his is?" Kenny told her as Christa began to walk towards him.

"Sure." Lucy responded, leaving him, Christa, Lee and Chuck to converse. She walked over to Omid, who was lying on the couch. Omid brightened as he saw Lucy.

"Hey, how are you Lu?" He greeted cheerfully. She smiled back. This guy was always in such a good mood, it was contagious.

"I'm fine, well, I guess…" She mumbled, looking at his leg.

"Oh yeah, um, I'm sorry if you're going through anything right now…" Omid said meekly. Lucy focused on his wound.

"No, it's fine… I'm okay." She said.

"You sure? Because you seem a bit, well, I don't know, grouchy." Omid remarked, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm fine, I'm fine… Please, don't worry." She said.

"Well, if you ever need someone to cheer ya up or anything, I'm your guy!" Omid grinned widely. She laughed at his facial expression, it was funny how his face twisted up and made these weird looks.

"I'll keep that in mind." She frowned as she looked at the wound carefully. "Well, it stopped bleeding, but it's opened up. Who knows what kind of infections it's got, if it has any for that matter."

"Well doctor, do you know what can help me out here?" Omid said lightly.

"Heh… I don't know, maybe a real doctor?" _Like mom... She'd know what to do..._ She pushed away the thought.

"Well, it's okay. You seem to know fair bit of healing anyways. Lucky for me, right?" Omid joked.

"Yeah, sure." Lucy smiled.

Christa returned, sitting next to her as she examined Omid. "Do you know anything to make him feel better?" She asked, sounding a bit desperate.

"Sorry." Lucy murmured, "I only know how to treat the minor stuff, like cuts and bruises."

Christa grimaced, holding Omid's hand. "Well, thanks anyways." Christa said.

"Yeah, no problem." Lucy said. She saw Clem was sitting on the chair beside the couple. Lucy was about to go and sit with her when a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up.

"What? Hey, what are you doing?" Lucy asked as Travis dragged her away from the others, leading her to the kitchen. He let her go, making her stand with him behind the kitchen counter. She scoffed, glaring at him. "What the hell was that?" She looked around, "Hey, where'd my dad go?"

"He went upstairs with Ben to make sure this place is secure." Travis said. Lucy didn't like the way he sounded, he sounded a bit intense, his eyes a bit cold as he gave Lucy a stare. "So, you going to finally tell me what the hell is wrong with you and Ben?"

"Nothing's wrong." Lucy said quickly. Travis laughed a dry, mocking sound.

"Yeah fucking right there's nothing going on! Usually, it's Ben who breaks up the fights between you and me, not me breaking it up between you both! Something happened, didn't it?" He pressed, "And you're both keeping it from me, from everybody!"

"Shouldn't Ben tell you, not me?" Lucy muttered.

"The guy's as slippery as a snake, he always knows how to avoid me, like just right now, he volunteered to help Kenny so I wouldn't be able to ask him questions." Travis laughed again. "That sneaky little bastard."

"Well, you should ask him, because I won't say anything!" Lucy declared, starting to strut away from Travis. He grabbed her wrist, hard. She whipped around to face him.

"You're not leaving until you tell me." He said darkly, but that failed to intimidate her.

"The hell I will!" Lucy snapped, trying to tug away from Travis, but was unable to. "Dammit Trav, let go!"

"No." He said stubbornly.

"I swear Travis if you don't…" She warned.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" He said in a cheeky voice, taunting her like a child.

"I'm not saying anything!" She hissed.

"Come on Lu, tell me!" Travis begged. Lucy's heart started to beat faster, Travis's words sounding disturbingly familiar.

"_Come on Lu! Tell me!"_ _Duck said excitedly, tugging at her wrist. Lucy laughed, pulling away from the kid._

"_It's not for me to tell, you got to ask mom and dad!" She chided him gently._

"_Come on Lu, you're my big sister!" Duck whined, "You have to tell me!"_

"_But that's ruining your birthday surprise, and it won't be a surprise if I tell you, duh!" Lucy smirked._

"_Please Lucy? Pretty please?" Duck begged, starting to turn his eyes into huge, over animated cute eyes. "Super duper pretty please with sugar and sprinkles on top? Pleeasssee Lu?"_

"Lu!? Lulu! Hey!"

Lucy blinked, Duck's young, pudgy face disappearing into her hazy memories once more. It was replaced with Travis's wide, confused eyes. "Lulu! Fuck! What the hell? You dazed out on me! Are you okay?" Travis asked, still holding her wrist.

"_I hope you didn't tell him the surprise." Her mom had said as she walked in on Duck begging Lucy to spill the goods. Duck grinned, running up to his mother. _

"_Moommm! I want to know! What's my present?!" He wailed annoyingly, making Lucy sigh._

"_Well, why don't you follow me, and we'll see?" She grabbed Duck's hand and they both began to walk. "Come on Lu, let's go."_

"Lu… Are you… Are you dozing out because of your claustrophobia or something? But this house is pretty big so I don't understand why you would get claustrophobic, but still… Maybe it's… Could it be something else...? Come on Lulu, wake up!" His voice was barely in Lucy's mind right now, she was too focused with other things.

"_Yeah, mom, I'm coming!" Lucy began to run after them. As she started to run though, chills made her slow down, making her start to feel uncomfortable. There figures were starting to disappear as they got farther away. "Hey, wait up!"_

"_Lucy… come join us…."_

_She stopped complacently as her mother's voice echoed ominously around her. Dark shadows engulfed her surroundings. "N-no…. Mom….?"_

"_Duck and I are waiting… Please… Join us…" Her mom said softly, begging her._

_Lucy fist tightened. "Mom… You left us. You left me and dad! You didn't have to leave me! Youd didn't have to leave us! You should've stayed with us!" Lucy cried, her heart aching._

"…"

"_Mom?"_

_It was dead quiet as Lucy just floated in the midst of darkness, the oppressing darkness, feeling smaller, more cramped, less air…. She kept waiting for a reply. "Mom! Answer me!"_

"Lulu you wake the fuck up now before I start to beat the hell out of you!"

Lucy breathed in a ragged puff of air, panting heavily as if she just ran a marathon. She met Travis's alarmed eyes, his hand still gripping Lucy's wrist. "Shit! You're still with me! You were fucking daydreaming back there Lu!" Travis huffed, looking at her carefully. "You okay?"

"_Lucy… come join us…." _Her mother chanted repeatedly. _But I can't just leave everybody..._

A lone tear slipped down her cheek, dripping down her face. Travis immediately let go of her, waving his hand in distress, his eyes wide and his face covered in shock and regret. "Hell! Did I-I-I… Shit! Lu, uh, hey, I didn't mean to make you cry or anything, I just… I… Geez… I'm sorry! Sorry I asked!"

"No! No… No, it's not you…" Lucy sniffed, chuckling uneasily as she wiped her eyes. "I… My mom… Duck… I just… They…" She started to retreat, but Travis stopped her, pulling her back in.

"Are you… all right? Is this…Is this connected to whatever Ben did? He said he did something stupid to you."

"He… He did, he did! So stupid..." Lucy said through the tears. She stared at him, her eyes in both dread and distress. They began to water more.

Travis frowned, looking down, able to understand. "I see… What did Ben…? What did he do now?"

Feeling empty, defeated, she finally spilled the truth. "He made… The… The bandits… The deal…" She hiccupped, trying not to cry anymore. Too many tears were already shed.

Travis stared at her, confused. "The bandits? The deal? What the hell does that..!" His eyes lit up in horror as the realization hit him. He shook his head, his mouth dropping. "No, no fucking way in hell." He sounded like he was punched in the gut.

"He… made the deal…" Lucy whispered, more tears starting to drip down.

"But Ben… No, he couldn't have…" Travis face twisted, his skin turning cold and numb, unable to believe that his best friend that he constantly defended didn't tell him this dark secret. "He never told me… Why?" He appeared to be lost in thought for a moment.

Lucy couldn't talk to him anymore, she was too busy starting to sob silently, putting a hand to cover her mouth. She turned away, head bowed. Warm tears kept dripping from her eyes, and she couldn't stop it! _Fuck! Why am I crying? There's no reason to cry!_

Travis snapped out if his daze and saw her tears and panicked a bit, waving his hands. "Hey now! Hey! I didn't mean to make you cry! Hey, Lulu, come on, there's no need for this, right? Right?" He laughed uneasily, playfully punching her shoulder.

Lucy tried to say something positive, tried to tell him not to worry, but the tears kept falling, one by one.

Travis groaned, looking dejected, "Lulu… Come on… I'm sorry I made you do this and for everything else… Come on… Stop crying…"

"I'm trying!" Lucy squeaked out, "But… Do you… Know how… How hard it is? To stop? Crying?" She spluttered out the words, each word tattered and raspy. Once she started to cry, it was pretty difficult to stop. She had to run her tears dry before she'd be able to stop.

"Well… I... Uh… No." Travis looked awkward.

Lucy continued to shed tears, her body quivering. Travis watched, suddenly looking determined. Something in his face changed, whether it was the way his mouth twitched, how his eyes swelled with some unknown emotion, or the light pink shade on his cheeks. "Well… Actually, I heard of one way to make someone stop…" His voice sounded a bit deeper than usual.

His hand suddenly grabbed her cheeks, pulling her in close. Lucy gasped, stiffening as Travis invaded her personal space. His thumb gently brushed her face, brushing off the tears. She could feel his warm breath on her face, steady, not nervous. His eyes were half-closed, a little evil grin began to form on his face.

"Trav-?!" Lucy was cut off as Travis's lips suddenly collided with hers, making her hush. She blinked wildly, unsure what to do. Her hands flew up to hold his shoulders, weakly trying to push him off, but she couldn't. The hand the held her face went into her hair while the other one held her back, helping with her balance. Lucy trembled at the warmth of Travis's lips, she didn't think it'd be this warm… this… good… to kiss someone. It was a soft, light kiss, like a butterfly landing on a delicate flower. She figured Travis was the type of guy who'd be rough, be he was actually being gentle, his lips tasted metallic, like blood, but that taste was overshadowed by how soft and moist they were as they pressed against Lucy's. _This is… My first kiss…And it's… not… so bad…_ She slowly started to give up resisting him, giving in. Her hands fell limply at her side as she hesitantly leaned slightly in, unsure what to do.

As his fingers gently curled in her hair, he slowly parted away from Lucy. He stared at her, and she stared back. She could feel the warm blush on her cheeks as she looked away, no clue on how to act. _Travis, he… He…! I mean, I liked it, I won't lie to myself, but… I… I don't…_

"Uh… So…" Travis started, taking his hand out of her hair, rubbing the back of his neck, his face as equally as red as Lucy's. "I guess that worked, didn't it? You stopped bawling."

Lucy didn't even notice her dried up tears. She just nodded back stupidly, still feeling his lips on hers. "Uh, yeah, I stopped."

Travis smiled, looking down and embarrassed. "… Good, that's good." Lucy looked away too.

"Hey, I just remembered, I better, uh, check on Clem!" Lucy made the excuse quickly and dashed away from Travis. He didn't make any attempt to stop her, just watched her dash off. And as Lucy escaped, a million thoughts began to traverse her mind.

_What the hell was that?! What just happened?! Why did that happen? What do I do now?! What about dad? What if he finds out? Ben too? The whole group? What about Travis? Why'd he do that? Is he teasing or joking with me?! What the fuck?! Does he like me?!_

…

_Do I like him?_

* * *

**Hmm... So...**

**I saved Chuck, I don't see why to kill him right now, he's actually having a nice big role here in this story, :D Besides, I don't want Chuck to die, (Yet?) let's see how he affects the rest of the story...**

**And that ending... hmm...**

**So.. TravisxLucy supporters... don't get too comfy. BenxLucy supporters, read the next chapter when it's out, trust me, it gets more fun. :D**

**Next Chapter: '_It Starts Here'._**


	10. It Starts Here

**A lot of fun starts here... XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'**

* * *

Chapter 10: It Starts Here

As Lucy ran from him, two things were running through Travis's mind right now.

The first thing was a buzz of warmth, happiness, some sort, unexplainable joy in his heart, a content feeling… _ I kissed her! I didn't mean to, I mean, I just thought that I'd tease her, scare her out of crying, but my face kind of leaned in and I just went for it and…_

_No… I can't justify like that, I won't make excuses. I'll face the truth, that I kind of… intentionally kiss her like that. I wanted it. And… I liked it. Sure, it was a little soft to my standards, it may not have been my first kiss, but it definitely my best kiss. I'm not sure why… Maybe because it was actually with a girl that I… I…_

All that warm fuzzy crap was covered in a mess of negativity, doubts, panic, regrets, and confusion. Chuck had warned him not to fall for her, to just remain friends, he knew that, he tried too, he ignored her and just tried to be a friend, but seeing her cry after he reminded her of all the shit in her life, it made him feel like he was the one who had just lost half of his loved ones, and Travis didn't have a lot of those right now. He didn't like seeing her all glum and depressed. He already saw her cry once, and that hurt him, he didn't like that. He wanted her happy, plus, someone actually did once tell him that a kiss can stop tears if its unexpected, why not put that theory to test right then and there?

… _That last reason's not a good excuse. I'm such a dick, what the hell's wrong with me? Now she's probably all confused like I am. Plus she's still dealing with all of her family issues… Fuck, I don't even know if she even likes me, I could be acting like some sort of creeper right now and not even know it. Shit, what the hell did I just do? Damn…_

Travis slammed a fist into the counter, shaking his head. _Damn! Why the hell did I have to do that?! Why am I such an overconfident stupid little bastard? Damn it! Now she probably never wants to talk to me and we won't even be friends…_

"I try to help ya, give ya advice, tell ya what not to do, and ya go ahead and do it." Travis turned to meet Chuck's disapproving head shaking, his arms crossed.

"You're such a stalker. It's starting to get really creepy." Travis shivered, Chuck's sudden appearance spooking him slightly. Chuck let out his trademark chuckle that Travis was starting to get used to hearing.

"Do I really scare ya that much boy? I've been in view during your whole interaction! You really are blind!" Chuck remarked.

"Shut up!" Travis huffed, "And what does it matter to you, anyways? This won't affect you anyways!"

"Sure, not yet anyways. Stuff like this like to indirectly cause shit to stir up, right?" Chuck sighed. "I told ya not to do this."

"And I heard you." Travis scratched his head, "It's just… I… I uh…"

"Can't help yourself?" Chuck finished his sentence. "Do you really lack that much self-control?"

"I have self-control!" Travis snapped, "I just… In that moment, she was crying, and I was there, and I don't like seeing girls cry…"

"So whenever you see girls cry you go up and kiss them?" Chuck laughed, making Travis glare at him with cherry red cheeks.

"Well, whatever old man! It was just one kiss, it wasn't even a big deal, I mean, come on! What harm is just one kiss?"

Chuck gave him a disbelieving stare before starting to laugh at him. Travis ears burned in anger, "Hey, don't laugh at me! You always laugh at me! Stop it!"

Chuck took a moment to regain himself, giving Travis an amused look, "Son, I have never met someone as blind as you are. You don't pay attention to the big hints, do ya?"

"You better explain what you're talking about." Travis growled.

Chuck walked up to the counter and stood in front of us Travis, the amusement in his eyes melting away. "I'm going to let you in on a few things here boy. The first thing is that if you're serious about that girl, good luck trying to get past that father."

Travis snorted. "Yeah, that much I could figure out on my own."

"The second thing is good luck trying to get her away from Ben."

"Ben?" Travis raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You and Ben seem like good pals, right?"

"Yeah…" _I think. _Travis wasn't too sure what too sure what to think of Ben anymore. His clumsy nice best friend who didn't even trust him enough to tell him his secret, which was that he, was the one to deal with the bandits! _I nearly got killed by those bandits and got shot by Lilly! Carley died in my place, which has been guilt-tripping, me for a while._ Travis didn't speak to anybody about it, but he had nightmares. A bunch of bad dreams where Carley kept dying in front of him, over his outburst, his mistakes. Plus now Duck was there too, the little boy's face, accusing him of his murder, his death. It was a wonder that Travis got any sleep, but there stinging voices kept replaying in his head, haunting him.

"_I died for you Travis…." _Carley's dead voice would murmur softly in his ears.

"_Why..? Why did you kill me?" _Duck would ask darkly, the high voice sharp.

"Ben," Chuck started, startling Travis out of his thoughts, "Seems like a good kid. It looks like, judging by your conversation, that he's made few mistakes, really bad mistakes. And right now, those mistakes might be why the reason why that girl Lucy is always mad at him, right?"

"You're pretty smart, figuring that out." Travis said, impressed with him. Chuck smiled.

"Well, I'm old, and we elderly know more than you young folk."

"Yeah, sure." Travis rolled eyes.

"Anyways, at the moment, that anger's a good thing, making them unable to bond any further. But the moment she forgives him, could be the moment where all of your problems start."

"Clarify what problems there can be." Travis said.

"I have to blunt for you, otherwise you won't understand, will ya?" Chuck sighed, "What I am trying to say here is that your friend Ben likes that girl Lucy too."

It took a moment for Travis to register what Chuck said. _Ben… Likes Lucy? That's… That's…_ Travis stared at all the obvious clues in front of him, the increased nervousness around the girl, blushing whenever she even brushes up against him by accident, him looking depressed and trying to talk to Lucy even though she was furious at him… There were clues and hints everywhere, and Travis had opted to just be ignorant towards all of them. He admits, he did feel jealous when ever Lucy leaned against Ben to sleep or hugged him or anything of the sort, he just convinced himself that it was just because they were good friends, nothing more, right?

"H-How… How do you know?" Travis questioned, "You could be overreacting old man."

Chuck shrugged, "I can read people." Is all he said.

Travis groaned, looking down. "That… That's not true." Travis said forcefully, making it sound real. "They're just friends, and with what Ben just did, all they'll ever be is just friends."

"I don't know…" Chuck shook his head, "Forgiveness can go a lot of ways, ya know?"

"That can't be… No…" Travis shook his head in denial. "You know what?" Travis said, "Maybe I'll just go and confront Ben myself. See what he thinks of all this." He didn't even let Chuck say anything before Travis walked away towards the staircase, upstairs, where Ben would be.

_I'll go and talk to him, ask him about Lucy… And keeping secrets from me. Why the hell would he keep something this important from me? His best friend! After all the fucking crap we've been through, every time I stood up for him, when in truth he actually deserved it…. What the hell!?_

As Travis stomped up the stairs, he caught sight of Lee coming down. He froze, identifying what he just saw. Lee stopped in front of Travis, wide-eyed. In Lee's hands, was a small, thin boy. His ribcage was visible, his skin pale and stank horribly with the putrid smell of death. His eyes were white, blank and lifeless. His stomach was small, shrunken, looking like he was starved of food. But what really disturbed Travis was the boy's face. The haircut, the shape of the face, its features… it was disturbingly close to Duck's face.

"_You killed me Travis! Why would you kill me?!"_

Travis coughed, feeling something horrible rise in his throat. He gagged a bit, feeling the bile rise, but he swallowed it down, refusing to throw up the second time today. Lee gave him a look of pity. "Hey Travis. Sorry you saw this…" He gave the boy in his arms a sad look.

"It's… It's fine." Travis rasped, wiping his mouth.

Lee looked around, and then lowered his voice to talk to him. "Kenny found the kid up in the attic. He was pretty upset, considering that he looks kind of like… well… you know."

"Yeah, I get it." Travis whispered. Lee looked a bit regretful as Travis found him with the boy.

"I'm sorry… You had to see this." He apologised again.

"No… No its okay." Travis breathed, not looking at the boy.

"Look, I'm going to go bury him out in the backyard, with the dog, Ben's checking out the rest of the upstairs and Kenny's just… trying to get better, up in the attic. Look, I don't want Clem or Lu to see this boy, do you think you can just distract them for a while, just enough for me to walk through?"

Travis hesitated, he really wanted to confront Ben for all that he had done, but if Lucy and Clem saw this… He didn't know how they'd react. "Well… All right, I guess I can."

"Thanks." Lee smiled sadly. Travis, still trying not to look anymore at the dead boy, ran down the stairs and into the living room.

Christa was still tending to Omid while Clem was talking to Lucy, Clem sitting on the chair while Lucy sat on the floor. Travis began to walk towards the two girls. As he got closer, Lucy saw him approaching and turned red, looking at the ground and not meeting his eyes. Clementine however, waved to him.

"Hi Travis!" She greeted, that adorable little smile on his face. Travis grinned back.

"Hey Clem, how are ya?" Travis returned her greeting, trying to catch Lu's attention, but she continued to ignore him, not meeting his eyes.

"Good, Lucy and I were talking about my drawings. I was thinking about drawing you and Ben, and Chuck, and Omid and Christa… Maybe a whole group picture!"

"That'd be great Clem!" Travis sat down beside Lucy. She squirmed, shuffling in her place. He could hear Lee's footsteps start to go down the stairs. "Uh, so Clem, I hear that your parents might be somewhere in Savannah, right?"

"Oh… Yeah…" Clem's ecstatic voice faltered, sounding duller.

"Does the guy on the radio really have your parents?" Travis wondered.

"Yeah! He does! He said he's been with them for a while now! He's in Savannah!" Clem insisted, her voice having not one hint of doubt. Travis frowned, he still didn't like trusting strangers.

"Well… I don't know Clem, I don't like strangers…"

"He's nice!" Clem said, standing up, "He wants to help us! He told me himself!" Clem, looking upset and offended, walked away from Travis. Travis groaned, _Well, that didn't go so well._

He looked at Lucy, who refused to look at him. Travis swallowed, shifting in his place. _Well… What can I do? What can I say to her to make this less… well, awkward? _

A pair of feet stormed down the stairs. Ben was coming down, all done with his search, it seemed. He saw Lucy and Travis sitting on the floor and paused, staring at both of them. _Ben likes Lucy._ The thought echoed in his mind. What would he do about that? He wanted to talk to Ben about it, but not in front of Lucy!

Ben quietly sat in the empty chair that Clem left. None of the three teens said a word, everyone silent, which was unusual. Travis then realized how messed up their situation really is. Lucy was pissed off at Ben, and unsure how to feel about Travis, Travis was unsure how Lucy felt about him, and felt betrayed and confused by Ben's actions, and Ben was harbouring a secret that he thought only Lucy knew about, but he didn't know that Travis knew too… There were tensions starting to form between them all. _Damn, I never thought we'd end up like this, just… fucked up._

"Well, you three are pretty quiet." Omid's voice made them look at him. "You know, when I was your age, I was pretty chatty."

"You still are chatty, and you don't act your age." Lucy teased. Omid laughed.

"Yeah, I guess that might be true." He suddenly winced, his eyes pained.

"Hey, you all right?" Ben asked, "Where did Christa go? I thought I saw her…"

"Oh, she went to check on Clem." Omid said quickly, "Ah fuck, my leg…"

Lucy walked up to him and checked the leg. She grimaced. "There aren't any doubts now, I say it's probably infected if you're hurting this much."

"Well… that's fantastic, isn't it?" Omid sighed. "Great, now what?"

"Well… Medicine. We should probably find you some of that." Lucy said.

"Where are we going to find that?" Travis asked, "I hate to tell you, but this city seems pretty dead and empty. I don't know how much supplies might be left in here."

"Well, we got to try, don't we?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, we should." Ben said, looking shy. "I mean, we have to, we need supplies, don't we?"

Lucy turned to face him, looking like she was about to yell at him. Ben cringed, waiting for her verbal assault.

"Hey! HEY!" Lee screamed. Travis jumped to his feet, his senses alert. Chuck ran up to them.

"I'll watch Omid, you three better see what the noise is about."

"Right." Travis nodded. He, Lucy and Ben went out. Christa, who was with Clem in the kitchen, gave Clem a quick word before joining the three of them. They opened the door and ran out.

"Who are you? What the hell do you want from us?!" Lee screeched. He was clinging to the gate bars, glaring outside at something unknown.

"Lee, what's going on?" Christa asked, relaxing when she saw no threat. Travis, whose hand was already in his pocket to get the pick, loosened his grip and let go of it.

"I thought I saw something outside the fence." Lee said, his hands still clenched to the bars.

"Something? Or someone?" Travis folded his arms, not liking this at all.

"Didn't get a good enough look." Lee replied, letting go of the gate and walking towards them. "The way they moved though, too fast to be a walker."

"Could it be the guy who's following us? The guy on the radio?" Ben asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know, they didn't say anything. Just stood there, watching. Creepy as hell." Lee shuddered, looking back at the fence.

The door swung open. Everyone turned and saw Kenny. The man walked out, his head down, his face vacant, showing nothing. His body was slouched as he walked. He gave all of them a deflated look, like he wasn't even sure of anything anymore. Lucy walked up to her father, looking anxious. "Dad? Are you… Are you okay?"

Kenny took one look at his daughter and instantly his face strengthened, wiping away any signs of sadness in it, but the empty look in his eyes remained. "I'm fine. Just… I'm fine." He sighed, "What's all the ruckus?"

"Lee thinks he might have seen someone out there spying on us." Ben told him.

Kenny growled. "Maybe it's that goddamn bell-ringer…"

"Fuck this shit." Travis muttered, "We used to be terrified about walkers, not people! Why the hell is everyone suddenly out to get us?"

"Well, to hell with this." Kenny stated, "I'm not going to let whoever it is out there keep us from getting out boat!" He glanced back up at the house. "We've holed up here long enough. I'm heading down to River Street."

"I don't know if Omid's well enough to move yet." Christa said.

"Well he'd better get ready, because as soon as I find us a boat, we're moving out!"

"Dad… shouldn't we let Omid get better first?" Lucy asked, "I looked over him, he isn't doing good."

"He'll be fine, once we're on open water, we can examine him all we want."

"I don't know if it's safe to leave yet." Lee imputed.

"Why the hell not? Walkers look to have cleared out." Kenny argued.

"That's not all I'm worried about." Lee said darkly.

"So you'd rather just hunker down here and just let whoever's out there keep us boxed in? Wait for them to starve us out?" Kenny scoffed, "No thanks."

"I hate to say it, but Kenny's right." Christa said, "Omid's not in great shape to move, but we can't do anything for him here. Without meds or a doctor, he's only going to get worse."

"All right, all right." Lee said un-enthusiastically. "I'll head to the river with Kenny to scope out a boat while you get Omid ready to move."

"Wait, just the two of you?" Lucy fretted. Kenny ruffled her hair in comfort.

"Well, I guess we could bring someone else along." Kenny told her. "Travis?"

Travis blinked, a bit surprised. "Me?"

"Yeah, you're fast and can kill walkers. You'd be a good help." Travis noticed Ben look down as Kenny said that, like he wanted to go.

"Yeah, sure, I'll come." Travis replied.

"Wait, can I come?" Clem, who was at the background while they were discussing appeared. "My mom and dad can't be far now, maybe we can look for them on the way to the river."

"Clem, honey." Lee started, "I think it'd be best if you stayed with Ben. I need you to watch out for Omid and Christa, help them get ready to move out."

"You said I'm supposed to always stay close to you." Clem complained, looking reluctant.

"I know." Lee said carefully. "It's just this once. Sometimes, we all have to put aside what we want for the good of the group" Clementine's lip trembled. "Hey, don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. Okay?" Lee smiled.

"Okay." Clem said, although she didn't look quite happy.

"Daylight's burning. Gonna go grab my gear, then we'll head out." Kenny said. He began to walk back into the house, Lucy following close behind him.

"Come on Clem, let's go see if Omid needs anything." Christa guided the young girl back inside.

_Well, I better get myself ready too. And then... After all this, I better confront Ben. _Travis thought and went back inside.

* * *

_I'm not a liability, am I? I mean, I know I screwed up, Lee and Lucy knows I screwed up, but that doesn't mean I can't be useful, right?_

Ben approached Lee, feeling a bit hurt. The first person that Kenny chose to come with them was Travis, _Just because he can kill walkers and is fast. I'm fast too… But… Walker killing isn't exactly my best, so I guess it's understandable…_ He understood why he wanted Travis to come with them, but it just upset Ben how no one thought he was capable of anything else besides being on watch. He wanted to be a bit more helpful, more active in the group. He didn't want to be a liability anymore.

"So, you're just going to leave me on the bench here?" Ben confronted Lee.

"That's not how it is, Ben." Lee said. "I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Clementine."

_He trusts me with Clem… _Ben realized. _Even though I accidentally abandoned her back in that whole horde incident… He trusts me to do this!_ "I can do that!" Ben promised.

"Well, just so we're clear, while I'm gone, anything or anyone tried to get inside this house, you shoot them. Don't even think twice about it. Understand?"

"I have no problem shooting walkers." Ben said.

"Did you hear what I said? Anything or _anyone._" Lee's voice grew dark.

_Oh…_ Ben nodded. "Good." Lee said. Now feeling uneasy, Ben walked back into the house. _I have to take care of Clem… I have to prove myself! _He saw Kenny and Travis walking side by side, Lucy right behind them. Kenny turned back to his daughter, planting a little kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back before ya know it, all right?"

"Be careful." She whispered.

"Of course." Kenny smiled.

"Hey Ben." Travis had strolled up in front of him. "When I get back, you and me got to talk, okay?"

"Yeah… Sure." Ben mumbled, but he'd rather never talk about what he had done to Travis.

Kenny tapped on Travis's shoulder, signalling for him to get going. Travis gave Ben a little pat on the back before walking away with Kenny to meet with Lee outside. They closed the door behind them. Ben let out a little breath of air.

_Well… Maybe I should check on Clem real quick… _Ben looked around for the girl. _Ah, she's right over… there. _Clem was with Lucy, the two of them saying hushed words, gossiping, maybe. Ben didn't know. _Oh shit…_

Ben was clueless. He had no idea what to do about the whole 'Lucy' situation. He couldn't go on with her hating him for the rest of his life, no matter how short that might be, he wanted to spend time with her, talk to her without her yelling at every little comment he said. _But I don't know how to make it better… Or if I can even make it better… Oh man… What can I do?_

Christa let out a panicked shrill noise. "Omid!? Are you-?! Omid!?" Ben ran up to them, Clem and Lucy behind him. Omid was unconscious, knocked out, his breathing strained. "No!" Christa shrieked, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him lightly.

"Hey, now calm down." Chuck told the panicking woman. "Back in the days, I was an assistant to them vets, ya know, animal caretakers. It's been awhile, but how about I check over him? Bring him upstairs, so at least he'll be on a bed and not on this small, cramped, couch."

"R-Really? You're a vet?" Christa's voice filled up with hope.

"Well, I told ya, it's been a while, and I was an assistant, not the official thing so…."

"That's okay, that's good enough!" Christa said, standing up. She looked at Ben. "Can you help me lift him upstairs?"

"Yeah, sure!" Ben jumped at the opportunity to do something useful.

"What about me and Clem?" Lucy asked.

"You girls just relax, we got this covered." Chuck said kindly. Lucy and Clem exchanged a look.

At the count of three, both Christa and Ben lifted Omid up. Ben lifted his legs, while Christa grappled with his shoulders. Chuck was at the front, coordinating them. "All right now, steady as we go up these stairs here…" Slowly, Ben and Christa brought Omid up the stairs.

"There's a bedroom in here." Ben pointed his head down a hallway, where a room should be. Chuck opened the door for them. Christa and Ben brought Omid into the room, and then very gently, they placed Omid down onto the bed. Omid opened his eyes briefly, looking a bit confused.

"Hey… What… Where am I?" He asked in a dreamy voice.

"Don't worry, we're still in the house, we just brought you upstairs, where you can be comfortable." Christa patted his head. Omid gave her a long, weird look with his eyes and a little smile before drifting away into sleep.

"Keep an eye on him, I'll quickly search the house for anything I can use to make him feel better." Chuck said to Christa. He poked Ben, "Boy, do you mind helping me?"

"Oh yeah, sure!" Ben said, following Chuck's lead as he walked out of the room. "What are we looking for?" Ben asked as soon as they were ain the hallway. Chuck didn't answer, instead, he opened a door that led to that big, office-like room. It had a big window where the whole backyard was visible, a desk with bookshelves full of books just behind it, and a little coach on the side.

"Honestly, I don't know if there may be anything good left here that can help that man," Chuck admitted. "But we better do a search anyways, don't we?"

"Yeah…" Ben agreed. "I'll search that desk." Ben scampered to it. It had a few dusty papers on it, but nothing worth taking. He opened the drawers, rummaging through the sheets and pens.

"So," Chuck started as he rummaged through the bookshelves. "How are you doing boy?"

"Um… Fine." Ben answered simply.

"Really now?" Chuck said in a questioning voice. "It doesn't seem that way to me. You got a lot of problems, don't you?"

"What-What do you mean?" Ben stuttered.

"What's the story behind you and that girl? Lucy?"

Ben's fingertips grew numb. _What? Why would he just randomly say that?!_ "Uh… Well, it isn't very good…"

"Anyone with ears can see that." Chuck snorted. "It seems like she's got a real problem with you."

"She does." Ben said, closing a drawer and opening another. _And I deserve it…_ Ben added that last thought sadly.

"Well… That ain't good, is it? For the sake of the group, you better get that problem under control. Otherwise, those loud words of hers might attract more than just _our_ attention…"

"Yeah, I hear you." Ben groaned, pushing papers away.

Chuck was silent for a moment. "Do you like her?"

If Ben was eating, he would have choked on his food when Chuck posed that question. "W-What?! I-I-I, what?! "

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then." Chuck laughed.

"H-How… How did….?" Ben tried to say.

"You're not exactly what they call, subtle. I catch you staring at her and turning all red around her, hell, I won't be surprised if anyone else figured you out."

_I didn't mean to be noticeable! Oh crap… _Ben kept his head down, trying to focus, feeling jumpy.

"And, do you mind me giving you a piece of advice?" Chuck continued to speak at Ben's lack of response.

"Uh, yeah, sure, go ahead." Ben said, his voice starting to waver.

Chuck stopped his search for a moment to stare Ben straight in the eyes. Ben gulped as Chuck began to talk. "People come and go in these times. The people you care about will die if you're not careful, especially if there are feelings involved. Feelings in a time like this… Emotions… depending on what kind they are, they can be a blessing or a burden. In your case, they're going to be burdens. There are times when you have to give up those feelings so that the person you love will survive."

Ben stared at Chuck. "Huh?"

"Your feelings boy, they're going to get in the way of survival if you keep them with you. You got to let them go. You understand what I'm saying?"

Ben tried to digest what he just said. _Let them go? What does he mean? People will come and go, they'll die if I'm not with careful… Yeah I understand that much… And feelings can be a blessing or a burden… Well, Lu's anger is definitely going to burden us if she keeps yelling at me, so… does he mean… I have to…. Calm her down? Finally confront Lucy about my feelings? Tell her how I really feel? Let go of the doubt and just tell her!? Geez, I don't know, I don't think I can, but if I have too… Well… Chuck is pretty smart, even though we just met him. He's nice… He gave me candy…. He thinks I'm a kid… But he must like me if he's giving out advice, plus he seems really smart, he knows his stuff…Maybe I should finally talk to her. Yeah… I should! I don't know how much more of this angry side of Lu I can take!_

"You're right." Ben said. "I should do that."

"Really?" Chuck sounded a bit surprised, stopping his search to stare at Ben. "You understood what I just told you? I mean, I could have said it blunt and simply, but if you understand my little speech there…"

"Yeah, I got to release my feelings." Ben said.

"Oh… You understood me." Chuck sounded shocked, like he didn't think that would happen. "You know, you're a lot smarter than that boy Travis. I try to give him advice, and he just doesn't understand a damned word that comes out of my mouth."

"Well, Travis is averaged intelligence at best. Got decent grades and stuff." Ben said.

"Huh, that might explain some stuff." Chuck laughed. "You're definitely the smart one out of you two."

_Wow, no one's told me that before. _"Thanks." Ben mumbled.

Chuck let out a noise of acknowledgement before continuing searching. After a few more minutes, Chuck moaned. "Boy, I don't think there's anything left here, how about you go about and check on the girls, I'll deal with the couple in the room."

"Okay." Ben got up. "And uh, thanks for the advice."

"No problem." Chuck was doing one last sweep of the room, checking out the room. Ben left the room, leaving him to finish his search. _Now… Maybe I should talk to Lu now…_ He went down that stairs, where Lucy and Clem were supposed to be.

Clem ran up to Ben, bumping into him in the process. She squeaked, "Eep! Oh, I'm sorry Ben! I just wanted to check on Omid!"

"It's fine Clem." Ben said, "They're just upstairs, in the room down the hall."

"Okay, thanks!" Clementine beamed before dashing up the stairs. Ben watched her go up, and then looked around for Lucy.

_Ah, there she is!_ The teenage girl was sitting on the couch. Ben's heart doubled its pace as he noticed the paper-thin, blue kite locked in her hands. The edges were a bit torn, but aside from that, it looked well taken care of, still able to fly in the skies. _She still has that… It must be so she doesn't feel separated from Duck, right? Oh crap…._

He quietly walked to her. "Hey Lu…" Ben said. His voice was hoarse from the nervous sensation he was feeling in the pit of his stomach. At the sound of his voice, Lucy's blurry green eyes snapped out of a trance and stared at him. Anger started to boil in them, making him start to regret talking to her.

"What do you want?" She spat the words out like poison, not meeting his eyes.

"I… I need to talk to you." Ben said, starting to nervously twiddle with his thumbs, looking down.

"About what?" She growled.

"Us. The deal. What I did. We need to talk." His voice was a whisper.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said coldly, the kite crinkling in her hands as she tightened her grip.

"We have to talk Lu, we need to." Ben insisted.

"No." She said, nearly yelled. "There's nothing to say." She began to walk away, still dragging her blue kite as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Please Lu…" Ben kept begging, following her.

"I said no! Leave me alone!" She opened the backyard door and went out. She tried to close it behind her, but Ben was stronger than her, and in a few moments, he had pushed the door open. She steered away from him, looking extremely pissed off.

"Lucy…" He said sadly, approaching her.

"I don't ever want to speak to you again!" She yelled suddenly, her cheeks red. Ben backed away as she started to advance, dropping the kite, fists rising. "You're the fucking reason for everything that's happened!"

"I know that I am… And I understand Lu how bad it was, and I feel guilty… Come on Lu, you know I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Ben was a little scared, he was hoping that this would turn out okay, praying that it would.

"Oh, and is that supposed to make me feel better?" She scoffed bitterly, "You think that will just erase all the shit that _you_ fucking caused?!"

"Lu… Please…" Ben's timid voice as lost in her anger.

"I befriend you, trust you, defend you, but all this time, you were lying to us! Lying to me! And my mom is dead! My brother is dead! My dad nearly died! And it's all your fault!" Her voice was breaking, the fury making her tremble.

"Lu, please, just hear me out…" His voice started to grow stronger.

"No, I won't! You had all this time to tell us that you did, but you chose to be a coward and not say a damn word! If you said something, everything would be different! I'm sure of it! Fucking hell Ben!"

"Lucy, give me a chance to explain!" Ben was started to get annoyed. He needed to talk too, to let her understand. His hands were unconsciously turning into fists.

"You think that anything you can do can make me feel better?!" She ignored every word he said, her voice rising in anger.

"I'm trying to make it better right now!" Ben said steadily, his voice starting to take a turn for the worse, growing darker, louder. But Lucy didn't even seem to care about that change of tone.

"You don't deserve a chance to talk! You had so many chances to talk to me, to all of us about this before shit went to hell! You just chose to be quiet and let them all die instead!" She hissed.

"I didn't want them to die! It was all just an accident! It's not like I set out to murder them!" Ben cried, stomping his foot down.

"I HATE YOU!" She screeched. "You…. You should just DIE, you piece of shit!"

Something in Ben snapped. _That's it._

"FUCK YOU LUCY!"

…

Lucy's crazed rant was immediately halted as soon as Ben said that. She stood there, frozen, her eyes went huge, and her jaw just fell, speechless. Ben never swore at her. _Never. _Ben would've felt regret if he wasn't so worked up. He knew that he would regret it later on, but right now, Lucy wasn't being reasonable, he had to stop her, one way or the other.

"I am so, so, SO sorry about Katjaa and Duck, I AM." Ben pronounced each word harshly, because he knew that if he didn't then she would just bounce back up and start assaulting him again. "And I know I fucked up, but STOP pushing me around STOP yelling at me every fucking chance you get in front of everybody, it's humiliating!"

She opened her mouth to rebuke him. "NO!" He screamed, silencing her effectively. "You know how they died. You said goodbye. I never got to see my family, my parents, my little sister…" He trailed off for a moment, remembering her small, chubby face, her bright blue eyes. "Do you get that?" Ben rasped, his chest starting to feel sore due to his emotions. "Your family is gone, but at least you had them to lose." He took in a shaky breath, he was losing what little composure he had left. "I never made it home. They could be alive or dead walkers or WORSE and I DON'T KNOW! SO GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!"

The tensions in his shoulders were slowly bleeding out of him. He panted, not knowing how much air it really took to say all that, but it felt like a ton. He closed his eyes, trying to be calm, trying to not be angry. It took a lot to anger Ben, he wasn't the kind of guy he would yell and get pissed too easily, but he couldn't take Lucy's anger anymore. It was starting to take a toll on him. He appreciated the silence that followed his outburst. He looked over cautiously at the girl.

Lucy's face had whitened, staring at Ben with emptiness in her eyes. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She shook, unsure what to do, unsure how to react properly. "Ben…" She gasped out breathlessly, quietly. That sound made Ben instantly regret his actions, she sounded so lost, so defeated…

"I'm sorry." Ben bowed his head. "I… I shouldn't have yelled or anything. That was rude of me."

Lucy gaped at him. "You're apologising?! I should be the one saying sorry… I… I was… I'm a bitch…"

"You were angry. You were sad. You had every right to feel that."

"But… I shouldn't direct it to you." She said softly, "I shouldn't have yelled or snapped at you, I shouldn't have said all that horrible shit I said… I… I'm sorry."

Ben smiled painfully. "I'm sorry too. For making all this happen."

Lucy hesitated, looking at her feet. "You… You didn't mean for it to happen, right?"

"Of course not!" Ben shook his head, "I mean, I thought it was for the good of all of us, I thought I was helping or something… but… then they threatened me, and they scared me and they could've killed all of us…"

"I see." Lucy murmured, her eyes flickering from him to the floor. Ben's teeth began to chatter. "So… Lu… Are we, are we good?" Ben willed for 'yes'.

Lucy bit her lip. "I… I…. maybe. I mean, fuck Ben, look at me right now, I'm a mess. I can barely keep myself together right now. I can't think straight, too much is going on, too much… I don't know how to feel about you, I mean, I get it, I do, but, I'm still mad. I… I don't know anymore…." She brought her hands into her face, covering them, her shoulders trembling. "I'm sorry Ben… I… I'm just sorry… I… I'm such a bitch!"

Ben's heart sank. He wanted to tell her off, he was a bit pissed off at the way she was treating her, but seeing her start to hiccup and whimper didn't make him feel any better.

"Lucy…" Ben's voice was barely a noise. "Lucy," He repeated. Swallowing down his that queasy feeling, he chose to hug her in comfort, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He was taller than her, so when he get close, her face was around his chest and neck area, in between there. When Lucy felt Ben do that, she stiffened, becoming rigid.

"B-Ben…" She started.

"I know I fucked up." Ben repeated, "I know I'm a fuck-up, but…" He gulped, thinking how Travis would do it. His heart was beating wildly like a speeding drum going faster and faster, nonstop. He tried his best not to turn red, not to sweat, not to break under the pressure. _Deep breathes, just take deep breathed Ben… It's okay… It's okay… Calm yourself Ben… Calm down…_

"Ben?" Lucy repeated his name.

"I want you to know just how sorry I am, just how… how much… I… I care… about… you…" Ben's voice got progressively weaker with each word, unable to say much clearly.

"Wait, Ben, are you-?"

She quieted down as Ben bowed his head, his blue clear eyes meeting her green confused ones. He leaned down roughly, too roughly. He didn't mean too, but his lips clashed a bit too hard into hers, forcing a kiss. _Shit! Too hard! Too rough! Oh shit!_ Ben loosened up, but he was caught on the taste of her on his lips, that he didn't really loosen up. Never having a girlfriend meant that he never received any kisses. So this was his first time trying it out, and he could just pray that he wasn't somehow screwing this up. But… It didn't feel wrong. Not at all. Her lips were a bit dry, but it kind of reminded Ben of the wilderness, the forest, the scent of leaves and herbs and wild flowers… It was exhilarating. He liked it.

He wasn't sure though if Lucy was feeling the same way as he was. She still felt stiff, unsure, her hands lingering on his elbows in an attempt to push him away, but she didn't. She was accepting, she didn't refuse, but then again… she didn't really comply. She was just still, unresponsive. Suddenly Ben was scared. _Oh fuck… Did I just steal it from her?! __Oh crap! Oh no!_

He pulled away quickly letting go and backing up. He bowed his head, blushing, repeatedly stating, "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I just, it overcame me, you know?! Um… Well, I… I'm sorry and… and…" Ben chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ha! Ha-ha! Ha, ha… Uh… Sorry Lu…"

It took her a moment to say something. "I… have to go somewhere now." Lucy murmured, her voice not giving away anything. She grabbed Duck's kite and ran back into the house, not looking at all at Ben, not showing emotion. A wave of panic was consuming Ben as he watched her leave. _What did I do? What the hell?! What the fuck?! Shit…. Shit!_

_No… Calm down Ben… Just think… Just… Leave her alone for a while, let her… recover, I guess. I have to recover too anyways because holy shit that was fucking good! I think…. I hope. Shit…. Until then… Maybe I'll check on Clem, see how she's doing. Lee trusted me to take care of her, I have to check on her!_

Ben opened the door and went in. Lucy wasn't in the living room. _Huh, she's hiding from me. _He climbed up the stairs and went down the hall where Christa and Omid were.

"Christa?" Ben cautiously opened the door. Christa looked up, sitting on the bed beside a sleeping Omid. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but do you know where's Clem?" he noticed how she wasn't around. "She said she'd be up here with you guys."

"She was here, but then she left to go back to you." Christa replied, looking too distracted by Omid's situation to continue the conversation.

Chills climbed Ben's spine. _ But she didn't find me. Wait... If she's not here, then where's Clementine?!_

* * *

_I try to be helpful, I try to help them live, but they don't listen to me properly… Maybe it's my fault. Maybe I should've been a bit more clearer when it comes to these kind of things, I don't know, it's kind of a habit for me to start spouting cryptic yet meaningful nonsense… I've been doing that for a while, haven't I? _

Chuck shook his head, unable to understand. He was back in the room where he and Ben talked. He sat down at the edge of the window, just staring at the ravaged city of Savannah, when two familiar kids caught his eyes. Ben and Lucy, and by the looks of it, their hands waving , loud, blurred noises, feet stomping on the ground, they were probably fighting. _As usual, I suppose._ Then, suddenly, Lucy had stopped entirely, her arms falling loosely and her posture slackening, much opposite of the outstretched position it was before. The two of them exchanged a few words until Ben had decided to hug the girl, something the Chuck didn't approve of. And then, against Chuck's wishes and to his surprise, Ben kissed the girl! Chuck sighed.

_What's wrong with the kids of today? Is it just because of their age or their false understanding of 'love'? Maybe it's got to do with the hormones and stuff… No, maybe it's just these two boys that have something wrong with them, just feigning ignorance. Or maybe it's my entire fault. I should've been a bit clearer with what I meant, but I already warned Travis beforehand, yet he did it anyways! Is this some sort of teenage rebellious attitude? And Ben, I don't understand it, he said he understood, but he misinterpreted my message. Still… Ben is a tad brighter than Travis. Maybe… _

Too many people had died. And more people were definitely going to die, no avoiding that. But Chuck wanted to put that aside to the very last-minute. Chuck had seen it, in another group, another group that he used to be a part of, he saw that group fall before escaping on his own, finding the abandoned train, and make it into his shelter. That group he was in… It had a lot of young folks, a little girl like Clem and teenagers like Ben, Travis and Lucy. Chuck was the oldest out of that group. There were twelve of them, including Chuck, the kids, and young adults. Chuck didn't want to get attached to these people, but he couldn't help himself. He liked them. He wished he didn't.

His group was doing well until something happened. A spat between two girls over a boy. _Teenagers, love, and an apocalypse. Never a good mix. _Chuck didn't think much of it, he just thought it was just some sort of teenager thing and that he shouldn't get involved. However, that spat got bigger, inflating until it came to the point where one day, they exploded. The two girls yelled at each other, argued over that boy. The whole group started to get involved, and Chuck could see what was going to happen next. He tried to soothe the situation, but it didn't work. guns were drawn, one girl got shot at, a bloodbath. The noise was attracting. Walkers had heard, and they had arrived long before the situation was calmed. Chuck watched as they were all eaten right in front of him, the teenagers, the adults, even the little girl, devoured and buried under a flood of dead. Chuck watched it all, he survived, able to somehow outrun and outsmart the beasts, he ran away and climbed up a tree and waited them out. After a day or so, Chuck wandered the forest, looking for a place to call home. And that new home was the train.

But then that new group had to appear, complete with yet another little girl and some teenagers. _I don't know if I can handle people who are so young, so full of potential, just die away in this world, whether be it from a walker or a living human or whatever. I can't let that happen again._

Chuck found it funny, was someone up there playing a trick on him? Were they wondering what would happen if the put Chuck in another group with the same kind of situation arising and make him live through it again? _Whoever's watching me up there… They are one funny son of a bitch…._

* * *

Ben was sitting down at the steps, head buried in his hands. _I am such a fuck-up. I am such a fuck-up! First I screw things up with the whole deal thing, then I might've just screwed Lucy over, and now I lost Clementine! Why? What the hell?! Why can't I do anything right, dammit!_

Ben was afraid, he didn't know what was going to happen when Lee walked through the door and he asked about Clem, why she wasn't with him, why he had taken his eyes off her… _I'm dead. I'm so dead._

He heard the door creak. Ben froze, pulling quickly out the gun. He peeked over the railing of the staircase. His heart skipped a beat.

_Clem!_ Aching relief washed over him. The little girl was there, a little smile on her face as she entered with Travis, Kenny and… some new girl? A blonde wearing an orange and brown sweater and hardened brown eyes was with them, looking a bit shifty, like a wild animal not used to its surroundings.

Ben rushed over to them, wide-eyed. "Clem! Where the hell were you?! You scared me!"

"Sorry." Clementine mumbled, looking ashamed. "But my parents… And Lee… I had to find them."

That's when Ben noticed something missing. "Where is Lee?"

"He got separated from us, but he hollered that he'll be back soon. He was all right last we saw him…" Kenny answered, sounding distant. "So where's Lu?"

"Oh, she's hanging out in the attic." Ben answered. Kenny's expression drastically changed from weary to fear. Without another word, he ran up the stairs to check on her. _Well…. All right then…?_

"Ben! This is Molly! She saved us!" Clementine introduced the blonde girl, gesturing towards her. Ben waved.

"Oh, um, hi…" Ben greeted.

"Yeah. Hi." Molly returned it a bit rudely, looking around. "Hey, Clem, show me around the house? Maybe there's stuff to loot around here?"

"Yeah, sure!" Clem looked excited as she and Molly went up the stairs to find some hidden supplies. _But Chuck and I already searched… I don't know if they'll find anything…_

"Ben." Travis's voice made him turn. He had his arms crossed, looking at him expectantly. "So, are we going to talk?"

_Oh shit…. I forgot about this…_ "Um… Well, I guess we are…" Ben began to fiddle with his fingers. _No way out of this… Shit…_

"So… Is there anything you want to tell me then?" His voice was hard, demanding. Ben sighed, deciding that if he didn't tell Travis now, then he'd figure it out on his own eventually.

"I… I made the deal." Ben had to force the words out of him. "It's…. It's all my fault Trav. I made the deal, with the bandits." Ben shook his head. "I screwed up. That's why Lucy was mad at me. I'm… I'm sorry Trav."

Travis's eyes darkened. He groaned, shaking his head. "Fuck…" He muttered, "Ben…. Ben, I already knew."

"What?" Ben gasped.

"Lucy spilled it to me. She told me." Travis glared at Ben. "Why the hell was I not told of this sooner?! Aren't we friends?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just that… I was scared, how you would react, after everything I put everyone through… I didn't even want Lucy to know, she just overheard me telling it to Lee."

"Lee knows too?" Travis exclaimed, "Shit Ben, who else? Is there anyone else?"

"No." Ben whispered, "That's it."

Travis groaned again, pacing, thinking, his hand on chin. Ben waited, waited for him to say something. "Well Ben, I understand why you didn't tell me, I get it… But… Maybe next time, ya know, just tell me, okay? It's not cool keeping secrets from me." Travis looked at him sternly.

_Not cool to keep secrets? Oh, then maybe I should tell him…_ "Travis…. There's actually something I have to tell you. Something else." Ben admitted.

Travis's eyes grew circular. "Oh crap, what else did you do?" He moaned.

"Nothing! Well, not nothing, actually, I think I did something bad. I was just trying to be like you, act like you, tried to be smooth and cool, but I wasn't sure if that worked because of her reaction and-"

"Ben, spit it out." Travis said impatiently.

Ben pressed his teeth together. "I… I kissed Lucy." He said through clenched teeth, giving him shy smile.

Travis stared at Ben, looking as if he were a toddler who had no vocabulary. He paled noticeably, and he pressed his lips together. "I don't know what to do." Ben continued, kicking his foot on the ground, while keeping his eyes glued to the floor. "I mean, she didn't say she didn't like it, but she didn't say she did like it."

"You kissed her?" Travis sounded like he was sleep-talking. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"I… I did. Is that bad?"

"You… You really like her?"

"Um… Yes…" Ben began to sweat at the bombard of questions.

"Oh man… Can you just… break it off with her?"

Ben frowned. _Why would Travis ask that of me?_ "I can't, I like her! I want to know if she likes me!"

"But Ben… I, kind of, like her too... A little… maybe… well… you know." Travis trailed off.

At first, Ben thought Travis was joking, he had to be! But seeing his ears burn red and his eyes dart around the room nervously made Ben realize that maybe Travis was telling the truth. _But… that's…._

"But, you always fight with her." Ben said, "How…?"

"Come on Ben, its playful fighting… It's just fun… Ben, please, just, how about you give up on her? I mean, if we're going to be honest, I too, might've… ya know… kissed her?"

"What!?" Ben squeaked. _Is that why she freaked out when I kissed her? She was already kissed by Travis! Fuck!_

"Yeah…" Travis mumbled, "Uh, while you and Kenny were upstairs… I… I…" Travis couldn't go on.

Emptiness weaved between them, no one speaking another word. They were both lost in the other's confession, still trying to fully grasp the dilemma. Ben began to shake.

"Travis… You've had a lot of girlfriends in high school, and I never had any, so, please, how about you… ya know?" Ben felt bad as he requested this, but in his mind, it wasn't fair that Travis got to have another girl! And this time, it was a girl Ben liked too! Ben wasn't really attracted to any girls before, just small, little, stupid crushes, but this, this was different, this time, and Ben thought this was real.

"Sorry Ben, but, I can't." Travis shrugged, as if this wasn't a big deal. "I don't mean to sound like an ass here, but I'm not giving up."

"But you've already had so many girls! Why can't I?" Ben's complained.

"I told how they weren't a big deal, they were like, like pity dates or something, I don't know! I didn't actually care about them!"

"So then how do you know you care about Lu?" Ben questioned.

"I do care for her!" Travis responded, his eyes sparking. "I… I can't really explain it, but… It's like, I feel bad when she feels bad, I like it when she's happy, I care about her, more than you!"

"At least I don't always fight with her all the time like you used to back at The Motor Inn!" Ben retorted.

"Like she doesn't fight with you know?" Travis smirked.

Ben's left foot scraped the ground, his blue eyes downcast for a moment. "I fixed that, I… I apologised and she listened. I… I think it's getting better."

"Don't get offended Ben, but how can it get better between you two? Look at what you did to her, look at the pain you caused!"

"Like you never caused any!" Ben's voice accidently grew loud. Travis gaped at him, eyes sparkling in awe. Ben continued, his voice quivering, "Trav, I'm sorry, but you can be a real dick sometimes, you know? You're an asshole!"

"Well at least I'm not a coward!" Travis regained his attitude, starting to get engaged with the argument. "Deep down, you're nothing but a scared little boy, aren't you?"

"And you're a selfish prick! A fucking conceited womanizing bastard!" Ben countered. Travis looked a bit impressed with Ben's verbal fighting skills, but that didn't stop him.

"You really think she'd go for you after all this shit you caused? Hell, she yells at you in front of everybody, why would she go for you? You messed up her life! You made her life crappy! It's your fault!"

Ben felt stabbed when Travis mentioned how he screwed over Lucy's life. He retaliated in rage. "She'd go for me because I'm not a stuck-up arrogant stupid little douche bag who came from a crappy home and family!"

"…"

… _Oh crap I didn't just say that._ Ben knew about Travis's mom's death and how that turned his dad into an alcoholic. But even if his dad was drunk all the time, Travis always cared for him, he still visited him whenever he could in highschool! He really did care for him, and talking crap about Travis's family... That was just asking to be beaten.

Travis jaw dropped fully, his cheeks turning red, his lips white from the way he pressed them together. For a brief moment, agony was bright in his eyes. Then, his eyes began to fire up, nails digging into his palms. Ben quickly started to stutter out an apology. "No, wait Travis, you know I didn't mean-"

"I'm the douche bag? The asshole?" Travis sounded sour. "What are you? Little mister nice boy who comes from the best fucking family in the world with the perfect life?" He chortled bitterly. "Listen here Ben, without me, your life was shit! You were just some sad lonely little kid who couldn't even make a friend at the playground! You have no balls, you have no social skills whatsoever, and you fuck up everything you try to do! Without me, your life might as well have been a living hell!" Travis turned heels, walking towards the staircase. Ben made no effort to follow, just watched him leave, his fists tightening. As he began to climb upwards, Travis gave Ben one more seething look.

"This shit's about to get real Ben. You want her that bad? Well, it all starts here, you versus me. Good fucking luck." He stomped up the stairs, leaving Ben alone.

_Why now? Why today? Why is it that today, I just feel… So angry? I said some bad things to Trav, but he said bad things to me. Of course I'm angry, hell, I've had to put up with Travis for years! He always fights with her and gets her mad… I'm better for her, aren't I? _

…

And not too far away, Ben or Travis didn't notice the elderly man sitting on the couch, hearing every word of their heated argument. He had his head buried in his hands, moaning so softly it was nothing but a thin, flimsy noise, barely heard.

_If I listened any harder, I would be able to hear the cracking noise, the ripping of a friendship. _Chuck sighed.

_This…. This cannot end well, can it?_

* * *

**The stage is finally set, my friends. Ben versus Travis! :D Who will win? :)**

**The reason for two chapters in one day is because if I just uploaded chapter 9 alone for a while, TravisxLucy shippers will think 'Yea, TravLu (or whatever you call them) FTW!' And all the BenxLucy supporters will be like '... ;_;' So, now, you can see, a nice little fight will begin, and it's still anyone's game. :D**

**Ben's finally growing a pair, gaining some confidence! I figured after that whole interaction with Lucy, he'd start having that confidence boost he needs. :)**

**Chuck's pretty interesting too, created him a back story and such, so we understand him more, glad I spared him. :D**

**Oh, and I tried drawing a nice pic for the story, if I you can see, it's there... Uh, the girl in the middle is how I imagine Lucy to look, might've been different from your picture of her in your head, so, yeah... Haha, I dunno. :/**

**Next chapter is a pretty fun one, more fluff. But with who? :O**

**Next chapter: '_I'll End This.'__  
_**


	11. I'll End It

**First off, my traditional 'Thank you for the reviews! :D' **

**Now... Let's just get into the is chapter, shall we? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

* * *

Chapter 9: I'll End It

_It's some sort of teenage hormonal thing, isn't it? Some sort of hormones or some shit like that makes boys act like that, I mean, that has to be it, right?! Two guys, each one taking a kiss from me, my first two kisses... Holy shit! What the hell…? I never thought that they both would just randomly… Out of nowhere…._

Lucy moaned, burying her face further in the couch in the attic. It reeked a bit, her dad mentioned a walker was found up here, but that was it. Her dad had come up a few minutes ago, freaking out, asking if she was okay and I she saw anything abnormal in the attic, but she reassured him enough to leave her alone for a while so she could think, to which he reluctantly agreed to. She sat up, frowning, her fingers brushing her lips, trying to understand everything that has happened so far today, mainly the two big things that just happened to her. Travis and Ben, the fucking kisses.

_Travis. _She enjoyed it, she liked it, he was surprisingly gentle with the kiss, not too deep or personal or anything, it was a soft, pleasant experience, like out of fairy tale kind of thing, a princess kiss.

_But Ben…_ He surprised her so much today, no, not just today, everything about him was a vague mystery to her now, jumbled bits of confusion. He starts off as the nicest softie you ever met in the world, then goes off to be the biggest moron and hated thing in her life, and then transforms into an understandable, pitiable, yet still a moron, but at least, she didn't hate him as much. In fact, now she felt like she was the thing she hated the most. She had no idea at all how Ben was hurting on the inside. His family, his sister, his loved ones… He arguably could have it worse than Lucy does, and that just made her realize how bitchy she could really be. And she felt like shit about it.

And that kiss, that fucking surprising kiss Ben gave her. Given Ben's personality, you'd expect some sort of sweet, soft, tender little kiss like with Travis, but no! It was weird how harsh and rough Ben started, but as it kept going, she realized how she enjoyed it, him leaning into her, deeper, warmer… Lucy shivered just relieving the experience. She enjoyed that one too, even though she didn't react as much, because frankly, she didn't know how to react. It was too unexpected.

_I feel like a cheater or something, I kissed both of them without the other knowing. But, technically, they didn't even ask me for permission, they went straight ahead and did it! It was technically stolen from me and without my consent, so, it's not, like cheating…? Right..?_

"Shit…." She muttered, crawling over to the other side of the couch and grabbing the blue kite on the other side. "What do I do? Why the hell is this happening to me?" She clung to the kite, holding it to her chest. "Mom…. Duck…. I don't know what to do. God, I wish you were here with me… I miss you guys so much… But… I don't want to join you guys, not yet, I still have to live, you know?" She could hear the kite crinkle in her hands. She loosened her grip. She noticed how torn-up the kite started to look, the edges ripping, large creases and folds and crumples in the paper, the string starting to grow weary… _This isn't good, keeping it in my bag and dragging it around like a little kid dragging his blanket around… I should probably keep it somewhere safer, maybe up here… Just in case…_

She pulled herself up from the couch and searched around the attic for a secure location for the kite, somewhere safe yet roomy so the kite wouldn't get any further damaged then it already was. _Ah! There's a good spot!_ There was a box, an empty box, just under a wooden table with a bust on top of it of someone's head. _Dixon Kent the Third… Heh… sounds familiar, maybe._ Lucy pushed away the random thought and placed her kite in the vacant box below, careful that it wouldn't get folded up or scrunched or anything.

She scanned the attic carefully, realizing how bountiful it truly is. _You never know what people keep in their attics. Crazy shit can be found in here sometimes, maybe I can find myself a weapon of some sort, like a signature weapon. Dad and Lee use their guns, Chuck has his shovel, and Travis has his pick… Maybe I need my own, personal weapon too, so I can protect myself._

That's what started her to rummage through the attic, searching for her own weapon of choice. She found a few interesting things, hammers, screwdrivers, forks…. But none seemed like anything she'd use.

Then, while examining a kitchen knife set, she found it. A knife set. _This is perfect for me!_ Back before the world went to hell, she loved cooking with her mom and friends, she even considered it to be her profession when she grew up. She could name all the different types of knives in the set, _bread knife, boning knife, chef's knife, carving knife, meat cleaver… ah! Here! Steak knives. _They were small compared to the bread knife and meat cleaver, but they were pretty sharp-looking, deadly, lethal. She remembered how Duck used to play that violent video game about assassinating people, and how one of the weapons were daggers. _Steak knives can be good daggers, right? There are four in this set, but I only need two for now… _She pulled out the two steak knives out of the set. She set the knife set back in the box with her kite, in case she needed it again. She put the knives in her bag, she didn't want it to accident stab her leg if it was in her pocket.

"What the hell's with those knives Lulu? Are you going to cook us all a meal or something?" An amused nd sarcastic voice asked. Lucy shuddered, not wanting to deal with him right now.

"Travis… Uh… You're back." She greeted shyly, not sure how to act around him anymore. _Why's he here? What's he doing? What the hell is going to happen?_

"No shit I'm back." Travis laughed blandly, walking past her and sitting on the couch, looking exhausted. She noticed something off about him, the feeling that was coming out of him. His cheeks were tinged red, and he was giving off an angry vibe that she could just feel.

"Uh…. You okay? You don't seem alright." Lucy said, standing in front of him.

"Well…. Fuck. I don't know. I… I really don't. I mean, I… I fucked up with Ben, I think… Maybe, I don't know, that dude can sometimes be a little bitch. I mean… Fuck…" Travis moaned, frustration flowing through his voice.

"Whatever Ben did, he probably didn't mean it, I mean, you know that guy, you know him so well! You understand him." Lucy said.

Travis stared at her, raising his eyebrows. "Huh, you're defending him now. Weren't you and him on bad terms last I saw you two?"

"Well…." Lucy began to explain, "Things happen. When you left, he confronted me, and we fought for a while, and then we talked, and he explained himself and I understood what he was saying, and then…." Lucy trailed off, not comfortable remembering that conversation.

Travis's eyes harden, looking angrier. "He lied to us. He caused all the shit to happen. How can you forgive him so easily?" He asking in such a sour voice, Lucy wondered what cause him to be in such a pissy mood.

"Well… He had good points, and I listened, and… Well… I don't entirely forgive him I guess, but I understand his intentions, if that mistakes sense." Lucy murmured, trying to think about it more.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Travis's voice nearly rose to a yell, and it made Lucy flinch. She gazed at him with round eyes, mouth dropped. "That guy doesn't deserve forgiveness! He caused so much fucking shit! Damn it Lu! 'Good points'? 'His intentions'? Who gives a crap about that?!"

"Trav… Are you all right?" Lucy asked, her voice starting to shake. _Why is he so mad all of a sudden? Did I upset him? Maybe I shouldn't have told him about Ben's secret…_

"I'm not all right! My supposed 'best friend', is a lying backstabbing selfish prick!"

"Everything you just said about Ben makes no sense!" Lucy argued. "Lying, well actually, I understand, and backstabbing… well…. Maybe, but selfish? Well, I guess that whole Clem thing this morning might have proved that, but he does it out of fear! Fuck Trav, you know that better than anyone! He's your friend! He doesn't mean harm, he just acts out of fear!"

"Maybe he _was_ my friend, but I don't know anymore." Travis grumbled. "All I know is that guy's a bastard. That's it."

Lucy heart sank. She really liked, maybe even admired, the friendship those two had, watching each other's back no matter what, looking out for each other, thinking about each other's survival. The two polar opposites balancing and surviving with the other. She hadn't seen anyone like that, with that kind of relationship. Seeing it shatter like this was sad. _Why? What's in between them now?_

"Lucy… About this morning… In the kitchen…" Travis voice had grown quiet at the mention of the location where they had their moment. Their kiss. Lucy felt her cheeks start to grow warm as she held her sweaty hands in one another.

"I know that was really random and weird and out of nowhere, and I might come off as an asshole or something when I did that, but… Well, if you want the truth Lulu, I… I didn't like seeing you cry, so… I stopped you. Right?"

"You… kissed me just to stop me from crying?" Lucy said slowly.

"No, it's not that vain!" Travis said quickly. "I mean, I didn't like seeing you sad! Back at… Back in the forest, when I was bringing you to the train and you started crying and I held you, I felt like shit too. As cliché as it sounds, I can feel your pain Lulu, and, it doesn't make me feel good. I don't like seeing you like that, I liked the happy you, ya know? I just don't want to see you sad." He sighed, his cheeks tomato red, his pupils shifting from her to other things, unable to keep eye contact for long.

"Travis…" Lucy could only gape at his confession. She felt chills as he said that, it was… the sweetest thing a guy had said to her, it was just so… so…

"Lucy…" She wasn't too used to him using her real name, she was getting used to 'Lulu' and 'Lu'. _This must be serious..._ "I think… I like you. And don't misunderstand me when I fucking say it. I mean I like you more than a friend."

_That's… That's…_ She shook her head, starting to take a step back. "Travis… You can't. We're in the middle of-"

"Screw that!" Travis hissed, suddenly standing up and grabbing her hand. His palms were as equally as clammy as her own. "Lucy, I'm fucking dead serious right now."

"Travis…" Her voice was whiny yet firm. "We can't. You can't. I can't."

Travis looked flustered, his cheeks red, sweat now starting to shimmer at his forehead. He tightened his grip on Lucy's hand. "We can. Lucy, come on…" She never saw him like this, acting so anxious, so desperately… this wasn't a side of Travis she usually saw, and it was weird. She always thought of him cool, level-headed, not cracking under pressure at all. But this… She was starting to feel a bit uneasy.

"What about my dad? What about Ben?" She whispered.

"Lucy…"

"Think about them for a moment, this isn't just about us!" Lucy said softly.

Grunting in frustration and being a stubborn ass, Travis pulled her close and just forcibly pushed his lips against her own. Lucy gasped, caught off guard. He held her, one hand on her back, as he carefully pushed her on the couch in a sitting position while he was leaning down, still standing, not breaking the kiss.

She whimpered into the kiss. This wasn't the same as their first one, this was like Ben's rough kiss, only more intense. Travis had more experience than her, so he definitely knew what he was doing when his mouth opened a little and his tongue started to lick against her lips. She whimpered again, still feeling uneasy, still unsure how to react. _What do I do? Do I like this or do I push him away? Travis… I…. I… _Lucy thoughts swirled in her mind, all the emotions, the feelings, her thoughts… She gulped.

_I can't do this. Not now, at least._

She put her hands on his shoulders, an indication for him to stop. He didn't. A little wave of panic began to sweep over her. She had trust in Travis, she knew he wouldn't try anything weird… but the way he was acting right now started to scare her.

"Travis." She breathed out his name as he continued to kiss, her voice muffle. He wasn't taking any breaks."Travis… Wait…" She tried again when he paused for air, but he wasn't noticing, he dove back in, starting to pry open her mouth with his tongue. _This is… getting… a bit intense… How… What do I…? _

He started to lower her, making her lie down on the couch as he continued the making out with her, her mouth starting to open slightly at Travis's teasing with his tongue. One hand was combing her hair while the other caressed her cheek lightly. Fear began to ebb at her as he hovered above her, not stopping at all. "Trav…. Is…. Stop…." She pleaded breathlessly, her hands on his shoulders, starting to push him. Her legs started to try to kick him off. He didn't comply, his eyes looking far away and his breathing getting heavier, his hands staring to get grip her harder. She trembled, feeling her eyes start to water in worry.

His lustful eyes finally met her scared ones and he was paralysed. His eyes widened, staring at her face, the eyes, the welled up tears, before he pulled himself away from her face, gasping, wiping his mouth. Lucy breathed, able to take in air now and wipe her eyes, but she felt warm as Travis still was on top of her, unmoving, still petrified. He was pale, a hand on his mouth, breathing hard.

"I…. I didn't mean to…. Fuck…. I'm sorry…. I'm sorry Lu… I didn't mean to…"

"YOU FUCKER!"

In a flash, Travis was yanked off of Lucy and slammed violently into the attic wall, probably getting bruised in the process. Lucy shrieked, and scrambled up and onto her feet. She ran to her father, who had one hand at Travis's neck and the other curled into a fist, aimed at his face. Kenny's eyes lighted up in a fiery rage, his moustache twitching angrily, his mouth twisted into a snarl.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO HER?!" He demanded, screaming at him. Lucy was thankful that the attic door had slammed behind them, smothering her father's yells.

"I…. I…" Travis tried to speak, but every attempt lead to Kenny pressing him further into the wall and squeezing his throat harder, making it hard to breath. He gagged, starting to claw at Kenny's hand feebly.

"Dad! Stop this, you're hurting him!" Lucy cried, shaking her father's shoulder. He whipped his head to face her.

"I come up here to check on ya and I find this little horny asshole on top of ya wiping his mouth and you looking like you're going to shit yourself! How the hell am I supposed to stay calm Lu?! What the hell's going on up here?!"

"Dad, Travis and I were talking, and it led to… Well… You know what you saw, but that wasn't anything! It didn't mean anything dad! It won't happen again, I swear, please dad…. You're hurting him, let him go!" Lucy pleaded wildly. With the state her father was in right now, and his well-known temper and protectiveness, she had every right to be scared of what her father might do to Travis.

Kenny slowly looked from her to Travis, squinting. Grumbling, he loosened his grip on Travis, making him able to break free of her father's grasp. He collapsed onto his knees, gasping for air, coughing a bit. Lucy ran to him, checking him. "Are you all right?" She asked, crouching down, worried.

"Just… Need air. I'm fine." Travis gave her a sad smile. Lucy cringed, understanding. She was about to say something to reassure him when her father pulled her back to her feet, pulling her away from Travis.

"You don't go near this fucker." He said. He glared at Travis, looming over him menacingly. Travis didn't cower grandly or flinch, but he did quiver slightly, a small sign of fear escaping him. "Don't fucking do that to my daughter again or else." He growled lowly, giving him a nasty look.

Travis said nothing in response, just stared at him with an equally jagged, hardened stare. Kenny snorted, watching as Travis slowly rose to his feet and dragged himself to the stairs. He opened the attic door, looked at Lucy one last time, his eyes soft, and then just forced himself to leave, regret raw on his face.

As the attic door closed behind Travis, Kenny let out another growl, folding his arms and staring hard enough at her to make her feel like she was being punctured by his gaze. "What the fuck was that?" His cold quiet voice demanded.

Lucy gulped. "Dad, it was nothing serious. We were just talking… And he was upset and I was comforting him and then…" She wondered if she should tell him Travis's confession. She wondered how he would react. _No, no that's not smart._ She shuddered at the thought of how her father might react.

"How were you going to comfort him?" Kenny asked, scoffing. "Don't tell me when I caught ya, you were… 'Comforting him'."

"No!" Lucy gasped. "No fucking way dad! I wouldn't comfort him like that! That's…. That's…."

"Then what the hell was it?!" He yelled at her, making her wince. "Dammit Lu, how the hell am I suppose to take care of ya if you're getting yourself in deep shit?!"

"Are you saying Travis is dangerous?" Lucy cried, "I thought you trusted him! You said so back at that argument at the road, when we just escaped The Motel, you defended him!"

"That was before I caught him trying to smooch ya! Hell, the way you looked made me think he was going to do… do something! You were scared shitless, weren't ya?" Kenny clenched his fist, letting out predatory snarls. "Maybe I'll put that asshole in his place!"

"No! Dad! Stop it!" Lucy begged, hugging him suddenly. He tensed, his fists loosening. "I know I looked scared, hell, I was a bit scared. But Travis is my friend. I know he wouldn't hurt me. I trust him. He just got… got carried away, okay?"

"Carried away?!" Kenny outraged, starting to wriggle out of her hug. "Are ya saying ya do this often?! That you do this behind my back?!"

"No dad! Crap, stop thinking wildly like that!" Lucy wrapped her arms tighter around him, snuggling into her father's shirt. "Just…. It won't ever happen again dad, all right? Just please… Please… Don't hurt Trav, okay? He didn't mean any harm."

Kenny took big breaths, the agitation in his shoulders dissolving. Lucy internally smiled to herself, knowing that she succeeded in calming down his rage. _But for how long?_

"You're not allowed to date any boys, ya hear me? Especially during these times! It ain't the time to do this sort of shit!"

"I understand Dad." Lucy murmured.

He sighed, shaking his head, groaning. "I'll trust ya… For now." He said lowly. His voice took a darker turn. "But if I see that boy, doing anything suspicious towards ya, I'm going to personally throw him out of this house and into a fucking field of walkers!"

"Dad…" Lucy started but he already started to usher her to the door.

"Go. Get. Go hang out with Clem or someone, anyone but him! Take a break from that dick."

"Dad!" Lucy complained, but he ignored her. He led her down the stairs. He patted her shoulder once, his eyes growing distant as he stomped down the stairs into the living room. She watched him go, emptiness pooling within her. _That was… That was… Weird? I… I don't know…_

"Hey, aren't you the redneck's daughter?"

Lucy turned around and stiffened. An older woman, a short-haired blonde with brown eyes and an orange and brown hoodie was examining her. She had a big smirk on her face. "Wow. You look nothing like your father. Which is good. At least the bad looks don't run in the family. Although that moustache, I will say, is pretty badass."

Lucy wasn't sure whether she should have taken that as a compliment or an insult. Instead, she opted for just taking it as neutral and returned her devious smile. "I'm Lucy. Lu for short. Uh, who are you?"

"Molly. No nickname, just Molly." The woman said. "Didn't you hear about me? I saved you father's ass back at the river."

"You did?" Lucy said, blinking. "Oh, well then, thanks."

"Don't mention it." She said. "Is there anything good in the attic?"

"There's a bunch of shit there, but not anything worth taking, unless you need tools or weapons." Lucy informed her as Molly started to open the attic door.

"I've been scavenging for a long time now. Don't be surprised if I find anything good up there that you didn't spot." She chuckled to herself. "Well kid, I'll see ya later." She disappeared up the stairs. _Why are we letting her explore and loot our house? Huh, whatever… I guess._

She looked down the narrow hallway that leads to Omid's room. _Probably shouldn't go in there, they seem to be busy. Crap, all I want to do right now is to be alone, just for a while, gather my bearings, have a bit of peace, relax for fuck's sake! With everything that's happening, I haven't really lied down and relaxed myself!_

She opened one of the doors, and found a bathroom. There was another door on the opposite wall. Intrigued, she walked over and opened that door too, and was a bit surprised when she found a bedroom. _That's a weird layout to me. But hell, this is privacy._

She walked past the stacks of boxes and just collapsed onto the bare mattress of the master bed. _A bed. It felt like ages since I've slept on one of these. Back at the Inn…_

_I miss The Motor Inn. Sure, it was shitty with the chores and duties and bandits and Lilly and Kenny fighting the whole time, but at least it was routine. It felt like the new normal, it was a good system. Now… Everything's just unclear_… _Blurry. Half my family died, I have to deal with new people, I have to deal with Travis's feelings, and I don't even know what to do with Ben! Oh crap._

_Travis… What the hell? _She'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared of him. But she didn't understand… Why? Why didn't he stop? She never saw him so… Like that. It frightened her, it confused her, she didn't know what overcame him and she didn't want it to happen again, especially with her father close by. _I trust Travis… Don't I? What happened to him back there?_

Lucy grabbed a stray pillow, buried her head in it, and moaned into it. "Fuucckk. What do I do?" She pulled her head out. "I don't know what to do mom…" She whispered, "I… I need help… I need you back here with me."

"_Lucy… Come join us then…"_

"No, shut up. I can't. I won't." She insisted, throwing her head down into the pillow once again. She hated it when her mother's voice, her last words, just repeated itself in her mind. _"Come join us… Lucy…." _ _Yeah fucking right I will. I can't. I'm not just going to abandon everyone like you did! I mean, you didn't have to do that mom, we would've found a way to move on together, alive! Suicide can't be the answer… It can't be! …. Why mom? Why?_

It scared her. Her mom's voice. Whenever her mind was silent, her mom's voice would cut through her thoughts, prompting her to join her. _I love you mom, I really do, but please… Stop this… Maybe I should get up... Talk to someone so her voice isn't heard..._

"Uh… Lu? Are you okay?"

She lifter her head up. Ben met her eyes, looking like his usual awkward self. A tinge of worry passed through her as she remembered Travis's sole encounter with her, this one seeming similar. _No, Ben is different. He… He wouldn't pull something like that, right? But then again, why would he come in here if he didn't want to talk about what just happen between us? _She started to unconsciously inch away from Ben as he timidly walked over to the bed to Lucy. _No… Ben's different… Ben's different…_

"I'm fine Ben, I'm just…. I'm fine." Lucy answered dully, not wanting him to come too close.

Ben frowned. "You don't sound okay. Should I leave you alone or-?"

"No!" Lucy cried, making Ben gaze at her. She didn't want the silence anymore, the loneliness, she needed someone's voice right now, even if it was Ben's. Even after everything that happened so far, she just needed somebody, anybody. She couldn't bear the silence. "Don't leave. It's okay."

"Oh…. Well… I won't then." Ben sounded surprised, hesitating before taking a seat beside Lucy on the bed. Lucy tried her best gulp down her fear. _He's not going to do anything Lu…. Relax… _"Um… So, how are you right now?" Ben asked.

"I feel like crap." Lucy groaned. "I've been feeling like this for a long time now."

"Yeah… Me too." Ben agreed. "It' just horrible. The guilt's, regrets, nightmares…"

"You have nightmares?" Lucy asked, remembering their conversation long ago about the topic. "Still?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Ben scoffed bitterly. "I have much reason to have them. I caused so much shit…"

"But… You didn't mean it, right?" Lucy asked. She knew she already asked this, but she had to again, she felt like it was necessary.

"Of course I didn't!" Ben cried. "I mean, I… No one would have ever thought it would lead to all of this shit!"

"Yeah… Yeah I know. Sorry for asking." Lucy murmured, bringer her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry." Ben whispered.

"Ben, I know." Lucy said blandly.

"No Lu, I really am. I… I'm just really sorry. I mean, I fucked up so bad. Not just with you, but with everybody! Even Trav's starting to hate me…" Ben's gaze faltered.

"Hey, why is Travis pissed off at you?" Lucy asked. "I've never seen him that mad at you, I've never even seen you two have a serious fight."

Ben sighed. "I said something stupid. I… I was angry at him, and words slipped out and… and shit happened."

"Well, I don't blame you for getting mad at the guy, he can be a real… pain." Lucy found it hard to finish her sentence as her thoughts were consumed by Travis, his recent 'move' on her. _What was that? Why would he do that to me? I thought we were…_

"Lucy? Hey, are you all right?" Ben's anxious voice made her snap back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm fine."

Ben didn't seem too sure of that, his eyes questioning. "Hey Lu… Are… Well, I heard…. Um… That you and… Well… Him…"

"Ben. Talk sentences." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." Ben apologised, "It's just… Well. I heard you and Trav… well, uh… kissed?" Lucy felt her face warm up. Ben took notice and started to babble out words quickly. "Shit, I mean, I know it's not my business, but it's about this morning, and how you freaked after our… kiss, and I wasn't sure why, so I asked Trav and he told me and I told him about our kiss and then we started-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Stop." Lucy picked out a certain part. "You told Trav about us? Our kiss?"

"Um… Yeah?" Ben said nervously. "Was I not supposed too or something?"

_But then… Maybe that could explain why he just so suddenly did what he did back in the attic! Is he... Jealous? Of me and Ben?_ "Is he the kind of guy that gets jealous easily?" Lucy suddenly asked Ben.

Ben sweated. "Well, yeah, Trav is. He gets real jealous real easily. I guess… There was actually this one time where he found his former girlfriend cheating on him and he nearly beat the crap out of the guy. I was there to stop him, but then Travis and her got into a fight and they broke up and…. And…" Ben trailed off, losing his train of thought. "Why are you asking?"

"Nothing, no reason." Lucy looked away. _Travis is jealous of me and Ben! But, we're not even a thing, are we?! It was just a damn kiss, it's not like we're engaged or anything! Besides, aren't we all kind of busy trying to survive in an apocalypse right now? Maybe we should focus on our problems first…_

"Lu… Uh, I want to know, who would you choose?"

"Huh?" Lucy's attention was regained. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I don't want to put you on the spot or anything, but you're not clear on if you like Travis or if you like me or anything like that… I mean…. You know."

Lucy felt herself heat up and turn warm. "Wh-Wh-What?! Why?! I mean I-I-I-"

"I won't get mad if it's Travis." Ben said, although he sounded rather sad as he said this. "I mean, he's a good guy and I won't be mad at you are anything…"

"Ben… Do you know how screwed up I am right now? Do you understand what I'm trying to go through right now? I… I can't decide right now." Lucy said, hoping he'd understand.

By the way Ben's eye glimmered in hurt and his hand tightened, she assumed he didn't. However, he seemed to restrain himself and just let out another sigh. "Lu… No, Lucy, I… I really like you. I do. And I get it if you don't like me because of everything's that happened. But… I really do like you, a lot. And you know, I'd be happy just knowing how you feel, even if it is hate. It'll reassure me, in a way. Please Lucy… I… Please?" Ben edged beside Lucy, sitting right next to her now, his sweaty palms finding her hands and holding it lightly. "I… I… Lu…"

Lucy stiffened, reliving the experience with Travis she just had when his hand touched her own. "I can't… I can't… I'm sorry. It's just too confusing."

His hand held hers harder, but his head didn't move towards her. Instead, he just stared down at the sheets, as if he were studying the wrinkles in them.

"Ben… Please don't feel hurt. You're… My…. Friend. We're friends right now, and that's better than enemies, isn't it?"

"I guess so." Ben brightened up a little, bit his hand didn't loosen. But Lucy didn't care right now, she was okay having him as a friend. She didn't really want to hate anymore, she'd spent enough energy on it. She needed a shoulder to lean on after everything, both metaphorically and literally.

So she leaned on his shoulder, tired. She anticipated Ben would harden, confused. "It's just like back then, right? When I used to get tired I'd lean on you. Remember?"

"Hey… Yeah." Ben smiled, relaxing. Lucy closed her eyes, the weariness of the day making her tired. _Maybe I can go to sleep, dream away the stress, even for a little while…_

"What the hell are you two doing?"

At first she thought it was her father, so she quickly scrambled awake and separated herself from Ben, who acted like he was glued to her. But she relaxed when she noticed it was just Travis. But that just made her tense up again. _Travis!? What the hell is he doing here?!_

"Trav?!" Ben yelped. "Uh, I was, we were…"

"What the hell Ben? What were you doing? Snuggling or something?" Travis demanded, walking over to them. "You fucking pervert! You were probably going to do something to her, weren't you?"

"Trav, what are you saying?!" Ben exclaimed, sounding disgusted to be accused of such a thing. "Why would I do that to her?"

"Because you like her! It's an unrequited love you're going for here! You understand that word there Ben? It means that Lulu doesn't love you back!" Travis sneered. Ben stood up, squaring off against Travis.

"How the hell do you know?!" Ben hissed, his anger a surprise to Lucy. "She didn't tell you shit, did she?"

"She's expressed so much hate for you. What's there to love? What is there to love about some sad lonely teenage boy who can't even stand up for himself? There's nothing attractive in that, that's just pathetic."

"Hey." Lucy butted in, standing up. "Trav, maybe that's a little harsh."

"Like you're any better!" Ben complained both him and Travis ignoring Lucy. "The cocky douche bag who thinks he's just the gift from heaven, a fucking womanizer who doesn't give a damn about other people."

"Ben…" Lucy began.

"I do too give a damn about other people!" Travis snapped back. "I saved Clem this morning from a pack of hungry dead folks! What did you do?"

Ben winced, but tried to stay strong. "I'm flawed. I know that. But at least I have the balls to admit my mistakes."

"It took you two whole fucking days to tell me your little secret. And the rest of the group doesn't know, do they? You're a fucking coward."

"And you're such an insensitive dick!"

Lucy tuned them out, although it was pretty hard. _What the hell's wrong with these two? Arguing like they were never friends? What the hell happened? I mean, nothing happened but-_

…

_No fucking way. Is this… Is this my fault? Is this all about… Me? _The two kisses. Travis's jealousy and his actions in the attic. Ben interrupting her private time and him pressing for answers on who she liked more. Both of them confessing to her, like it was some sort of competition. _Holy crap… But… Then… This is all my fault! I didn't want this to happen, but…_

As the two boys kept arguing, Lucy found one good way to shut them up. Granted, this method wasn't the best, but she felt like they both deserved it. Raising her hand, she brought it down hard onto Travis's cheek first, and then repeated the same thing for Ben, two loud _smacks! _ Echoing in the room. They both shrieked in a mixture of pain and surprise, putting their hands to rub the red mark that Lucy left behind. They stared at her in shock.

"Stop arguing about me!" Lucy yelled. "What the fucking hell are you two doing?! Look at you guys! You're fighting, over me! A girl! That's insane! I can't go out with any one of you! My dad will kill you if he figures it out and I'm not just in the right mind to do this junk! I lost so much shit in the last week, you think I really have time for any of this?! What happened to you guys being friends? You know how shitty it feels when you're part of a fucking love triangle that ends up tearing two good friends like you two apart? I feel like a piece of crap for doing that, and I'm not doing it on purpose! It's all you guys! I don't know why me, I'm acting like a bitch all the time! I even just slapped you two right now, doesn't that prove my bitchiness? Please, just stop fighting about me and be friends again! Geez, you guys are dumbasses!" Lucy finished her rant, her foot stomping and her fists clenched.

They both gaped at her, blinking, exchanging looks. "Lu…"

"Fuck off, I'm leaving." Lucy growled, turning away and heading to the door. She slammed it behind her and stormed off. _Those dumb pieces of crap! Why the hell are they acting like a bunch of girls trying to gain my attention!? Seriously… I…_

Lucy stopped, thinking. _I… slapped them. _She could feel the weight of her actions on her shoulders. _I slapped them! And I yelled at them! Damn it, I lost my fucking temper again and ranted! Shit! What's wrong with me?! I'm such in abuser…_

_Well… They had it coming. _Lucy sighed. _Fighting over a girl… sounds like something out of books or TV, especially in this scenario. Can't they realize I'm not ready yet for a relationship yet? Fuck…_

_But what happens when I am ready?_ The question was burning in her mind. _Then, who would I choose?_

Lucy shivered. _I don't want to choose. I choose one, I break the other's heart. I can't. I mean, they're both great, but I liked it when we were all friends without all this shitty emotional stuff right now… Damn it… I really do miss the times at The Motor Inn right now. _

She marched down the stairs, bumping into Lee. "Lucy! Have you seen Clem?" He asked. His voice was tight, looking twitchy.

"No." Lucy said gruffly, not in the mood to talk to anyone else. She needed alone time. Lee raised an eyebrow, but she just ignored and kept marching on. As she marched to the living room, a familiar scent suddenly hit her nose. She dug her teeth into her lips. _Are you fucking kidding me right now?! Dammit!_

She turned the corner and saw one the greatest annoyances. Her dad, holding some liquor, getting shit-faced. She scowled. Her dad used to be a heavy drinker when she was younger, ending up hung over and walking around the house in a daze with alcohol reeking on him. Then, after her accident with the elevator, he started to sober up, started to be a better father. _Why the hell is he drinking?! That fucking idiot!_

She rushed to him. He was sitting on the couch, his cheeks red, small hiccups rumbling his body. She quickly snatched the bottle from him and began to lecture him. "What the hell?! Are you drinking?! You said you wouldn't drink ever again! You promised me, remember that?! You asshole, how the hell's getting drunk going to help us get-"

Her father got up and wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her shoulder. Lucy turned to stone, unable to continue her lecture. "D-Dad? What the hell-?"

"I missed you…"

"What the hell are you-?"

"I love you so much…." Her father sniffled. Lucy tried to shrink away, but her father held her back in place, an iron grip. _Calm down, he's just drunk…. He's just drunk!_

"Dad, you just need to sit down, calm yourself, sober up… Okay?" Lucy wriggled her arms out of his arms and started to push him off.

"I don't know what to do anymore Kat…" Lucy felt numb at the mention of her mother's name. Her father whimpered. "I'm lost without you Kat…" _He thinks…. I'm mom?!_

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she denied them. "No, dad, please, I'm not mom…" Lucy begged feebly.

"We're so screwed." Kenny rasped, a warm tear leaking out of his eyes. Lucy stared in dismay, hoping that she just imagined him say that.

"Dad…?"

Kenny continued. "There ain't no boats… There ain't no boats at all… How am I going to protect Lu? How am I going to keep her safe? There's too much danger, inside and out of our group… I mean, what's the point Kat? We're good as dead, aren't we? There ain't no hope in this world."

"There is hope dad! Come on!" Lucy encouraged, disappointed that even her father was giving up. She could remember her conversation with Travis about hope, how he too had already given up for a better day. Even after all the shit Lucy's been through, there was a small part of her that believed that maybe things would get better. _Maybe. Although, my hope's been fading a lot too… I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…_

"We're as good as dead, we're as good as dead…" Kenny kept repeating in her ear, chanting the words softly, making her shiver. "Maybe we should… Maybe…"

"_Your father will join us soon… He's well on his way…"_

_No! _Lucy panicked. Kenny started to cry, sobbing into her shoulder. "Katjaa… I miss you. I miss Duck. Why…? Why?! Dammit Kat… Why'd you leave us alone? What he hell can I do for Lu now? She's going to die out there, I'm just going to lose another family member! I can't…. I can't…"

Lucy put a hand to her father's head, deciding what to do. _I have to give him a reason to go on… Need to give him hope… Got to have hope…Right?_

_Right? _Doubt was flickering in her mind.

"Don't abandon her, don't give up, okay? There has to be a way… Stop drinking, do something! Keep… Keep Lucy close, don't leave her, don't… Don't leave me dad, please… Please!" Lucy started to shake. "Dad… Why do you keep this all in? Why don't we ever talk or anything about this instead of dealing with it while you're drunk? Dad you dumbass… talk to me next time! "

"Kat…" Kenny murmured. "I love you. I love you." He nuzzled her shoulder. "Don't…. Don't leave me again… Please…" Her shoulder was starting to turn wet with his tears.

_I'm not mom… He misses her… I miss her… Oh fuck…_ Lucy choked on a sob, but she was trying so hard to gulp it down, she cried too much already, she can't, she shouldn't, cry anymore. He held her close, Lucy was locked in her father's strong arms.

After a few moments, her father was now just mumbling drunken words, his hug losing its strength. He forgot about his tears, and was now just randomly blabbering. Lucy started to guide him to the couch. "Just sit down, just sober up, okay? Sit down…"

"Katjaa… Remember back at The Inn? Thos nights in the RV?" Kenny laughed somberly, poking her shoulder. Lucy started to place him on the couch, sitting him down. She didn't respond, she didn't know how to respond. "We were so stoked for getting the boat. I know it weren't your cup of tea, but you agreed it's for the kids, right? Always the kids." Lucy began to pry his arms off of her. Kenny continued to ramble. "How's Duck? Is he making a fuss? That little shitling… always the troublemaker… Is he okay?"

"Dad… I'm going now, okay? Just it there and stay still." Lucy ordered, ignoring his voice as she stood up straight as her father continued to talk, swaying in his seat.

"Lu… Lu, Lu, Lu… Lucy's growing up too fast, too fast!" Kenny said, catching her attention. "She's not waiting for her old man! One day, she's going to grow up, like you said, but growing up takes a while and we don't have the time…. How long do you think she can last Kat?" Kenny looked directly at her face. Lucy stared at him, eyed widening.

"You… don't think she'll last?"

"That girl…" Kenny's voice was diminishing in sound. "That girl going through too much Kat. I have to protect her, but I don't know if I'll do her any good. Hell, she's too young… too young! Can't make her own damn decisions properly, caught her with a boy not too long ago! Fuck… I don't understand… teenagers… Still… She's got spirit, don't know if that'll help." Kenny mumbled drunkenly.

"You didn't answer me! You asked me how long she'll last!" Lucy looked at him intently. "Do you think…? She'll die?" _That I'll die?_

"I don't want it that way… But it's going to happen eventually. All I can do is prevent it for as long as I can… And then… Maybe I'll catch up with y'all…"

Lucy backed away from her father, horrified. She never knew just how hopeless he truly become, how resigned he was. _Dad… Stop… Don't say that, don't say those kinds of things… Please Dad…._

She walked away from her father, trying to ignore what he said. Hell, she wanted to ignore everything today, Travis, Ben, her father, her mom and brother…. _What the hell's wrong with everything?! Why…. Why?! I can't… I can't do this… I…. I…. Dad… I can't deal with this anymore!_

Unable to think clearly anymore, Lucy ran. She ran up the stairs, opened the attic door, climbed in, shut it tight, and crawled to the box where she hid Duck's kite. She was thankful Molly wasn't here anymore and she didn't touch the kite or the knives. She took the kite out and clung to it desperately, holding it to her chest. The sob kept in her was chest was starting to escape her. "Damn it!" She cursed, "Fuck! FUCK!"Her shoulders were shaking, her body was quivering. _I can't do this anymore… I can't…. I can't…._

"_Lucy… Come join us…"_

_My bag. The knives. They're still up here, they're just beside the couch…_ She stared at the couch. The couch where Travis kissed her. She pushed away the thought and scampered slowly to her bag. She hesitated, staring at the bag, the pouch where she hid the knives. _No! I can't even think such a thing! I can't… I won't…. Mom…._

Her fingers were already on the zipper, playing with the small metal. _I… I can't… Please mom…_

She kicked the bag away, gasping. Duck's kite was still tight in her hand. She hugged it closer. She bowed her head, grunting out small sobs. Her whole body was now just a vibrating mess, her tears starting to stream down. She was starting to breathe irregularly, gasping and hiccupping as water kept falling from her eyes. "Damn…. Damn…. Fuck my life…." Lucy muttered, feeling herself fall deeper and deeper into some pit of despair. She felt like she was falling, falling hard, falling somewhere dark and lonely where no one could find her, somewhere hopeless. She closed her eyes, her chest starting to ache. She had to calm down, she had to clear her mind… She had to forget… Even for a little while…

"_Lucy…. Join us…."_ Her mom invited, her voice toxic.

She found herself starting to open her bag.

* * *

It felt like an eternity, they way they both just stood there, unable to say a word anymore. Their cheeks still stinging a bit, a tinge of red marking them, their eyes wide and staring at the door slammed. They both were just in a state of shock.

It took a few minutes before Travis could form words. "She…. She's pretty upset." He finally said.

"Yeah…" Ben's said, rubbing his cheeks, his eyes still a bit fiery. "She… She hit us."

"Maybe we deserved it." _Or at least, I do. _Travis understood if Lucy was pissed at him, or afraid of him. He was pissed and scared of himself too, because he didn't know what happened to him when that happened. It was so sudden, something took over him, it goaded him… to…. To…

The door suddenly swung open. Travis thought it was Lucy again, about to apologise or something, but no. It was just Lee. He was out of breath and sweating, looking like a truck full of panic had hit him. "Have either one of you seen Clementine?"

"No." The two teen boys said in unison. Lee growled, glaring at Ben.

"Ben, I gave you one job when I left her, take care of Clementine. Then she shows up on River Street looking for me? What the hell happened?"

"Hey, don't out that all on me." Ben said with confidence that took Travis and Lee by surprise. There was some sassiness to his words, the same sass used against Travis. "Omid took a turn for the worse, and I helped toss the place up for supplies. I'm sorry but I'm doing the best I can here."

Lee took a few predatory steps towards Ben. Ben noticed and started to stutter. "I-It was frantic, and things got a b-bit… crazy while you were gone. Clem was everywhere, with Lu, then with Christa… It was hectic!"

"Don't be sorry, just tell me where the hell she is now!" Lee snapped. Ben flinched.

"Last I saw… She was with that new girl… Molly was her name?"

Lee said nothing, just quickly walked out of the room in a dash. Ben and Travis watched him leave.

"Ben… You've got quite the attitude… huh?" Travis mumbled.

Ben didn't answer, just stared at his feet. Travis didn't know what to say. What could he say? This was supposed to be his best friend, yet he couldn't find it in himself to talk to him like he used to.

"I… I'm sorry." Ben said, making Travis listen. "About that crap I said. About your dad. I mean… I didn't mean it. And… If it makes you feel better… You can… You can, if you really… Lucy…" Travis's eyes grew wide.

"Ben…" Travis said slowly. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah… I… I am." Ben whispered.

Travis frowned. "No, you're not okay with this. I can tell. Ben… As much as I'd like to say yes… Fuck… I can't. Especially after I…" He paused, the regret piling up in his throat, making it hard to breath.

"Did something happen?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

Travis groaned. "I… You're right, I'm a dick, an asshole."

"I didn't mean it too badly…" Ben said.

"No, Ben, I really am a dick. I… I was with her, up in the attic, and I was talking to her… And it led to… I kissed her again, but this time…. She wanted me to stop… I didn't stop… I scared her and myself… And Kenny saw me do that… He thought I was forcing her…. And I think I was…"

"Travis…." Ben gasped, "Oh shit! Is it my fault?! Fuck, you were jealous, weren't you?! That's why Lucy asked me about your jealousy! Shit, I'm sorry!"

"Why are you apologising?" Travis scoffed, "I'm the one to blame here."

"But if it weren't for me making you jealous…" Ben said.

"Stop it Ben…. Stop…" Travis said. "Fuck… I screwed up… I screwed up so badly…"

"That makes two of us, doesn't it?" Ben joked sadly.

"Heh…. It does, I guess." Travis laughed along in a dull tone. They both shared an empty laugh.

"Trav…. We're friends, right?" Ben asked when they stopped.

"…. We are." Travis replied.

"And… This whole thing with Lucy, is that going to change it?"

"I… I don't know. I don't want it to." Travis admitted.

"Yeah…" Ben agreed, "But, she said she doesn't want any of us. Or, not yet anyways. Maybe we could… all of us, let's just be friends? If that's possible?"

Travis kicked at the ground. "Yeah… Yeah that sounds good. Friends." The words were distasteful in his mouth.

Ben sighed. "You're not happy with that, are you?"

"No." Travis grumbled. "Fuck, I'm sorry Ben, but…. This is fucking annoying me, this whole situation."

"Maybe it's annoying all of us." Ben said, "I mean, Lucy was pretty upset with us."

"Then we'll both confront her, once and for all about this thing. Ask her what she thinks about all this." Travis said, "We can't decide this kind of thing by ourselves."

"Yeah, okay." Ben agreed. He and Travis exchanged one final look before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

The house was eerily quiet. Travis and Ben quietly walked around, their eyes scanning everywhere. Travis knew that Christa and Omid were in the room still, Chuck had disappeared somewhere, Lee was looking for Clem, who was with Molly doing who knows what, and Kenny… _Where is Kenny?_

Ben flinched, staring at the ceiling. He prodded at Travis. "I can hear something up there… In the attic!"

Travis frowned. _I don't really want to go back up there… After what happened… Fuck… I really am an asshole._ Ben seemed to read his mind. "Hey, come on, you can control yourself this time, can't you?"

"Self-control? Me? I don't know…" Travis murmured.

Ben smiled, "If you're really going to be stubborn about this, how about I go up there first, and call you if it's her up there."

"That's good, that sounds good." Travis said. Ben patted his shoulder, and then opened the attic door and climbed in. Travis waited as Ben slowly climbed in. He really liked her, he really did, but after what he did… He wasn't sure if she liked him anymore. He closed his eyes, scolding himself mentally_. What the hell's wrong with me? Why did I do that to her? I like her… I want her to like me… She liked Ben still after everything he did, and I wanted to be the only one… I wanted to get her attention…But not like that… I shouldn't have done that… I'm such a fucking bastard._

"What the hell?!" Ben cried, his footsteps thudding on the floor above Travis. "What the hell are you doing?!"Ben cried out again. Travis opened his eyes, shocked out of his trance. He ran up the attic stairs, the frightened whimper of Ben encouraging him. He got to the top and froze.

Ben had made Lucy get on her feet, holding her up by the shoulders. Lucy was limp in Ben's hold, her green eyes were rimmed with tears, her mouth open, and her hands shaking terribly. "I… I didn't mean to… It just happened…" Lucy mumbled. "I don't know what came over me… It just happened."

Travis didn't get it. Why was Lucy saying that? Why was Ben panicking? What happened? Then Travis's eyes wandered down, too Lucy's red backpack. A compartment was open, and something silver gleamed in it. And just beside the open pocket, was the blue kite and an abandoned, knife. _Why the hell is there a knife out?_

"What the hell's going on?" Travis asked, feeling rather dumb that he still didn't understand.

"I didn't mean to do anything…" Lucy continued to say, "It just happened, it just happened!"

"She had that knife in her hands." Ben's voice was a calm rage. "She was holding it… Looking like she was going to stab herself."

"WHAT?!" Travis gawked at Lucy. She shook, looking down, tears still falling.

"Everything is screwed up… Mom kept telling me to do it, mom's not leaving me alone… Dad's going soon, and you two… I don't even know what the fuck's going on!" She hiccupped, her voice raspy.

"So what were you going to do? Let yourself bleed up here to death? Let all of us, even you dad, just find you in a bloody pool, dead?!" Travis accused.

"My dad's a hopeless drunk!" Lucy spat out. "He's fucking gone! He doesn't believe anymore in anything! He even thinks that I'm going to die!"

"Well aren't you proving his point with what you were about to do?" Ben asked.

"I didn't want to! I didn't mean it!" Lucy yelled, "Mom kept telling me to do it, she's telling me to do it!"

Ben and Travis looked at one another in discomfort. "You're mom…. She's dead. Whatever you're hearing, it's not her." Ben explained softly. Lucy shook her head violently, forcing her way out of Ben's grasp. She walked away from them, almost tripping but leaned on the wall for support. Travis and Ben slowly started to approach her, carefully.

"Before…. Before she died… She told me, she told me to join her when I'm ready…" Lucy's voice was scarce. "She wants me to do this, those were her last words to me! This is what she wants!"

They both stopped walking. Ben's blue eyes were wide in horror. "That's horrible…" He murmured. _How could her mother just say that? And those were her final words? Jesus…_ Travis thought.

"It's not want your dad wants, what Ben and I want! What the hell are you thinking?!" Travis hissed. "You're not dying."

"You two are just going to fight over me, continue to snap at each other's neck every chance you get and fight! It's hopeless! Dad's hopeless! You're all just… Just hopeless!" Lucy voice was getting higher in pitch.

"Not anymore." Ben said firmly. "Travis and I talked… We… We agreed to stop fighting, all right? You don't have to worry about is." Ben gave Travis a hard stare. Travis returned it, contemplating. _Well… I like her, and I told her that seeing her sad makes me sad… So by doing this… This will help her. Geez… well… This all for her so it's okay…_

"Lulu, its fine, just calm down, relax, and we'll pretend that whole knife thing didn't happen, okay?" Travis said calmly. Ben and him began to advance. Lucy gazed at them for a while, before her gaze lighted up and she backed up into a wall.

"Don't... Please don't come any closer!" She said, looking at Travis as she spoke. Travis felt like throwing up as she said that.

"Come on Lu… We're all friends here, no one's going to hurt you…" Ben soothed.

"Yeah Lulu… Please, you know I didn't mean it." Travis pleaded.

She stared defiantly at him. "How do I know you won't try it again?" Her lack of trust in him made him feel queasy.

"I won't! I swear to you Lulu, I will never try that kind of thing ever again! I promise you!" _I fucking mean this Lu… I fucking mean this…_

She inhaled, her back still pressed against the wall. Her arms withdrew into her body, both her hands holding one another, close to her heart. She slid down to her knees, her head hung down. She hunched over, her body starting to shudder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… The slaps, the yelling, the knife… I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it…" She said hoarsely, her cheeks moist with tears.

Ben looked at Travis and Travis looked at Ben. They both nodded, knowing that they both had the same thing in mind. Walking up to her, they both on opposite sides, sat next to her. She stiffened, looking warily at both of them, her hands tightening. Smiling nervously, Ben lightly grabbed the back of her head and let it rest on his shoulder. Travis then took both of her hands and held it in his own, not squeezing or anything. Lucy was petrified, her eyes switching from each boy as they both edged a bit closer to her, appearing bit squashed in between them.

"What…?" She began.

"You can cry if you want to still, we're here for ya." Ben said, still wearing that nervous smile. Lucy blinked, still switching from him to Travis. She gave Travis an extra-long stare, a bit of fear in her eyes.

"I promised, I'm not going to do anything." Travis said solidly.

Lucy looked down, her eyes empty. She dug herself deeper into Ben's shoulder, her fingers lightly brushing against Travis's palms. Her eyelids were heavy, falling, covering her tear ducts, making her grow limp. Travis and Ben waited patiently, watching her yawn, snuggling between them, her muscles relaxing. A fuzzy warm feeling invaded Travis's core as he watched the girl sleep, looking at peace foe the first time in a long while.

* * *

**And so the Ben versus Travis match is ended ****due to Lucy's condition. :O Well, that's okay. But technically, their feud isn't exactly over yet... more like put on hold or something like that...**

**Relationships are mended, relationships are breaking... These relationships are going to be tested in the next chapter. :D**

**Next chapter is the chapter I've been wanting to write for a long time. Something amazing and great is happening. I'll give you a hint on it, t****he long-awaited gore is next... Hehehe... Also, we're going to spend some time in Crawford, and we all know what happens in Crawford, but... I've changed something in the plot... :P**

**The next chapter's name isn't reassuring... But it is strange, isn't it? :D**

**Next Chapter: '_Unknown, Undead, Uno.' __  
_**


	12. Undead, Unknown, Uno

**One-fucking-hundred reviews. **

**...**

**I love you all... ;_; Can't even express my love for you all, so... I'll just reward you with a chapter! :)**

**And boy, what a chapter. Most words ever in one chapter, mainly because everything Crawford is here, and Crawford has a lot of things going on... But I am happy with it, with this twist in the story that I know people will... Uh... Well... React to. :p**

**Expect some gore in this chapter. :)**

**Read on. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Undead, Unknown, Uno.

Kenny nearly beat the shit out of him again, no surprise there. When he found Travis, Ben and a sleeping Lucy, he screamed loud enough to get the whole house moving, making everyone witness the embarrassing lecture Kenny gave to the three teens, or at least, mainly to Travis. With Ben's harmless personality, he didn't beat him up as much as he did Travis. The man nearly threw a nearby bust at his head if it weren't for Lu and Lee holding him back. But that didn't mean Travis didn't escape unscathed. His throat felt sore again after he rammed him into the wall again, his ribs were also bruised, but nothing too serious, just cuts and bruises.

Besides that scene… They found a boat, miraculously. When they searched the docks, it was pretty much a boat graveyard, nothing great there, besides that great big creepy walker blockade they found, made by some people who live in that area, called Crawford. Molly had explained that place, how they wouldn't allow children, old people, liabilities… Which sucked. For a brief moment, Travis thought maybe the group could join, Clem knew how to shoot, and Chuck was pretty useful, plus he was seventeen, capable, not too young, in his prime, right? But Omid, he wasn't capable in the condition he was in now. And Lu's claustrophobia… Well, did that count as a liability? Kenny sure thought of that and got pissy when Molly confirmed it.

Anyways though, Clem found a boat just in the backyard. How they missed it, Travis had no idea. This doctor Lee found on his way back, Vernon, checked out Omid, who was just getting worse and worse. The group had a discussion, and they came to a conclusion. They should go sneak into Crawford for the supplies they needed, gas, a battery, medicine… Honestly, Travis wasn't sure of that idea. He always thought to not waste his time on hopeless dream and chasing impossible things… Was the boat one of them? Is nearly getting killed on this mission the solution? They could always find some other place… Savannah seemed pretty done for, there are other places! But the group was pretty dead-set on going, so Travis didn't argue much. Ben also was reluctant, but he too didn't argue much.

However, not everyone was going on this quest. It took a lot of convincing and arguing, but Lucy had somehow convinced Kenny to bring her along, stating how she needed experience and how she needed to prove her worth. Travis couldn't put his finger on it, but something wasn't right between Lucy and her father. Something was in between them, Lucy was acting more timid around him, backing away, flinching slightly, and watching him carefully… Like Kenny did something bad. _Well… He's her dad, there's got to be some sort of reasonable explanation, right? Some sort of spat or something, I don't know._

Lee wasn't like Kenny though. He had told Clem to stay with Omid. Travis understood that, bringing a little girl to a place where they basically execute children wasn't exactly the best thing to do, but he couldn't help but worry that something might happen to her while they were away. Maybe it's just because she's only a child, and she could die, and that could break the group, or at least, Lee. They already lost Duck… The one Travis killed… _Mercy killed! It was a mercy kill, dammit!_

"_You killed me Travis!" _Duck would scream in his mind. Travis shook the voice away and continued to walk.

They were in the sewers, already on their way to Crawford. Vernon was leading, followed by his friend Brie. Christa was walking with Lee, the two of them quietly conversing. Chucked walked by his lonesome while Travis marched alongside Ben. Travis and Ben… They were friends, best friends, right? But after everything… They were best friends on the surface, but if you dig deep enough, you can see the cracks in their friendship. Travis wasn't sure how long they could keep up the illusion, not with Lucy still on their minds.

Speaking of the girl, she was trotting behind her father, her footsteps small yet quick. She was hyperventilating a bit, looking around the dark, damp sewer in fear. Her father asked her if it was the claustrophobia making her nervous, and she just said that she'd be okay, as long as they found the exit and got out in a hurry. Travis wanted to go by her side and joke and lighten the mood around her, but he knew if he did, Kenny would go over there and whoop his ass. At least Ben had the freedom to talk to her, mumbling words of comfort every now and then, making her smile. Kenny was too busy being angry at Travis, that he didn't really care about Ben and Lucy interacting, only Travis. _All because I screwed up! I kissed her! I… I fucked up, so badly…_

Travis felt like shit. He didn't mean it, well, he didn't mean to scare her and make her cry, but he wanted her to like him! _Yeah, look how much she likes you now._ She was awkward around him, avoiding him when she could, not being rude, yet not exactly being nice with him. They barely spoke after her taking a nap in the attic.

_The attic, the knife in her hands…_ Travis bit his lip. Did he push her to that point? Was it his fault? _Probably, I mean, I screwed with her. But then again, a lot of things have screwed with her, not just me. Ben, the deaths, group issues, family issues… A lot of things really are fucked up with her. Maybe she does need a break from me and Ben… _Still, it would haunt Travis. He grimaced, _I forced myself on her, and I nearly drove her to… kill herself. I should be punished or something._

Vernon halted in front of a ladder that led upwards. "This is it." He said, "We're right underneath the center of Crawford, the old school should be direct above us."

"Okay people." Lee looked over the group. "This is it, remember the plan." Molly took her ice pick out, ready. Travis put his hand in his pocket, finding his own pick he used for unlocking doors. He gripped it in anticipation. Lee continued his speech. "We stay quiet, we stay hidden, and we stay together. We find what we need and we get the hell out before anyone even knows we're there. Got it?" Everyone nodded unanimously.

Lee looked up the ladder. Without hesitating, he climbed up, the manhole within his reach. Kenny gave Lucy a worried look before he climbed up after Vernon, Molly, and Christa. Lucy went after him, followed by Ben and then Travis. From Travis's view, he saw Lee push aside the manhole cover and peek his head up. "Let's go." He loudly whispered. He scampered up and quickly disappeared from sight. In a quick and silent rush, all of them got up and out. As soon as Travis got up, he took a quick scan at Crawford before joining the others behind a bush.

"Where is everybody?" Vernon murmured, "There should be guards patrolling." _Exactly what I was thinking. This place is quiet and it freaks me out…_

"What, are you disappointed?" Kenny asked.

"It's just strange, is all." Vernon replied.

"I think I see one. Over there, by the door." Christa murmured. Sure enough, there was a man just standing there, doing nothing.

"Okay, me and Kenny and I'll sneak up, try to take him out quiet. The rest of you wait for our signal then follow us over. Everybody got it?" They nodded. "Okay Kenny, let's do this quiet. NO shooting unless there's no other choice."

"Right behind ya." Kenny got his rifle ready. They all held their breath as Lee quietly approached the man, Kenny at his back.

"What the fuck?!" They all heard Lee exclaim and they tensed. The man had turned around, and had no jaw. He snarled, his arms waving towards Lee. Lee used the hatchet in his hand and whacked the guy's back before kicking him down. _A walker!?_

"Shit." Travis muttered, standing up. "This place is infected, isn't it?" Ben, Lucy, Christa, Vernon and Chuck got to their feet. The city seemed to sputter to life, or to death, whatever, as walkers began to rise and shamble their way towards them.

"Get inside, fast!" Lee ordered, jogging into the school. It was a speedy blur as Travis forced himself to sprint, running into the school as Lee and Kenny kept the doors open. He heard it shut behind him, but he didn't look back. He kept moving forward, following Vernon up the series of stairs. Molly, who ran ahead of Vernon, used her arm and slammed the glass doors open, letting everyone in. The last two people, Brie and Vernon, slammed the doors shut, peering out, searching for walkers.

Everyone took a breather, trying to regain energy. Kenny was at his daughter's side, making sure she was okay. He put a hand on her back, to which she reacted to by flinching away, leaving Kenny looking a bit confused. He blinked, ignoring that. He turned to Lee. "Do you think they saw us?" He asked.

"I don't think so. I think we're good, for now at least." Lee answered.

"What the hell happened here?" Christa said as Ben started his nervous pacing. "I thought this place was supposed to be secure!"

"What always happens, I guess." Molly said. "In the end, the dead always wins."

"Oh man we are so screwed…" Ben kept pacing, his hands behind his head.

"Calm down." Lucy murmured, "We're fine for now." A flicker of jealousy started in Travis but he calmed it down. He wouldn't let emotions get in the way, not now.

"Yeah, this is a good thing." Vernon said.

"The man's right." Chuck added, holding his shovel over his shoulder. "Walkers are easier to deal with then armed guards."

"I agree." Kenny said. "So long as we don't let 'em box us in, we can still do this. The plan hasn't changed."

"The plan hasn't changed?" Ben hissed. "Every time walkers how up the plan changes! Do you even have any idea how many of them are out there?"

"No. You want to do a headcount? Or do you want to get what we need and get the hell out of here?" Christa snapped.

"Come on Ben, its fine, everything's going okay so far…" Travis nudged his shoulder. Ben didn't look reassured.

"Come on, I think I know which way to head." Brie said, leading the way. Everyone began to follow her, but Ben stood in place, looking fearful.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Ben warned.

"Just move your ass, you pansy." Travis pushed him forward.

Ben scowled. "Yeah, yeah."

"Here." Brie led them in front of a classroom, gesturing for them to go in. Lee looked through the small window.

"Looks okay. Everybody in." Lee opened the door and walked in. As everyone pooled onto the classroom, Travis felt a bit nostalgic, that he was suddenly back in school, lockers surrounding him, going into classrooms, slacking off in class… He didn't think he'd miss school, thought it was a pain in the ass to go.

The classroom was quaint, looked like you're everyday classroom, except for that door that had the word, 'Armory' on it, and some sort of diagram drawn out on their chalkboard. As Lee gave up on opening that armory door, the group looked over the chalkboard.

"Looks like they were using this room as some kind of command center." Kenny remarked.

"Okay, so now what?" Molly asked, "Where do we start looking?"

"Here." Brie walked up to a school map just posted beside the door. The group crowded around it. "Just give me a sec…" She murmured.

"Any idea where we should find a battery?" Lee asked.

"Maybe in the auto shop." Vernon pointed to the location on the map. "There used to be one in the alley outside the fire escape."

"Yup, it's called Herman's, you can't miss it." Brie said.

"Where would be the best place to look for medicine?" Lee asked.

"Right here. Nurse's station." Molly pointed to it on the map. "They were using it as a medical facility." She smiled to herself, looking proud.

"How do you know that?" Christa questioned her. Molly blinked, her pride gone in an instant.

"Just makes sense, doesn't it?" Travis scowled, knowing something didn't seem right about that.

"What about the fuel? Where should I start looking?" Kenny demanded.

Brie frowned. "There's a maintenance shed across from the playground here." She pointed to it. "If they were storing fuel, that's probably where it'll be."

"Is there anything else we need?" Chuck asked. "What about food? We have enough people, to do that, right?"

"Well, there's a cafeteria not too far, just around here." Brie pointed to a section in the school. "Food has to be there."

"Okay." Kenny said. "I'll make the run to maintenance shed for fuel."

"It'll be faster if I go with you, I can take you right to it." Brie said.

"I'll come too." Ben said.

"No, two people's enough." Kenny said. "We actually have enough people to split off in pairs, so nobody's going in three's."

"Well, I'm going for the medicine." Christa declared.

"I'll come with you, I know what to take." Vernon said.

"Okay, I guess that leaves me to go find a battery." Lee said.

"I'll go with you, watch your back." Molly said.

Lee smiled. "All right, then that leaves, Travis, Chuck, Ben and Lucy. Well, since Trav is good with unlocking locked doors, maybe he and Lu should stay here while-"

"No!" Everyone twisted to see Kenny's red face, looking confused. "I mean… I think it'd be better if Travis went to get the food while Lucy stayed here with…. Ben. Those two can open the door."

Travis's face contorted. _He just doesn't want me alone with Lu…. Damn it… _Lucy and Ben, who knew the reason why Kenny didn't want Travis alone with her, grimaced along with him.

The rest of the group seemed confused though. "But… That doesn't make sense. Travis knows how to pick locks; he could probably open that door in two seconds." Lee said.

"Yeah but… We need food, and Travis is a good fighter and he and Chuck will… Well, ya know…" Kenny trailed off, not sure where to go with this.

"Its fine, I'll go." Travis declared, not wanting to spur anything bad with Kenny. He needed to get back on Ken's good side, and doing what he says, might help that out.

Kenny seemed pleased with Travis's acceptance. The group looked at the two of them, unsure, but not arguing. "Then you and Chuck can go and get some food, all right? Lu, you and Ben get that door open! All right then, I'm heading out!" Kenny gave Lu a quick peck on the cheek before walking out the door, Brie following him. As Christa, Vernon, Lee and Molly started to disperse, Travis walked up to Lucy and Ben.

"He still must be pissed off at that whole…. Thing, right?" Ben said awkwardly.

"No shit he is." Travis muttered. He caught Lucy's gaze, which was just full of some sort of negative emotion, Travis couldn't tell. He gulped. "Well, maybe it's better this way." He was hoping she'd deny that fact and tell him it wasn't. She didn't. Ben shifted uncomfortably as Travis just let out a sigh. _Fuck this… What the hell did I do to us?_

"Hey, want to get that food now?" Chuck asked, starting to pull him away from Ben and Lucy.

"Huh? Uhm, yeah, sure." Travis looked at Lucy again, but she was ignoring him now, turning to face the door. He felt his hear sink down further. Ben switched his eyes from Travis to Lucy, blue eyes conflicted. He waved goodbye to Travis and then join Lu to help her open the door.

Travis sighed again and just walked out the door with Chuck, towards the cafeteria to get the food. As they walked through the hallway, a good distance away from the classroom, Chuck whacked the back of Travis's head hard, his hand a fist.

"Ow!" Travis gasped, rubbing the back of his head, glaring at the old man. "What the fuck?"

Chuck snorted, returning the glare. "You deserve it boy. I try to help you, warn you not to get close to the girl, but it's plain to see that you ignored my advice! Now look at ya! Her dad's picking fights with you!" Chuck shook his head. "I swear, kids your age…"

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Travis muttered, "I didn't do this all just so it could be this way."

"Of course you didn't, but this is just one of the natural consequences of love, if this is even considered love."

"What?" Travis stared at him. _Natural consequences? What the hell's he on about now?_

"I mean, come on, look at you, you're a teenager. Your view of love is narrow, you don't fully see for the way it truly is. You love that girl? Really? Or is it just some teenage infatuation, puppy love as they call it? Maybe these emotions aren't even long-lasting, maybe this isn't real love…"

"But…" Travis murmured, want to defy Chuck's accusations. "I don't know. She's different, haven't felt this way about a girl before. It's this weird, tingly feeling in my chest, this warm, fuzziness. It can't just be a crush, can it?"

Chuck kept his eyes on the ground. "I pray it's just a one-sided infatuation. It'll be hard if you actually love her."

_Love… That's… That's a strong word. _Now that he thought about it, he always told Lucy, he _liked _her, not _loved_ her. Love… Love had a lot of baggage attached to it, it was a strong word, a word that could change someone's life. _Do I…. Love her? I definitely like her, but love?_

"Are you still going to chase her?" Chuck asked.

"I want to…" Travis mumbled, but now there was an uncertainty in his voice.

Chuck scoffed, "Then you've got a hard path ahead of you boy. If I were you, I'd give up on her."

"I... I don't think I can." Travis said.

Chuck sighed, "Well then boy, I don't know what's going to happen to ya both. If you're really insistent on this, then all I can say to you is good luck." Chuck patted his shoulder. "Now, about that food situation…"

* * *

You know that moment in anime or television shows where someone does something stupid or odd and another character gets that sweat drop on their head, thinking how stupid that person is? That's how Ben felt right now as he watched Lucy try to open the door. Her method was clearly not working.

"Lu…" He said as the girl continued working.

"What?" She panted, focused.

"I don't think that's going to work." He shrunk back as the wood splintered.

"Look at that! I'm starting to make progress!" She smiled at him, taking a break.

"But… Stabbing a door with a knife… That's not very efficient, you know?" Ben chuckled nervously. Lucy stopped pounding the wooden door with her steak knives. She did make a small hole in it, even if it was a bit noisy, but the noise didn't attract anything so far, so they were good.

Lucy sighed, frustrated. "Well, you don't have any better ideas, and this seemed like a good one, I mean, I can't force it open, you tried but couldn't…. What else can we do here?"

"I don't know, but stabbing isn't the answer, so how about you just put the knives down?" Ben asked, eyeing the sharp metal tools in her hand. He still felt wary of Lucy holding knives, ever since he caught her with them… Holding the jagged end to her chest, Ben shivered remembering the empty, glazed look in her eyes, it scared him so much…

"… Fine." Lucy looked unenthusiastic, but backed away. "This is fucking hopeless, we can't get this thing to open."

"Well... Once Travis gets back here, he'll open this thing in no time." Ben said, hope in his voice.

"Yeah… Sure…" Lucy slunk down to the floor, sitting against the wall. Ben frowned, sitting next to her. Her voice was full of contempt and there was a hateful glint in her eyes as Travis's name was mentioned. Ben looked at her.

"How are you with Trav? I mean… Are you two, enemies?" He asked.

"Enemies?" Lucy repeated. "No, no we're not. But… But I don't know about him anymore… "

"Because of what happened? In that attic?" Ben asked. Lucy cringed, making Ben feel regretful that he brought that up. "Um, sorry! I didn't mean to bring up bad memories or anything, but… Uh, Well, Travis is bummed out and he told me he didn't mean it and-"

"I know he didn't really mean it." Lucy said. "But… It's… I don't know, I can't… I can't really look at him without feeling afraid."

"Travis is a nice guy, there's no reason to be afraid of him." Ben defended his supposed best friend.

"He forced me Ben! How the hell am I supposed to not feel afraid?!" She yelled. Ben flinched. She blinked, lowering her voice. "Sorry, that just… happened."

"No, it's fine." Ben let out an awkward smile. "But… You know, Travis… His jealousy, well, jealousy in general… Doesn't it make people do crazy shit sometimes?"

"I can't just pretend it didn't happen Ben." Lucy said. She groaned. "I don't know, I don't know… Fuck…"

"Well… Maybe we should talk it out with him, I don't know." Ben suggested.

"Talk to him? Humph, maybe…" Lucy muttered.

Ben sighed, incapable of saying anything else assuring. He got up to his feet, facing the door. "Well, maybe working on this door now, figure out something else to do with it."

"Yeah, sure." Lucy rose to her feet too, pulling out her knife, wanting to stab the door again. Ben hesitated, wanting to ask Lucy something that had been heavy on his mind. _But I think I know what she'll say. Still… I have to know. _He gulped down his fears.

"Uh, Lu? Can I ask you something?" Ben suddenly felt timid.

"Yeah, sure dude, what is it?"

"Well…" Ben scratched the back of his head, looking away. "Well, it's more of your opinion, since you'd know best…"

"I'd know best?" Lucy scoffed, "I'm not a smartass Ben, and I don't think I'd know best…"

"But… It's about your dad." When Ben mentioned her father, she visibly tensed, her shoulders stiffening.

"W-What about him?" Her voice was uneasy. Ben raised an eyebrow. _Is something wrong with her father?_

"It's just… When I was helping him on the boat, I've gotten to know him a bit better. And it's eating me up knowing what I know." Ben paused. "I want to tell him the truth."

Lucy gasped, sounding as if she choked on something. "I hope you're kidding with me Ben." Lucy whispered looked at him with piercing green eyes.

"It's my fault that half your family was killed, and that Kenny got wounded. If I hadn't screwed up at the Motor Inn, they'd still be alive. How am I supposed to just carry something like that around?" Ben sighed. "I have to tell him."

Lucy looked down, biting her lip. "Ben… You know how I reacted to the news, how I yelled at you whenever you so much as spoke a word… And now you want to tell my dad? If you thought I reacted badly, you don't want to see his. It's going to be ugly Ben, he might even kill you." She trembled. "This isn't good Ben."

"But I don't know how much longer I can keep looking him in the eye. I feel like I'm lying to his face." Ben said.

"Dammit Ben, you see what he's doing to Travis right now? How he beats him up and yells at him and makes him stay as far away from me as possible? He'll do the same to you." Lucy leaned against the wall. "Its fucking insane Ben, he's barely hanging on as it is."

"He seems fine to me." Ben remarked, "I mean, I haven't seen him break down or anything, he's doing good, he's strong."

Lucy snorted, a stray laugh leaving her lips. "Strong? Him? My dad? Yeah right." She huffed. "He may act strong, but he's just holing up all of those damn feelings in him, breaking down quietly when no one's looking… That coward…" Ben looked at her, this sounded a little odd…

"Did something happen between you two? I mean, I noticed how you're acting… weird around him." Ben said.

"Am I?" Lucy sounded alarmed. "I didn't mean to act weird around him, it's just…"

"Just..? What?" Ben pressed. "Did he do something bad or something?"

Lucy slunk down back to the ground, looking defeated. "He's a fucking alcoholic bastard…"

"He's drinking?" Ben gasped, "But… I never saw him drinking before; he doesn't look like the kind of guy to be a drinker… And when? He was sober when I was with him…"

"He's a drunken bitch! I caught the dick drinking after I slapped you and Trav!" Lucy cried. "He was so shit-faced, red face, hiccupping, I had to lay him down before he fell over… He… He…" Lucy was at a loss for words for a moment.

"He what?" Ben asked.

"He… He… He was so drunk… He thought, when I was caring for him, he thought I was mom…" Lucy rasped, "He… He started going on about how we're all doomed, that there's no hope, that's it's only a matter of time before… Before I die. He's a fucking mess right now, but he's pooling that all in… I'm worried that'll cause shit to happen…" Lucy rubbed her forehead, looking like she had a headache. "He doesn't even remember what he did… He hasn't mentioned it to me, he's acting like he didn't have that conversation with me… What if he thought it was just some drunken dream? I want him to remember damn it…. That fucking asshole…"

Ben couldn't imagine how it felt, how would he feel if his dad or mom told him that it was only a matter of time before he died, losing their hope? _It must be a bad feeling if it's got Lu this upset… _"Then just tell him you remember." Ben said, "It's not that hard, is it?"

Lucy groaned, "I guess. Shit, I don't know. Too much bullshit going on."

"I know." Ben sank beside her. "I kind of miss the Motor Inn, at least we had a routine back there."

"Me too." Lucy murmured, "I wish we were back to those times."

They were silent for a moment, sitting side-by-side, each of them reminiscing in their memories. A little chill made Ben's spine tingle. He was so close to Lucy, their shoulders touching, her lips right there… He clenched his fist, one last thing still bothering him. _And it's the most selfish thing I'm worrying about… I don't want to sound like a dick but… _"Hey Lu…"

"Hmm?" Her voice sounded distant, like she was in a faraway place.

"Is it bad I feel…? Well… This is going to sound stupid but… uh… well you see…"

"Ben, you got to learn to just spit out you sentences." Lucy poked him with her elbow. Ben blushed.

"Well, okay. But, it's just… I feel jealous." Ben bowed his head.

"Jealous of what? What's there to be jealous of?" Her voice turned a bit harsh. "Crap. If this is about Travis and me…"

"Yeah, see? It's stupid." Ben said, crestfallen. "I was just going to say… It's not cool… Even if this sounds a bit selfish and mean… I feel like a bastard but… Well, you and Travis kissed again, two times… and I only got one… I don't know, this is stupid and mean of me, you know?" Ben laughed, getting up, walking to the door. Lucy watched him, her face betraying no emotion. Ben laughed a bit more, now feeling at his most awkward. "Ha-ha… Ha… Let's stop slacking off, let's get to this door, huh? Fuck, I'm sorry I brought that up, didn't mean it." He grabbed the doorknob of the door. "Well, let's open this thing, right? Right?"

Lucy stood up, not saying a word. "Ben, I swear…" She muttered. Ben turned his face away from her.

"I know…" Ben murmured, "I'm sorry, I wasn't asking to or implying anything, it's just that-"

His sentence was cut short as Lucy tip-toed to Ben's height, used her hand to turn his face so they were face-to-face, and gave him a soft little kiss. Ben face immediately went from cool to warm as Lucy's lips touched his, brushing it ever so gently. It only lasted for a few seconds, but even as her lips left his, he could still feel a scorching mark where her lips last touched. Ben shivered, staring back at Lu with huge eyes, his mouth hanging open, cheeks warm.

Lucy looked down, her cheeks as equally as red, her nails digging into her palms. She looked flustered, marching to the door, pulling out her knives. Ben just watched her as she started to stab at the door again, acting like she didn't do anything. Ben blinked, watching her for a moment.

"Uh… Thanks Lu… I… I…" Ben was at a loss for words.

She grunted, taking another hard stab at the door. "Ben. Shut up." Her voice was hard, but her eyes were gleaming awkwardly, her cheeks still red. Ben smiled, looking at the ground, feeling a bit pleased with what just happened. _I didn't tell her to... She did it because she wanted to! That has to mean something, right? Maybe I do have a chance with her… Oh, but Trav... I can't... Not now anyways._

_Besides.. Her dad…_ Travis didn't have Kenny's blessing, what are the chances that Ben would receive it? Sure, he was still on Kenny's good side, but if word got out that he made the deal at the Motor Inn, then he would definitely not have a chance at Lu, Kenny would probably beat the shit out of him too. _But… I can't just keep it in forever, I can't. This is killing me on the inside, it makes me feel sick and crappy about myself seeing how I hurt them… He deserves to know… But Lucy and I…_

Coincidence or not, the door opened up and Kenny appeared, with Brie and Lee behind him, each of them carrying the fuel they needed for the boat. "You're back." Lucy stopped stabbing at the door. Lee laughed, looking at her.

"You really think stabbing at the door will open it?" Lee joked. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"We got a shitload of fuel." Kenny grinned, looking happy. "And ya got you battery, right Lee?"

"Well, Molly has it. She took off though, so I don't know where it is at the moment…" Lee answered.

"Well, she better get back here soon." Kenny muttered. He looked at Lucy and Ben. "How's it going with that door?"

"Well…" Ben started but stopped himself as Kenny walked over to the door, inspecting the small dented hole Lucy had created.

"Uh… This is a good start." Kenny scratched his neck, "But uh, maybe we can do a bit better…" Lucy snorted, folding her arms.

"At least we can kind of see the other side…"

"If Travis were here, this door would already be open…" Lee began to say.

"Well, once he comes back with the food, he can try all he wants, whatever." Kenny huffed, his voice taking an angry turn. He turned to Ben. "We can't open this door with knives alone, how about you go find some tool to open it up or something? Got to be something we can use around here…"

"Sure." Ben said, "I can do that."

"Be careful out there." Lucy warned him, not looking at him, focusing on the door with her father. Ben felt a tingling warmness at his core, liking how Lucy worried about him, feeling like that meant something...

"Yeah, I will." Ben smiled, nodding to both of them before walking out of the classroom. He was closing the door behind him, but Lee held it open. "Lee?" Ben questioned.

"I'm going out too, going to check on Christa and Vernon real quick, see how they're doing." Lee explained.

"Oh, okay." Ben said, letting Lee walk by him as they both went out. Ben hesitated before deciding to ask Lee of what he thought.

"Hey Lee… I need your opinion on something…"

* * *

"This is fucking awesome! We're so good! Man, you're better than I thought you were old man!"

"What, you thought just because I was elderly, didn't mean I was in shape?"

"Well, I wasn't implying anything…"

"You kind of were…"

"Ah, shut up. Focus on the positives, man. We hit the motherfucking jackpot, didn't we!?"

"Keep yer voice down boy, we barely escaped that mess in the cafeteria."

"But look at this shitload of food man!" Travis shoved a loaf of bread in Chuck's face, proving his point. "We are never going to starve for a long time!"

Chuck laughed, "Well, I will admit this solves one of our many problems, don't it?"

"Hell yeah it does!" Travis grinned, feeling like it was Christmas day. The cafeteria had plenty of food, imperishable food items, just sitting there, a cave full of treasure. They had filled up fours grocery bags full of the shit, and there was plenty more from where that came from. _Only walkers just had to go and block it off. At least by the time we run out, they definitely should clear out by now._

Travis and Chuck were lugging two bags each, walking in an alley that led to the classroom. Chuck opened the door, smirking, "Well then boy, after you."

"Ah, shut up." Travis growled, walking into the school, Chuck going in after him. Chuck laughed some more, walking in after him.

"Travis?" The two guys stared at Ben, who had appeared at the end of the hallway. Ben's tense form loosened when he saw Travis and Chuck.

"Ben? What the hell are you doing? Did you leave Lu alone?!" Panic edged Travis' voice, _I fucking swear Ben… You're not this stupid, I know that…_

Ben blinked, "Uh, no, Kenny's with her right now, that lady Brie is too. I was with Lee a while ago, but he head off to the nurses office."

"Oh… Yeah, okay." Travis cleared his throat, "Yeah, sorry about that then…" Chuck snorted, laughing quietly to himself. The two teens looked at the old man. "What the hell are you laughing on about?" Travis asked, annoyed with the man's constant.

"I told you… I told you both… This jealousy the feelings, emotions… It's going to tear you two apart if it keeps up."

_Why's he talking like we both know what he's saying? Unless… _"Wait…" Travis's mind gears started to shift. "You… You talked to Ben too? About all this?"

"Yeah, but the boy didn't understand my words, did you now?" Chuck stared Ben down. Ben blinked.

"What? You told me to tell her how I felt! Isn't that what you meant?"

"I meant the exact opposite of that!" Chuck groaned. "Dammit, you both are so stupid… aren't ya?"

"I'm sorry… But you were speaking all mystery-like and it was weird…" Ben mumbled."Maybe you should speak in a more… You know, simple way?"

"Yeah, with both of you having limited knowledge, I probably should." Chuck murmured.

"Hey!" Travis and Ben said at the same time. Chuck ignored them, letting out a large, exaggerated yawn.

"I am tired… Real tired… How about you boys haul this back together while this old man goes to take a well-deserved rest, huh?" Chuck handed his food bags to Ben. Ben opened his mouth, starting to protest, but Chuck quickly turned around, not wanting to hear it. "Well, I'll see you two back in the classroom, all right? And Ben, those bags are pretty damn heavy, I hope you got strength, boy."

And with that, Travis and Ben watched Chuck saunter away. "What..? Why did he..?" Ben started.

"No fucking clue. That guy… He's a weird one." Travis said.

"No shit." Ben murmured. He lifted the bags Chuck left him and gasped. "What the fuck? These are heavy! Shit, how much food do you got in here?"

"A ton!" Travis let pride leak in his voice. "Damn, this isn't the end of it Ben! There are loads more back in the cafeteria! We won't starve for a while now!"

"That's amazing…" Ben sounded in awe. He lifted the bags, puffing out air. Travis smirked.

"Come on Ben, aren't you the strong one here?"

"Well, I haven't been working out lately Trav…"

"Sure, sure." Travis lifted up his batch of bags. Together the two boys began to haul the food to the classroom.

"So, how's opening that door with Lu? You get it open?" Travis started to small talk with Ben.

"Uh… Good. We made progress… Kind of. But you can probably do it faster than us, since you actually know how, and all."

"Yeah… Too bad I couldn't just open it when I was there…"Travis muttered softly. Ben looked downcast.

"Sorry about the whole Kenny situation…"

"None of it's your fault." Travis said gruffly, "I caused this whole thing to happen, it's my fault. If I hadn't done what I did to Lu…" Travis frowned. "Hey, while you were alone with her… Did she mention me at all? Did she say anything about me?"

Ben paused, unsure how to respond. Travis watched him more carefully, glaring at him. "Well…" Ben began, "I mean… We did talk, and your name did come up…"

"Ben… What did she say?" Travis asked, pressuring Ben by raising his voice. Ben looked away.

"She said that… She doesn't know, you know? She doesn't know how to deal with it."

"How to deal with what? The situation? Us? Me?"

"Man Trav, why are we talking about this?" Ben complained. "I thought we weren't supposed to go after her anymore… Didn't we promise, for her?"

"I know but…" Travis trailed off, looking down. "I want to make this right Ben, I have to."

Ben pouted. "Well… I get that, I guess… I want to make things right too."

"What are you talking about?" Travis asked. "I thought she already forgave about the whole bandit deal, didn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess… But Kenny… He doesn't even know Trav. I've asked Lucy and Lee if I should tell Kenny. They both told me not to, but…. I want to. I have to."

Travis thoughts took a dark turn. On one hand, he could use his common sense and be a good pal and tell Ben he's being a complete dumbass for even considering to tell Kenny because come on, Travis knew damn well how a pissy Kenny wasn't the best Kenny to be around. But then again… If Ben did tell Kenny, then maybe Kenny would channel all his anger on him instead of Travis, and then Travis could finally fix the bridge between him and Lu… _No, don't even think that! Even if Ben is your rival in this, I wouldn't stoop down that low, that's just cruel! What the hell am I thinking?_

"Ben… You know what I'm going to say about this, don't you?" Travis said. Ben groaned.

"Yeah, Yeah I guess I know. But I have to at one point… I have to."

"Maybe when he has all his shit together, and then yeah, confess. But now? Just what, two, three days after the whole thing? No fucking way Ben."

"Okay…" Ben murmured, continuing on down the hall. Travis followed him, the two friend's silent once more. Travis was consumed by his thoughts again. _Why would Ben even think of telling Kenny? Geez, doesn't he realize how much crap he'll be in if he does tell him? Doesn't he think? I swear that guy…. Well… I get that he had this huge guilt conscience on him, can't keep any guilt's to himself… but this… This can cost him his life, or at the very least, a few ribs, damn… Kenny might've bruised mine up… That guy is too violent… beating me up and giving me death glares if I just so much as look at Lucy, how the hell can I get him to trust me again? … Damn, this is a puzzle._

"Hey, Trav, watch where-!" Too buried in his thoughts, Travis didn't notice the crack in the floorboard, large enough for someone not keeping an eye on his surroundings to trip on. With a surprised gasp, Travis felt his left foot unbalance itself, and within moments he found himself starting to fall forwards. "Trav!" Ben cried, his arms extending to grab him.

Ben failed to catch him, as Travis expected. Ben had slow reflexes, so Travis didn't have high expectations for the guy to grab him on time. But Ben did grab him, however, due to the timing, he ended up falling along with Travis, both of them falling to the floor together.

His vision blurred, his breath knocked out of him. He panted, panicking as darkness swept his eyes, but only for a brief moment.

"What…?" Travis groaned, blinking, his vision hazy from the sudden fall. He blinked, looking up. Something felt heavy… Something was on him… _Damn it… Did I drop the food? Probably… Stupid me…_

Something stirred on his chest. Travis's eyes widened as a mop of brown hair lifted up. A pair of bright, disoriented blue eyes met his. They locked in each other's gaze. Travis gulped, analyzing the situation, praying that he was just hallucinating this or something.

Ben had his hand just in between his arms, gripping the back of Travis's shoulders. Ben was groaning as he began to get up, his face previously buried in his chest. His legs got tangled up with Ben's during the fall, so Travis couldn't really get up properly without screwing up Ben. Ben's face was uncomfortably close to Travis's, making Travis blushed.

"What the hell-?!" A door was swung open and two figures emerged, freezing when their eyes met the sight before them. His embarrassment increased as he realized that just standing in front of them, was Lucy and Kenny, mouths agape at the scene. _…. Holy fucking-! What?! Fuck!_

"This isn't what it looks like!" Travis yelped at the shocked daughter and father. Ben's eyes widened, his face ripening. He started to scramble off Travis, but because of the mess their legs were in, it was quite difficult.

"Trav, move you legs!" Ben squeaked, voice high-pitched.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Travis was kicking at Ben's leg, desperately trying to get up and fix the situation, to explain what really happened.

Kenny snorted, turning away, "Lu, we should probably get back to what we're doing, don't want to disturb these two horny little boys, do we?"

"I swear, I tripped, Ben tried to catch me, we were carrying food, see all of it, scattered around? This isn't some sort of perverted boy thing going on!" Travis insisted.

"Yeah, yeah it's not!" Ben added, sweating. Kenny huffed.

"Sure, sure it ain't. Lu, come on, let's keep working at that door."

"But dad… shouldn't we at least help them up or gather the food or something?" Lucy asked, her eyes gleaming as she took in the fight of Travis and Ben. _What the… What's she thinking right now? Oh shit, I hope she's not feeling betrayed or some shit like that…_

"I ain't helping them, and neither are you, get in here Lu." Kenny barked.

Lucy stared at him defiantly. "No."

"What?" Kenny's moustache bristled. "What are ya saying?"

"I'm saying I'm going to help them, be a good person, you know?"

"Don't you remember what that asshole under Ben did to ya?" Kenny snarled, glaring at Travis. Travis looked away, not liking his glare.

"Dad…. Please…. Just stop that… Let it go for a while…" Lucy muttered, folding her arms.

"How the hell can I?" Kenny snapped, "He nearly-"

"Hey, is something happening out here?" Brie poked her head out the door, her eyes narrowed. "I can hear your commotion form…" Her voice caught in her throat as she caught sight of Travis and Ben. Travis and Ben looked away from Brie. "Uh… Anyways, does someone mind if you help me out with the door? I think Chuck… fell asleep."

"Feel asleep? You're shitting me…" Kenny's fist curled, his teeth grinding against one another. He glared at the three teens. "Lu. You got five minutes to help these idiots, and then your ass better be back in that classroom, ya hear me?"

"Yeah… I hear you." Lucy rolled her eyes as Kenny gave Travis a growl.

"Don't fucking try anything, and you," Kenny's eyes refocused on Ben, who was turning more and redder. "Aren't ya supposed to find us a tool to bust open this door?" He scoffed at the two boys before storming into the classroom with Brie. Travis felt both shame and anger in him as Kenny gave him that death stare. _Such a fucking dumbass…_

Lucy stared back at them as her father disappeared. Travis regained his senses, realising Ben hadn't moved an inch... "Dammit Ben, why the hell are you still on me?!"

"Sorry, sorry, I was distracted!" Ben squeaked, his legs shifting once more. "I'm getting off now!"

Well, get off faster, shit!" He glanced back at Lucy, who put a hand up to her face, trembling. Her expression was hidden from them, her bangs in the way. Ben froze, staring at her. "Lu? Are you…" Travis gasped, "Geez, we're sorry, but I swear on Ben's life-"

"Wait, you can't just swear on _my_ life…" Ben mumbled. Travis ignored him and continued where he left off,

"-that we aren't doing anything weird or scandalous! Please Lu… are you… Are you going to cry?"

She didn't respond, her shoulders shaking harder now. "Lu…" Ben whispered.

A strained noise escaped her. The two boys watched as she fell to the ground beside them, both her hands on her mouth. As ice-cold dread began to trickle down Travis's back, the noises Lucy made became louder.

"…Pfft… Hehe… Ha-ha… Hehehe! Hahahaha!" She pointed at the both them, one hand still covering her mouth, muffling her noises. "Hahahaha! What the… the… Hahahaha!"

Ben and Travis looked at each other, probably thinking around the same thing._ Wasn't she just pissed off a while ago at her dad? Why is she all giggly all of a sudden? What the hell? Maybe… Oh shit, is it that monthly girl thing?! Fuck, can't handle that…. _

"Lucy… Are you laughing at us?" Ben pouted.

"Sorry, sorry." Lucy chuckled. "It's just, the two of you, like that, in that position… Shit… " She snickered, making the two boys blush even more. "Since you two obviously can't untangle yourselves, how about I help?"

"Uh… Sure…" The two boys said as Lucy kept giggling to herself, walking towards their tangled legs. Travis felt hands lift his leg, making it bend a weird way.

"Ack! What the fuck?!" Travis snapped.

"Sorry, sorry…" Lucy murmured, "But… I think I got this…" She pulled at Travis's leg, then at Ben's, adjusting them. "All right… I think you two are good now…"

The two teen boys lifted themselves from the ground, and were surprised to find how easy it was for them to get up. They gawked at Lu, who smirked again. "How did you…?" Ben began.

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter, right? Anyways, the food…"

"Fuck!" Travis cursed, getting up to his feet to pick up the items. Lucy and Ben got up too.

"I… I have to find a tool to open the door…" Ben mumbled.

"Well, I got my pick, so we don't really need one, do we?" He searched his pockets and felt numb when his fingers couldn't find it. He checked again, cursing. "What the hell?! My pick's gone!"

"I probably have to find something, don't I?" Ben groaned, "All right, I guess I'll go…" Ben started to walk away. Lucy stared after him with wide eyes, her hands quivering.

"Lulu?" Travis raised an eyebrow. "You all right?" He put a hand on her shoulder. Her hand instantly slapped it away, the pace of her breathing increasing noticeably.

"Fine. I'm fine." She murmured, brushing him aside. "I'll help you with this food."

Travis felt himself spiral into sadness as she just shrugged him aside. _She can't even handle me touching her… Did I fuck up that badly? _He just watched as she began to pick up the items. Slowly, Travis did the same, leaning over to grab the food he had dropped, watching her the entire time, feeling lost. _Lucy…_

"I'm really sorry." Travis's voice made Lucy stare at him. He continued. "I don't know what happened to me, it just happened, you know? I… I didn't mean to scare you or scar you for life or anything… It's just… It's just that I like you al lot Lu, a ton, and… When you like someone you… Well… Uh… Crap, I don't know…."

Lucy gave him a long look. Travis gulped, waiting for it. "You know…" She had a glint in her eyes. "I… I get it, I think. I… I don't know Trav, I don't want to be mad at you, but I can't help but feel… Afraid, I guess? I'm sorry, I'm just worried that you might… You might try something like this again, and I'm worried if I can stop you or not."

"You can! And I won't ever do it again! I fucking swear on Ben's life I won't!" Travis said. Lucy sighed.

"Why are you swearing on Ben's life?" She asked, eye-rolling once more.

"What? We're friends, its cool." Travis replied.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"What the hell are you guys doing?! Get the hell in here?!" Kenny's yells sliced through their conversation. Lucy had gathered all the food in her arms.

"So… Are we cool?" Travis asked her in hope. Lucy bit her lip.

"I have to think about it, okay? Please…" She turned away from him and ran into the classroom, hands full of food.

Travis, with his load of food, lugged himself into the room, her answer not reassuring in any way. He entered the classroom. Chuck was at a desk, sitting down, looking half-asleep, while Brie and Kenny checked out the door. Travis walked next to Lucy and placed his stack of food beside hers. Kenny immediately was t to his side as he saw him close to her. He scowled at him.

"Well, can you pick open that door for us?" Kenny asked in a scathing voice.

"Uh… The funny thing is… Is… Uh… While I tripped, I think I accidentally dropped my pick, so I don't know where it is right now…"

"Ya don't have it?" Kenny said gruffly, "Well then go get it! Go find it or something! Go! Get!" Kenny began to shove him out of the classroom.

_Does he only want to keep me busy and kick me out just so I can't talk to Lu? Dammit…._ Travis allowed himself to be forced out of the classroom by Kenny, As soon as he was back in the hallway, Kenny huffed, turning around, nose pointed in the air and walked back in the classroom. Travis shoulders slumped. _Now… I guess I better find my pick…_

He got on his knees, searching the ground for his pick. He crawled around, eyes scanning for the item. Christa and Vernon walked past him, greeting him quickly and telling him they got the medicine before stepping into the classroom. _Now all we need is that battery, don't we? And then we can open that armory door and leave… Where the hell did I drop that damned thing? … Ah, there! _A silver glimmer in the moonlight caught his attention. Abandoned on the floor, was his pick, lying next to the wall. He picked it up, smiling. _That was easy._

There was a chorus of growls, alerting Travis. He stood up, staring in the direction of the noise.

"TRAVIS, MOVE!"

"Huh?" Travis turned at Lee's voice and saw him carrying the battery, Ben following close behind, holding a hatchet close to his chest. "What the hell guys?" Travis gasped.

"Walkers!" Ben yelped, nudging Travis.

"There's a horde of them after us!" Lee informed, "They already surrounded Molly!"

"She's going?!" Travis gasped. _But… She seemed so capable… What the hell happened out there?!_

"Well, we didn't see her go down…" Ben said. A deep, throaty roar made the boys whip around, seeing the undead begin to roam towards them, at least a dozen turning the corner, and more incoming.

"Holy shit…" Travis gasped.

"Stop talking and get in!" Lee banged on the classroom door, making Brie open the door. All three of them dashed in, Brie shutting it closed behind them. Everyone was tense, battle ready as they entered the classroom, still able to hear the roars of the dead through the walls.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Kenny asked.

"They're coming!" Lee warned.

"Oh shit." Kenny hissed. "I hope you found your fucking pick, Travis!"

"Yeah, I got it, move, I'll open this thing!" Kenny moved out-of-the-way as Travis leaned down to the doorknob, pressing his ear close as he pushed his pick in and began to fiddle with the lock.

"How long is this going to take?" Kenny's voice was droning in his ear, exerting pressure on him.

"Just give me some space and I can open this shit!" Travis snapped at the man. Kenny snarled.

"Hey, calm down!" Lucy wove between both of them. "Stop this, we're in the fucking middle of something right now!"

"This is my fault… all my fault." Ben started to say. _What the fuck Ben? What's he talking about?_ Travis focused less on that and more on the lock, trying to listen to it through all the background noise that was going on.

"What the hell's he babbling about?" Christa demanding voice was cutting through Travis's concentration.

"Ben, we talked about this." Lee said calmly.

"No, wait, I want to know what he meant." Christa butted in. "What do you mean, this is all your fault?"

"Kenny, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Ben was staring at the man with regret.

"Ben… Don't you fucking dare…" Lucy gasped. "Don't."

"Kid, we're kind of busy right now!" Kenny was watching Travis, who was almost done with the lock. _Wait, what is Ben doing right now? Damn multi-tasking…_

"Fine, go ahead, tell them!" Lee looked like he was at patience's end with Ben, his voice angry.

"Lee, no!" Lucy gazed at the man in shock. "Ben, don't!" _What the hell's going on?!_

"It's been me all along, putting all of us in danger, Katjaa and Duck… it was all me. It was all me!" Ben admitted.

The lock snapped, broken. Travis opened the door. "I got it!" He turned to the others, but no one was paying attention to him, not even Kenny. The guy had stopped noticing Travis and had walked in front of Ben, Lucy close to him.

"Wait a minute… What are you saying?" Kenny growled.

"It was me who made the deal with the bandits at the Motor Inn, slipping them supplies. I thought maybe I could keep them off our backs. When it got discovered, that's when they attacked… That's when Duck…" Ben's blue eyes turned misty, avoiding Kenny's eyes.

_Oh fuck…_ Travis, predicting Kenny's rage, quickly got in front of Ben in a protective manner, shielding Ben only a few seconds before Kenny leapt at the poor guy. The shock and surprise on Kenny's face lasted for only two seconds before it dissolved into noticing but a fiery, hot rage. The only thing that prevented him from totally shredding Ben to pieces was Lee and Vernon, who held the man back. But Kenny was fighting, withering and kicking his way out of their grasp. Ben whimpered, backing up, bringing his arms up to shield himself. Travis stood in between Kenny and Ben, glaring at the older man. Lucy just hovered at the side with Chuck, watching the whole ordeal, unsure whose side to take.

"Kenny, you know Ben didn't mean for any of this to happen! It was a mistake!" Lee cried, struggling to contain the man.

"I don't give a fuck!" Kenny screamed, making Lee and Vernon move wildly just to restrain him. His fist swung wildly, his voice just a jumbled roar. "You little pissant!" Kenny screeched at Ben. "You are fucking dead, you hear me? Dead! My wife and child, my fucking gunshot wound, my daughter! You fucked up my family, you asshole!" Kenny made another large leap, but Lee and Vernon held on to him tight.

"Kenny, now's not the time to deal with this! We got to go right now!" Lee said again, pulling Kenny back.

It only took a few more seconds before Kenny just finally collapsed in their arms, energy now completely depleted, his body limp. Travis snorted. _Well, he gave up._

Kenny pushed Lee and Vernon away, and faced Ben, or at least Travis. Ben was busy cowering behind Travis, not wanting to be the subject of Kenny's rage. "If this asshole thinks he's getting on my boat, after what he did, he's out of his motherfucking mind!" He raised a fist.

"Calm the hell down and back off!" Travis said angrily. Kenny's red face of rage was turned to him.

"Kenny, we'll sort this out later, after we get out of here, okay?" Lee said pleadingly.

"Ain't nothing to sort out! I just told you the way it's going to be! The boat's not big enough for all of us, people got to get left behind, might as well be this piece of shit right here!"

_Wait, we all can't go on the boat? _The thought stuck in Travis's mind. _But then…_

"Well, I vote we leave him." Christa's input surprised Travis, making him face her. "I'm sorry Ben. I know you mean well, but all I want to do is get back to Omid and you put that at risk." _You fucking bitch!_

"You're all insane!" Travis breathed. "We're seriously going to vote on this!? We can't, we're not leaving Ben behind, you assholes!"

"You know what? I think we should leave you behind too! After what you've both done, you both shouldn't get on my fucking boat!" Kenny jabbed at Travis's stomach. Travis felt speechless for a moment.

"Hey, I thought we were a crew." Chuck said, walking from his spot beside Lucy. "We can't turn on each other, nor can we leave anybody behind." _Thank you Chuck, at least someone's on our side._

"Dad." Lucy came up from behind Chuck, her green eyes clear.

"Don't fucking tell me you're going to defend these two," Kenny spat, "After all the shit they put us through…"

"We can't just abandon people like this…"

"These shitbirds caused so much crap in our lives! Don't tell me they don't deserve it!"

"Dammit Dad, hear me out for-"

"AAAAGGGHHH!" A female scream shattered the argument, as a window broke, the door swinging open. By the time Travis turned around, Brie was on the floor, her eyes rolled up into her head, just blank and white as red hands tore the skin into her stomach, pulling out long, scarlet organs. _Oh shit…_ He put a hand on his mouth, trying not to hurl at the sight.

"Brie!" Vernon screeched, but couldn't move, couldn't act.

"Vernon, come on!" Lee screamed, yanking his shoulder. Everyone swarmed through the door, in a rush to escape, going into the armory. As soon as everyone was in, Lee began to work on the door, they all searched for ammunition, guns, anything useful in the armory. Travis cursed. "Fuck!" He scanned the place one more time. "This place is dry!"

"You didn't close that door behind us?!" Kenny watched as Lee struggled with the door.

"I couldn't, the lock was busted!" Lee looked at Travis. Kenny's rage evolved to the next level.

"Come on, I was trying to open it!" Travis defended himself.

"Oh God, are we trapped in here?" Lucy's voice was small as she began to withdraw herself. "Oh shit…"

"Calm down Lu, calm down, we're fine." Kenny patted his daughter's back, "Just think of big places, like a field or something… Come on guys, there's got to be a way out down here!" Kenny led Lu and the others down the stairs, towards a door that led to who knows where. Lee got ahead of Kenny and swung open the door.

A horde of walkers stared back at them, dead eyes gleaming, jaws snapping.

"FUUUCCKK!" Kenny pulled Lucy back, whose eyes were growing dull as she began to hyperventilate. "Calm down Lu! We're getting out of here!" She squeaked, a small, fearful noise.

How badly Travis wanted to comfort her too, but Kenny would be at his throat if he did, Ben's too. The two boys were just itching just to reassure her it would be fine, that they'd be okay.

"Everyone upstairs!" Lee yelled, slamming the door behind him one more time before making a dash. He grabbed a nearby shotgun from a dead corpse, taking the rear.

_Run dumbass, run! _Travis force himself to sprint up the stairs, not looking back, not slowing down, just a fucking sprint, desperate to not get caught in the swarm of hungry dead folks. Kenny, Lucy and Christa were in front of him while Chuck, Vernon and Ben lagged not too far behind him, Lee firing shots at the wave of dead that was before them. Christa was firing shots too, walkers in front of them were starting to appear. _Fucking hell…_ Travis pulled out his pick, stabbing at a few heads and bodies that were too close for comfort. Chuck and Vernon too were whacking away at the dead.

The flight of stairs felt endless, but it they somehow managed to make it to the top. Vernon ran to the window, looking out. Travis pulled out a small pistol he kept with him, but really, he preferred his pick. He saw Lee, with his hatchet, taking down walkers in his path. Aiming carefully, Travis shot at a few walkers, missing a few, but getting at least two of them in Lee's path. Lee smiled at him and charged up the stairs, joining the group.

"Any way out of here?" Lee panted.

"This leads to the roof, we might be able to find a way down from there." Christa answered.

"You didn't come into town through the railroad, did you?" Vernon randomly asked. _Why the hell does that matter?_

"Yeah, why?" Kenny was still busy trying to calm down a panic-stricken Lucy.

"Never mind. I can see the sewer where we came in from here. I think we can do this." Vernon said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Go! Go!" Kenny ordered, ushering Lucy to the front of the line. Travis fidgeted as Vernon went first, followed by Christa, than Lucy, Kenny, and then Chuck. As soon as Chuck made space, Travis got on the ladder next, his adrenaline coursing him to go. Carefully, he began to climb down. He shivered as he noticed he could see the entire city of Savannah from this view. _Holy crap…. So fucking high…._ Ignoring the thought, Travis continued down the ladder. It was when he was a quarter the way doesn't when he realized how long it was taking Lee and Ben to get down. Worry engulfed him. _No… NO!_

Travis rushed back up the ladder, peeking through the window. His jaw nearly dropped.

Lee was down on his stomach, his arm extended, holding another hand as it dangled from falling. It seemed like Lee was speaking to someone, yelling, looking like he was in conflict with himself. A chill climbed Travis's spine. _Don't tell me Ben is…! _Travis felt rage at his core.

"WHAT THE HELL? MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASSES!" Travis screamed at him, leaping back inside the building. Lee stared at him, mouth open but no words coming out. "What the fucking hell Lee?" He stared down the hole, meeting Ben's weary blue eyes. The guy was just handing limply in Lee's hand, not bothering to help himself up or make it easier for himself. _What the hell is this guy doing?! _ "Ben! Get up!" Travis barked, anxious to leave.

"There… There isn't any time… You have to go!"Ben yelled back, looking resigned. A wave of disbelief swept over him. _Are you kidding me?!_

"Ben, you little drama queen, get up!" Travis pulled at Lee's waist, making him yank Ben up. It took a moment before Lee aided him in pulling Ben up. Ben gasped, squirming slightly as Lee was pulling him up. It took the both of them, but they were able to yank the guy out of the pit.

"No… I could've…" Ben started but Travis shoved him to the window.

"Ben, stop acting like a little bitch and get the hell out! Move your slow ass!" The walker's moans were getting closer. "Hurry up!"

As Ben went down first, then Lee, the walkers were now literally inches away from Travis. As soon as he was able to, Travis got over the edged of the window and placed himself onto the ladder. One walked suddenly grabbed his wrist. _Fucking bastard!_ Travis tried to shake him off, but when he did, he felt himself unbalance a bit. _Shit!_ Its teeth were close to his skin. As a last resort, Travis shove his hand in its face, slapping it, stunning it momentarily, but enough time for him to escape down at a reasonable distance.

He joined the others on the roof, who were waiting impatiently for him. Without a word, they made a dash down the roof, to the manhole, and they all sunk down into the sewers, walkers too slow to catch them. As soon as all of them were in the sewers, everyone took a breather, everyone out of breath. Travis leant against the sewer wall, panting heavy, feeling like he's keel over at any moment. Ben was beside him in an instant, his eyes wide.

"Why… Why'd you save me?" He asked. "That was risky Trav…"

"You nearly killed yourself, you fucking dick…" Travis was still panting. "I thought I was supposed to make sure you don't die on me."

Ben shrugged, "I guess… But still… You could've… You could've…"

"Relax Ben, I barely made it, but I'm fine." Travis patted his friend's shoulder. Ben smiled tiredly, but that smile quickly vanished. His eyes narrowed, and suddenly he leapt back, yelping loudly, catching everyone's attention. _What's with him now?!_

"What the hell's your problem?" Kenny was with Lucy, who seemed a bit calmer now.

Ben blinked, staring from Kenny to Travis. "No… It's… It's… Trav… Your wrist… There's fresh blood on it…"

"What? Ben, don't joke with me." Travis let out a forced laugh, checking on his wrist, pulling up his Stone Mountain jacket sleeve. He stared at his wrist.

It was a fresh metallic scent that caught his attention first, the taste entering his mouth. He felt a stinging sensation as the air made contact with it. A light crimson blood stain was on his wrist, where his vein was supposed to be. In fact, there was blood still seeping through a wound, a disturbing wound… One shaped like teeth marks… _No… __NO...__ This… That's… No!_

"Holy shit…" Christa whimpered. Ben gulped, peering closely at the mark. Chuck, Vernon and Lee were visibly stunned, their limbs stiff, their eyes round. Lucy shook, her lips quivering, hugging herself as if that would comfort her. Kenny fist tightened, walking towards Travis, staring at the mark.

The bite mark. _I was bit…. It's impossible… Was it the walker at the ladder that nearly good me? The one I punched? What the fuck... No!_

"You're dead." Kenny said bluntly, his voice showing not much sympathy. "You're dead!" His voice was louder when he repeated that.

"No! I'm not! Shut up!" Travis backed away from the man, feeling real fear for him, not fueled by anger or jealousy, just genuine, pure fear. _I can't be bit... This can't be! This is bullshit! This is impossible! I can't be… This is insane! I didn't even feel the damned thing bite me… What the fuck?!_

"Travis isn't going to die, he isn't! HE CAN'T!" Ben screamed. He was shaking so violently it looked like he'd fall apart. His face was beet red. His blue eyes were shing with water. "He won't die… He won't! Travis!" Ben walked up to his side, clutching at Travis's arm.

"He's going to die! He's bit!" Kenny insisted, saying it loud enough for everyone to hear. "And unless we want a walker attacking us in our sleep, we're going to take care of this!" He pulled out his pistol. Travis flinched, backing away from Kenny as he pointed it at Travis.

"Kenny! Put the damn gun down!" Lee regained himself, pulling Kenny's hand away, messing up his aim. Kenny fought Lee back, pushing him with equal force.

"He's bit! He's good as dead! We can't save him!" Kenny yelled at Lee.

"You can't just shoot him!" Ben's hands were tugging at his jacket. "You're not dying Trav, all right? It's okay…" _Yeah… yeah… I'll… I'll be fine… I…._

"Travis…" Lucy voice was barely noise at all, it was a hoarse, dry sound. "Oh fuck…" She began to approach him.

Kenny extended his arm, keeping her back. "Don't get near this filthy motherfucker. His germs might rub off on ya." Lucy just stared at her father, looking disgusted.

"At a time like this you're still going to do this to me?! Dad!" Lucy cried, her hands turning to fists. "He's… He's…"

"Dead. Gone. Done." Kenny crisply said each word clearly for Lucy. She stared back with hollow eyes. "There ain't nothing anyone can do now, we know what happens when someone gets bit!" Kenny's eyes softened for a moment, remembering the last bite victim._ He's remembering_ _Duck. Oh shit…_

"He doesn't have to die." Chuck spoke up, making everyone face him. "I dealt with this before, in my old group. There's a way to save him."

Travis eyes widened, feeling enlightened as Chuck revealed that. "Then, then what is it?! Tell me!"

Chuck stared at the bite on his wrist. He shook his head, sighing, his eye closed up in pain. "Would you sacrifice a part of yourself, just to live?" Chuck asked ominously. His voice turned deep, chilling Travis to the core.

"… Yeah. I would." He breathed. _I have too much to live for, I can't just die! Ben needs me, Lucy needs me, the group… I can't just abandon them, I need to live!_

"Lee." Chuck faced the man. "Give me your hatchet." Lee, not questioning the man, handed over the weapon. Chuck stared Travis in the eyes, looking deadly serious.

"I'm going to cut it off."

Travis numbed, his brain shutting down for a moment.

"WHAT?!" Ben and Lucy exclaimed at the same time. Their voices melded into one, both of them talking so fast that it was hard to hear who was saying what in the jumble of words. "You're fucking insane! That's stupid! You'll kill him! What the hell are you thinking! Travis no!"

"Dos it… Does that work?" Vernon asked. "If you do it, he'll lose blood, he might bleed out."

"I reckon you got some medicine and supplies, correct? That includes bandages and stuff? With your care, I'm sure he'll be… Well… As well as expected." Chuck reassured. Vernon just nodded uneasily.

"If it can save you…"

"That's just a waste of resources!" Kenny argued. "We can't do this!"

"Dad, shut the fuck up!" Lucy rounded on her father. "If he'll live from this, then we're doing it!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Kenny glared at his daughter.

"Travis… Do you want this?" Lee asked softly while the latter was arguing. Travis couldn't feel his fingers. He was literally numb with fear, unable to process anything but the one fact.

He was bit. And unless anything was done, he would probably die.

…

_I can't die. Not like this. Not now. I have people to live for._

"Cut it off." Travis muster all the strength in him to say it. "Just… Cut it off. Quickly, please."

"Of course." Chuck murmured, hatchet in hand.

"Travis, wait! Are you sure?!" Ben frantic voice asked.

"This is the only apparent way." Travis stared at Chuck. "This is going to work, right?"

"The sooner we get to it, the better!" Chuck said briskly, "Pin your wrist against the wall there, I'll slice it off." Travis's heart rate started to increase, pounding restlessly in his chest, his breathing increasing tenfold. He slammed his wrist against the wall, staring at it, curling his fingers, feeling the wall. _It_ _won't be there in a second… My hand… _He pressed his mouth close, closing his eyes.

"Travis! Wait!" Lucy's shrill voice made him open one eye.

"Get the hell away Lu!" Kenny was yanking her backwards, holding her by the waist. She withered in his arms, trying to escape. Chuck had one hand down on his arm, keeping it steady. _Fuck my life so hard… Why?!_

"It's fine Travis… It'll be fine…." Ben whispered, just in front of Travis. _I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm so screwed…_ Chuck was starting raise the hatchet.

"Just fucking do it…. Do it!" Travis yelled, closing his eyes again. _Oh God or whoever's up there if there's anyone up there, somebody… Oh please help me… I'm sorry for every fucked-up thing I ever did but please don't let me die here… Please, I swear on-_

A cold sharp steel pierced through his skin, tearing at his skin, slicing it open like tender ground meat. Travis eyes burst open, nearly bulging out of its sockets as he felt his blood starting to flow out. The taste of blood flooded his nostrils. He could feel his skin tear apart, splitting open so easily... Fragile...

"AARRGGHH!" He screamed, trying to pull away from Chuck, his legs churning away, trying to escape. He felt a force pin him still, preventing him to move.

"TRAVIS! STAY STILL!" Ben screamed at him, his voice drilling into his ear.

The hatchet rose up, and then came down again at his wrist, popping open a vein, causing more blood to spurt out at an alarming rate. Vernon came up immediately, bandages and other sorts of medication out. The icy steel against his warm crimson insides burned, made him feel like he was going through a surgery wide awake, no medication to wipe out the pain. Everything around him was getting blurry, the only thing clear was his pained cries. "FFUUUCCCKKK! CHUCK YOU ASSSSSHHOOLLLE!" Travis screeched at the old man.

"You wanted this!" Chuck screamed back as he continued to saw through his wrist.

"DAMMIT!" Travis tried to squirm away desperately, but he couldn't escape their grasp.

Lucy's wail made Travis weakly turn his head. He saw that she was still held in place by her father, tears cascading down her cheeks, still struggling free. "Travis!" Her wails made the pain less bearable, in fact, it only increased the pain he felt, mentally and physically.

"SSTTOOOPP!" Travis pleaded, nearly in tears, feeling his eyes water. He heard the sound of the hatchet starting to scrape at something hard, rock-like. Chuck sawed through it mercilessly. A dizziness swept through his mind. Travis, too drained to even feel any pain at this point, just hanged his head limply, darkness enveloping his vision.

* * *

**Brie is 'Undead', because we all know she's a walker after this. Molly is 'Unknown', because she was left behind and no one officially saw her die. (That's why I didn't bring Clem along for this.) Which leaves Travis to be 'Uno', Spanish for one, because he got only one hand if he survives this. :p I wanted to say instead of Uno, 'cut off' or 'cut' or 'removed', but I chose Ono because then all of them would start with the letters U & N, which I thought was cool. Plus. I didn't want to spoil the surprise! :3**

**Why did I let Travis get bit? What was the point of that? ... Travis getting bit was always the one thing in this story I had to do, no matter what, the hand cutting was something I wanted to happen to him, due to reasons I will not state yet besides that I just am a sadistic person who likes to screw with you guys. :p **

**But if you think about it, this group of survivors versus the canon group of survivors... Mine obviously has more, thanks to Chuck, Lucy, and Travis. With that much people, someone had to die in that bell tower, or at least, get bit. So... Without too much hesitation, Travis gets bit! :p**

**Next chapter is already the end of episode 4, wasn't that quick? :O Everything from that point on, things are really going to start to change. Big differences begin to occur, mostly in episode 5. Mostly... One fun thing happens next chapter... :p**

**Well... Do you like this title hint here?**

**Next Chapter: '_The Two of Us.'_**


	13. The Two of Us

**It's the last chapter of episode four! Ta-Da! :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Two of Us.

Sunlight filtered through the window, shining its light into the dark house. _Morning's first rays of light… Ah… Even under these circumstances, its beautiful…_ He sighed, his fingers strumming a familiar melody. Chuck was sitting next it the window sill, on a wooden chair, waiting anxiously with Ben, Clementine, Lee, and Lucy, who were just staring at Travis. He was in bed, lying down all tucked in, a void yet peaceful expression resting on his face. Chuck frowned, he had to be tough when he chopped off his hand, he had to be, he had no choice. He had the power to save a life, so he had to save Travis's life, he had to! No one would die on his watch.

Still…. Chuck couldn't help but stare where the young man's hand, or at least, what was left of it. Just a nice, wrapped up bloody stump where his hand used to be. _And it had to be his dominant hand that got cut off… What a shame…_

Travis passed out when he got to the bone of his hand, when Chuck started to saw at it. When he finally removed the damn thing, Vernon and Chuck rushed to wrap that shit up before he bled out. Ben's frantic efforts at helping and his constant barrage of questions, plus Lucy's wails of grief would forever be locked into Chuck's brain. He never really took the time to realize how strong the bond the three of them had, he always saw them in pairs, Lucy and Ben, Ben and Travis, Travis and Lucy… He never really closely examined all three of them together. _There's something special about it… If it weren't for all this romantic crap, then maybe something better would be blooming…_

Clementine was fine by herself in the house, she actually managed, killing a walker with a gun that Lee lent her. _At least this little girl won't die easy… That's reassuring, I suppose. _The girl sat on held Lee's hand, biting her nails, watching Travis with eyes full of fear. Lee tousled her hair in a form of comfort. Ben and Lucy were right at the Travis's bedside, waiting for him to wake up, both of them looking extremely on edge, trembling as they just stared into the boy's face, waiting for it to open. Kenny was busy working on the boat, and Christa was with Omid. Vernon had left earlier, stating that his people needed him, which Chuck respected. Chuck was a fair bit surprised Kenny let Lucy stay with Travis, he figured the man would be extremely protective. If he wouldn't let the girl say a final goodbye, why would he let her wait in for him to wake? _Maybe it's because she was crying and screaming for him… Probably…_ Chuck cringed slightly as he pictured the girl sobbing hysterically, pleading wildly with her father to let her see him, nearly giving her dad a punch or two in the process of escaping his grasp.

_It's already been one, maybe two hours since he fainted… He should wake up soon, right? _Wanting to lighten the mood a bit, he used the guitar he still had with him to strum some notes, playing a song he thought was good.

"_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are."_

Ben looked up at Chuck his eyes lighting up. "Hey… I know this one!"

"Do ya now? Well, it's pretty popular, a lot of folks like to relate to it, right?" Chuck said the words strongly, directing it to Ben. Ben reddened but said nothing.

"What song is this?" Clementine piped in. Chuck smiled at the girl, strumming at the chords. He moved his lips softly, starting to sing the song lowly.

"_I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart."_

Lee and Lucy gasped in sync, realising which song Chuck was playing. The old man continued.

"_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions, Oh let's go back to the start. Running in circles, coming up tails, heads on a science apart…"_

A dry cough interrupted Chuck's guitar time. Everyone focused their attention on Travis, their gazes now intent. _Is he… Is he alive? Or is he a walker?_

The boy's body was shuddering, spewing up a storm of coughs, his arms flailing at his sides. Ben panicked, his hands swooping in to restrain him, but Chuck held him back at a reasonable distance. "Just in case he's no longer a human…" Chuck warned softly.

"He has to be human… He's alive!" Ben insisted, shaking Chuck off of him. Ever since Ben found out his friend was bit, he was insistent that Travis wouldn't die, that he would live no matter what happened. _Such loyalty… Even if they are rivals… _

It took Travis a moment, but he finally was able to cease his hacking noises, now just sputtering out chain of pants, trying to gain a regular breathing pattern. In slow motion, his hazy, blurred eyes blinked a few times. He let out a quiet, exhausted groan, bringing his hands up to rub his eyes. The moment when his stump grazed his cheek he visibly flinched, eyes snapping open. His jaw fell, his body quivered.

"Travis… You're… You're…. Oh holy shit!" Ben cried, looking as if he'd burst into tears of joy. He laughed a high, nervous noise as he embraced his friend. Travis blinked, staring at him.

"B-Ben…. Uh…." Travis said nothing, just extending his right arm, looking at the place where his hand used to be. He waved it slightly, just examining the crimson wrappings around his stump. "My hand… It's… It's…"

"I cut it off." Chuck got off his chair and gently jabbed the boy's stomach. "You're lucky I did you such a favor."

"I…" Travis paused, gazing at his stump. "I… Are you sure you cut it off? It's weird… I feel like… I… I feel my fingers still. I can feel them, I'm curling them into a fist!"

Chuck thought for a moment. "I dunno. Maybe it's some sort of side-effect. I ain't smart at everything boy."

"Oh…" Travis let small smile leak on his face. "Hey, now people won't know if I'm giving them the finger."

Chuck laughed. _At least he didn't lose his spirit. _"So… How are ya feeling?" Chuck asked casually. Travis used his spared hand to rub his head, his brow furrowing.

"I feel… I feel good. I mean, beside the whole missing hand thing, it's kind of sore, it feels weird, but other than that I feel fine."

"No fever?" Chuck asked.

"No fever." Travis repeated.

"Huh, that's just swell, ain't it?" Chuck smiled. A small force pushed in front of him.

"Travis! You're okay! That's great!" Clementine squealed, grinning hugely. "Everyone was so worried! We've been waiting for so long! I'm glad to see you're okay!" The girl ruffled Travis's hair. She didn't seem too affected by the missing hand.

Travis was grinning back at Clem, the lovableness of the girl rubbing on him. "That's real sweet Clem, I'm glad I'm okay too. I didn't want to leave all of you."

"How well is that arm of yours?" Lee asked, eyeing at the limb. "We're going to be on the move soon."

Travis thrashed his arm around and then winced. "It's still pretty new dude… But that's it. Uh, why are we moving? Are we going somewhere?"

Lee gulped. "Uh… That's the problem, I think as a group we ought to discuss it. You see, Kenny… He's got that boat working."

At the mention of boat, Travis's face went from happy to glum. His smile shrunk, turning into a disappointed frown. His wide, awed eyes lost its glimmer, dulling, and his rosy cheeks had paled to a snow-like white. Ben visibly looked sadder too, his head hanging low. Lucy's hand grasped the Travis's blanket, her grip tightening, the fabric scrunched up._ Ah yes, the whole boat issue…_ Chuck didn't want to face this problem, the capacity problem, but it had to be done.

"Hey…" She murmured. "I actually, I have to talk to the both of them. In private, if you don't mind." Lucy awkwardly smiled at Clem, Lee and Chuck. _Well…_ Chuck thought_, this is quite the interest, what could she possibly say to these two boys? I wish I could stay to watch but…_

"Clem, how about you and me go into the other room, come on." Lee said, nudging her out the door. Clem looked at the teen trio, waving a little goodbye before being swept out the door by Lee. Chuck took his guitar and began to walk out the doorway. He took one last look at the three of them, hoping that whatever happened next would make it easy for them, for all of them. He hummed to himself.

"_Nobody said it was easy… It's such a shame for us to part…"_

* * *

Lucy's fingers unconsciously began to fiddle with another, the words she were going to say already stuck in her throat. She knew what she had to say, she had to say it, this had to happen, this was inevitable anyways, right?

As soon as Chuck closed the door behind him, both Ben and Travis let out a collective breath. They looked back at Lucy, their eyes questioning. "Lulu…" Travis's gentle voice cut through her, making her feel weak, making her feel worse about what's to come. "Uh… Hey. I… I'm sorry that this happened to me, this whole getting bit thing, but I was trying to help out Ben and Lee, and well… You know, shit happens. Sorry if I scared you, you too Ben. Fuck, I worried everyone, didn't I?"

"Scared me shitless." Ben muttered. He leaned on the bed beside Travis resting his head in the sheets. "Shit…. Shit, this is all my fault… I should be apologising Trav…"

"It was my own damned fault I got bit, shut up." Travis snapped, his eyes sparkling. Lucy felt warm yet cold, happy yet sad, a bittersweet taste lingering on her tongue.

"Only five people can fit on that boat." Lucy interrupted their conversation. She looked down, ignoring their intense gazes and continued. "Only five people. Dad wants to bring him and me, which is already two. He wants to bring Clem, and bringing Clem means bringing Lee along, so that's already four. He talked to me about all this, he told me how he doesn't trust Omid and Christa that much since their new, so is Chuck, plus you two are… Well, you already know what he thinks about you. And if he wanted to bring you guys, he could only bring on of you."

"I'm not going on that boat without Trav!" Ben gasped. "Travis has to go on that boat, he just lost his hand! He needs this!"

"I saved your ass on multiple occasions, all which would be pointless if I just suddenly ditched you to go sailing, I'm not going if he's not." Travis declared. Ben gawked at him, looking surprised. _Their friendship… Is it rebuilding? That's good… I want them to be friends… I… I think I love these guys… I love these guys so much that I'd…_

"My dad says he'll offer it to Chuck. He doesn't want you guys on it." Lucy paused. "And… And I agree with him."

She had to force herself to watch Travis and Ben's reaction, and they definitely met the expectations of what she was going to see. Two very shocked faces. Wide owl eyes, jaws hanging in the air, words starting to form, but not complete sentences. "Lu… Wh-Why? What…? What…?" Their words were stuck on their tongues.

"Please, just listen to me, hear me out." She begged, her voice starting to turn raspy. "Dad would never offer this to you guys, not even if I begged him. He's a stubborn ass, okay? But he's my dad, my last family member, I can't just leave him alone, he needs me, I need him, we need each other… Just like how you two need each other. Christa and Omid wouldn't leave each other, they'll always be together. We can't just offer it to Omid then ditch Christa, Omid wouldn't even come! Same with you guys, what you were just saying back then, you won't abandon each other, because you're best friends."

"But Lu…" Ben whispered. "If we don't go on the boat… Then… We might never see each other again…"

Lucy closed her eyes. "It's… It's… Maybe for the best. I don't know, I… I like you guys, I mean it, you're like my closest friend right now, but this whole love triangle thing… If this continues, think of all the shit that might happen between the three of us, between both of you! I don't want that, I want us… I want us to remain friends."

"Even if it means you'll be on a boat, abandoning Ben and I in the city full of undead?" Travis scowled. "Lu, you're fucking kidding, you're not doing this! How can we be friends under those circumstances?!"

"What choice do I have here?!" Lucy cried, standing up, her voice getting loud. "You're making me choose, dammit! Between you and Ben, my love life here and my family life, which I barely have at the moment, I can't deal with this!" Lucy put her hands to her head, shaking. "I… I can't…."

"You don't have to deal with it alone…" Ben said, "I mean, come on! Travis and promised no more of this romantic crap, right Trav?"

"Yeah… Yeah!" Travis mumbled, "Lulu, come on, my hand just got chopped off for fuck's sake, and know you're going to leave?" He waved around his bloody stump to prove his point. "Are you trying to kill us here, because you are if you do this to us!" His voice was starting to grow stronger and more frantic.

"You think this is easy for me?" Lucy spat, turning to glare at them. "You think this whole experience has been a cakewalk? I had to deal with my dead brother and mom, my fucking claustrophobia, my dad's douche baggy-ness, this whole group drama survival thing going on, Ben's fuck-ups and what you tried to do at the attic! Can you not see everything that's going through my fucking mind?! I'm dealing with too much shit right now, and the last thing I need to deal with is this fucking teenage romance drama crap that's going on!" She breathed in a few puffs of air, regaining herself.

Ben and Travis looked rattled at Lucy's words, their pupils had shrunken, their hands shaking, their mouths frozen, the air silent. The tension in the room has risen, to the point where Lucy felt all she had to do was claw at the air and she'd scrape it, that's how strong it was. The hurt expression on their faces made Lucy feel like such a bitch, but she knew this had to be done, for their sakes. She bit her lip, forcing more words to come out.

"I don't hate you guys, all right?" Her voice was a quiet murmur now, she couldn't even stare at their faces anymore. "I don't want you to think that. I… I like you guys, maybe more than friends, maybe one more than the other, maybe even love… I don't know at this point, all I know is that I can't do this now, so please, don't make this any harder than this have to be. Please… I… I love you guys but please…" She sniffled. _Oh shit, I don't want to cry, I can't cry!_ She started to head to the door.

"W-What about a threesome?"

Lucy had to resist every fiber in her being not to snap back, groan, or just punch Ben for that remark. She gave him a disbelieving stare. _A threesome!? Like… A relationship, but with three people?! No way in fucking hell that would ever work! What the fuck is he thinking?! _

"Hey… Well… Not such a bad idea Ben, but you know I don't share well…" Travis smirked, his attitude coming in to lighten the gravity of the situation.

"I'm not even going to consider this." Lucy said hotly, started to turn red. Ben jumped forward, grabbing her wrist, tugging her backwards. She tried to pull away, but Ben wouldn't let her go.

"Lucy please… Just… Just don't. Don't go. I can't just let you leave us like this." Ben begged in a soft voice.

"No matter what crap your dad puts us through, we're not giving up on you Lu." Travis added firmly.

_These fucking guys… They say the best things at the worst moments…_ "We'll…. We'll talk later, okay? Please…" Lucy, gathering her strength, was miraculously able to shake free of Ben's grasp, opening the door and shutting it closed behind her. She gasped, a hand on her heart.

… _I think I really do like those guys. Oh… No…. Does that mean I have to choose between the two of them? A threesome sounds kind of… kinky, and… well… I don't know… _Her legs felt fragile, she had to lean against the wall to continue to walk towards the master bedroom, where she slept with her father. _What do I do? What can I do? …_

"Lucy?" A voice made her turn around. Her father was standing in the hallway, looking weary.

"Dad." She greeted him with a cold voice. She couldn't bring herself to hate him, but he was really getting on her nerves these past few days, from getting drunk to wanting to ditch Ben and Travis, she didn't know how much more shit she could take from this guy.

"How ya holding up?" He asked, frowning at her greeting to him.

"Just fucking fine." She muttered, walking towards the room. He grabbed her shoulder, preventing her from moving forward. She instantly slapped his hand away and whirled around to face him. "What do you want from me?" She hissed.

"I want to talk to ya. Are you pissed off that I'm trying to protect ya from those two boys?" He asked. _I swear I want to hit you… But I'm really trying not to… Not again…_

"Dad, they're harmless." She tried to reason with him with as much calmness as she could.

"Harmless?" He snorted, making it hard for her to keep her cool with him. "Do I need to remind ya what they did to you? To us? One of them is a fucking rapist while the other is a screwed-up dumbass!"

"Don't call them that!" Lucy snapped, "You can't just say that! They didn't mean to do or cause any of the crap that's happening to us!"

"Oh? Is that just supposed to make me feel better?" He rolled his eyes. "Am I just supposed to put on a little smile and apologise to them in a rush and gush out how I mistreated them? I ain't some sort of soft fool here."

"Oh, so does that make me one?" Lucy folded her arms. "Dad, I'm telling you, they're good guys and they don't mean any harm!"

"Travis forced himself on ya! Ben killed Duck, your mom, caused me to get shot… plus it got Carley killed and Lilly's fucking gone! They are the cause of the shit that happens! Once we're on water and away from them then everything will start to get better for us!"

"How can you be so sure about that? All you've done is over obsess yourself with that boat! What if something goes wrong? We need a backup plan, a plan B!"

"This is our plan! Nothing will go wrong!" Kenny insisted, taking a step forward. Lucy faced him confidently.

"And if does? What if something goes wrong? Are you going to get depressed, give up, and start drinking or something?"

He froze, staring at her in surprise. "W-What..? What the hell Lu? Why are ya…? Why are ya saying stuff like that? I don't drink!" He forced out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah fucking right." Lucy smirked. "You were shit-faced down there, in the living room, red cheeks, hiccupping, drunk off some wine or something. I had to clean you up yesterday."

"You… You were there?" He breathed, looking as if she had just slapped him.

"Did you have a nice dream about mom? It looked as if you were having a moment as you thought I was her! You thought I was mom! You told me how we were screwed, how you gave up, that there's no hope…You told me that you thought I was going to die. That I wasn't capable of surviving." She felt her nose start to feel a bit stuffy. She sniffed, ignoring the tears.

"Lu… You were… You mean… Kat…." Her father was in a trance, his eyes bleak. Lucy pouted, frustrated with his ignorance.

"How could you… I thought…. You seemed strong dad, but you're just as scared as I am, yet you don't have the balls to tell me anything! You're just holing up all this shit to yourself, you dick!"

"Katjaa… You were Katjaa…?" Her father didn't seem able to move past that point.

"Dammit, I was! You were too drunk to even notice that, you idiot! You fucker! You fucking piece of shit!" She couldn't take it anymore, her father was being such a douche, and she had enough. _I can't even be in the same room as him… And we share that fucking bedroom… Fucking hell…._

"I'm going to sleep in the living room downstairs." She announced, shoving past him and down the stairs. Her father was numb, not reacting, just staring into space in a state of shock. _That dumbass…_

She stomped down the stairs and trudged to the couch, plopping herself down. _I swear… What the hell's going on in my life? Fuck… Where's my bag? Where's Duck's kite? _She got up, realising that it was in the attic. _But… I don't want to go up there, I didn't want to bump into anybody and start some sort of conversation or anything… I don't need this. I just need to sleep, relax… _

She closed her eyes and curled into a ball, the exhaustion setting in. She dozed off.

…

_Red, white, red, white, the pattern of the lights. Lucy just sat in the corner, her eyes screwed shut, hands over her ears, ignoring the blaring noise of a siren going off. The entire elevator was shifting; swaying dangerously, like it was dangling by a measly thread. She whimpered, ignoring the movement, trying to block out the entire scene. _

"_Lu… Lucy… Lucy…!" A series of large metal thunks crashed behind her, smashing the elevator door. She cringed, shuffling closer into her corner, drilling her hands further into her ears. She didn't want to hear the voice, his voice, his high, mocking, childish voice…_

"_Lucy… Come join us…" Her mother purred, her voice buzzing through the static of an intercom._

"_Please… No… Stop…" Lucy pleaded. "I don't want to join you! I'm done!"_

"_Lu! Lu…!" The high-pitched voice kept calling for her. She could hear metal start to bend, a loud, mechanical crumple. She flinched, opening her eyes slightly to see two milky hands start to creep in through the cracks._

"_Lucy… Join us…!" Her mother was demanding now, her voice fierce. _

"_Please… I love you… But please… Go away…" Lucy just dug herself deeper into the corner._

"_Lu?" A clawed hand grabbed her shoulder. Tears welled up, but she didn't look at the face, she tried not to react as his putrid breath invaded her nostrils. "Lucy…" He said gently, almost humanly… She closed her eyes tighter, just trying block everything out._

_..._

"_Outside the house?" A small, voice, quiet voice asked. It wasn't Kat's voice, it wasn't Duck's voice… Whose voice was that?_

"_Yeah, just go outside the fence, you can't miss it." A static voice replied._

Lucy blinked, her body still shivering from her latest nightmare. _Why do I keep getting those dreams? Why? _ She whimpered to herself, looking around her. It didn't look like too much time had passed since she fell asleep, maybe e just a half an hour, maybe?

She sat up, yawing and rubbing her eyes. _Still… That dream… The ending of it was weird, there were other voices… One sounded like Clem though and the other one was blurry… Who was she talking too? She mentioned outside the house… The fence… _She bolted to her feet. _Shit, she went outside?! What is she thinking?!_

Quickly making sure her dual steak knives were in her pocket, Lucy ran outside, opening the door. She squinted against the harsh sunlight, too bright for her for a moment. She had to blink a few times to adjust her vision.

She could hear, not too distant, a bird singing its morning song. It suddenly let out a shrill cry, like a warning cry. Lucy caught a glimpse of a feathery creature flap away, leaving the area. _Something startled that bird… What did it get scared away by something? Was it warning its friends?_

Lucy ignored the thought, trying to focus. _Clementine. What is she doing out here?_ She looked around, and felt dread posses her as she noticed the little girls hat just abandoned on the ground. She began to walk towards the discarded item. _Why would she just abandon it here? She wouldn't do that, she's gone on about how important this hat is to her, she wouldn't just leave it! What happened here-?_

Something strong hit the back of Lucy's skull, making her world spin. She couldn't even make a noise as she just collapsed onto the ground, her vision bleeding black as she drowned into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kenny couldn't sleep. He was just wide awake, trying to organize himself. He sat at the edge of the bed, face buried in his hands, feeling like shit.

_Lucy was there… Lucy saw me drunk… She heard me say all that messed up shit…_ Kenny remembered that, he thought she was Kat! He saw Kat! Her smile, her arms open, inviting him for a hug…. It just looked Kat! _How could I just walk away from her?! How could I…. How could I do that to Lu…? Traumatize her like that…_

She was all that he had left, his daughter, he was his reason to live, and if she was gone, then, what was left of him? What was the point? He needed her. He needed to keep her safe, not make her feel so angry that she couldn't even look at him anymore. _I'm just trying to protect her…_

Travis and Ben. Kenny huffed. When it came to his daughter, Kenny thought they were good friends for her, social interaction, made her feel a bit nostalgic when she could gossip and chat with a friend. That's what Kenny thought. They left a good first impression, saving her from that shed all that time ago. He didn't consider that those two boys might cause him the hell he's experiencing.

_Travis._ Kenny always thought that out of the two boys, he was the strong one, the confident one, the one who knew how to get shit done, even if he was a disrespectful one, he was still young, learning. Kenny liked the boy, he was an asset to the group. Yeah, he shot Duck, but under the circumstances, Kenny didn't see a real reason to hold a grudge. No, the grudge came when he found the fucker on top of his daughter with drool slobbering from his mouth. That was crossing the motherfucking line. That made him lose all the respect Kenny once had for the guy.

_Ben._ Kenny saw him as little softie, a weak yet willing to learn kid. He tried his best, but his best wasn't exactly… well… the best. He did however seem like the nicer one out of the two, and could keep Travis in line, something Kenny couldn't do as well as him. Sure, the kid sometimes screwed up, but they weren't major. Until, he spilled his secret about the bandits. The fucking bandits. The deal that caused everything to spiral out of control, that caused the death of not only his family, but the loss of the Motor Inn, Carley, Lilly, and injured everyone with a mental scar.

_They're both fuck-ups. They both screwed up my life, Lu's life, yet she fights for them. It's those damn teenage love feelings or something. Fucking teenage romance crap… Brainwashing my daughter, making her lose her priorities… She has to survive! Not get all kissy kissy with some boy! Damn it all._

Still… The way Lucy begged him, pleaded with him to see Travis definitely struck him hard, Eyes wet with tears, looking like she'd keel over at any moment, clinging to him, nearly whacking him as she crazily demanded to see him as he refused her. Eventually, he had to give in, he couldn't stand seeing her in that crazed, saddened state. But he did lecture her about the boat, its capacity, and what had to be done. _I'm doing the right thing, everything I'm doing, it's for her, and I have to protect her… To the end._

He got up, deciding that he needed to speak to her about the situation, plus apologise on the whole drinking thing. _How the hell did she even catch me with the drink? I should've noticed her there… Dammit… _He just saw the wine, and then that old feeling came in, the temptation to just drink his problems away. _It helps me forget… Helps me forget about Kat and Duck… Fucking hell Lu, why can't she understand that? This is how I cope! … Still, I guess it ain't the best way to cope. Shit. I got to make it right with her._

He proceeded down the stairs.

* * *

"So… What do we do now? I mean, I don't think there's a good chance we'll get on that boat… So… What do we do?"

Travis was thoughtful for a moment. "Honestly Ben, I have no fucking idea. I don't want to leave this group, but that boat…"

"Plus Kenny… It's not good." Ben groaned, his head resting on the Travis's bed. Travis raised his right arm, feeling his 'hand'. He couldn't explain it, he didn't know why, but he felt his fingers, he felt his hand, still there, still under its control, like an invisible limb. Right now he was patting Ben's head, though Ben had no knowledge of that.

"Hey Ben…" Travis said, "This whole Lucy thing… You think…. You think we have a chance? Either one of us? I mean, we both did some shitty things to her..."

"She doesn't want us." Ben mumbled, "We're never going to see her again after tomorrow, or whenever Kenny decides to set off."

"But, say she had time with us, enough time to choose whether she likes or not, you think we have a chance or anything?"

Ben looked up, blue eyes half-closed, and tired. "Trav… Trav, I know you don't like secrets and I'm sick of keeping them, so… I kissed her. Back in Crawford. "

Travis stiffened, looking at Ben with sharp eyes, silently intimidating him with his glare to elaborate. Ben started to stutter. "I-I-I… I mean… Come on Trav, I-I w-was jealous, I didn't tell her to, and she j-just did it on her own… I-I… I'm sorry Trav, I know I said… She said no romantic crap, but…. But… shit… I'm a hypocrite, aren't I?"

"Damn right you are!" Travis cried, folding his arms. "Ben… Ben I…" Travis shook his head, not wanting to cause a fight with the guy. "Ben, we're friend, right?"

"Of course." Ben said quickly.

"Then… We should be supportive about this. We shouldn't…. We should just have a good, clean, fight about this. I mean, not like a fight, but more like a… A friendly kind of thing, we're not fucking enemies, we're buds, so we should act like it."

"Wait." Ben said, "Are you saying that…?"

"I'm saying we should be mature about this. We both like Lu and we're jealous, right? So we should just have a clean, nice, rivalry about this, nothing dirty or trash talking or any of that shit. A supportive, nice, fight, if that makes sense."

"G-Geez Trav, would that kind of thing actually work?" Ben questioned. "It doesn't sound like the best idea to me."

"Well, what else can we do?" Travis puffed angrily. "There aren't a lot of options!" Ben started to open his mouth to say something. "And don't you fucking say threesome Ben, I don't know if that would work."

"Why not?" Ben asked, actual curiosity in his voice. "I saw something like this on a show, when you got a love triangle going on, we just make all three of them together!"

"But… That's not normal Ben!"

"Well… This whole apocalypse isn't normal. Cannibalism isn't normal. Amputating people in your situation isn't normal. Think about it Trav… It's the easy way."

"Ben, I cannot explain just how awkward that scenario would be, all right?" Travis looked at him. Ben sighed, his head down on his bedside again.

"All right."

The door swung open. Travis and Ben flinched, looking at Kenny's outraged face. Most of the rage melted away as he just saw the two boys alone in the room. "Where…. Where the hell is Lucy?!" He yelled at them, starting to advance.

"Chill the fuck out." Travis said, "She left a while ago, maybe half an hour, a bit more? Something like that. She's not here."

Kenny fists clenched, but he said nothing, just stormed out, opening another door and screaming. He could hear Omid and Christa's confused response. Feeling a bit energized, Travis forced himself out of the bed, taking his first steps in a blurry dizziness that took him by surprise. "Trav! You okay?" Ben yelped, at his side to support him.

"Yeah, I'm cool. It's just weird, walking without a hand, it's weird." Using Ben for support, they got out of the room, into the hallway. Kenny, Christa, Omid and Chuck were gathered there. Kenny was yelling at them.

"Well, she said she'd be in the fucking living room, and now she's fucking gone! Where the hell did she go?!" He complained.

"Calm down." Chuck said, "I'm sure she's fine. She wouldn't just wander away without a good reason. Unless…" Chuck paused, his gaze growing distant.

"What? What?!" Kenny urged the old man.

"That girl… She isn't at her strongest. She's going through a lot right now, hell, I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to run away. Did something drive her to the point to leave?" Chuck's eyes slowly rested on Ben and Travis, his gaze implicating something. _For fuck's sake…_

"Don't look at us, old man. She wasn't pissed off at us last we saw her. She seemed… As well as she could be, I guess… I mean…" Travis trailed off.

"We…. We fought." Kenny admitted softly. "We yelled a bit at each other, she got mad at me, she went downstairs, but she wouldn't just get up and leave, would she?"

"She's still in grief, and grief make's people do things…" Chuck warned. Kenny panicked, starting to twitch.

"Well then shit! We got to find her! Who knows what the hell-?"

"CHUCK!" A giant voice echoed throughout the house as a door opened and closed. Everyone gasped in unison, hearing the clatter of footsteps going up the stairs. It was Lee, sprinting madly towards the group. When he saw them he paused, his eyes focusing on the elder of the group. "Chuck! Chuck please…"

"Slow down, slow down! What are ya doing?" Chuck asked. Lee pulled up his sleeve, revealing a bloody mark on his wrist. He stared at Chuck with pleading eyes.

"I got bit." He whispered. "You got to cut it off, like you did with Travis!" _What the fuck?!_

A chorus of questions rose from the group. "How did you get bit? Why were you outside? What the fuck?! How did you let yourself get chomped? What the hell were you thinking?!"

Chuck's voice cut through the crowd. "Move aside! Get this man to the bed so we can do this! Someone, grab me the bandages!" Christa ran to get them at Chuck's commend. The rest of the group just rushed Lee to the bed. Lee extended his arm, already ready for it to be cut off. Chuck found the hatchet.

"Kenny." Lee suddenly said. He pulled out from his pocket a walkie-talkie and Clem's hat. Kenny stared at him, baffled.

"Why the hell?" He started.

"I found it, abandoned outside. The walkie-talkie too. Also…" He pulled out one more thing from his pocket, handing it to Kenny. Kenny took the item, his eye widening. His hand shook, his lip quavered. Travis, facing Kenny's back, leaned forward to see what was handed to him He felt his own breath hitch, his teeth starting to chatter.

Lucy's steak knives were in his hand.

"Where…? Why was it..?" Kenny began to say.

"Vernon mentioned how he wanted to take Clem, how he said she'd be better off…" Lee frowned. Kenny gasped.

"He took Clem? But… But Lucy…?"

"I don't know, I don't understand how- AAARRRGGHH!" Lee's words were cut short as Chuck slammed the sharp blade deep into his arm, blood begin to splatter the white sheets. "AHHH! AHHHHHH!" Lee wailed, squirming. Chuck, showing no mercy, repeatedly chopped down, sawing through. The warm blood kept spewing out, and a tainted red white bone began to show itself. Travis coughed, putting his hand to his mouth when he realized, his usual ham was gone, it was his own stump at his mouth. _Oh God! _

Travis ran to the corner of the room, leant down, and proceeded to just hurl chunks all over the floor. Orange chunky liquid spewed out of his mouth, the stench making him feel even sicker. It wasn't helping that Lee's pained moans were in the background, fading slowly. Ben was at his side, his nose scrunched up as he just patted Travis's back. Travis took his time to recover, wiping his mouth with his remaining hand, not his stump this time!

After Travis finished his hurling, he forced himself to turn around, facing the others. Lee was passed out now, just lying on the bed as Chuck finished wrapping up his new stump, his right hand no longer there. Christa helped put with Chuck while Omid tried to comfort and calm Kenny, who was in a rant.

"My fucking daughter's been kidnapped! How the hell am I supposed to stay slam! Some sick bastard, no, Vernon, that sick bastard stole my daughter and Clem! That dirty old man!"

"Calm down, we'll get to them, we'll get them! Besides, Vernon's a nice guy, I don't see how why he'd kidnap our girls!"

"Whatever! I don't give a flying fuck!" Kenny screamed. "When I get to him, I will rip his heart out and throw it to the walkers!"

"All right… I… Man!" Omid backed away from the raging Kenny, hands up in defense.

"Kenny." Chuck murmured. "Do you know where Vernon's hideout is? His camp?"

"Shit, I don't." Kenny cursed. "What the fuck are we going to do?! My daughter's out there! My daughter's missing!"

_Wait…_ The fact was slowly being digested by Travis. _Lulu's… gone? But… How? She wouldn't just leave! She promised us that we'd talk! But Vernon? Is that… Is it? … Shit!_

"Here's the plan." Chuck said calmly, the only one with a stable voice and his mind straight. "As soon as Lee's able, you'll move out, he'll probably wake within the hour, hopefully. When he's up, you, him, and me will check out Vernon's place, figure out what's going on."

"Wait." Ben butted in. "Can I come too? I want to help out."

"Yeah, me too!" Travis added. _No fucking way I'm letting them do this on their own._

"No. Fuck off." Kenny spat.

"But, you need all the people you can for this!" Ben argued, "And we want to help!"

"Come on man! You can't just not let us go!" Travis complained.

"Why would I let the fuck-up and the one-armed horny guy tag along with me?" Kenny snorted. "I ain't bringing you two."

"But we want to know what happened to Lu!" Travis snapped.

"Well too fucking bad! Fuck off!" Kenny retorted, face-to-face with Travis.

"Kenny!" Chuck said harshly. "If my memory's correct, Vernon has us outnumbered. We're going to be on his turf, so to strengthen our chances in case of a fight, we need to increase our numbers!"

"With these two? You're kidding me!" Kenny said.

"Do you want your daughter back? Do you want to impact the chances of saving her?" Chuck asked. Kenny's eyes flashed, saying nothing. Chuck continued. "Trust me, I know these boys. I've seen it with my own eyes, they mean well, they care for her."

Kenny glared at him to the two teen boys. "They nearly killed me, killed all of us, and caused my family so much pain… How the hell can I trust them?"

"You just have to." Ben whispered. "Please…"

Kenny scowled, saying nothing more. Ben and Travis exchanged a look, a look full of despair and worry.

_Lucy…_

* * *

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE THEY?!"

"Kenny, calm down, the noise…" Lee warned, looking behind him. Kenny kicked at the ground, mutter angry small words. Travis was still getting used to seeing Lee without an arm. It was weird, two people in the group were now armless, it was just plain odd. _I wonder if he can still feel his fingers too… _

"It seems like they got out of her in a hurry." Chuck remarked, looking at the scattered and messy room. Apparently, this was some sort of morgue, and that Vernon and his cancer patient friends were camped in here for so long.

Lee, Kenny, Chuck, Ben and Travis chose to go on the hunt for Lucy and Clem. Christa and Omid stayed behind to watch the boat. Travis shivered, not liking the spooky atmosphere this place had.

Kenny stepped forward, Lee right beside him. They looked around the room, their eyes intent. "Vernon! Get your ass out here!" Kenny yelled. Lee elbowed his ribcage. Kenny gave him a seething look, but Lee ignored.

"Vernon? All we want is our girls! Give them back, and nobody has to get hurt!" Lee stated in a much more calmer tone that Kenny.

All that answered them was the chilling silence. Travis squirmed. "They're not here. No one's here. They have to be somewhere else."

"And where else would they be?!" Kenny cried, advancing towards Travis with a fire in his eyes.

"Hey Ken! Not now!" Lee pulled him back by the shoulder. Kenny snarled, about to snap at Lee when something caught their attention.

Moans, a bunch of them. Silhouettes appeared out the windows of the morgue, showing a few dozen, probably more, of walkers, just trudging on by slowly past the window. It wasn't a small group of them, it was a huge fucking horde. Almost as huge as the one they saw on the train… _It can't be the same one, can it?_

More groans could be heard behind them. Travis turned around, the noise of walker snarls behind them, coming through the door. _Shit!_

"Lee?"

Everyone turned, staring at Lee's waist where the fuzzy, small, familiar scared cute voice buzzed from. Lee grabbed his walkie-talkie, pulling it up. "Clementine!" Lee sounded so relieved, tension in his muscles relaxing slightly. Yet he also sounded agitated, worried. "Are you all right? Where are you?" Lee asked frantically.

There was a moment of silence before another voice chimed in. "Dad…." A barely audible voice said. It was tainted with fear, the voice trembling, the word strained. Ben gasped. Travis gulped. _No… No!_

Kenny's eyes widened and ran to Lee's side. Lee prodded the button to talk so Kenny could reply to his daughter. "Lucy! Shit, Lu! Are ya okay? Talk to me!"

Another pause. Kenny and Lee both shivered, waiting for an answer.

"Hello Lee, Kenny."

_What the fuck?! Who…. Who the hell is that?! That's…. Is that Vernon's voice?_ Travis thought, his mind racing. The voice was definitely not a girl voice it was a deep, masculine one, its tone creepy.

Lee and Kenny stared at each other. Lee motioned for Kenny to be quiet, putting a finger to his lips, before pressing the button to speak again.

"Who is this?" Lee asked suspiciously.

"It's not Vernon if that's what you're thinking, and you should really watch you tone." The voice taunted. Travis felt a burst of anger course through him. _The fucker! He has Lulu and Clem! That fucking asshole! _

The gravity of the situation made everything heavy with tension as the stranger said his next words. "The two girls are fine, but if I were you, I'd choose my next words very carefully…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :D**

**Just because Lee cut off his arm early doesn't mean we're going to have something all nice and happy. Episode five is the best and the worst episode, and my plans for it aren't exactly... Swell. People will die, warning you right now. But it'll be different, I promise you... It will be different...**

**The song Chuck plays is 'The Scientist 'by Coldplay, bust so ya know. (I don't own Coldplay and such and such by the way! :p )**

**So... Two armless guys, two girls kidnapped, two distressed fathers, two boys loving the same girl... Lot of twos, huh? Hence, 'The Two of Us.' Was going to name this chapter something else... But I don't know, this title clicked more to me... Hmm...**

**Well, until next time! :)**

**Next Chapter: _'The Victims'_**


	14. The Victims

**And so we start episode five.**

**Before we get into it, let me just say that for episode five, I got things tricks up for this one, some stuff that didn't happen. Already we know that Lee already has no arm, well, so does Travis, Lu's missing and I added Chuck in, and know we're going to see how all this will affect the grand scheme of things. Episode five is arguably my favourite episode because of all the feelings it makes you feel and just how twisted it is, and just because Lee isn't it and turning, doesn't mean this story will be more upbeat, I suppose, well, I guess... You'll see what I mean.**

**And if The Stranger seems a bit ooc (out of character, right?), I'm sorry, but I'm thinking that because he's unhinged, he has the right to get a bit out of hand... I suppose...**

**So... Thank you all for the support and let's get on with this! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Victims

_I'm dead... I'm definitely dead dammit... Shit, I thought I got away in time, I thought I did good, I guess I didn't, those fucking things still got me, and took a small bit from__ shoulder too... Fuck... I can't do anything about this, I can't win, and I'll turn soon... What the hell am I going to do?__  
_

_..._

* * *

"I WILL FUCKING KILLING YOU, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! PUT MY DAUGHTER BACK ON! YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Kenny, no!" Lee gasped. Just when Lee was about to speak, when he pressed the button to talk, Kenny had chosen to yell. _Fucking dumbass! Calling us the dumb shits, is he?_ Travis scoffed. Still, he was worried what that outburst might've cost them. That one yell might've cost Lucy and Clem something…

_Lucy… Clementine… They've been kidnapped?_ Travis couldn't even wrap his head around that still, it was just too much to bear. _But… I just saw them just a few hours ago, they were smiling, Clem was happy, Lucy was going to talk to Ben and I about us! They both can't be… how? How? Why is this happening?!_

Be nudged Travis, squeezing his sweaty hands together. "T-Trav… Lu… Clem…"

"I know… I know…" Travis muttered. "Don't worry about it, this will be okay, everything will be all right."

As if to contradict what Travis had just said, static emerged from the radio. Suddenly, there was a loud _smack, a_ thin scream, a pained whimper and Clementine pleading wildly, "No! Stop! Please, no!"

Kenny's eyes widened, Lee just gawked, speechless, Chuck was shaking his head, his eyes closed, eyebrows knitted in frustration. Ben was softly growling, his usual gentle eyes now heated up in a fire. Travis grinded his teeth together. _That bastard! He… What the hell is he doing to them?!_

A voice emanated, "I'm sorry." He murmured, "But I did warn you, watch what you say. Now, your daughter had to pay, Kenny." The name was spat out like it was poisonous, so full of hatred and contempt, yet he sounded regretful, true genuine sadness in his voice when he apologised. _That sick fuck… What's with this guy? Who is this guy?! What did he do to Lu?!_

"I… I'm sorry…. Please, don't hurt her!" Kenny begged, his anger turned to desperation, talking into the talkie. There was a pause on the other end.

"Please… Kenny didn't mean it. Just tell us what you want, what are you after here?" Lee asked, his voice strained, desperate. Another long pause.

"I want my revenge." The voice said ominously. "Not just that, I want to rescue this little girl from the danger she's in. The danger she will always be in if she stays in your group."

Lee and Kenny exchanged a look. Kenny gulped, forcing himself to stay calm. "What are ya talking about? What do you mean?" Kenny asked slowly.

It took the voice a moment to respond. "You'll find out. If you live long enough." There was a soft snicker. "Well, say goodbye, girls."

"… Lee, Kenny... I…" Clementine hiccupped. "Goodbye." Clementine gentle voice whispered fearfully, quickly.

"Dad, Lee, is… Trav, Ben? I…. I want to say…" There was a growl, interrupting her time to talk. They hear her huff. "Goodbye guys." Static hummed, and then silence took over the room.

There was one moment of silence, where they didn't know how to act, how to respond to such a thing. Travis was consumed by his thoughts. _Holy fucking bullshit, this is… This is…! What are we going to do?! How are we going to find them?! They could be anywhere, stuck with that madman! That fucking creep! Who the hell is he?! Why would he want revenge? We didn't do anything wrong, he didn't even sound that familiar! Oh shit… Are they all right? Is Lucy all right?! I heard a whimper, it sounded like her… Shit! What if he's torturing her?! What if he's going to kill her?! What about Clem? What is this? What…. Lucy… Lu… Lulu…_

_Bang!_ Kenny had punched his fist into the table, the shadows cast by his hat obscuring his eyes. His whole body quivered, looking like he'd fall over at any moment. Lee just stared at the radio in his lone hand, despair embedded in his face. Chuck slowly walked up to the two rattled men. "We have to move soon. Waiting here won't do them girls any good, all right?"

"Yeah… Yeah." Lee got a hold of himself, blinking a few times before determination flooded his gaze. Kenny whoever, looked a bit crestfallen, leaning against the counter.

"Shit…. Shit!" He cursed. "Why the hell did I have to yell at him?! Who the fuck knows what he'll d to Lu? My daughter! Why… Why do I…. Shit…." Kenny moaned, burying himself in his hands and his regrets. Chuck walked over to him.

"I suppose people have told you this before, but I'll inform you again. That temper of yours, it ain't helping, and this time, if you don't try to restrain it, it may cost you dearly, you hear me?"

Kenny nodded, lifting his head weakly. "Yeah… I got to… restrain my temper…." He sighed. "All right, all right…"

"Don't worry, we'll find them Ken." Lee vowed, "We have to."

"And we'll help." Ben said boldly. Kenny turned to snap at Ben. "I know you don't want us too, but we're serious, we care about Clem and Lu, we got to find them! We're a group, we got to work together to save them, right?"

"Yeah, we really want to save Lu and Clem! We care about them! You can't just leave us out of this, especially after everything that's happened so far!" Travis added his opinion.

Kenny hesitated, looking resentful. Lee butted in. "We appreciate guys, thank you. He narrowed his eyes at Kenny. Kenny rolled his eyes, pouting, but not refusing. _Well… At least he isn't refusing, which is a good thing, is it?_

Predatory snarls echoed through the sewer, making them all whip around. Just a few mere feet away from them, walkers were looming, starting to swarm towards them. "Shit!" Travis yelped, him and Ben running towards the doors and shutting it closed. The walkers began to bang at the door, trying to open it. _Shit!_

Chuck and Kenny ran over, using their force to help them keep the doors closed. "S-Shit! Shit!" Ben wailed, "We're trapped!"

"Calm your balls kid; we're going to be fine!" Kenny hissed. He turned to Lee. "How about you find us another way out while we deal with this?" Lee nodded before quickly dashing away, leaving the four of them to deal with the doors.

"Travis, if you can unlock doors with your pick, can you jam them shut with your pick?" Ben shuddered as his door rocked behind him.

"Huh… I don't know, let's try!" Travis said, pulling out his pick, or at least trying to. _Fuck, I forgot I have no right hand now. My right hand is my dominant hand, so…. Without my dominant hand, how can I use my pick? Holy shit, this might be even worse than I thought, I can't even fight as well as I used to… Well… Maybe my left hand style isn't so bad… Let's hope… _Frustrated, Travis took the pick out with his left hand and awkwardly began to fumble with the lock.

* * *

She breathed in and out a few times, her body limp with weariness. She was lying down, hands tied behind her back, resting on a bed in a barely lit hotel room in some area, Lucy didn't know, she just woken up on the bed, dazed and confused. She didn't understand anything, how she got there, and where she was, until Clem with this strange, pale creepy man arrived. The man had just casually informed her had happened. She was outside, looking at Clem's hat, when he decided to just randomly come out from behind her and knocked her out. _What a dick, just says it like it's no big deal, what the hell?!_

Clem sat next to her, patting her shoulder and whispering a small chant. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't think, I didn't know that this would happen Lu! I… I…"

"Clem, its fine." Lucy rasped, her cheek still stinging from a recent slap. Her father, with no surprise, had screamed at this stranger, yelling for her. As his punishment, he yanked Lucy up by the hair and slapped her as hard as he could so that her father could hear. A cold hatred for the man had begun to sprout within her. _This insane lunatic! Who is he, why is he doing this to us? _

All Lucy knew about the guy is that he's the man on the radio, who was talking to Clem and manipulating her. _And that he wants to 'rescue' her from our 'dangerous' group. What the hell is with this guy? And if she's being rescued, what's that make me? Why am I here?_

"Lucy… I didn't mean for you to get hurt… I'm sorry…." Clem squeaked, her eyes moist. Lucy nudged her in comfort, smiling.

"Come on Clem, stop it. We'll be fine, all right?" She squirmed, her wrists feeling a bit burned by the rope. "Hey Clem, if you could somehow get this off me…" She whispered. Clementine nodded, her small hands starting to lift Lucy's wrists, examining the knots.

"Clementine! Let's not touch that, okay sweetie?" Like a ghost, the man appeared out of nowhere, hovering by Clem. He picked her up from under the arms, lifting her off the bed. She gasped trying to wiggle out of his hands.

"Let go!" Clementine kicked and thrashed in his hands, but it wasn't enough. The stranger placed her down in the chair, giving her a stern look.

"You sit down there, all right? Don't move at all, okay?" He chided gently, like he was talking to new pet. Lucy scowled at the man, looking down. She could feel his gaze resting on her, his cold eyes making her shiver. She decided to ask him a question, get to know him at least, see what kind of guy she was truly up against.

"Who the hell are you? Why did you kidnap Clem and me?" She hissed, meeting his chilling gaze with one of her own. He smirked.

"So, you don't know, do you? You really were passed out while we were driving here? In my car?" His voice sounded as if he were implying something do blatantly obvious, but Lucy couldn't figure it out.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. "I don't get it!"

He sighed, sitting on the bed right next to Lucy. She was on her back, so she started to roll a bit to get a better view of him. As soon as she started to move a hand slammed next to her, making her freeze. She shivered as the stranger hovered above her, his cold and angry eyes staring down at her, his breath warm on her face. "A few months ago, there was a station wagon in the forest." His eerie quiet voice explained. "It was full of good supplies, like food, water, clothing…. Lots of good stuff. My stuff, my family's! But then… someone stole it! Or rather, a certain group stole it…"

Her mind transported her back to a few months earlier, after the whole incident with the St. Johns. This barely went through her mind, due to it not being such a big deal for her, but there was indeed a station there, unlocked, unused, and full of goodies. She could remember her father eagerly wanting to loot it, her mother supporting him, but Lilly, Clem and Lee were reluctant, not agreeing with Kenny. Those three were the only ones who didn't participate in the looting. Lucy didn't really care about that decision much, there was food, they were starving, so they took it, it was all for survival, wasn't it? _But… That food, those supplies… It was all his, wasn't it?_

"Do you see now why I'm doing this?" He snarled, seeing Lucy's eyes widen in realization. "Your father, your group, they ruined my life, my family!"

"Wait, we didn't know it was yours, we had to survive as much as you had too!" Lucy argued.

"So that means you became like thieves, cowardly, and just preyed on the weak? Is that it? Huh? Is it?" His voice was rising angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry, all right? We didn't know it was yours, we thought it was abandoned, you left it wide open! If anything, it was your own fault for not even locking your car properly!"

"Shut up!" He yelled, slamming his hand down close to her throat, making her flinch. She moved around her wrists, trying to free them from the skin-tight grip the ropes held her in. The stranger's eyes were blazing now, the coldness in him melting in the heat of anger. "Your group stole everything from me! You don't know what you took from me!"

"No! Wait, stop!" Clementine interfered, running towards the two of them and pulling the stranger by the waist. "Don't hurt her! Don't hurt her! She's my friend! Please!" Clementine begged him. The stranger looked at her, his fingernails digging into the sheets. Slowly, his hand left Lucy's side, making her feel a bit more relieved.

"Clem, sweetie, how about you go somewhere so me and Lucy can have a talk? I need to discuss with her the… problems we have at the moment."

"Don't hurt her! She's my friend, I like her!" Clementine tugged his shirt pleadingly. "Please…" The stranger just stared down at her, contemplating.

"Clem, just… Just go in the closet here, all right?" The stranger began to nudge her into the closet just across from the bed. Clementine started to protest.

"But, I don't want to! It's small and scary and I don't like it, it's like being trapped!" She tried to argue, but the stranger took no notice of her words, just made her go into the closet and then shut it closed behind him. From a nearby bowling bag, he unzipped a side compartment and took out some rope. A shiver began to tie the doorknob, Lucy felt her heart starting to pound as she began to wriggle her wrists from the rope, trying to escape. _I have to get out of this… I have to! I could probably take this guys on somehow, turn the tables and beat him… rescue Clem, return her to Lee and see Dad again… Travis and Ben… I need… I need…_

She felt a cold hand pick her up by the shirt collar and lift her into a sitting position, making her sit at the edge of the bed. The stranger walked in from of her, examining her before taking a seat beside her. She trembled, her breath starting to speed up, her hands now working quicker to free themselves. _I've never felt this scared as I do now… I don't know what he's going to do… This guy's crazy! What's going to happen to me? Dad…. I'm sorry, please dad…. Ben… Travis…_

* * *

Ben never felt this mad before. He has felt mad in the past, but never to this extent, just… Just pissed off. So angry, so hateful…. Yet it was this anger that was driving him to onwards, now with just one true goal ahead of him. _Find Lucy, find Clem, rescue them, save them…_

He was afraid. He didn't want to screw up, get someone killed in the process, but he saw for himself on top of that hospital what they were facing if they wanted to save Lu. It was a huge sea of dead separating him from her, wherever she may be. _Please Lu… I swear, I will find you, I will rescue you! Clementine too! No one can just kidnap people like this… This isn't right…_

They were heading back to the house, him, Travis, Chuck Lee and Kenny were going as fast as they could. Ben couldn't help but look at his best friend every now and then, worried for him. Ben didn't realize how hard it must truly be to be missing one of your hands, especially if it were your dominant one. Travis took a long time just to lock those doors, and he had a tough time climbing up the ladder that led to the roof, the same with Lee. Both of them… both missing their arm… _Shit, they're tougher than me, that's for sure. Still, I should probably look out for them, just in case…_

Lee took out a gun and shot a walker in front of them. They were already at the gates of the backyard. Ben, with Travis, trailed behind Lee and Kenny, who were taking the lead. _Those two… They've been really quiet and scary… Well, Lu and Clem have been kidnapped, the closest ones to them! Of course they'd be so… silent. Still, it's just a little intimidating to me, I guess…._

_Kenny, he's probably still pretty pissed off at me and Travis… And I guess I can't blame him, we both did kind of fuck up his life, sort of, or at least I did. Crap… I wish there was some way I could prove myself to him, just show him I'm trustworthy, that I fit, that I'm not a fuck-up…_

The group of men halted at the doors of the shed, baffled. There was a shovel on between the handles, and someone was banging at the doors. There was a loud voice from inside, "OPEN DAMMIT!"

The group of guys stared in astonishment at the sight. Lee walked up, pulled the shovel out and swung open the doors.

Omid was at the front, frowning and looking glum as he met eyes with the group. Christa was at the other doors on the opposite end, arms crossed and looking pissed off. Ben's eyes widened at what he saw, or should he say what he didn't see. The shed had a huge opening in it, it was empty. The boat wasn't there.

"What the fuck?!" Kenny gasped.

"Vernon." Omid's voice was hard. "His entire crew. They took the boat."

"No fucking way!" Kenny outraged.

"They jumped us. They didn't have Clementine or Lucy. They took the boat and locked us in here." Christa told him.

"The invalids?!" Kenny growled.

"Their actions, uh, contradict your characterization, but, yeah, the invalids." Omid mumbled.

"They fucked us! Thos thieving fucking bastards! They tricked us!" Travis yelled, kicking stray leaves on the ground.

"He's right." Christa interrupted, "They're not invalids. They're just people. People who have been dealing with shitty situations even longer than we have. No wonder they got the jump on us."

""I don't give a fuck if their Make-A-Wish was a fucking boat ride, when I find them I'm going to rip their throats out!" Kenny swore, his rage boiling.

"We'll get the boat after we get Clem and Lu!" Lee said harshly, "They're the priorities!"

"But as soon as we get them back, how are we going to be safe?! That boat… All we had was that fucking boat!" Kenny ranted.

"Let's calm down, huh? Fighting's wasting our energy," Chuck intervened calmly.

Christa turned to her boyfriend. "Omid, can you go over the fence and let us into the backyard? We shouldn't be out in the open like this."

"Yeah." Omid nodded, walking to the fence.

"This is not happening…" Kenny groaned, "Everything is so fucked…"

"The girls are still out there." Christa reminded him.

"So why are we wasting time here? We should go out and find them! Save them! My fucking daughter's out there!"

"Well, what do we do afterwards?" Chuck asked, "I mean, we got to think ahead."

"We should get out of the city." Christa said, "I'm done with cities. We go into the countryside and make a go of it!"

"We got the train too." Ben piped in. "We could live off that, travel on it and stuff, right?"

Kenny turned to him, as usual, looking angry. "That fucking train is the reason Savannah is now swarming with walkers! Using that train is like ringing a loud dinner bell for all the walkers that can hear coming over to us! It's fucking useless!"

"Chill the fuck out, he was just suggesting it!" Travis defended Ben, stepping in.

"I don't want to hear it from either of you shitlings! You don't deserve a say!" Kenny yelled, his voice turning loud.

"Everyone keep it together!" Lee said boldly, "Nothing has changed, has it?"

"Nothing has changed?!" Kenny quoted him in disbelief.

"I mean immediately. We stay the course. Don't turn on each other."

"Yeah, chill out Kenny." Ben said, not wanting to take Kenny's shit anymore. The glare Kenny gave him for those words were the look you'd give to a puppy murderer. Just so much anger…

"Ben…" Travis nudged him, his tone warning.

The doors on the other side of the shed opened, thanks to Omid. "We can do this in the yard." Christa said.

Travis, Chuck, Ben and Kenny began to walk in, Lee and Christa staying behind for a bit. "Ben, I swear to god…" Kenny muttered.

"Hey, back off!" Travis said indignantly. "Stop picking on him!"

"Why the hell should I? Huh? Should I go over to you and start yelling? Because I have a shitload to say to you too!"

"Hey guys…" Omid tried to interfere.

"Kenny, stop yelling at us! It's not going to make anything better!" Ben cried, lining up with Travis to face off with the man. Kenny laughed at them.

"Oh what? You going to tell me to 'chill'?" He snorted, sarcasm heavy on his words. 'Hey bandits, chill, have some pills!', 'Hey Lu, chill, I'm just going to make out with ya!', 'Hey Kenny, chill, there's no fucking reason you got to be mad at us!'" Kenny mocked childishly. Travis redden at the mention of his and Lucy's kiss, as did Ben too when he mentioned the deal. Kenny scoffed. "Ever since you boys starting getting close to Lu, everything goes wrong! That whole kite incident, the bandits, Carley, Lilly, my wife and son, traumatizing my daughter… You both fuck up everything!"

"Like you never once fucked up? Ever?" Travis asked, his voice scathing. "You're a fucking hypocrite!"

Kenny stared at him, both of them. "You know what? I wish you both never joined our group. I wish you both just got left behind in Crawford! We have enough problems here!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KENNY!" Travis screamed, making the group unanimously flinch. _Oh shit… Travis is mad… Travis isn't cool when he's mad…_

"Yeah, okay, I'm sorry for what I did, Ben and I are both sorry! We're trying to apologise here but you're too busy being a self-centred dick to notice! How about you pull your head out of your ass and just fucking listen for once? Ben didn't intentionally kill your family, it just happened, and it was an accident! What I did to Lu was pretty stupid and dumb and just so bad, but I stopped, and I apologised and she's starting to understand!"

"You almost did something to her, didn't ya?! How the hell can I trust what you're saying?" Kenny asked.

"You just got to believe me dude, we didn't just set out to hurt you or your family or the group like this! It just happened!" Travis yelled.

"Bullshit I will! You lying little-"

"Oh shit!" Omid yelped, his eye bulging. Everyone turned to see what he was talking about. Walkers, and not just one or two, no, a whole fucking group of them, horde of them, just a massive pile, they were all coming from opposite ends of the road, all of them coming their way. _Oh shit… _ Ben whimpered.

"In the house!" Chuck commanded, and they all fled indoors.

* * *

"I'm sorry for losing my temper like that." The stranger murmured, catching Lucy off guards. She wasn't expecting him to apologise so suddenly like that. He continued, "It's not you I totally blame, it's your father really. He's the one who suggested it, he seemed the most eager. As his child, you look up to him; you follow a father, a daughter and her father…" He trailed off, his eyes growing misty, his voice tinged with sorrow.

"You… I uh… Well… I…" Lucy found herself stuttering. How was she supposed to respond like that this? _Well, he's calm now, maybe I can reason with him or something…_

"It's not fair…" He muttered, his head hanging down.

"What's not fair?" Lucy inquired.

"How come… Your father, that stupid man who suggested raiding that car, steal all of my things, how come he gets to keep his daughter, but I don't keep mine? Why does he still have a part of his family, and mine is all gone?! Why is his life better than mine?!" He yelled, standing up and kicking the wall in a fit of rage. She cringed, sweating. She was now even more anxious to get the rope around her wrists off. Her fingers were searching for a loose link in the knots._ Please hurry, please hurry…. Stupid ropes!_

"You! Why does he have you?!" He screamed at her wildly, "Why does he get something I want? Something I need! WHY?!" He screamed. Lucy cringed, starting to lean away from the crazed man.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know… but please, stop, I'm really sorry for whatever you've been through, but please, how about we stop this game and you return Clem and Lee back to our group? Please? They're probably so worried about us right now." Lucy tried to reason with the man.

"He doesn't deserve anything he gets." He growled, "I want him to suffer, like I did, like how I feel now. I'm lucky I saved Clem from that horrid group, how horrible they are, how bad Lee is for her…"

"Lee's such a nice guy!" Lucy defended the guy, "Why would you say that? He didn't want to steal from your damn car!"

"You don't know his mistakes like I do." He said darkly, ""And he's made so many of them… so many…"

"You're fucking crazy…." Lucy rasped weakly.

The stranger was still, his eyes half-closed. Turning towards her, there was a glint in his eyes, a menacing, evil look. Lucy pulled her knees up, starting to use her legs to push herself away from him.

In a sudden moment, the stranger pushed her down on her back violently, pinning her shoulders down as he was above her, no longer looking sane and calm like before. She whimpered, trying to kick him away, her eyes tearing up. His grip on her was tight, making her feel sore. Her arms were stuck above her head, useless as she tried to escape the ropes that confined her. His mouth twisted into a smug grin. Heat lighted at her core. _No, I'm not afraid of this guy, I have to be brave! I'm not some weak, helpless girl… I… I…_

"I swore two things." He whispered into her ear, his head so low that his mouth was literally next to her ear. She couldn't move away for if she tried, his nails dug deeper into her shoulder. He continued. "I swore to protect Clem from the dangers in this world because your group is incapable. I also swore to exact my revenge, because… Well… Your group killed my family, that's reason enough, I suppose."

"Please… Get off… Back off…" Lucy whimpered softly, closing her eyes.

"You're the key." He whispered excitedly. "You're the one thing I need for vengeance. You're the only thing left in his life, right? I break you, I break him, for sure."

"Stop this… No!" Lucy cried, gathering every bit of strength just to kick him off, away from him. He grunted, eyes widening slightly, but he didn't really budge from his place. He laughed at her mockingly.

"Please, don't worry, I won't make you feel any more pain then you have to. Well, I mean _if _your father makes it here with his group, you'll be more likely used as a… bargaining chip, a hostage. I won't hurt you unless necessary." She stared at him, wondering if she could truly believe anything that comes out of his mouth. "However," he continued, "You… I could…" He frowned, thrusting his face closer to hers. She turned her head, biting her lip, looking another direction as his eyes traversed her face.

"Please… Stop… Don't do this!" Lucy wailed, attempting against kick him off and free her wrist, thrashing around as violently as she could, but her efforts seemed so weak as he just stayed firmly in place, not moving at all. _Damn it! Damn it! No…_

"You… You hate your father, right?"

"What?" Lucy looked back at him, shooting him a heated look. "I love my dad, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Clementine mentioned how you and your father recently act mad at each other, snapping, at each other's throats, one would say. She said it has something to do with two boys, Travis and Ben, was it?"

_How much does he know? How much did Clem tell him?!_ "We've had our disagreement, but I still love my dad." Lucy said strongly. "He can be an asshole sometimes, but that's just how he is."

"So, even you have to put up with that man's horrible influence. Your entire group is just a mess." The stranger concluded.

"Our group's fine!" Lucy insisted, "We're going through shitty times, just like the rest of the world is!"

"I heard he beat up one of those boys because he was caught talking to you." The stranger sneered, smiling at Lucy's shock. "Clem told me you were in some attic with them, and earlier than that, a bedroom."

"Those were misunderstandings! You don't know the entire situation!" Lucy hissed, "There was nothing bad or perverted happening between us three, we're all just really close and-"

Lucy's words got stuck on her throat as his cold hand touched her cheek, just resting there. She trembled, looking up at him, fidgeting under him. He stared at her, eyes unreadable. _What the hell...?_

"You like the boys, don't you? That's why your father was mad, because you're fooling around with them." His accusation made Lucy feel like he had just slapped her again. _How dare this guy just accuse that, like I'm some sort of…? Some sort of slut or something!_

She growled at him. "I didn't fool around with any of them."

"So," The hand that caressed her cheek extended out a pinkie and brushed it on her lips. His skin was ice-cold, making her shiver upon contact. She could feel her eyes starting to water, but she would not, and will not cry. No, not anymore. _I'm stronger than this…_ "Are you saying that they haven't even as much kissed you or anything? Nothing like that at all? Not even a hug or anything?"

"No." Lucy lied straight to his face, making herself seem believable. "I haven't."

"Are you lying?" He asked, the other hand that was on her shoulder now moving to her neck, his fingers beginning to curl around it. _Fuck…._ She mustered up her courage, her endurance, strength and other attributes that could help her at the moment.

"This doesn't even matter, just… Stop this! Fuck off!" She yelled, starting to squirm once more.

He chuckled at her feeble attempts. "Yes, curiously got the better of me, I suppose. I lost my point there." His hands stayed in place, one on her face and one on her neck. "I was hoping that if you hated your father enough, I could do some sort of mind-twist and use you to get to him. But, I'm afraid that's not possible." He pondered for a moment. "We should find a different way to use you to hurt him, your group, those boys, Lee... Your whole group has to pay, not just your father, I realize, although, he was the ringleader in that looting…" The hand on her neck lowered to collarbone, lightly grazing the surface of her skin. Raw fear began to consume her, her thoughts whirling at what he might do. She gasped, whimpering, unable to move.

"No… Please… Don't…" She squeaked out the words, her face red, her heart feeling like it would explode out of her chest.

"I hurt you… I get to him… Your group…" He was muttering to himself, the hand on her cheeks now just gently stoking her face. He pouted and his eye blurred. Lucy yelped, trying to throw him off, trying to get him off of her, but he just wouldn't budge! _Oh please god….. No… Don't… Don't…!_ She couldn't contain it, and the stifled sob in her throat came out of her.

He stopped, frozen. His mouth opened, his hands shook, withdrawing them back to himself, off of Lucy. She sighed, panting, still trying to crawl away from him even though he stopped. She was scared of him, terrified. _This man… Who knows what he'll do to me? Please… Somebody… _

"I'm sorry." He murmured, before getting up off of her and walking to the closet where he put Clem. She blinked, truly feeling confused. His voice, his voice was just so full of regret, sorrow, he looked as terrified and shocked as she was. _What's wrong with him? Why is he like that?_

Lucy watched him leave, and when she thought he was a good distance away from her, she curled up in a ball, trying to be strong, trying not to cry or feel weak. _Please… please, I don't…. I want to go back… I need my family, the group, Ben and Travis… Please…_

"_Lucy… Come join us…" _Her mother purred.

…

_I wish I could mom, I really do._

* * *

"UP!" Lee screamed, pulling down the cord that released the attic stairwell. The stairs unfolded, their only way of escape in the house, now overrun with walkers. They had gotten trapped on the second floor, all of them. They tried to shoot them all, tried to force their way out of the house, but there were too many walkers, too many!

Ben twitched as Lee bolted up the stairs first, Kenny on his tail. Chuck went, then Travis. Ben, in a panicked rush, cut in front of Omid and climbed up, panting as he felt himself safe on the attic floor. Omid didn't protest against Ben and climbed up after him. Christa began to climb up the stairs but she shrieked halfway up.

"Christa?! Babe, are you all right?" Omid rushed to see her. The group peered at Christa. Horror coursed through them all. The guilt in Ben rose as he saw what was happening.

A walker held Christa by the ankle, dragging her down the stairs. She shrieked and screamed, thrashed around and kicked wildly at it, she even threw her empty pistol at its head in desperation but the damned creature would just not let go. She panicked, her hands raising forwards, trying to grab Omid's.

"Don't worry Christa, I got you!" Omid yelled, grabbing her hand. They both exchanged a strained smile as he began to haul her up, Christa still kicking at the walker. Ben let out a relieved sigh. _Shit, I thought I got someone else killed again… Shit…_

Then Christa let out a pained yowl, her voice not even sounding human at all. Her hand loosened its grip on Omid's as teeth planted themselves deep in her ankle. A walker chewed at her, then ripped out a large chunk of her skin. She screeched, her entire body shuddering. "CHRISTA NO!" Omid screamed, pulling at her harder, trying to haul her up, but at this point, the walkers were already too close, there were too many, and they were surrounding Christa. She screamed again, trying to kick them away, punch them off, push them aside, but the odds were against her. She was completely surrounded, already bit, and defenseless. She was forcibly yanked down, out of Omid's hands and down to the bottom of the staircase where the walkers were waiting, dead eyes set upon her.

"NOO! GET THE HELL OFF ME! OMID! NOO! NO-Argh!" Christa's wails were reduced to nothing but a noisy wet gargling, her hands flailing helplessly as walkers just completely pounced on her, thankfully acting like a censor bar so they didn't have to see the mess. But that didn't spare them from hearing it, no, they were forced to listen to her death cries, her pitiful gurgles, and the stench of her blood filling the room as the walkers pulled pieces of her skin and chomped at it. Ben could hear Travis walking away from the scene, followed by his vomiting sounds.

"CHRISTA!" Omid screamed, about to leap down to get her, but Chuck put a hand on his shoulder. Omid whipped around, glaring at him with his huge, shocked eyes.

"She's gone, just stay up here." Chuck said, his voice weary and full of remorse.

"FUCK YOU! I HAVE TO GET HER!" Omid said frantically pushing Chuck to the floor and springing down the stairs. "CHRISTA! CHRISTA!" He screamed, pulling off one walker and pistol-whipping it on the head. Ben watched in astonishment as he continued, brutally beating in each undead skull that feasted on his girlfriend. This amazing feat lasted for at least a minute before the dead started to retaliate and start to focus on him, their attention from Christa now gone. Ben's chest felt tight as he watch Omid get backed up against a wall, yet still looking determined to save his girlfriend.

The attic stairs suddenly folded up, and the door automatically shut, leaving Christa and Omid in the house full of undead. Ben gasped, staring at the man who closed it.

Chuck.

"What the hell!?" Ben wheezed out the words, the air just knocked out of his system. "You, you closed it on them! Left them to die!"

"Christa was already dead, Omid decided his fate when he went down. Besides, we've seen enough bloodshed for one day." Chuck murmured.

"But Omid could be fine, he's not-" A loud, sharp piercing cry cut through to the attic, letting all the men hear the agonising cry. An ensemble of roars and growls muffled the pained yells, but not enough. They could still hear Omid's high-pitched wails through the floor.

Travis leaned against the wall, just hurling his guts out as Omid continued to scream. Lee shook his head, eye closed, head bowed. Kenny just stood, frozen, jaw dropped, owl eyes at the sounds. Ben slowly backed away from the group.

_I… I did it again! I killed… I killed them! If I hadn't, if I hadn't pushed in front of him, if I just let them through first…. No...NO! NO NO NO!_ Ben collapsed to his knees, burying his head in his hands. "What… What have I…?" He moaned in grief.

"YOU FUCKER!" Kenny hollered, kicking him in the stomach. Ben grunted, sliding across the floor from the blow. He stared at Kenny with fear. The man towered above him, his fists out, ready to fight. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"I… I didn't mean too…" Ben whimpered feebly, "I didn't want too…"

"NOTHING YOU SAY WILL MAKE IT BETTER YOU DAMNED ASSHOLE!" Kenny kicked him again in the ribcage, a hard blow. Ben yelled out, white dazzling his vision as he tasted blood in his mouth, but he didn't fight Kenny back. He deserved this. This was his punishment, wasn't it? _I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… again…_

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Kenny was tackled against the wall, pinned to it as Travis held him by the neck with his one hand. His stump arm was just used to keep him in place against the wall. "Don't blame him for this!"

"Guys, stop this!" Lee cried, but Chuck put a hand on him, indicating for him to stop. Lee stared at him in question.

"Fighting is sometimes the only way to solve things, even though it's violent and stupid. These guys have been through so many arguments, that they've run out of words to hurt each other. They now have to physically hurt each other, I suppose."

"Get the hell off me!" Kenny yelled at Travis, bringing his right knee up to Travis's crotch, kneeing him in the balls. Travis gasped, his eyes widening before falling to the ground, holding his hurt body parts. Kenny stood over him, smirking.

And then Ben saw red. His fists tightened. _You can beat me up, call me shit and verbally abuse me, but you just can't beat up my friends like that! You can't! Especially Trav! He's then only best friend I have! _

Ben walked over to Kenny and punched him straight across the jaw. Lee gasped, Chuck gawked at him, and Travis just continued to clutch his balls and whimper.

Kenny fell to the floor, sliding across it, stiff and baffled at what just happened. Ben took Kenny's shock as an opportunity and used it to get on top of him, pin him down and started landing blows on his face, staring to scream at the man.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU DON'T JUST HURT TRAV LIKE THAT! YOU CAN'T JUST KNEE SOMEONE IN THE FRICKIN BALLS! YOU WON'T SEPARATE ANOTHER ONE WHO'S CLOSE TO ME!" Ben continued to throw punch after punch after punch, not stopping, no mercy. In reality though, Ben wasn't using his full strength, he wasn't punching as hard as he could, because a part of him knew that he couldn't just hurt Kenny like this, it was bad! Not just because it was morally bad, but it was bad for the group…. For Lu…

"BEN! STOP!" Travis grabbed Ben by the waist and pulled him off of Kenny. Ben panted, staring at Travis to Kenny. Regret rose in his throat as he saw a few black lumps decorating the older man's face. Kenny slowly rose to a sitting position, wincing.

"Kenny…. I'm… I'm sorry…." Ben whispered, "I didn't mean to-"

"Lee?"

That one small voice made the room go silent. Everyone turned their head to Lee, who had pulled out the walkie-talkie. "Clem? Is that you?" He asked in wonder.

"Lee!" The little girl sounded ecstatic. "We're okay! We're where my parents- Oh no!" Static filled the air before it evaporated into nothing.

She was gone.

* * *

**All right then... Well...**

**Yeah, Christa and Omid are dead. You notice even with Clem and Lu gone, their group is still a bit too big, and with the house being overrun, someone had to die. So... Yeah, they're dead. :/**

**I just realized that there's a minimum of three (or four) chapters after this one, so we're pretty close to the end. But I've been planning to do maybe, probably, two bonus chapters due to something I shouldn't say yet. :/ huh? How does that sound? :p**

**Well... Until next time. :D**

**Next chapter: _The Calm Before._**


	15. The Calm Before

**Hello everybody, how's it going? :)**

**I've been kind of lazy with these little 'author notes' lately, or at least I feel like I'm being lazy. Well, I don't know if these things are as important as the story itself, maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but I just use this to communicate with all of you lovely people reading out there... :3 I dunno, I've haven't paid too much attention to these.**

**Specifically, I feel like I didn't explain the purpose of Christa and Omid's death properly. It's not that I _had_ to kill them, it's more that I _wanted_ to. I don't have any grudges against Omid or Christa, I like their characters, it's just that they weren't major contributors in my story, therefore saw not much reason to keep them in. Yeah, that's a pretty mean reason there. :/**

**The second reason was because of Ben. I'm purposely making him indirectly responsible again for another few people. Why? Well... Can't say. :p You'll see why, :p**

**Same with the whole 'Travis armless' situation. I like to think that some things happen for a reason, and Travis losing an arm does impact the story in some way... :p**

**I actually do think before I kill/plot twist you guys, I'm not like 'Oh, let's kill Omid and Christa for fun!' no, I actually did that for a reason, so it feels like the story and the characters are reacting to everything that's happening and blah blah blah, that kind of thing. :p**

**Also writing these notes on iPad is stupid because of the autocorrect. :|**

**I'm done blabbing. read the story. Enjoy. :3**

**Disclaimer: *Insert disclaimer stuff here* (lazy, -_-)**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Calm Before.

_I'm definitely dead… There's nothing I can do, I can't shoot myself , I have no gun sadly, and I certainly don't think I can just go ahead and drive this into my skull, would that even work? Would I be able to plunge the whole thing into my brain? If I don't destroy the brain… Shit, I... I can't just die and turn, I can't! I don't want to be a walker… But… Crap, this is exhausting for me, maybe I should just sit down. Yeah, I'm on a roof so it should be okay, no one should find me. Plus, if I actually do turn, hopefully I'd just fall and splatter myself on the ground, kill myself. Hopefully._

* * *

Not much was aware of this fact, but Travis knew firsthand how skilled and dangerous Ben could be when he starts to fight physically people. Ben rarely got into fights, but when he did, he would completely devastate his opponent. Ben took some sort of boxing or Taekwondo as a kid, so this guy was pretty pro when it came to fighting. People were lucky Ben wasn't the kind of guy who just randomly picked fights, no, you had to really piss of the guy to make him fight, and it took a lot to piss off Ben.

A sure-fire way to piss him off? Beat up or fight anyone close to him. Ben doesn't have a lot of close friends or family, so he tends to get a bit protective when they're in trouble.

So when Kenny crushed Travis's balls and Travis had to collapse to the ground and recover, he knew what Ben's course of action would be next. _Shit, it's just like back when we first met. He beats up those kids beating me up because I tried to defend this guy. Just fucking fantastic…_

It took a moment for Travis to gather himself, because come on, it was his fucking balls that got fucking hit for craps sake, it hurt like hell. As soon as he felt able, he gingerly got to his feet and quickly limped to Ben, who was screaming at Kenny while beating his face in. Horror engulfing him, Travis rushed to Ben's side and used his sole hand to yank Ben off of Kenny. "BEN STOP!" Travis yelled at his friend.

Travis had pulled Ben to the ground. Ben panted, looking exhausted from giving Kenny a beat-down. Kenny was still on his back, trying to get up, his body sore. Ben blinked a few times, regaining himself, becoming lee infuriated, more calm. He stared at Kenny, who was beginning to get up, black lumps littered on his face. Ben's face grew red. "Kenny…. I'm… I'm sorry…." Ben whispered hoarsely, blue eyes lighted up in shame, "I didn't mean to-"

"Lee?"

_Clementine?! _Travis's attention was swiftly diverted to the walkie-talkie, on the little girl's voice. _If Clementine can communicate with us, can Lu too? Are they okay?!_

"Clem? Is that you?" Lee had frantically pulled out the radio and nearly yelled into the thing, shaking the radio in his hand while he did so, as if that would help communicate with her.

"Lee! We're okay! We're where my parents- Oh no!" Clementine sounded terrified with her final words before she was cut off and all that was left was white noise. She was gone. Lee just stared at the radio, shaking.

"What the hell was that?!" Travis exclaimed, breaking the small silence that came after Clem's dreaded words.

"She's where her parents are… The Marsh House… He hasn't moved her yet…" Lee said in awe.

"Yet." Kenny huffed, folding his arms, getting back to his feet and rubbing the dirt off his shirt.

"Yeah, yet." Chuck agreed, "We better get a move on."

"How? We're fucking trapped in here." Travis growled.

"Are we?" Chuck asked, looking behind Travis. Travis turned around, looking back at what he was looking at. All he saw really was just the attic, and a wall behind him. The wall however it looked a bit dusty, broken really.

"While y'all were fighting and sliding around all over the floor, one of ya knocked up right against the wall, made it all unstable. I figure make we can crack it open, like an egg or something." Chuck suggested.

"Yeah? Then what? We break a wall and then we fall to our death? We'd die!" Travis argued.

"If ya hadn't noticed, this mansion pressed up against the neighbouring one, I think we won't fall."

"Okay, even if it is, we can't just break down a fucking wall! It's a wall! It's built to separate!" Travis argued, pointing his stump towards the wall in question. "It's not supposed to break that easily! Why would they build a wall that you can break? This isn't a video game or a movie, this is real life! You can't just-"

A large bang made them all look at Lee, who was holding a coat rack and smashing it against the wall. The wall cracked under the pressure, starting to deteriorate. Lee stared at the wall in astonishment, and then turned to the group. "This wall ain't shit." He declared.

Chuck smirked at Travis. "See?" Travis just threw his hand and stump up in the air, not wanting to see Chuck's gloating face. _Stupid smartass old man…_

"Here pal, pass that thing over, I'll do it." Kenny nudged Lee to give him the coat rack. Lee examined him, the little limp in his back as he walked. Ben fidgeted, not looking at Kenny's face.

"Are you sure Ken? You feel all right?" Lee queried.

"Yeah, sure, of course I am." Kenny rolled his eyes and just snatched the item from Lee's sole hand. "You only got one hand, you won't be able to do it right."

"Hey, just because my hand was cut doesn't mean I'm a liability now." Lee huffed.

"I ain't saying you are, it's just, well, two hands are better than one. Come on Lee, just relax, all right? I'll do this until I run out of steam, okay? Then one of y'all can take over for me." Kenny smiled wearily at Lee before starting to bang at the wall, dust clouds starting to form.

"Well… All right then Ken." Lee said, walking away to the couch, still taking a reluctant look at Kenny. While looking at him, he gasped and tripped over a stray box and fell on his ass.

"Crap, careful Lee!" Travis scolded, leaning to help the man up. Ben did too, and then stiffened. While Travis continued to help, Ben had leant over to examine the box. _What the hell got his attention? _Travis wondered while Lee got his footing.

"Thanks you guys." Lee murmured. He stared at Ben, whose eyes were turning a bit misty and moist. He trembled. "Ben?" Lee asked. "What's with you?"

"Uh, no, it's…. Isn't this…?" Ben mumbled, picking out something from the box. Travis's heart lurched in his chest as he recognized the familiar object. The edges were torn, ripped up, a dirty, tainted blue colour. The small sticks and the thin rope were brittle, fragile due to time, but other than that, it still seemed okay to fly, just not too high.

"Isn't that Du- I mean Lu's?" Travis whispered.

"It is." Ben responded blandly, "It was just in this box, with this knife set. I think this is where she found the steak knives she had."

"She left it in here… Why? Why would she? She always has this thing with her." Travis said.

"Maybe it was just for safe-keeping." Lee suggested. "I mean, lugging it around with her everywhere she went wasn't exactly keeping it in mint condition."

"Yeah, good point." Ben said, "We should probably take this with us, for her, so she doesn't freak out when we tell her the house has been overrun."

"Yeah, good idea." Travis could just imagine Lulu starting to panic as she realized her only connection to Duck was lost in a storm of dead. He shuddered, thinking about the girl's well-being. _Lulu… Where are you right now? Are you okay? Hurt? Scared? Just you wait, we're coming to find you, all right?_

"You boys want to sit down? Plenty of space around here." Chuck hailed them from his sitting place on the couch. The three of them nodded. Lee sat across from them while Ben and Travis took a seat beside the old man. Chuck examined the two male teens carefully. "You two all right? You both got beat up pretty good."

"I'm fine, it's just my ribs ache a bit, that's all." Ben smiled. He turned to Travis. "What about you? I mean, you got ball-crushed."

Travis shrugged, his crotch still feeling a bit sore, but it was tolerable. "I'm fine, it's fine." He assured him.

"What about your arm? Your uh… stump you got there. How's that feeling?" Ben asked.

Travis blinked, moving his handicapped limb. "Well, I'm getting used to it, but it's still weird. I can still feel my fingers. It's like it's still there."

"Me too." Lee said in astonishment, looking surprised Travis felt the same way he did. "I figured it was just some sort of after-effect or something…" He stared at his own stump on his left arm.

"You're damn lucky you got bit on your left hand. At least you got your dominant hand left. Shit, mine's hacked off! How am I supposed to fight and stuff now?" Travis complained, leaning into the couch.

"Don't worry too much about it, you'll learn." Chuck said, "You've got spirit, and you're strong too. You'll be fine."

Travis snorted. "That's funny coming from you, old man. You don't usually praise us. You're usually like 'You kids are so dumb' and 'Listen to my advice!'" He mocked Chuck's voice as he impersonated him. Chuck chuckled.

"Am I really just all that to you? Boy, I'm just helping you out, or at least trying to."

"You're advice is always just too cryptic." Ben sighed, "Why do you talk like that? Were you some sort of English teacher or something?"

"Well, I do like my books…" Chuck murmured. "I am an avid reader… Too bad this apocalypse hasn't done me any good on that."

"I'm not too sure if this apocalypse had done any of us good." Ben groaned.

"Now hold on, I don't think that's true." Chuck argued.

"What? You actually enjoy the apocalypse Chuck?" Lee asked, a small laugh in his voice.

"I'm not saying it's a good thing, but it does have this odd way of bringing people together." Lee, Ben and Travis just stared blankly at the elder, wanting him to elaborate. Chuck rolled his eyes. "Like you and that little girl, Clem. Without all this, both of you would've never met, right? Aren't you grateful for at least that?"

Lee blinked, never thinking of it that way. His eyes clouded, his lips pressed themselves into a thoughtful frown. "Yeah, you're right…"

"And you boys, you would've never met Lucy or this group if this whole thing hadn't happened. Would you really be okay with that?" Chuck inquired, staring at the both of them.

_Never meeting Lu? _Travis thought, _as in, the both of us never meeting… Well, if there weren't an apocalypse, she'd be in Florida still and I'd be in Stone Mountain, miles away from her, not knowing her… Not know Lulu… Huh, maybe this apocalypse does have its uses I guess… Still…_

"What about you?" Lee asked Chuck. "Has this apocalypse done anything good for you?"

Chuck looked to be in thought for a moment. "Well… It led me to you guys, which isn't so bad. Granted, it's a little rowdy for my tastes, but, this group suits me." A small, collective laugh passed through the men.

They were silent for a while, the words running dry. It was Ben who started up a new conversation."So Lee, when… When we find Clem and Lu, and the guy who took them, what will we do with the guy?"

Lee's expression darkened, his teeth nearly fang-like at the mention of the mysterious man. "We'll make sure he never takes anyone again."His voice was dark and tainted with poison. Ben gulped, knowing what Lee truly meant with those words.

"Who the hell would take them anyways?" Travis grumbled, "I mean, whoever was on that damn radio seemed to know our group well, like he had some grudge or something. But we did nothing wrong, right?"

"I know, it's strange." Ben added, also looking perplexed over the whole situation.

"Whoever they are, they messed with Clementine's head… They've manipulated her… That bastard…" Lee hissed quietly, his nails digging into the couch.

Kenny suddenly appeared by their side, panting, sweat shimmering at his forehead. "All right, I'm out of gas." He announced. He looked at Chuck. "You look well-rested."

"You want an elderly weak man to break down a wall?" Chuck asked. Kenny smirked.

"You ain't that weak, now get." Kenny ordered, but his voice was light, gentle.

"Yeah, yeah." Chuck arched his back, stretching before walking away to smash in the wall.

Kenny took Chuck's place and sat down next to Travis and Ben. As the older man sat down, the two of them slowly inched away from him, wary of what he might do or say. Kenny stared at them, his gaze hard.

"I'm… I'm sorry about all that shit I'm putting you through."

The two boys just gawked at Kenny, not expecting this asshole to apologise. Lee was also in shock, his eye huge. Kenny looked away from their shocked expressions, looking uncomfortable. "I mean, I know that maybe I was being too much of an asshole, but come on, you kind of deserved it But beating you up, yelling at you two all the time, maybe it wasn't the best thing for me to do."

"What's with the sudden apology? I should be apologising! I beat you up!" Ben cried.

"I started the fight!" Kenny countered.

"But you started it because of… Because of Omid…. And Christa." At the mention of their names, Ben paled visibly, his figure quivering. Travis put a comforting hand on his back, rubbing it in an attempt to comfort him. Ben just shook his head. "It's my fault, it's my fault… If I hadn't cut in front of Omid… If I just let him and Christa go up first… Then maybe… Maybe… Maybe they'd both be alive."

"You'd be dead!" Travis shoved him roughly. "You dying on me? No, out of the question! I mean, I wish there was a way you all could live but…. At least you're alive Ben, be grateful for that!"

"Still, they died because of me…" Ben moaned, "Shit… Shit!"

"It's just bad luck Ben, don't worry too much about it." Lee tried to comfort. "I mean, I know it sucks that they're both dead, and they were valuable to us. They helped us out and…And…. " Lee trailed off for a moment. "But we have to focus on now, we have to focus on the positives here."

"What positives?" Ben muttered, "Lu and Clem are still missing."

"And we're going to find them!" Kenny's sudden outburst startled Travis. Kenny had nearly stood up while saying that, his hand close to his heart. "We have to. We need to. We're going to find those girls alive, and then show the motherfucker who kidnapped them who they exactly messed with." Kenny's nails began to dig into the couch. "If we don't find them, if we don't find Lu… I'll… I'll…"

"We will find them." Lee vowed, "Don't say 'what if we don't'. We will find them. That's it."

Kenny looked at Lee and nodded. Travis gazed at both of them, a wave of confusion on him. He could sense it. A connection between the two men, it was sparking, it was there. They were… They were friends, after all this time, after Kenny distancing himself from Lee and Lee not taking Kenny's shit, something friendly finally spurred between both of them, something positive. _ Maybe losing their daughters made them unite and understand each other, or maybe it was just slowly repairing itself and I hadn't noticed, I don't know…. Still… It's been a long time since they were friends._

"So, is all forgiven here?" Travis asked Kenny. "Not just between you and Lee, I mean with all of us. This whole hostility, can we just put it aside for a while?"

Kenny relaxed into the couch, shaking his head. "I…. I don't totally forgive you, all right? But… But I can try. I'll try to be more… nice, I guess."

"Shit Ken," Lee grinned, "You know, I've always thought that you've become like Larry." Lee said. That piqued Travis's interest. Kenny just stared at Lee, his mouth agape.

"What the hell are you yammering about?" Kenny asked, looking a tad bit annoyed at that comment.

"Well, you've become this over-protective fatherly asshole of the group. You only care about Lucy, do you? Just like how Larry only cared for Lilly. I find it funny how you're just like him now."

Kenny's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "Ew! Are you shitting me?! I'm like that guy now?!"

The other three broke out into laughter at Kenny's reaction. "That's not necessarily a bad thing Ken." Lee sputtered out between fits of laughter.

Kenny glared at the ground, "Well, I never wanted to be compared to that selfish prick." He sighed, "Even though... I am a bit like him now." His eyes shifted to Ben's hands, the item tightly grasped in his hands. "Isn't that Lu's kite?"

Ben gulped, "Uh, yeah, found it safely tucked in a box." He said, "Do you…. Do you want it?"

"No, you can hold onto it. Lu will be happy to have that thing back. It helps her." Kenny stared down at his hand, specifically his finger, where two golden bands were placed. _Two wedding rings on his finger? Oh, I guess one of them is his wife's… isn't it…?_ Travis thought, staring at the rings."So, I reckon you boys… You boys like my daughter?"

"What?!" Travis and Ben said in unison, both of their faces illuminating a red glow. "Wha-What?!" They repeated, sweat forming faster on their foreheads.

"I may be getting old but I ain't getting stupid!" Kenny snapped. "I know flirts when I see them! You two do like her, don't you?" He folded his arms and crossed his legs. "Well, I don't blame you for liking her, she is _my_ daughter after all." Pride leaked onto his face, a cocky smile.

_Yes, because you are just such an appealing father. _Travis resisted the urge to say that out loud, but he couldn't contain rolling his eyes and shaking his head to that comment. Kenny noticed that and just scoffed. "What? Something funny here?"

"No, no, nothing at all." Travis responded quickly.

Kenny just scoffed again. "Yeah, sure." His voice grew a bit softer. "I hope you boys aren't messing around with her. You know I'd kick your asses if she comes crying to me about you guys."

"We would never try to hurt Lu." Ben said solemnly.

"I know that, I've seen that, it's just… I don't think all this dating crap is good during these kinds of times. I just don't think it's healthy for her, especially a whole triangle thing going on like you three."

_Wait…. What?! He knows about the triangle?! _"Wait, how did you figure out there was a triangle between us going on?" Travis asked as calmly as he could, but he could feel himself start to tremble. His voice wasn't steady either, it was shaking too.

"Well, she's always arguing to me how you boys are good folk, how she likes you boys. Hell, after what you both did to screw her over, she still eats out of your hands. Shit, girls, I don't understand them, never really did, especially the teenage kind." Kenny shook his head in confusion.

"We didn't mean to screw her over though, or you… We're real sorry." Ben mumbled.

"Stop it." Kenny muttered, "We don't need that anymore. Look, as soon as we rescue Lu, you boys just settle this whole matter with her. Just break it off with her, no dating crap, all right?" He looked into their eyes.

Travis and Ben exchanged a look. The hard glimmer in Ben's eyes made Travis know that Ben knew what he was thinking too. They both looked at Kenny. "Sorry dude, we're not breaking it off with her." Travis smirked.

"We can't, not after everything that's happened, we need to know what she thinks." Ben added.

Lee laughed a bit more, "There the persistent kind Ken, they're not giving up."

"Damn right they are." Kenny groaned. He scratched his head, his face unreadable. He examined both boys for a minute, chewing on his lip, looking like he was choosing between life and death. He glared at the two boys, his gaze scathing. "Fine, deal with it then, but I'm fucking warning you, anything bad happens because of you guys, heh, just watch your asses, ya hear me? Better yet, never talk to her or me again. Ya got it?"

"We hear you, loud and clear." Travis said.

"Yeah." Ben said, "We get it."

"I opened it up!" Chuck suddenly called from his place. Everyone got up to see the old man leaning down on his knees, taking deep breaths. "I'm…. I'm exhausted now… Give…. Give me a moment…. To catch my breath."

Travis punched Chucks shoulder lightly as he walked past him. "Take all the time you need old man." He felt a bit happier at Kenny's permission to pursue Lu, even if it was a reluctant, threatening one.

He peered through the hole that had been created, that led to another room. He tightened his fist. _After this… We'll be one step close into saving Lucy… Lu… You better hold on… We're coming for you._

* * *

Clementine just sat beside Lucy, who was lying on her side, being really quiet. Clementine gulped, watching her, making sure she was all right. Clementine had pickpocket the stranger while he wasn't looking, taking the radio from him. When he looked her in the closest, Clementine pulled it out. It took awhile for it to start working, and while she was attempting to make it work, she could hear Lucy and the stranger's voices grow louder. She shivered, remembering the anger in both of them, then Lucy suddenly sounding frail, her voice getting softer and more scared. _She sounded so frightened…_ _I thought he would be nice. I thought he'd treat her better! Why is he so mean?_

It felt like a miracle when she finally got through, finally getting the radio to work. It was only a minute though that she had to speak with them before the stranger opened the door and snatched the radio from her, scolding her gently how she shouldn't do that sort of thing. Right now he was doing something with his bowling bag in the chair, mumbling while polishing and preparing a gun. _That bag… I saw a head in that bag… Why would he do that?_

Clem focused on Lucy once more, who was still silent, curled up in a fetal position. Her hands were still behind her back, the rope starting to dig into her skin which was starting to turn a bit red. Her hair was ruffled, covering her eyes as she just breathed shallowly. Clementine frowned, patting the girl's back. When her hand touched her back, she stiffened, flinching and starting to wiggle away from Clem. Her green hazy eyes were now wide, pupils shrinking in fear. Clementine's heart sank. _Why is she scared of me? What's wrong with her?_

"Lucy? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Clementine apologised, hoping she'd feel better. As Lucy's eyes settled on Clementine, she began to relax, her muscles growing a bit looser.

"Sorry Clem, I… I was out of it for a while." Her voice sounded dry, dehydrated, and raspy.

"Are you thirsty Lu? Do you want some water? Are you okay?" Clem felt like she was attacking her with questions, but Lucy didn't seem to mind.

"That would be nice, some water… But…" Her eyes narrowed to the man sitting in the chair. "Would he allow me some water?"

"He has too! He needs too! You're my friend!" Clementine cried. "Here, I'll just go ask him and-"

"No!" The word exploded out of Lucy's mouth. Clementine stared at her, looking baffled. Lucy looked away, "No, just…. Don't talk to that man." Her voice turned soft. Clementine pouted, switching her view from him to her.

"Lu… Did he…. Did he hurt you? Is he being mean?" Clementine asked in a small voice.

Lucy closed her eyes. "Well… Well yeah, he's being mean Clem, he's… He's…" A small whimper escaped her, which she quickly stopped and buried her head into the mattress, not wanting to talk anymore. Clementine could feel herself starting to quiver under the weight of her actions. _He's hurting Lucy… He's hurting her because of me! If only I never talked to him… Why so he doing this?! _She stared back at the stranger, her eyes growing dark. He had put the gun away and now seemed to be in a deep conversation with his bag, not even noticing Clementine's eyes on him.

"Lucy… Lu… I'm going to help you." Clem murmured into her ear. She flipped Lu slightly so that her wrists were facing her. Concentrating as hard as she could, Clem began to fiddle with the rope on her wrists, trying to loosen it. Lucy, catching on to what Clem was doing, started to shake her hands, trying to help in a desperate attempt to free herself. Clementine didn't just like to draw, she also liked to play with stuff she'd find around the house and outside, like leaves and tin cans. Tying and untying knots was one of her small hobbies, so she kind of knew how to undo one. Kind of. It took about a minute, but then it did get looser, loose enough for Lucy to start shrugging it off, freeing herself from her confinement. When Lucy finally freed herself, she flashed Clem a small smile. They then both stared at the stranger, who still in a conversation with the head.

"When he gets close enough, I'm going to tackle him. Clem, do you know where he put the gun?"

"Yeah, he puts it in a compartment in his bag." Clem whispered.

"Good, grab that while I'm fighting him. You point it to him while I try to overpower him."

"But… Lu… You're, uh… Not the best fighter, you know?" Clem scratched the back of her head, feeling awkward as she said that. Lucy's eyes flared up.

"Well, what else can we do? If we run, he'll catch us, he knows this place better than us. We have to beat him up, knock him out, you know?"

"But Lu… I'm scared… You can't fight him, it's dangerous!"

Lucy paused, looking thoughtful. "Well… What else can we do here?"

"Talk to him! Make him nice! We can't fight, can we?"

"I tried talking to him, I did, while you were in the closest, but this man, this guy's insane, all right? He isn't going to want to talk Clem, trust me." Lucy said in a harsh voice. Clementine just nodded, trusting Lucy's words.

"So… What? What are we going to do?" Clementine asked.

Before Lucy could respond, the stranger had appeared in front of them, taking both girls by surprise. Judging by the fire in his eyes, the way his mouth was twisted in a scowl, he didn't seem too happy with their current conversation. His pale hand dug its way into Lucy's hair and yanked the teenager to her feet. She howled in agony as her wobbly legs supported her. Her hands directly flew to her hair, automatically at his hand, trying to pry to off. Clementine shrieked, getting to her feet too and standing next to Lucy, trying to help her escape his grasp. He sighed.

"Clem… Did you untie her wrists?"

"… Yeah." Clem mumbled, "But, I can't just let you hurt her like this! Let her go!" Clementine begged, trying to push him, but her attempts were feeble.

"Clem, you have to understand that she's the enemy, she's not your friend anymore." His voice was quiet and spooky, no heat or anger traces at all.

"She is my friend! We've been friends for a long time! I'm not letting you hurt her like this!" Clementine screamed at him, hitting his stomach. He yanked at Lucy's hair harder, forcing her to stand taller. Lucy shrieked, her hands now just clawing at the man in a vain effort. Tears begin to well from the corners of Lucy's eyes. Clementine gasped, now shaking the stranger harder, hitting him repeatedly. "Stop! Stop! You're hurting her!" _Oh no! This is all my fault! If I never spoke to him… Lucy…. She would…_

"Clem, go to the closet. Now." His voice was full of authority, demanding. Looking at Lucy's face, how her eyes were squinting in pain and her hands still flailing at the man, Clem decided that maybe it's be best if she just re-entered the closest. _Maybe he'll stop hurting Lu if I do…_ She slowly walked over to the closest, the stranger right behind her, dragging Lucy along, who yelped every now and then.

Clem walked until she was just in the middle of the closest. The stranger looked at her, gave her a regretful smile, and closed the door, leaving her in the dark, small room.

* * *

Lucy was thrown into the corner of the room, just across from the closest. She rubbed her forehead, moaning, her hair feeling like it'd fall out at any moment. _I hate this guy! What the hell gives him the right to just do that?! That fucker…_

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but it was necessary." The stranger said, giving her a somber look. _He's apologising… This guy… This guy right here… I hate him. I still hate him._

While Lucy rubbed her sore scalp, the stranger walked away from her. From his bag that was just against the wall, he pulled out some spare rope and a blindfold. He looked at the items, and then at Lucy. She felt herself go numb. "No. You are not putting that on me." She said in a serious, threatening tone.

"I have to." The stranger said. "Your father's going to be coming soon and I need you to look like a captive."

"Fuck off! I'm not going to put up with this anymore!" Lucy got to her feet. "I'm not a tool for your plans! I'm not going to sit here and be some helpless doll! I'm going to get out of here with Clem, and you can just stay here and rot!"

The stranger's eye had a glint of crazy in them. He licked his lips, a trait Lucy found creepy. "You really shouldn't do that. I… I know that I… I can be a monster, but as long as you co-operate, I won't have to unleash on you. I can stay calm. Just… Please, don't resist."

_What is he, The Hulk? What the fuck is he babbling about? _Lucy thought. She felt herself shiver again. This man was just some dangerous lunatic. Yeah, she felt guilty for the guy, but everything he was doing wasn't right! She had to leave, she had to escape as she as she could…

"Get over here. Now." His cold voice demanded.

She spat at his feet, smirking, daring him. "Fuck you. I'm not doing this anymore."

His eyes flared. "I'm warning you… If you do this… You're only making hard for yourself, this will not end well…" His voice sounded like a warning, her final one.

Lucy quivered. "I'm not going to do this!" She yelled at him, seeing now only one way to escape with this situation. She braced herself, made herself harden and just rammed straight into the man, nothing holding her back. She head-butted him in the stomach. He grunted, surprised, actually moving backwards in shock, momentarily loosing in his footing. She took the opportunity to stun him by punching him in the face, which it did. He gasped, clutching at his face, his cheek flaming red. _The gun is in his bag… The gun is in his bag!_ While the stranger was lost in his pain, Lucy ran to his bag and opened it, hopeful for a gun. She shrieked, surprised and terrified of the bag's content.

At first it just appeared like a mop of dead-looking hair, but as the hair moved, Lucy could see a pair of glistening eyes stare at her, a blank face with snapping jaws growled at her, turning up to face her properly. It made a little jump towards her in an attemp to bite her, but failed. Lucy dropped the bag, her hands shaking. _What the hell?! What was that?! A head?! A walker head?! Why?!_

"YOU BRAT!" She was kicked down onto her stomach, the force making her yelp out in pain. The stranger kept his foot on her spine, applying pressure, making Lucy see spots of white in her vision. She wailed, squirming under him, but he didn't budge. "I asked you politely to cooperate, but you have to be a stubborn child about it! You're nothing! I thought I could save you, but you're like your group! Your father! Nothing salvageable!" He continued to ramble on for a while about how she was messed up, continuing to add more and more pressure to her spine, driving his foot deeper into her skin. Lucy whimpered, still weakly trying to escape, but the burning sensation tingling from her back made her feel weaker by the second. She gulped, trying to breathe in some sweet air.

"Please…" Lucy was now just pleading desperately, unable to fight. "Let us go… Stop this…"

The stranger smirked, holding out two items in his hand. In one hand was rope. In another was that blindfold. _But that blindfold… It'll make it dark... I'll feel confined, I can't… My claustrophobia… Does he know about it? Did Clem tell him? If so, then is this blindfold thing on purpose just to make me feel scared?_ Lucy panicked, new energy coursing through her. She screamed wildly, now thrashing violently under the stranger.

"Get off, GET OFF!" She screamed, still withering helplessly under his foot. He snickered, a high, insane sound.

"Shh… Light's out sweetheart." A final shove on her back, a new ripple of pain rushing through her. She shrieked one more time before her vision turned black.

* * *

Ben felt like crap. He knows he says that a lot, but this could arguably be the most crappy he's ever felt. There are things he could be happy about, Kenny's rage subsiding, his friendship with Travis rebuilding, he was on his way to save Lu from some stranger who hates them for some reason… But there was always that soft subtle lingering of death, just around every corner. Well, it existed back in the old world, but it felt more significant, more frequent in this new world. Well, there weren't walkers around in the old world, but there were plenty of ways one could die in the old world too. The point was, is that Ben had never felt so much closer to death then he did now. He felt he could simply just turn around, and boom! He'd be dead, whether it is by walker or bullet, just boom! Dead, gone.

But he was barely worried for himself, he was more worried about the others. That whole Christa and Omid ordeal, how he cut in front of them, costing them their lives… Just deeper blood stains on his hands now, just another burden he had to carry. _This blood… How can I wash it all off?_ He couldn't stop seeing it, the walkers on Christa, devouring her, ripping her to shreds as her bits of skin and guts flew through the hallway. Omid's battle cries, his violent, brutal attacks on the walkers, only to be surrounded and overwhelmed by walkers… _That's all on me…. I just killed… I killed again… No, I have to stop thinking about this… I have to stop!_

_Clementine and Lucy… We are going to save them, that's for sure… But will it be in time? Or… Will we be too late? No, I can't let them down! I have to prove myself! I have to do something right…. Anything right! Even something small… Anything… _

Ben sighed, looking out the window. They had crawled through the hole they had created through the attic. Ben still clutched the kite tight in his hands, his only thing that made him feel close to Lucy. They had found themselves in an abandoned bedroom, with two corpse's side-by-side on a bed, holding hands. Kenny made a small speech about not giving up, how he forgave Kat from killing herself, but didn't believe that it was the correct thing to do. Ben shuffled awkwardly during his speech, unsure if those words were directed to him. He wasn't sure if Lee told anyone… about his secret death wish. He had asked Lee to kill him in Crawford, drop him to his death, so that he wouldn't hold them back, and Lee might've done it if it weren't for Travis's interference. _And that cost Travis his hand… Shit…. I should've died… I should've died… It's my entire fault…_

_But I can't… Not yet… not while Lucy's still captured and missing… I have to know what happened to her… I actually shouldn't die yet… Not while she's around…_

They searched the room for anything useful in the room, but there wasn't anything they could really take, nothing useful. In the end, they just decided to just take the pistol the dead couple had and exit through some balcony. They were going to jump off the balcony, onto the roof, and just travel to their destination by rooftops.

Ben decided to wait patiently this time, not panic like last time. _There were walkers last time, we were surrounded, this time we're not, nothing bad will happen… Right?_

Kenny jumped first to the rooftop across from them, so that he could help Lee as he jumped across, grabbing his one hand as he struggled to get up. Travis jumped next, both Kenny and Lee helping him up as he flailed a bit, his stump also holding him back. Ben backed away from the balcony, letting Chuck go first. Chuck smiled at him before stepping onto the balcony. He paused, hesitating. He tapped his foot a few times on it. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Chuck?" Is everything all right?" Ben asked the man.

"Uh… Yeah, it's just… the heights, the heights boy, it's getting to me. I… I need to catch my breath. You go first." Chuck backed away from the railing.

Ben examined the man's facial expression, sensing something odd. _Something's up with Chuck… Why would he want me to go first? I never saw him scared before… It's not that he wants me to die or anything on this thing, right?_

"Hey, hurry up you slow pokes! Get over here!" Travis yelled at them.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Ben yelled back to him, stepping onto the balcony. He took a deep breath as he positioned himself on the railing of the balcony, using the wall to support himself. He stared at the other side, Kenny, Lee and Travis waiting for him. Chuck nodded from behind him, smiling warmly, encouraging him.

Taking one last deep breath, Ben used all of his strength and leapt to the other side. His legs sprung up from their place, giving him the power to gain distance. Ben was thankful that his legs were long enough to give him that jumping power. His hands scratched the surface of the roof. He hung for a while at the die of the rooftop before he was able to pull himself up with the help of Travis and Lee. He got to his feet, dusting off the dirt from his clothes.

"Chuck! Get your ass over here!" Travis yelled when Ben was securely across.

"Yeah, yeah…" Chuck murmured, his eyes narrowed on the balcony. He took his time, just staring at the balcony.

"What the hell man? Get over here!" Lee called him, rushing him to go.

Chuck put a foot on the balcony, like a chill testing out the temperature of the pool. He suddenly began to stop at the floor of it, as if wanting to see it break.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Travis cried, "Stop screwing around and get over-"

The balcony creaked. It shuddered, the support beneath it starting to crumble at an alarming rate. The metal screeched, the floor cracked, and in a matter of seconds the balcony fell from its place, tumbling to the alley below. It crashed to the ground, the debris spread across the alley. Chuck quickly withdrew from the scene, sparing himself from falling down. _That's why he wanted me to go first!_ Ben realized_. He didn't want me to fall… But… He's trapped there now…_

"Chuck!" Travis yelled, looking wide-eyed at the man. He shivered, a small yelp as he saw the balcony fall. "Shit man! Are you okay?!"

"Don't worry about me, I'm doing fine." Chuck responded. "However, I think I may be isolated here for quite a while…"

"Find a way across!" Travis yelled. Chuck scoffed, a hand on his hip.

"It'll take me some time to find a safe way across!"

"Geez, you're smart, figure something out!" Travis barked at him. Kenny impatiently began to pace.

"We have no time, we got to save Lu!"

Lee stared from Chuck to Travis. "I'm sorry Trav, but I'm agreeing with Kenny we have to go now! If we want to save Clem and Lu!"

"But Chuck! We can't just abandon him!" Travis argued, watching the old man. _Does Travis really feel that much towards Chuck? He really cares about him that much?_

"Travis, I'll be fine, don't worry, in fact, I'll be safe here, so don't worry. I'll catch up with ya. Just go save your girls!" Chuck grinned at them, urging them to go.

"Yeah, let's move our asses, we have to save them!" Kenny cried. He waved to Chuck, a silent farewell before starting to walk away. Lee did the same and began to follow Kenny. Travis hesitated, looking back at Chuck.

"Come on boy, nothing can kill me here. I'll be fine, don't worry." Chuck assured the distraught Travis.

"Chuck…" Travis started.

"No, none of that, it's okay, I'm fine." Chuck said. "Both of you should go, save that girl. She's the one in danger right now."

_Yeah… Lucy's still out there… Still missing… We need to save her! _"Travis, come on." Ben whispered, pulling Travis's shoulder.

Travis bit his lip, but nodded. "All right, fine. I'll go, but if you die on us Chuck, I swear… I'll just…. I'll be pissed off at you!" Travis yelled.

Chuck laughed, "Is that your way of showing love? Hehehe… Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, just go before you lose Kenny and Lee!"

"All right, we'll see ya later, Chuck. Stay safe." Travis nodded to the man before begrudgingly walking away.

Ben looked at Chuck one more time. He silently mouthed the words, _"Thank you for letting me pass first."_

Chuck just smiled, nodding, understanding Ben's words. Ben smiled back before catching up with Travis, Kenny, and Lee.

* * *

**Well, be happy I didn't kill Chuck on the balcony. :3 But Chuck will definitely be absent for a bit. :|**

**This chapter is the calm before the whole... Well, thrilling stuff in the next chapter. Next chapter... Yes...we're getting close guys... Almost there... :p **

**Thank you friends for the support, and see y'all next time :3**

**Next Chapter:_ Keep Calm and Kill._**


	16. Keep Calm and Kill

**Originally, I was going to call this chapter something that had to do with that saying 'Shit hits the fan', because that begins to happen... :p**

**Now read the story friends. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead.'**

* * *

Chapter 16: Keep Calm and Kill

Blinking its eyes open, the newest member of the undead family turned its head slowly, examining its surroundings. The creature sniffed the air, breathed it in, a pang of hunger echoing through its stomach.

It was hungry.

Rising to its feet, the walker blinked again, everything feeling new to it. It snapped its jaws a few times, testing the strength of its teeth. It extended out its arms, swinging its hands in the air. It spun in a circle a few times, still looking for something to eat, something to devour…

After a moment, not finding any food anywhere, the creature decided it had to roam around, hunt for its food. The walker shuffled awkwardly, and soon started to venture forth, its clumsy feet walking on the roofs of Savannah.

* * *

There was no doubt in Kenny's mind that he absolutely _loathed_ Ben and Travis. Definitely no doubts at all, he knew that he hated them with a passion, that would they have done felt unforgivable. He would never be able to truly forgive them.

So why did he say that he did?

Why did he give him them blessing to pursue his daughter? If he hated them so much, why would he do that?

If he weren't still in grief and shock over the deaths of his wife and son, his head might've been clearer, maybe he would've said different, but there was one thing that was ultimately going in his mind.

Lucy, his daughter, his last thing in life that mattered. His entire world, everything he had done so far, it was now all for her, his remaining family. This was his own flesh and blood he'd been trying to protect, his first-born daughter, he loved her.

Did she love him? Kenny cringed at the thought. The past few days had been rough for the both of them, the loss of their family hitting them both hard, but Kenny tried to check up on her, and he still had to act strong around her, to show her that he was still able. He was the father, the man, he had to be there for her, protecting her, guiding her as a father would, right?

But… Ever since he caught her with Travis in the attic, no, maybe even before that, maybe farther back, at the Motor Inn? Yeah, it all felt like it started there, in that motel room, when he found her with Ben and Travis sleeping together in one bed. That small, scandalous thing might've ignited the spark between them now, a fiery wall that separated them both. He could count all of their recent fights and negative encounters, starting with that whole kite event, then the talk about Duck's bite, the argument about Travis, and then about Ben, then about both of the boys,. His drinking problem, his way to cope, the damn boat capacity… All of it, just lengthening then distance between the both of them, making him feeling farther from her, and now this kidnapping? How much farther can he get from her?

He wanted Lucy back, the one that would always joke with her dad and playfully go along with his jokes. The daughter that knew when to screw around and when not to. The daughter he knew before… Before Ben and Travis. He felt as if their presence fucked up his entire family life.

Yet Lucy fights for them, she defends them from every nasty thing he says. Kenny was honestly baffled by her determination for the boys. _Fucking romance crap…. Screwing with my daughters head… A bunch of shit that is…_ He couldn't understand why she felt the need to defend them. There was so much reason to hate them, Ben killed their family and Travis nearly forced himself on her, wasn't that reason enough? It definitely was for Kenny, he sure hated them now.

But Lucy didn't. She may have swayed and hesitated, but she was usually at their side, defending them. Plus, it really did seem that those boys cared for her. Standing up to him in the backyard and fighting him in the attic… That showed Kenny how many balls they really did have, even Ben, who he thought was just some peaceful teen. He touched his cheek, flinching slightly at the bruises on his face. _Who knew the kid got that kind of fight in him? Shit, would've thought twice if I knew that. _Ben had won some of Kenny's respect after that brawl. _Some. _Not all, not totally, his face still throbbed now and then.

In the end, Kenny solely cared about Lucy's well-being. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally and all that shit. If those two boys were in the way of them bonding, in the way of her survival, then there were two ways to solve it. The first, obvious, easy thing to do but with dire consequences would be either to kick those two teens out of the group or kill them himself. Of course, Lu would be pissed off if he did that, especially the killing one. Unless he could be really discreet and frame something or someone else for it, then yeah, he actually would consider it, but he just wasn't that smart and Lu wasn't that stupid. It was out of the question.

This left option two for Lu's happiness, which was something Kenny really disapproved of. Letting her to choose what to do with them, how to deal with them. He supposed that included her finally choosing one boy over the other, and Kenny honestly didn't want either of them to date her, hell, he didn't want her to date at all! Why should she, especially now, in these times? But if he refused her, she would continue this animosity towards him and pursue the boys anyways, at least with this strategy, she had Kenny's permission to do so. _Permission…. More like submission… I don't feel like I got a choice here… It's just a matter of making Lu happy again, and if this makes her happy… then… I have to deal with this, one way or another, this has to be done._

The walk to The Marsh House was pretty silent, the atmosphere grim and heavy ever since they left Chuck behind. Kenny didn't feel much for Chuck, he hadn't developed any true friendships or anything with the man, but he didn't like to just abandoning the man, especially after he proved his worth. He was the typical wise old guy, handing out advice like it was money and he was hoping they'd spend it wisely. Chuck was useful, and Kenny hoped that Chuck might soon catch up with them soon.

Christa and Omid had also just died recently, so maybe now that was sinking in too. Their screams and the walkers feasting on the tragic couple… that scene would forever be imprinted in Kenny's brain. _Shit, and the way they both went out… It fucking… That was horrible… At least…. At least Katjaa and Duck's death were quick and painless… But them? I never wanted that to happen to them. Or anyone for that matter. _The corners of his eyes caught Ben and Travis walking together. _Well… maybe not just anyone…_

"It's good to be moving." Kenny said to Lee, not wanting to deal with the silence and his thoughts at the moment.

"You ready for whatever's coming?" Lee asked, glancing at Kenny.

Kenny looked down. He knew he was an ass to Lee in the past, but Lee never really held much against him, he always tried to take care of everybody, including his family. He cared about Kat and Duck…. Treated them kindly…. And in return, Kenny treated him like shit. He had to make it up to Lee, he was the closest friend he had at the moment. No matter what glad happened in the past, Kenny just wanted to be friends again with the man. Nothing less of that.

"I got a lot of pain inside of me, Lee." Kenny admitted to the man. "I'd like to get even a little bit of it out." He growled his last few words. He paused. "You got that walkie-talkie?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Lee responded.

"Might want to give him a call and tell him we're coming for him." Kenny smirked.

"Is it a good idea to actually warn the guy? We can approach with the element of surprise, can't we?" Travis suggested, him and Ben still walking from behind them.

_Stupid kid…_ Kenny resisted his instincts to yell at him and just nodded. "Yeah, sure, maybe you're right there."

They kept on walking, crossing a wooden platform that acted like a bridge between the two roofs. Kenny walked onto the platform last, slowly moving, wary of the bridges stability and his mind occupied once more of thoughts. Thoughts of Lucy, Katjaa, Duck, Travis, Ben, Lee, Clementine, this mysterious kidnapper, Omid, Christa, Chuck… Just everything that's happening, Kenny still tried to absorb it all in.

Kenny noticed how the group ahead of him stopped, staring down and talking to one another. _Why the hell are they just chatting around? We're on a rescue mission for fuck's sake!_

"Let's keep going, you bunch of lollygaggers." Kenny interrupted their talk, patting Lee's back in the process. Lee grunted in surprise, losing his balance momentarily and nearly falling into some hole in the ground that Kenny hadn't noticed until now. He was able to keep himself up, but something had slipped from his hands during his moment of unsteadiness. The item plopped onto the floor, lying in the middle of the floor.

The walkie-talkie.

"Oh, fuck." Kenny breathed, his fingertips growing cold. _What have I done? Shit! _"I'm so sorry." Kenny murmured softly, gazing at Lee with regret in his eyes.

"We have to get it back, that's our lifeline to her!" Lee exclaimed. Kenny grimaced, looking back down at the hole, examining it more closely. Besides the sunlight that shafted through, the edges of the room was dark as night, pitch-black. That didn't stop them from hearing a few soft moans from inside of the building. _They could be right under our feet… In that building…_

"We can find this guy without it." Kenny tried to convince Lee.

"And what if we don't? We need any clue that comes out of it." Lee retorted, his eyes dark. The look he gave Kenny made him feel uncomfortable, making him squirm. If looks could kill, Kenny would be enduring a painful, slowly horrible death now. _Well, he's got a point. If they're not there anymore, then how will we find Lu?_

"I'm so fucking sorry." Kenny repeated, his voice trembling slightly.

"It's fine." The darkness in Lee's eyes faded. "We just need to figure out who's going down there."

"No we don't." Before Kenny could analyze whose voice said that, a blurry figure crouched down then jumped into the hole with ease, landing gracefully on the ground. Lee, Kenny and Travis leaned down, peering where Ben had jumped. The teen quickly snatched the radio in his hands. _Well, I'll be damned…_

"Ben! You crazy little bitch! What are you thinking?!" The words burst out of Travis mouth, pure terror embedded on his face. Ben smiled up at his friend, not even upset over being called a bitch.

"I'm fine. I got it, see? I'm all right. Just haul me up." Ben said, extending his hands forward and expecting to be pulled up.

Lee and Travis turned stared at Kenny. Kenny stared back, looking annoyed with their intense gaze. "What?" He snapped.

"You expect the one-armed guys to pull up a full-grown teenager?" Lee joked lightly, shouldering Kenny with his one good shoulder. Kenny snorted, realising his stupidity.

"Yeah, sure, I'll get to it." Kenny chuckled lightly, leaning down to reach Ben's hand.

_Wait, what?_ Kenny felt the world around him freeze as the realisation struck him.

He was leaning down to get Ben. _Ben? The asshole who fucked my shit up? I'm actually lending him a hand? Why the hell should I? Why should I let this asshole up? Why should I do this for him? I should just let his ass rot-_

… _Holy shit…_

An idea began to form in the father's mind. Whether it was bad or good, he didn't know, but this was certainly doable, it was clean, and his hands wouldn't have to get too dirty. _This here… this is the perfect solution to my problem… To everything…_

He stretched his hand slightly more, within Ben's grasp. Ben jumped, and caught Kenny's hand. With his other hand, Kenny firmly grasped Ben's hand and began to yank him up. Ben used both of his hands to hold onto Kenny. He could feel the boy quivering. Kenny internally smiled to himself.

"Argh!" Kenny suddenly gasped, clutching his side, the area where Kat's bullet had grazed him. He had let go of Ben to hold his wound. He winced, his mouth twisting into a pained frown. He could hear Ben thud back down onto the ground below him, a soft gasp escaping from his lips as his back collided to the floor noisily.

"Kenny! Is something wrong?!" Lee was at his side in a flash.

"Yeah, shit, I'm sorry, it's just… The fucking wound, my side is acting up…" Kenny groaned his hands still in place where his wound was.

"Ben! Damn it, are you all right?" Travis called his friend, his eyes huge and round.

"Uh… Yeah, I'm fine, it's just-" Ben turned silent as a snarl interrupted him.

Followed by more multiple snarls.

The smile inside of Kenny grew wider.

"Crap! Ben!" Travis wailed, using his sole hand to help him up. Ben, who as stating to whimper and pace around in fear, noticed Travis's extended hand and jumped, grabbing it, clinging to it. Travis gasped, nearly getting dragged in if it weren't for Lee to help pull him up. Travis let go of Ben in the pull, letting the guy fall twice. Ben twitched, staring up at the group. His blue eyes were wide, full of fear. His legs shook beneath him, his whole body was vibrating. His eyes danced across the room, the darkness. Kenny could spot a figure beginning to shamble its way towards the poor teen.

"NO!" Travis screamed, "BEN! JUMP!"

Ben stared back up at Travis and shook his head. "I can't! You guys can't pull me up! I…. I…" He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened it again, they were no longer full of fear. They were full of fire, determination. His arm arched backwards into a throwing position, the radio clenched tight in his hand. He grunted, and in one perfect throw, the radio flew from his hand and landed onto the floor beside Kenny, narrowly missing his head. It landed by Kenny's side. Kenny picked it up and looked back down on the doomed teen.

Ben stared back at Kenny, blue eyes still burning. "Please, save her." His voice was quiet, yet intense, the words shaking, making Kenny feel a shudder up his spine. _Damn… The words he said sounded so… So serious…_

Ben turned away from the group and pulled out his empty gun. _Is he planning on whacking them all with that thing like Omid did? That won't work… It can't! He's doomed…. He's dead…_

_He's dead because of me. _The thought lingered in Kenny's mind for a moment.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Travis screamed, and before Lee or Kenny could stop him, Travis jumped in after Ben, his trademark pick in his left hand. Kenny watched with a dropped jaw as Travis landed clumsily beside his friend, staggering to his feet. Ben stared at his friend in disbelief, looking as if he would slap him.

"Why the hell did you jump?! You'll die!" Ben gasped.

"I can't let you deal with this alone." Travis said, smiling weakly. "We're friends, aren't we? We're the last of our old group. I'm not abandoning you."

"Travis…" Ben whispered, looking like he'd explode into waterworks.

"Travis! Ben!" Lee yelled to them, extending a metal pipe. "Grab onto this! Quickly!"

Walkers were beginning to come from their front. Travis shook his head, backing away from Lee and the walkers. "There's no time, we're going to run for it!"

"Pass me the pipe! We'll fight our way out if we have to!" Ben yelled. Lee hesitated, but threw down the pipe. Ben scrambled to get it then quickly leapt back, away from the walkers.

"We'll find you guys at The Marsh House, all right?" Travis said loudly, "Or at least, someplace nearby that! We'll find our way back to the rooftops and search from there!"

"You guys…" Lee leant down, watching them as they were forced to disperse into the darkness, the walkers closing them in.

"Find Lulu! Tell her we're all right! Tell her we'll find her!" Travis screamed before they heard a yelp from Ben. Travis let out a gruesome roar, a wet splattering noise, footsteps starting to run, the walkers moans and growls now just overpowering the battle cries of the two boys. Lee and Kenny stayed there until they could hear no more, form both the walkers and the two friends.

They were gone.

"Where… Where'd they go?" Kenny finally breathed.

"We don't know. They could be down there still, they… they could be on the run. They… they could be gone." Lee spluttered out each possibility, shaking his head at the course of events.

"They could be okay." Kenny mumbled.

"They went down there for this." Lee took the radio from Kenny's hand, staring at it. "Ben… He risked his life for Clem… and Lu… for this radio… And Travis… Him too, he was… He was loyal to Ben… Until the end…" Lee grasped the item hard, close to his heart, closing his eyes for a quick moment in silence. Kenny could feel the guilt begin to gnaw at him.

_I did this… I thought I'd finally be rid of those two, they finally would be out of my hair, and they are! It`s just now… Now I'm not sure if I made the right choice. Ben jumped down there for that radio. Why? Was it for Clem and Lu? Just Lu? Was he trying to prove something to me? That he's capable? That he ain't a fuck-up? What was that about? Travis… I didn't think he'd just jump in there so easily…Lee's right, he is loyal… If he were really interested in banging my daughter, he wouldn't have just put himself out there for Ben… Have I…. Did I just make the wrong call?_

Now in an even darker and more mournful silence, the duo of Lee and Kenny just kept walking on towards The Marsh House, now with Travis's and Ben's disappearance fresh in their minds. _What have I done? What am I going to say to Lu? How can I explain this to her? And Chuck? If he comes and finds us and we tell him what happens… That old man's smart, will he figure out the truth?_

It took them a while, but the finally made it. The Marsh House was now just with their view, and the thing standing between him and Lucy was this sign. It was a rusty old-looking sign that could be used like a bridge to get to The Marsh House. 'Macabre Imports' was what the rusty sign read. It swayed in the wind creaking every time a strong gust came its way.

"Just fucking perfect… huh?" Kenny hissed.

Lee said nothing, just stared blankly at the sign. Kenny looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Lee? Something the matter pal?"

"Sorry… It's just… I'm still trying to process everything." Lee apologised. "I mean, it's probably only been twenty-four hours, a day, and so much crap has happened. Travis got bit, chop his arm off. Lu and Clem get kidnapped. I get bet, chop my arm off. The boat gets stolen, the mansion gets overrun, Omid and Christa die, Chuck got left behind and Travis and Ben have disappeared. It's just us against this kidnapper Ken. Out of our group, it's us." Lee groaned, putting a hand to his forehead. "I just… I can't believe all of this.

"We're going to save them." Kenny repeated his vow. "We have to. All those losses, everyone who's died and gone missing today, all of that will be in vain if we don't do shit and save them!" Kenny walked up in front of Lee until he was face-to-face with the man. "Lee, please, stay on target here. Let's save our girls."

"Yeah." Lee nodded, "I'm sorry, I'm just… I'm in shock."

"I don't blame ya for that pal." Kenny said. He looked back at the sign, the rickety bridge that would lead them to their goal. "So… How are we going to deal with this?"

"We just cross it." Kenny said. "Ain't it that simple?"

"Well… Can it support both of us? It looks weak." Lee glanced at the bridge.

"Shit… Well…" Kenny scratched the back of his neck. "What should we do? We could both risk it and go… Or go one at a time…"

Lee's hard gaze focused on The Marsh House. "In the end, at least one of us has to get to The Marsh House if we even want a chance to save Lu and Clem. So… I'm thinking it should be you."

"What?!" Kenny gasped. "I mean, I wouldn't mind kicking the guy's ass, but we all know you're the better kind of guy when it comes to these kinds of situations, ya know? I can't do this on my own! There's got to be another way to go about this, together!"

"Well… What else can we do? We don't have a lot of options, do we? I mean, it's either up here, safe on the roof… Or down there, risking death in that huge horde of walkers." Lee's body quaked. They both looked down at the herd of dead, who were just roaming in place, the herd unmoving at all.

"It's a small herd, ya know?" Kenny remarked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"It is pretty small…" Lee could see the idea Kenny was suggesting, it was clear in his eyes.

"Ya got that cleaver with ya, don't ya?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, of course I do." Lee pulled it out for Kenny to see. "I also have that hatchet Chuck used to cut Travis's and my arm off, if you want that."

Kenny stared at the weapon, his stomach twisting in knots. "Ew… Well… All right then…" He hesitantly took the weapon.

"So… We're both thinking the same idea here, are we? We're going to fight our way through that herd…"

"And swarm into The Marsh house and save the girls." Kenny finished the sentence.

"Is this a good idea? I mean, a lot at risk here." Lee said while Kenny began to find a way down. _Ah, a ladder… Here we are…_

"It's either risk falling to death and getting eaten or just getting eaten. I don't want to fall _and_ get chomped, no sir." Kenny began to climb down.

"But Ken, maybe we can do it…" Lee tried, but Kenny was already halfway down the ladder.

"Well, we get across and then what? How are we going to get down and in the place? Besides, I told ya already Lee, there's a lot of pain in me Lee, and I want to get it out." He stared at Lee. "Don't you want some of it out of your system too?"

Lee hesitated, biting his lip. "Well… Fine, all right Ken. But if this goes badly…"

"I'll let ya kick my ass Lee, don't worry about it." Kenny smirked at the man. Lee, still looking uneasy, followed Kenny down the ladder. They both got to the ground and got behind a building. If they turned the corner, they would see The Marsh House's entrance just right in front of them, blocked only by the vicious herd of undead. Kenny gripped his hatchet, staring at the mental. It was stained with blood. Lee's blood. Travis's blood. _Those two boys… I… No one knows it, but I led them to that death, I could've pulled Ben up, but I chose not to. If that was the right or wrong choice… I don't know if I'll ever know. All I do know is that… I think I regret that. I… I'm…._

_I'm fucking pissed off. At everything, the boat, Lu, my family, those boys… myself… the fucking walkers, this damned apocalypse! _The hatchet in his hand rose up to a battle position. _This is for fucking everything this apocalypse has made me do. What it's turned me into._

_A monster that I never knew was in me._

He exchanged a look with Lee. The man, even though he was one arm short, still looked pretty fearsome. The stump might actually make him even more intimidating, staring at the thing made Kenny feel queasy. Lee swung the cleaver once in the air, testing himself, before nodding to Kenny, a small, wicked smile planted on his face.

He was ready for this too.

The two men took a deep breath together and turned the corner. The herd didn't seem to notice them at first, maybe they weren't close enough.

They were going to get pretty close soon.

In silence, the two men marched forward. One female walker noticed them and turned around; it's arms out to grab Lee.

Lee slashed at the creature's head in return, the blood splattering his face at the walker fell to his feet. The body falling to the floor alerted more of them, and more walkers began to turn their way. Kenny swung his hatchet, hitting the nearest one, not caring how the blood splashed onto his shirt, not caring that bits of guts and flesh stuck and clung to his shirt and skin as he kept swinging and bashing in walker's head, he found himself smiling, grinning madly, as if this were all some harmless game.

He was enjoying himself, he actually felt better as the walker's stench began to form on him, like every stab he took at the beasts stabbed away the hurt in his heart, stabbed away the pain he'd been feeling for what seemed like forever.

Lee and Kenny were like a well-oiled machine, Kenny backing up when Lee took aim and killed, Lee leaning away as Kenny batted his hatchet in a nearby forehead. They were not communicating at all, yet they knew when to duck, when to lean away, when to strike. They were a silent, delay duo. They were both mad, Kenny was sure. He could feel why Lee would be mad. Carley's death, Clem's kidnapping, Omid and Christa, Ben and Travis, Lu, Chuck, maybe even the boat too. Lee had hurt in him too, maybe this also was his outlet for the pain.

They were a force that had finally awakened, a force that used to have been weak and brittle, but now it was the strongest thing out there. They were finally in sync with another.

Slowly but surely, the quiet pair made their through the herd. As Kenny brought his hatchet down straight into one walker's skull, he found that his weapon had somehow lodged itself in the dead man's head. He stuggled, but was able to recover his weapon before the jaws closed around his arm. Kenny jumped back before a walker could chomp him, and nearly bumped into Lee who had just sliced off the top half of a man in front of them.

"Damn!" Kenny mumbled at the sight. Now at the edge of the herd, the duo ran to the doors of The Marsh House, past a car that was parked close-by. They ran in, closed the door behind them and took a breather.

"That… That was pretty amazing Ken! We did it!" Lee let out a small laugh, slapping his knee in joy.

"Let's not celebrate yet." Kenny was grinning, but at the same time, an anxious feeling in his stomach made him feel like hurling. "They're here. Somewhere, with that stranger…"

Lee turned serious, his eyes turning cold and the joy in his voice gone. "Yeah, we better find them. But… They could be anywhere. How do we know where to look?"

Kenny groaned, putting a hand on his forehead. "This is shit…. This will take forever!"

"Well…" Lee walked around the lobby, scanning the place for any clues. Kenny scoffed, looking around, not expecting to find much. The place had an eerie dark blue lighting, the furniture caked in dust and stray luggage bags turned over and scattered open, useless and dirty supplies pooling around them. _There's nothing in here that will lead us to them…._ Kenny walked around the place, careful where he stepped. As he approached the check-in desk, there was something there that didn't look right. A piece of paper. It was crisp, nice, clean, no layers of dirt covering it. _This is new! This had been put down quite recently, hasn't it? _

"Lee, I found something!" Kenny hailed for the man. Lee appeared next to him in an instant, staring the paper that Kenny held in his hands.

"It says 'Room 209, second floor'." Lee looked up at Kenny. "You think this is our guy?"

"It has to be our guy." Kenny growled, "Who else can it be?"

"All right then, let's go get him." Lee hissed quietly. Kenny crumpled up the note and dumped it into his pocket. They both found the staircase and made their way to the second floor. Cautiously, they silently trekked through the hallways of the hotel, both of them scanning each door, looking for room 209. Lee suddenly raised his hand and pointed at a door.

_Room 209. There it is, that's where Lu and Clem should be…_ Kenny's hands transformed into his fist, beginning to stomp straight into that room. "Ken, wait!" Lee whispered urgently, holding his shoulder.

"What?!" Kenny whispered back. "We have to get in that room!"

"We need to stay calm Ken, this guy's smart, he stole those two right under our noses! We need to stay calm and kill him when the time's right, okay?" Lee said. Kenny, understanding, just agreed reluctantly, backing away. Lee walked up to the door and put his ear against it, probably to hear if anyone was on the other side.

"Well? Hear anything suspicious?" Kenny asked impatiently.

"It's all clear." Lee's hushed voice said. "Let's get in there."

Lee twisted the doorknob and shoved the door slowly. It creaked and lightly moved on its own. Lee and Kenny peered in.

The room was empty. There was no one in there. It seemed like a regular hotel room, darkly lit, two armchairs, a bed, a few paintings, nothing out of the ordinary. "What the hell… It's abandoned." Kenny breathed.

"Hold on… What the hell is that?" Lee walked up to the closet. Kenny stared at what was before him. There was a piece of rope tied to the doorknob of a closet. In the other side of the rope, it was tied to another door handle of another closet. _What the hell is this? Some kind of trap or something?_ Something clicked behind them. Lee and Kenny spun around.

They were met with a man with a gun. _Shit, he's got us._ Kenny glared at the man, who could very well be the kidnapper who stole his daughter and Clem. The man had pale skin, brown jacket and dirty brown pants. He didn't seem too old, but his face… It just seemed so…. Emotionless, like he was one of the undead. It was blank, it was staring at both of them and it was just so damn creepy… When Kenny heard his voice, it was soft, non-threatening, yet it didn't fail to send a shiver through his body.

"I got us adjoining rooms." The man said, his facial expression never changing. _What the hell…?_

Lee looked at the man, no fear in his eyes, and no rage like in Kenny's. He just stood there, his face also not giving away anything. "Hello." He responded. _What the hell Lee? You're going be all nice and mushy with this asshole?_

The stranger also seemed surprised slightly, the way he stammered, "Okay, th-this is civil." _Maybe I should let Lee do the talking here… He seems more calm than me right now. Hell, would I give anything just to kick his ass…_ The stranger scoffed at both them, sneering at their bloodied attire. "You both look horrible." His eyes rested on Lee's stump. "And you're missing an arm." He noticed. _Well no fucking shit, Sherlock._ Kenny resisted saying it out loud. He pointed his gun towards the table. "Go over there." He ordered. Kenny and Lee looked at each other, then the gun in the man's hand, before slowly obliging to his command. They both stood in front of the table. "Put your things down." He said.

There were bangs against a door, and a high, scared voice broke through to them. "Let me out! Who's out there?" _Holy shit, it's Clementine! Is Lucy there too?!_

Lee opened his mouth to reassure his girl, but the moment he did was the moment the gun was swept in front of his face. Lee froze, and then slowly turned to face the man, who had put a finger over his lips, indicating for Lee to stay quiet. "Quiet please, sweetie." The stranger called. _This fucking bastard! How dare this motherfucker point a gun at us and lock Clem up? And calling her 'sweetie'? What kind of messed up shit is in this guy's head? _"Your things. There." He pointed to the table again.

_Lee still had his cleaver and I got my hatchet. What are we going to do?_ Kenny looked at Lee. He was hesitant, staring at Kenny. Kenny's mind was racing. _Well…. Well…. Shit, I don't know! I don't want to give these up… But I can't just lie and risk dying! Fuck! This is too hard…_

"I only have this radio." Lee announced, placing it on the table. The stranger stared down at the item. "You both travel light. Neither of you had a weapon?"

"Shit, fine, here ya go." Kenny grumbled, throwing his hatchet onto the table.

The stranger smirked. "That's what I thought. Now sit down." _Dumbass, he doesn't know Lee has a weapon…_

Kenny and Lee walked over to the armchairs. Lee sat down in one, shifting around, looking at the stranger with wide eyes. Kenny was about to sit in the across from him when the stranger suddenly pointed his gun in his direction. "Wait. Stay there. I'm sitting there."

"The where the hell do I sit?" Kenny growled through his teeth.

"On the bed, far from me and Lee." The stranger smiled. "I don't need your violence right now." Exhaling, Kenny made his way to sit on the bed. A muffled cry suddenly caught his attention. He blinked, looking around the room. Lee and the stranger heard it too. Lee gave the stranger a questioning look. The stranger just smiled. "Oh yes… I almost forgot. Stay right we you are fellas…" The stranger shoved Kenny back beside Lee and walked to the bed. Kenny and Lee traded a confused look as they heard another high, muffled cry, followed by a few soft banging on the floor. _Wait… Could it be!?_ Kenny's breath hitched as the stranger crouched down and opened up a sheet that showed the underneath of the bed. His pale hand reached into the darkness, his hand grabbing something. That muffled cry was heard again.

Kenny felt ice encase him as he stared at his daughter. He opened his mouth to scream but a hand made its way over it. Lee looked frantic, his huge eyes warning, pleading him not to do or say anything. With what little willpower he had, he forced himself to remain silent, glaring at the man with all the hate he could create.

The stranger pulled Lucy out by the hair, throwing out from under the bed. She had a gag over her mouth, her breathing pattern choked up, coughing once in a while. She was blindfolded, unable to see anything and her hands and ankles were both tied, the rope causing her skin to turn red as it just dug into her. She was whimpering, she kept making small noises, as if trying to plead for mercy. The stranger looked at Kenny and smiled once more, his grin huge.

Kenny would've leapt at the man if it weren't for Lee holding him back, a firm hand on his shoulder.

So Kenny watched helplessly as his daughter was dragged to the other side of him and thrown beside the chair the stranger was going to sit in. The stranger looked at Kenny, and then motioned his gun towards the bed before putting it close to Lucy's head. Taking deep, steady breaths, Kenny walked over and sat at the edge of the bed.

Looking pleased with the layout of everything so far, the stranger picked up Lucy's head and put his lips close to her ear. Kenny strained to hear his soft words. "Your father and Lee are here now. I'm going to take off your gag, and you will say nothing, or else." He smacked his lips loudly in her ear, making her flinch and inch away from him. _Bastard! I'm going to fucking kill him! I'm going to fucking rip out his intestines out and choke him with it! Hang him up like a fucking piñata! _

The stranger untied the cloth and gently pulled it out of her mouth. Lucy gasped, sucking in plenty of air, a small whimper in her breath as she breathed. The stranger let her head go, leaving her in a sitting position at his feet, blind and immobile. He turned to Lee and Kenny, that creepy smile never leaving his face. "So, do you know who I am?" He asked.

"No, we don't know anything about you." Lee said.

"I've never seen you in my fucking life." Kenny spat, hoping Lucy heard him so she knew he truly was here. Her head shot up, pointing in the direction where his voice came from. Her mouth opened, wanting to speak, but she stopped herself as she felt a hand on her head. The stranger curled his fingers in her hair, playing with it. She slouched, her eagerness gone, her whole body just stiff. Kenny felt himself turn hot, his teeth grinding against one another.

"You both wouldn't. People like yourselves don't." He said, still fiddling with Lucy's hair. "Now you're thinking, 'Who would have it out for me', huh?" He paused, his eyes growing colder. "A few weeks back, there might've been a station wagon in the forest?" Something began to stir in Kenny's brain. "Full of all sorts of food, water, things you need to survive." _Wait… That… That car we stole the food from after the dairy incident? Wait a minute, is he saying that was his shit?! What the fuck!? That's… Holy shit that's… Fuck!_ "Yeah." He seemed to relish the open jaws and owlish eyes from both of the men, "I'm not some cannibal, some killer out in the woods. I'm just a… dad. I coach little league."

It took a moment for Kenny to regain his voice. "Everything was just out there for the taking!" Kenny cried. "We were starving! Do you-"

"For the taking?!" The stranger cried, the hand in Lucy's hair pulled at it, making her yelp out in pain. Kenny cringed. "Do you know what you TOOK from me?!"

"Don't you start in who took what from who!" Kenny rebuked, pointing at his daughter.

"I wasn't planning on stealing her. She just happened to appear and I just happened to be around." He said coolly. "Besides, we can call this even. You take my stuff, and I'll take yours."

"You sick fucker…" Kenny hissed, "Let her go!"

The stranger kicked her back. She let out another pained cry, trying to budge away from the man but he held her by the hair, yanking her when she tried to escape. The stranger glared at Kenny. _I… I can't do anything for her! She's getting hurt because of me, damn it all!_ Kenny just shut his mouth, looking away. The stranger turned his attention to Lee. "So… I heard you didn't agree with this decision. Why didn't you?"

"Clementine didn't want me to" Lee murmured.

"She didn't want you to do a lot of things." The stranger replied.

"What do you want me to say?" Lee started to sound annoyed with him.

The stranger looked down, staring at the bowling bag in front of him. He sighed. "I don't want you to say anything. I want you to know what happened." His voice turned sad. "Have you ever hurt somebody you care about?" The stranger suddenly asked.

"Yes. Of course." Lee admitted.

"Yeah… Me too." Kenny murmured, playing along with the man's sick game.

"Who?" The stranger asked.

Lee and Kenny looked at each, wondering who should go first. Kenny nodded, and then looked at the stranger. "I've hurt a lot of people, probably everyone in my group. I've hurt Lee multiple times, I've hurt other members who aren't with us now, like a woman named Lilly and a few boys… I've hurt my family, my wife, my son… Lu…" He heard his voice crack. He closed his eyes. "But I didn't mean too. I regret everything."

"You should. You have a lot to regret, don't you?" The stranger didn't sound taunting that time, more like, he was just saying. "What about you Lee? Who?"

It took a moment for Lee to answer. "My wife."_ His wife?_

"Clementine said she wasn't with you." The stranger said.

"I hurt her a long time ago." Lee looked away, guilt flashing through his eyes.

"How?" The stranger asked.

"In a lot of ways." Lee seemed to be staring at something else as he spoke, his voice growing distant. "She travelled for work. I didn't like that. I wanted a family."

"A reasonable thing to want." The stranger said.

"So we fought. And it made my biggest fear come true." Lee gulped. "I got sick one day on my way to class. Cancelled it and went home. Found her there with someone else. Killed him." A small silence washed over them. Kenny just gawked at Lee. _So… So that's why… Lee…_ "I was mad at her for so long and I can't imagine how much pain she felt." Lee shook his head, staring at the man, "How about you?"

The stranger hesitated. "I hurt her, so bad." He admitted, looking at his feet, his hand withdrawing from Lucy's hair. Lucy relaxed herself, as Kenny did too. "My son, Adam, went missing. I took him out hunting even though my wife said he was too young. I figured he had to learn. I came back without him and the look on her face said… 'You are a monster.'" His body trembled, his voice shook. He took a ragged breath. "We all went out looking for him. We never found him." He shivered. "I hurt her, so bad." He repeated. "And then we came back, and all our stuff was gone." He snarled. "Your people Lee, that asshole over there." He glared at Kenny. "His stupid, fucking wife."

"Don't call my wife stupid!" Kenny yelled, insulted that he dared to even call his wife that. Instantly the stranger lifted Lucy up by the hair and slapped her hard on the cheek, the smack echoing through the room. Lucy shrieked, squirming desperately as she tried to escape, the cloth that covered her eyes staring to turn damp. Kenny gasped, staring at the stranger in dismay. "I'm sorry! No, I'm sorry! Please… Don't…" He begged. The stranger just smirked and threw her head to the ground.

"We're sorry." Lee whispered to the man. The stranger looked at them, then at Lucy, then his bowling bag. He sighed again, still clutching Lucy's hair.

"The hungrier we got the more she blamed me. Until she finally took our daughter, Elizabeth, and left. They didn't get far… I… found them a day later. In the road." He was quiet for a moment, letting his story sink into Lee and Kenny's mind. "I… I know I'm a monster, but then again, aren't we all?"

"Some more than others." Lee murmured ominously. The stranger flashed him a defiant look.

"I'm not like you." The stranger growled. "You walked Clementine into a dairy full of sick people and let them get their hands on her." He accused.

"I was trying to find someplace safe for her." Lee replied steadily.

"You abandoned a defenceless, grieving woman." He accused again. _He's talking about Lilly…_

"She deserved it." The hatred in Lee's voice was clear and visible. _Damn Lee… Cold heart…_

"How many times did she almost die with you?" His voice was scathing, full of accusation.

"You wouldn't have done better." Lee argued, his voice rising.

"THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I WOULD'VE DONE!" He screamed, pointing his gun at Lee's head. His outburst rattled everybody in the room, nearly making Kenny shit his pants. Kenny tried to ignore him and kept his eyes on Lucy, how she just cowered away from the man, but unable to move or see properly.

"How could you know all this?" Lee asked.

The stranger just grinned and placed a walkie-talkie on the table. _Shit Clementine… Just… No…_ "You're monsters, murderers, thieves, and I will hurt you both, so bad." He promised.

"Just give me Clementine back!" Lee pleaded with the man, desperation now in his eyes.

"Please man, come on… It doesn't have to be this way!" Kenny joined in with the pleads, hoping it would affect him in some way.

"I'd rather kill her myself. Because that's what will happen if she goes with you." He growled. "After I found Clementine on the radio, I wasn't even mad at you. I was coming after the others. For revenge. But the more I heard about the things you did and the danger she was in, our plan changed."

"Lee's just been making tough choices! We all make tough choices! There ain't any good choice no more!" Kenny defended Lee. The stranger scoffed.

"I don't want to hear you talk about choices. You could've chosen to listen to Lee and not steal from my car but you didn't, did you?" Kenny said nothing. "Heh, that's what I thought." He looked at Lee. "Lee, listen to me. I need you to hear this before what happens next. I can take care of her. We can have a family." _Ugh… Coming from his that just sounds so creepy… Seriously… This fucking guy…. _"I bet you don't even know how old she is."

Lee had a smug grin on his face. "She's eight.

The stranger had a bigger smug look than Lee. "Wrong. She's nine."

"But-"

"Her birthday was six days ago." Lee just stared at him as if he were telling a lie. The strangers smirk grew wider. "I know how to be a dad you know. She wouldn't be exposed to what she has been with you."

"That's not happening." Lee hissed. "You're crazy."

"Keeping her with you is crazy." The stranger countered.

"You'll have to kill me." Lee said.

"Yeah, I know." The stranger said.

"And what about me? What about Lu? What are you planning with us?" Kenny dared to ask.

"I'm going to make you suffer as much as I did. When I lost my daughter… You had no idea how I felt. Why I lost mine and you kept yours is honestly such a mystery, but… Now… I can make you suffer for it. I can show you the pain I felt." He patted Lucy's head, stroking her head like she was his pet cat. She whimpered, shying away from his hand.

"Stop touching her you prick!" Kenny cried, the unstable rage in him causing him to stand. The stranger cocked out his gun and put at the side of Lucy's head. She gasped, her body frozen.

"It's me you fucking want! She has nothing to do with this!" Kenny tried to reason.

"She's your daughter! Your fucking family! After all the sins you've committed, you still get to keep a piece of your family and I can't?! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Kenny just stared, speechless, as the man just tried to calm himself down, panting. "I told you. I came after you for revenge, and this is exactly how I can receive it." He lifted Lucy's head by the chin, showing her off to Kenny like she was a trophy. "And she, this girl is the key to make you suffer. Now, sit down." He commanded.

Kenny shook, but just sat back down again.

"Yeah, that's better." The stranger rolled his eyes and looked down at his bowling bag. His eyes turned tender for a moment. "Hey, honey. I think this is all going to work out." _Is he…No, he ain't talking to Lu… But then… Who?_

"What are you-?" Lee began but stopped. Kenny didn't wonder why Lee stopped, he was more focused on Lucy, her body quivering as the stranger kept his hand in her hair, stroking her scalp gently. His hands itched to punch than man.

"I'm glad too. I wish you wouldn't have had to get this bad, but it's all over, hon. isn't it?" The stranger looked at Lee.

"Just about." Lee mumbled, not paying attention.

"I hate seeing you like this. I just miss your smile." The stranger said. _What the hell is going on now?_ "I miss you so much Tees. You're going to like Clementine a lot, though. She's not Lizzy, but she's sweet. She wouldn't hurt a fly. UGH!"

Out of nowhere, Kenny's hatchet swung onto the stranger's shoulder. The stranger's hand moved to the item and pulled it out, releasing Lucy from his grasp. Kenny's eyes widened as he saw that Clem was the one to swing the hatchet. In that moment where the stranger was pulling out the hatchet, Lee attacked, pulling out his cleaver and swinging it at the man. The chair flipped over as both men began to wrestle on the ground. Kenny jumped up from his seat and ran to his daughter, who was thrown onto the floor and was now lying down thanks to the commotion. Kenny crouched down to her side and pulled off the blindfold.

Her green eyes were rimmed red, still looking like she was able to burst into more tears. When her eyes met her father's face, they did indeed begin to spill water as she just buried her face in his chest. Her body shook as her sobs were muffled by his shirt. Kenny rubbed her back, racing for the rope around her hands as he embraced. "Shh… Shh… Its okay now, daddy's here, all right? Just relax now Lu…"

"Dad… Dad…. Dad…" She repeated between tears. "I'm…. I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… I… I…"

"Shh… I told ya to hush." His eyes narrowed to Lee, who was choking the stranger in the corner of the room. The stranger, even though he bled from his shoulder, managed to push Lee from him, gaining the upper hand. The stranger was now on top of Lee. "Hold on Lu, we got to finish this."

He got up and ran towards the stranger, pulling him off of Lee and throwing him across the floor. As the stranger rolled into the corner of the room, Lee and Kenny stood above me, smirking as they gained the upper hand. The stranger looked up, his eyes gleaming. "Are you going to kill me?" His voice was low.

"We fucking should." Kenny snarled, "After everything you've done, you deserve it."

The stranger just chuckled for a moment. Kenny and Lee gawked at the man, wondering how unstable he truly was. "Well, if you're going to kill me… Then…" His hand suddenly pulled out a gun from his pocket, pointing it at Lee's head. "I'M TAKING YOU TO HELL WITH ME!"

_Bang!_

Kenny jumped back as his body slumped to the floor, his head collapsing as he lay awkwardly on the floor. Blood pooled form a gunshot wound from his head, his eyes still open, lifeless, and dull. Kenny just stared, shell-shocked for a moment, unable to comprehend what had just happened. _He's… Dead? He…. Who? How…? When..? _ He turned around.

Clementine lowered her gun, gasping, looking horrified at herself, her eyes wide, her hands shaking. The gun in her hands just dropped, her body turning numb. Sympathetic, Lee slowly walked over to her, crouched down to her level, and gently embraced her. Clementine melted into the hug, snuggling Lee even though he was covered in filth. "I… I…" She stuttered. She looked back at the body of the dead.

The stranger's body.

Kenny backed away from the scene and returned to Lucy, who still had tears in her eyes but was in a petrified state over the events that had happened. "Clem… She… She shot…"

"Hush now Lu, all right?" Kenny murmured. He looked at her face. There didn't seem to be any bruises besides that one slap mark. _Good… She seems fine… But…_ Kenny went behind his daughter and began to untie her wrists. "Lucy… Did he…. Hurt you in any way? Any way at all?"

"N-No…. Not…. Not really…." Lucy mumbled. "I'm sorry dad, if I didn't go outside, if I didn't get kidnapped… Then…

I… I'm sorry…" She sputtered out, her shoulders shaking.

"Hey, I told ya to hush up. It's all right now, you're safe, okay? You're okay." Kenny reassured, freeing her wrists. He grimaced at her bruised red skin, looking sensitive. "What about your wrists? Do they feel okay?"

Lucy scratched them out, wincing slightly, but not too badly. "It's fine dad. It's just… sore."

"Good, that's good. Here, I'll untie your ankles, all right?" Kenny began to work on those. Lee and Clementine walked over to them. Kenny gasped as Clem swung her arms around Kenny's neck, and then did the same to Lucy.

"Hey Clem…" Lucy mumbled.

"Clem, give her some space, all right?" Lee told his girl.

"Yeah, sorry." Clementine apologised. "But… I'm glad she's all right. The stranger was being mean to her and me… I… I'm sorry Kenny. I didn't mean for this." The girl sounded hollow, bowing her head for forgiveness. Kenny just smiled sadly at Clem, patting her head.

"It's… It's fine. But now you know why not to talk to strangers, all right?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, I understand." Clementine answered. Kenny finished untying Lucy's ankles. Lucy rose to her feet, looking a bit wobbly at first. Kenny gently took her hand.

"Can ya walk?" The stranger kicking Lucy's back flashed through Kenny's mind. "Shit, that kick on the back, did it screw ya up?"

Lucy squinted, taking unsteady footsteps. "No… No… I'm all right… I'm fine…" She blinked, looking around the room. "Dad… When you were saying how you hurt people… You… You mentioned people who weren't with us, like Lilly and a few boys..." Kenny's heart stopped beating as she continued her question. "Dad, what happened? Is… Are Ben and Travis, are they both dead?" Her voice quavered. Kenny's throat began to dry.

"Well Lu, the thing is, we didn't see them die. They… disappeared. They said they'd meet us outside, all right? They're probably fine, right?" Kenny encouraged. Lucy just stared at the floor, her expression dark.

"Having too much hope isn't good. Wishing and dreaming… It can get you killed sometimes." Her words were barely audible. Kenny frowned, never hearing that from her daughter. _When did she adapt to that kind of thinking? She always seemed so hopeful… Maybe this is because of her mom and brother's death… _

"Anyways, how about we just get out of here, all right?" Lee said, looking anxious to go.

"Yeah." Kenny agreed. "Let's go."

* * *

_This isn't what I had in mind, dressing up in walker guts just to escape this herd, but we can't do the same thing we did before, no, the group got bigger, and somehow it looks like the herd grew. What's up with that? Still, wearing walker guts to escape… This is fucking disgusting, this is not right, yet it's the only way… Dammit…_

Kenny urged Lucy to walk, his daughter not straying far from his side. Lee held Clem's back, also urging her to walk forwards. The two girls were utterly disgusted having to be smeared in the undead blood, but the understood why. They both complained and whined, but they didn't refuse.

They just slowly walked through the crowd, they were afraid that going too fast may alert them . They had to take it slow and steady, no rush, no noise, just calm, light movements.

As Lucy and Kenny kept on marching, they hadn't noticed Clem stopping in the middle of the herd, Lee going to fetch her. Lucy and Kenny just kept on walking. It wasn't until they hear a loud clap of thunder that they noticed the two of them were missing. The daughter and father looked back, watching Lee exchange words with Clem. "Lee!" Kenny whispered, trying to catch the man's attention.

Lee turned, nodding to Kenny, He pulled Clem's shoulder, putting her forward. The girl was stiff, biting her lip, tears in her eyes.

A drop of water spilled. Not from Clementine's cheek, but from the sky.

They four of them looked up and saw the dark rain clouds hovering above them, the water drops starting to pour. In a matter of moments, it went from a light drizzle to heavy rain, making their clothes heavy with water. _Shit…. Shit! The rain, the water, our smell, the guts…. Our disguise…_

_The walkers._

The walker's eyes locked onto the four of them. _Fuck… Lee and Clem… Their path to us is blocked… We can't reach them!_

"RUN!" Lee screamed, and dragged Clementine in the opposite direction of Kenny, disappearing from his view. _Shit! _Kenny, grabbing Lucy's hand, began to sprint on the soaked roads of Savannah, the walkers all around them beginning to stir and chase didn't help that the water made them feel heavier, slower to run. Kenny just powered through, making sure Lucy was right behind him. She was whimpering, she was scared, and he couldn't tell if she was cry or not, the rain on her face making it hard to make it out.

_Just stay calm Ken… Stay calm, get Lu away from here, protect her, save her… Just stay calm… Stay calm and kill these motherfuckers…_

* * *

**A few things to say. (Ignore my babbling if you must, XD)**

**One: Travis and Ben aren't confirmed dead guys, don't freak out on me please, I'll confirm deaths and living, I promise you guys, it might take a while, but everyone's fate shall be certain. (More or less, I suppose.)**

**Two: The whole raining thing was in the game, the small thunder, the grey clouds... If Lee hadn't passed out they might've gotten caught in that and who knows what might've happened? Hehehe.. Well, my version's got rain. Will they make it? :p**

**Three: Guess what? Two chapters are left in this story, the next one, and an epilogue. Are you excited? I'm excited to write it, it's going to be fun... For at least me anyways... :p Also, I think I have to post two chapters, same day kind of deal because it'll be better for you guys to read. I mean, as a reader, it'll flow more easier if I post the final two together, I guess. Basically, you're getting two chapters in a day. (And possibly more...?)**

**Four: When I say possibly more, I'm planning on some sort of extra bonus kind of chapter, which I will explain later on...**

**Five: Spring Break is next week. I might be going on vacation, therefore these last chapters might take a while to make. I said I _might_ go on vacation because of the weather. We're supposed to go to a cabin and do nice, springtime activities and well... I live in Canada and it's snowing heavy now. XD Hahaha, so maybe the snow will make me write more, lucky for you guys! :p But then again, making two chapters will take me time, especially sine their the last two so... Yeah. :/**

**Six: Thank you, people who read this story! Virtual hugs for all of you! I wasn't expecting this much support because this is an OC story and I notice that OC stories aren't popular but... What the hell are you doing guys? Why are you doing this? I was prepared to be the slowest updater for this story and now this is the only story I'm updating. (I'm neglecting all my other stories... Oops... XD ) All the support makes me feel happy, criticism makes me happy, just the fact people read this make me happy! :D You guys deserve real hugs, but I can only give you virtual ones, sorry. :( Sorry if I over-do these thank you things... I guess it can be annoying sometimes... Hehehe... -_- **

**Seven: What to expect next chapter? **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Well... I'm pretty sure... Well... We're going to have a fun time. :p**

**...**

**Ignore my babbling here. -_-**

**Well... Until next time, friends. :)**

**Final Chapter: _Torn._**

**Epilogue: _The Final Choice._**


	17. Torn (Part One)

**I'm in America as I write this, on my vacation, in fact, the majority of this chapter was written on the iPad in my notes while I'm here. I started writing this on a computer, then I sent myself an e-mail, the I got it on my notes because we weren't bringing the laptop on our trip. So, if there are any typo's or errors or some stupid mistakes that I missed, I mean, I tried to get as many as I could, but, I'm not the best, you know? Haha, sorry if there are a lot of them, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible, I like writing this story. :3**

**Some news real quick, I'm changing up the chapters. I'm splitting 'Torn' up into two parts, cutting it in half because if I wrote as a whole, it would be super long and it would take a while to correct and revise and I think it actually benefits in a way to the story and blah blah blah, etc. So lucky people you are, you got this extra chapter kind of thing going on. Good for you. :)**

**So anyways, good luck with this first part of 'Torn'. Is it bad that with 'Torn', I have a funny feeling people will get... Slightly upset, more or less, but this is kind of thing is fun to write. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Torn

How long they were on the run, neither of them knew, they just knew by the time they had escaped into an abandoned, dark room, locking themselves in so walkers wouldn't enter. They were exhausted and covered in guts and gore. His clothes just felt like it was painted with the dark crimson, and the stench? Good God that stench! Only a week's, no, a full month of showering would wipe that smell away._ Too bad there aren't any of those anymore. The rain outside was the closest they had to a shower these days._

He panted, wiping his forehead. Their journey to a temporary safe place wasn't easy, navigating through darkness, avoiding those things as much as possible. Killing them was difficult, especially when you're one hand short like Travis, which left Ben, who wasn't the best when it came to killing walkers, to do most of the bloody work. After they were forced away from Lee and Kenny, they had to traverse through the alleys, roads, and buildings throughout Savannah, walkers at every turn and corner. Right now Ben was holding the door shut, making sure it was truly locked while Travis took a breather.

"Are you hurt?" Ben asked Travis anxiously, turning the lock on the door.

"I… I should… be asking you…" Travis said between breaths. Ben gave him a weary smile.

"You've got one hand and was fighting like a boss! Even if you're handicapped, you can still kick ass!" Ben's eyes shone with admiration. Travis gave him a tired smile.

"Yeah, but you did more work than me, you should be the one knocked up!"

Ben laughed meekly. "I guess I should be." He left the secure door to stand by Travis, helping him search the room for anything useful. as they searched, Travis noticed the Ben had paused, frowning. "Shit!" Ben suddenly cursed, shaking his head in distaste.

"What's wrong?" Travis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In the whole commotion going on, I lost Lu's kite!" Ben whined, looking miserable that he forgot. Travis tipped his head to one side, thinking hard.

"But Ben, I remember you put it aside before you jumped in the hole. It's probably there, where we left it." Ben blinked.

"Really? All right, good. Maybe we can go back and get it, for Lu."

"Yeah, of course, whatever dude." Travis replied. _That girl would kick our asses if we forgot the damn kite…_

Ben examined the room. There wasn't much in it, looked like they locked themselves in a supply closet. The only exit beside the door was a small window. Travis peered out of it. They heard a heavy bout of rain pouring on the roofs, but that was long gone, the heavy rain not lasting. There was still a light drizzle. _That could change at any moment though..._

"I don't see any walkers. Do you want to try going out this way?" Travis asked his companion.

"Yeah, sure. Then maybe we can meet up with the others at The Marsh House." Ben said. Travis scowled. _The Marsh House… Where that asshole's keeping Lu and Clem…_

With the iron pipe Lee tossed him, Ben stepped forward and swung it as hard as he could against the small window, the fragile glass shattering in an instant. Travis shied away from the sharp glass as it fell from its place. Ben poked his head out the window, looking around. "It's clear. Let's go." Ben climbed out of the window, then helped Travis get out too. The light rain didn't completely drench him, but it was able to wash away some of the gunk and smells of the undead off him, which he was thankful for._ At least something's going good today._ Travis checked out his surroundings. _Just a blank, empty street, perfect._ _A small break from those monsters, another good thing today._

"The Marsh House shouldn't be too far, right?" Ben asked, "Just a couple of blocks away?"

"Yeah, it should be fine." Travis began to hike towards the location. "Come on Ben, move your ass."

Ben rolled his eyes but walked beside Travis, determined to get there in time. On the surface, both boys were hardened, ready to fight and kill at any given moment, but internally, Travis felt like panicking and anxiously looking around for anybody they knew. Right now they were lost and left for themselves in a dead city, and cities were just crowded with walkers, a good reason not to go into anymore cities.

Also, he didn't like the fact how he didn't know everyone's fate. If there was one thing that pissed Travis off, it was not knowing, the suspense. He hated those kinds of movies and stories, it made him feel jumpy. Not knowing Chuck's fate, not knowing Lucy's condition or Clem's, not knowing whether Lee and Kenny made it or not, hell, even Molly, who had disappeared during the whole Crawford expedition was unknown. He hated not knowing, he needed to know.

As Travis kept on marching, Ben stiffened at his side, his feet freezing in place. Travis scoffed, staring back at Ben. "Hey, I told you not to slow down! Let's get going!"

"T-Trav…" Ben whispered, sweat forming on his forehead. Impatiently, Travis yanked Ben's hoodie, dragging him with him. Ben squeaked, clawing at Travis.

"Ben, come on, we don't have time for this, we got to save Lu!" He said gruffly.

"But Trav… Something's not right! Look!" Ben extended his finger, pointing. As Travis followed his finger, a cold lump began to form his throat.

There was blood splattered in front of a doorway. Travis didn't really see anything odd with that picture, until he noticed a certain accessory that he never saw by its lonesome. A chill went up his spine as he recognized it. He gulped._ What the hell? Why…? But, Kenny would never leave his hat behind, I never see him without it… Something can't be right… If Kenny's having a hard time with walkers, Lu, Lee, Clem…. _"Ben, this isn't good…" Travis muttered as he ran up to the doorway. He took out his pick just in case. He wasn't the best anymore, but Travis felt like he was slowly getting used to his left hand, no matter how awkward he felt whenever he used it. He had to learn to survive, right?

Ben, clutching Kenny's hat and the iron pipe close to himself, led the way through the door. It wasn't pitch-black, but it was pretty dim. Travis felt himself grow colder as he just saw blood trailing the ground, black, walker blood and fresh, reddish human blood. _No… No please… No… _Travis took steady breaths, even though he was pretty scared. _They can't be… They can't be dead!_

"Travis…" Ben mumbled, his voice wavering.

"Relax Ben. J-Just relax." Travis tried to soothe him, but how could he calm him when he wasn't even calm himself? _Kenny, is strong, and Lu can fight, Clem's a good shot, Lee's great at killing these things… The four of them together… They should be okay, right?_

As they continued exploring the abandoned, spooky building, they were beginning to notice a trail. A trail of dead corpses littering the floor, walker corpses. _Good, I don't recognize these guys as anyone we know… This is good, this is good…_

They followed the bodies, the count getting higher and higher. Travis was amazed at how many dead corpses there were. _Probably twenty, twenty-five… More? Shit, all of these guys got their day fucked up…_

"AHHH!" Ben screeched, swinging his pipe around wildly. If Travis hadn't jumped out-of-the-way, his head would've probably been splattered against the wall. Ben did, however, crash his pipe into a walkers head, effectively killing it for good. Travis watched the disfigured corpse fall to the ground, its head smashed in.

"Ben, crap, you scared me!" Travis whispered. He was being quiet because he was now wary of any other walkers nearby.

"Sorry Trav, but that walker just jumped me and I panicked." Ben murmured, remaining quiet as well. "Do you… Do you think they're in here somewhere? In the building?"

"They either here or they're not. And by the looks of all the blood, it's all freshly spilt. They have to be in here, or at least close-by." Travis stated the facts he knew. Ben let out an uneasy moan.

"Travis… What if they're not…?" He started to say but Travis cut him off.

"Shut up, that's not possible." Travis snapped.

"It is possible," Ben said sternly, his cold ice-blue eyes piercing through him."It might've already happened. I'm just saying, what if we find them and they're not… them? They're not alive… They're no longer human…" Ben flinched at the sudden fire in Travis's eyes, taking a step back as Travis advanced towards him.

"Ben. They are fine." He growled coldly through his teeth. "We just go to find them!" Travis immediately whipped around and strutted away, continuing his search for the group. Ben, hesitating for a moment, just let out another worried moan before quickly scampering after Travis, iron pipe in hand.

With his pick out, Travis slowly kept to the shadows, quiet and poised for action. Ben was like glue, covering his back, making sure they were safe from behind. There were a couple of walkers, none too challenging, just some easy kills. The continued to go deeper and deeper into the building, the setting growing darker and darker until they finally stumbled upon a light, a small patchy hole in the ceiling. Travis and Ben looked up, the moon beginning to glow and shimmer in the night sky. There was still rain, still dripping from the watched the raindrops for a moment, watching them form a puddle on the floor. _Since its night and raining out… They would've made a camp somewhere, a temporary one just for the night… We just got to think where a good camp location would be…_

Ben's frightened shrill cry behind Travis made him turn around, ready to stab at anything threatening. "Ben? What the hell's going on?" Travis demanded when he saw no threat.

"S-Sorry… I got startled. I thought I heard a walker groaning, sounded like it was calling my name… Must be my imagination or nightmares or something…" Ben mumbled.

"You still have nightmares?" Travis asked. "Still? Come on Ben, it's been a long time since this piece of crap began, I figured you's get used to the walkers."

Ben shook his head. "No, I mean, not just walkers. I… I… I see dead people in my dreams."

"Yeah, walkers dumbass. That's what we call them." Travis scoffed. Ben shook his head again, reddening.

"No, I mean dead people like Carley, Omid, Christa, Duck, Katjaa…. Thos guys… The people I… I killed. Those guys." Ben's voice lowered, as so did his head as he just stared at the floor. Travis stared at his friend in dismay, saddened that the guilt was getting this bad for him.

"You didn't kill them dude." Travis murmured, "I mean, Omid and Christa, that was bad luck. Kat wanted to go, she committed suicide. As for Carley and Duck… I killed them. That was me, Ben." His voice was regretful.

"What?" Ben gasped, "Trav, Carley was just defending you, no one saw Lilly shooting Carley, that was uncalled for! Plus, Duck was a mercy kill, you didn't murder him in cold blood, you eased his suffering!" Ben bowed his head even lower. "It's my fault, I caused all of it to happen! If I hadn't done all of this… Then.. Maybe they'd all be alive. I wouldn't have put everyone… Everyone through all this…"

"How the hell would you have known that your actions caused all this shit? You didn't, hell, nobody did! If you hadn't made that deal with the bandits back at The Motel, maybe we'd be dead, killed by those fuckers. You didn't mean it."

"But I caused it, that's something I can't deny." Ben's voice grew dark. "Their blood, it's on my hands, it stains me Trav, it's too tainted, too deep for me to simply just wash off. I… I just fuck up all the time."

Travis's mind gears spun for a moment, realizing something. "That's why you jumped in the hole after the radio, right? To be useful?" He guessed.

Ben gave Travis the 'deer-in-the-headlights' look, his tall body shivering. "Um… yeah, I did, I thought it would be fine, that I'd just pick it up and get back up but… Shit, I messed up again, didn't I?" Ben groaned. Travis was thoughtful for a moment.

" ' No good deed goes unpunished.' " Travis recited the familiar line. "I think that's how this is. You tried to do a good thing, so here's your punishment. "

Ben smiled wearily. "That sounds like something Chuck would say, quoting stuff like that. Is he rubbing off on ya Trav?"

"Eh… Maybe." Travis wasn't trying to be like Chuck, the words just slipped from his mouth. _Chuck, I wonder how that old, crazy bastard is doing? Did he escape that attic? Is he on the roofs, looking for us? Never thought I'd miss the geezer as much as I do now… Shit… I hope he's all right._

"Tra…vis…" A groan, barely audible, emanated from somewhere, softly uttering his name. Travis jumped, looking around the room, searching for the source. Ben stared at Travis, his eyes wide.

"See? I didn't imagine it! Someone's calling us!" Ben whispered to Travis, nudging his shoulder. Travis brushed him off, rolling his eyes.

"All right, all right, you got me there. Fuck, who's calling us?" Travis still couldn't figure out where the person was, or who it was for that matter.

"It has to be someone we know, right?" Ben responded. He too was scanning the area, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. Travis watched as Ben walked forward, towards the dark corner of the room. Travis followed him, pick ready, watching his back. Ben slowed down, getting to his knees and pointing his ear out. Travis just watched him as he crawled on the ground, his face twisting up in confusion.

"Ben? What the hell are you doing?" Travis asked. Ben didn't respond immediately, instead he began to move away the dirt and rubble that was piled in a corner. Travis just continued to assault Ben with questions. "Ben, dammit, what the hell? Seriously dude, now's not the time to screw around and play in the dirt, we got to move and find Lu! Let's just ignore the noise and-" He stopped, frozen. He clenched his fist. He shivered and got to his knees beside Ben. _Shit! Shit! What the- What? No!_

Brushing the dirt off of his face, Kenny sniffled, sneezing the dust away. Travis's hands rushed in, helping to move the small blocks of cement off of his body, which was curled up against the wall, in the darkest corner. His forehead was bleeding heavily, his eyes were blank, nearly dull. His whole body seemed damaged, it was bruised, cut, torn… Bit? Travis inspected his skin, his clothes, searching for bites. _Wow… I can't even tell if these are bites or cuts… They're too stained with blood, there two torn-up to tell… Holy shit…_

Kenny's eyes laid on Ben and Travis. His mouth twisted into a crooked smile. "Alive… You boys… are alive…" He wheezed out the words, his voice just a dry, raspy sound._ Damn, it sounds like he hasn't spoken for days!_

"Kenny, what happened?!" Ben exclaimed, pulling off the last pieces of rubble off of him.

"What happened? Walkers happened!?" Kenny explained, his voice turning a bit louder, too loud perhaps, because he started to cough after those words. It took him a while to stop, which was really worrisome. Ben patted his back, trying to help him while Travis still kept an eye out for walkers, just in case one decided to ruin their moment.

Kenny continued to ramble on, his voice now just a weak rasping noise. "Them walkers... They flooded us... They forced us to hide... To fight... Too many of them... Too many..."

Travis's ears perked up. "Wait a minute, 'us'? Who's 'us'? You had someone with you?"

Kenny's head bobbed up and down slowly. "Yeah... Yeah..." His eyes flew open, and then suddenly he was leaning against the wall, trying to force himself to stand, but his leg seemed to be too broken up to do so. Ben and Travis went to his side, helping him up.

"Kenny?!" Ben cried, "Shit, can you walk at all?"

"Lu! My daughter!" Kenny was coughing out her name. "Shit! We were... We were fighting! We got separated from Clem and Lee! It got bad, real bad, Lu got a bout of claustrophobia and walkers had us pinned down, so I told her to run through the doors and then I locked her out. Her side, she had a clean side with those stairs that led back to the roofs, while I defended against those fucking monsters. She was yelling at me, begging me to come with, but... But I couldn't. I can't." His voice turned silent, his breaths ragged.

Travis gulped. _Shit, Kenny's fucked up and Lulu's gone off somewhere... Just great._ Ben shuffled anxiously. "Well, we can catch up with her now, she couldn't have gone too far..."

"I can't." Kenny's voice cracked. "I can't, I can't! I can't!" He repeated over and over again, shaking his head so violently that it started to cause a few wounds near the base of his neck to open up, bleeding through his shirt.

"Woah Kenny! Calm down, you're all right! You're fine, it's okay, just stop that! You're hurting yourself!" Travis had to grab the man's head and hold it in place so he would stop moving. Ben was shuffling closer to Travis.

"Trav... I can hear walkers..." He whispered urgently. Travis strained his ears, trying to hear too. A distant groan was heard. Travis flinched, the sweat rolling down his face.

_All right... We don't got a lot of time._ "Kenny, just come with us, we got to go!" Travis and Ben began to drag Kenny to the door he had motioned Lucy had gone through, but the man kept on withering and yelling, his voice growing loud.

"I CAN'T! I'm not going!" He whined, trying to escape their hold on him.

"Keep your voice down!" Ben whispered, his voice trembling, keeping his hands firmly in Kenny.

"Why the hell not?" Travis glared at Kenny, His nails beginning to dig into the man's shirt in frustration. "Aren't you concerned for Lu? Don't you care about her? Don't you want to find her, make sure she's okay, make sure she's safe?"

Kenny's eyes flashed as Travis questioned his care for his daughter. "I do! I do! But... I can't." He bowed his head.

"Ke-Kenny..." Ben whimpered, "Come on, let's go..."

"Are you both deaf and blind!?" Kenny coughed out the words. "Can you not see my condition here? How I'm bloodied up and bruised, how screwed up I am? Can't you see? Plus, I'm pretty sure one of these here got to be a bite of some sort. I can't go with y'all, I'm practically dead!"

"Come on... We'll find Chuck and Lu... They'll take care of you..." Ben insisted, trying to reason with him. "Just please... You can't make us leave you, the group needs you, Lucy needs you."

"I'm nothing but an old grumpy man." Kenny rasped, burying his face in his hands. "Y'all be better off without me."

"No, don't say that man, you're a good guy." Travis murmured encouragingly, like Kenny was a child in need of cheering up.

"Am I?" Kenny smirked, a brittle chuckle escaping him. "Of all people, you two are saying that to me? I've harassed you both, aren't ya pissed off?" He sighed, "I've managed to piss everybody off, including my own daughter."

"Stop wallowing in your regrets! It's okay, it doesn't matter! We got to find Lu! Find Clem and Lee!" Travis urged him, bringing him along to the door with Ben's aid.

"Yeah, come on Kenny, you're going to be fine..." Ben tugged at his shoulder. The distant moans of walkers approached closer.

"Back at the hole..." Kenny's voice grew soft. "Where we dropped that damned radio and Ben hopped down to get it, when I was trying to drag him up... I... I... I let him go, on purpose."

Those words slapped Travis across the face. He felt the blood drain out of him, his skin turning cold, his eyes wide, just staring at Kenny. He had stopped walking, his feet frozen in place. Travis and Ben were like a reflection of one another, their reactions just the same. Kenny just continued to ramble on with his horrible confession, "I let him go, thinking 'Hey, now one less fucker to deal with', but... When Travis jumped down... When ya both told me to get Lu... When ya disappeared, I was wondering, 'Did I make the right choice? Did I fuck up? What am I going to tell Lu?' " He shook his head again. "I think I fucked up when I let ya go. I've done so much bad... This... This is my punishment. I'm going to die here." He sounded resigned, like this truly was his fate.

Travis frowned, his chest swelling with emotions. That hateful, negative, bastard self wanted to ditch Kenny here and hoped he rotted, but that part was overshadowed by the side of him that was urging Travis to get Kenny to safety, to help this man and find his group and daughter.

As if on cue, the walkers began to emerge from the shadows. Travis stepped back, seeing at least a dozen, no, probably more than that, advancing towards them all. "Sht, let's go!" Ben yelped.

"Damn right, come on, let's move!" Travis took Kenny's hand and Ben took the other. They then proceeded to drag him to safety. Kenny just watched them, letting them, shell-shocked.

"What...? I... I just told ya how I tried to kill you both! Didn't ya listen!? I ain't going with ya! " Kenny began to squirm away from them.

"We'll admit that we do find you a bastard, all right?" Travis growled as he kept on dragging Kenny.

"But we can't just leave you here! On your own, to be torn apart by walkers! That's not humane!" Ben finished Travis's sentence. Kenny gawked at them, just blinking with an open mouth. Travis ran up to the door, swinging it open with his one good hand. Ben began to shove a reluctant Kenny inside. The old man was still gazing at the boys, his eyes narrowed, another dry chuckle escaping his lips.

"You boys... You boys... I've misjudged ya, haven't I? After everything I do to ya, your still going to help me, still want me to live. Why?" Kenny asked in a bewildered tone.

"For Lucy. For the group. You can't abandon them, dumbass!" Travis flinched as the walkers loomed closer.

"Let's go now!" Ben yelled, and with one final shove, he got Kenny through the door. However, due to their slow pace, Travis didn't have enough time to close the door behind them. He watched helplessly as the walkers began to stream through the door, their hands trying to catch one of them.

"Crap! Move!" Travis commanded. Noticing how slow Ben was, how he had to carry not only his but also Kenny's weight, Travis quickly hooked his arm over Kenny's shoulder, helping them move along. "Fuck, we got to move faster!" The walkers were literally all just inches from them. Slowing down at all would mean getting caught in their grasp.

Travis tried to focus ahead, tried to focus on moving all of them faster, quicker, trying to maneuver their way out of the dark building, but through the darkness and the threat of walkers, closing in on them from behind, Kenny's weight and his worried thoughts of Lucy and the others made everything just so much more difficult. _There's supposed to be stairs, Kenny said there were stairs... Where the hell are they?_

A pale, milky hand lurched forward, grabbing Ben's hood. Ben gasped, letting go of Kenny to swing his metal pipe in its face. As that walker fell, another took its place. Ben whimpered as he had to use the iron pipe as a shield, trying to throw the walker off. Another one lined up, making it two for Ben to deal with. It grew to three walkers, and Ben was beginning to get overpowered, grunting in effort as he extended the metal pipe forward, pushing them away. His back was beginning to press into the wall.

"BEN!" Travis screamed his name, taking his pick out. As soon as his hand loosened from Kenny's shoulders, Kenny swiftly shook him off and ran towards Ben. "KENNY WAIT!" Travis screamed, the dread pumping through his heart.

Kenny took no notice as he tackled the three walkers that Ben was holding off. While the walkers were on the ground, trying to regain their footing, Kenny snatched the metal pipe from Ben's hands and smashed their heads in, the blood and guts splashing onto his face and shirt. Kenny leaned over, clutching his stomach and his legs starting to wobble. "Holy shit Kenny! Are you all right?" Ben exclaimed, checking on him. _Fuck, that must have taken a lot of energy for him to do..._

Kenny began to wheeze again, his breathing laboured as he coughed harshly, his entire back arching as he had trouble breathing. Travis ran up to him just in time to see the blood drool from his lips. Horror consumed Travis, his hands numb as Kenny just merely wiped away the blood from his lips. Kenny gave the two boys a smug, small smile. "I... I told y'all, I was bitten. Look at me, this blood... I'm as good as dead." From behind, walkers kept marching forward.

Kenny clenched the metal pipe. "I'm holding them off. I'll stay here, you two escape." His voice was hard, dead-serious as he gave them a cold look. In a moment of disbelief, Travis opened his mouth, his words just a stuttering mess, his hands waving. In the air.

"Wh-W-Qu-Quit screwing around! W-We can make it together still!" Travis pleaded the man.

"Kenny please... Don't do this!" Ben begged.

Kenny just laughed bitterly. "I come with you and then what? I turn and you kill me? No, I want to die like that, not in front of y'all and not in front of my girl." He gave them both a pained smile, ruffling their hair with his blood-soaked hand. "I'm going to trust you two boys with my daughter, you're good for her and she supports y'all. I believe you guys can stick it out." He paused, his voice and his face growing somber. "And please, don't tell her I died. Don't tell her at all. This will break her, just tell her I'm missing, at least that way she can still have hope. I'm worried about her sense of hope and shit like that... That girl's going to break..."

"Don't do this!" Travis could feel something he hadn't felt in a long time, not since his mother died so long ago. Tears. Those watery drops that Ben was already beginning to shed, they were threatening to overwhelm Travis. He sniffles, trying not to let out a whimper. "Kenny... Please..." His voice was wavering, weakening.

Kenny shook his head, his decision unwavering. He noticed his hat in their hands. A small, sad smile crossed his face. "Give that to her, she like keeping mementos like that."

"You give to her, when we meet her on the roof!" Ben said frantically, beginning to hand the hat over to him, but he quickly stepped backwards, away from them, towards the shadows.

"Sorry, I can't do that, I-ARGHH!" His sentence was cut off as nails dug into his skin, pulling him backwards. He dropped the pipe in shock, the item rolling to Ben's feet. Travis and Ben were stuck in place, the scene before them too unrealistic for them to act upon.

"Get the fuck off me!" Kenny wailed in panic. The two teen boys watched in terror as Kenny was dragged into the darkness by a dozen hands, one of the walkers tearing off a huge chunk off of his neck. Blood splattered from the wound, raw flesh pulsating from behind the broken skin. Kenny howled in agony, grabbing the jaws that tore his neck up and pushing it away. They saw the man's final, desperate attempt to escape, his thrashing body and his defiant screams, his angry eyes set aflame as he punched at the hands that held him. That's the last they saw of him before he was overwhelmed and taken into the darkness.

"KENNY NO!" Travis screamed, the sight breaking the barrier that kept the tears at bay. The tears were now flowing freely down his face as Travis realized that this was real, this was actually happening. Ben, who was sobbing terribly and had a stuffed-up nose, had picked up the metal pipe, ready to fight them off of Kenny, when they heard his voice break through the guttural roars.

"Go! I'll be-AHH! NO! Argh! Go! Lu! AAAHHRRGHH!" They heard the older man's final words before they heard the gurgling, the awful gurgling. The same kind Christa made when she was being... Eaten up. They listened, thankful for the shadows cloaking the sight as they heard the agonized wails, the pained screams, the ripping of flesh and the wet munching of teeth. They couldn't deny his fate, they couldn't afford to be hopeful, from the small bits of red, fresh meat sprinkling the floor at their feet and those awful, those inhumane noises Kenny was making, the wet, squashing noise of flesh being consumed... All of that... All of that erased any hope for Kenny to live.

Ben and Travis were paralyzed again, unable to move, Kenny's death screams still going on in the background as their mind was filled with more angst. _No... Not Kenny... No... No! Another group member gone, and this time it was Kenny! Dammit, they killed him, those undead bastards! They're killing him right now! They're... they're...What will we tell Lu? How can we tell her?! Can we even tell her?_

_Lucy... We... We need to... She..._ Shaking, Travis put a hand on Ben's shoulder. Travis could feel his cheeks moist, the small wisps of water in the corner of his eyes. Ben looked back, his eyes triple the amount in water as Travis was. He was sniffling, wiping snot from his nose. The two friends just stared at each other, then ran away from the scene, Kenny's gurgles forever imprinted in their brains.

* * *

She trembled as she walked on the roofs of Savannah by her lonesome. Lucy was drenched as the rain kept on getting harder and heavier, making her move slowly. The rainwater made her grey coat thicker and more weight-full. She had found a grey coat in The Marsh House before they had left. It was a bit too big on her, but it had a big hoodie and it made her feel warm. it didn't keep the water completely off if her, but it did help.

She kept on going though, she couldn't just let this slow her down. She kept looking around, scanning the area for anything, anyone, a sign or something that would help her. She didn't know what happened to Lee and Clem, Chuck, Ben and Travis had apparently vanished, Christa and Omid had died when the house was overrun, and dad...

_"Run Lu and don't look back! I'll be fine, all right?"_

She cursed herself, hating how while they were in the building, her fucking claustrophobia got in the way, making her feel weakened, breathless._ I was reduced to being daddy's little girl, needing to be protected again! I can take care of myself, I could, it's just this damn claustrophobia! Fuck!_

While she was having a panic attack, her father was the one doing most of the work, smashing and bashing every threat in their way. She shivered, remembering how his body was covered in cuts and scars, possibly bites... _Were they bites?_ She couldn't tell, but if they were... _Maybe that would explain how come he wanted me to leave him... He's so stupid, why would he do that? Why didn't he go with me?_

_"He wanted to join us Lucy... Just like you will..."_

_No, please, no... Stop..._ Lucy held her head, trying to force her mother's voice away.

There was so much hate and anger and sadness... Just all those negative emotions boiling under her skin. She couldn't stop herself as she just felt her knees crumble beneath her. She punched the floor, her fist bruising as she did it repeatedly, her eyes full of tears. "Why?! WHY?! Why is this happening?! Everyone... Everyone's gone or has just vanished... Why?! Why?!"

She wanted it all back, her family, her group at The Motor Inn, Ben, Travis, she wanted that all back...

She reached into her pocket. When she had asked her father what became if the steak knives, he had face-palmed himself and cursed how he had it in his pocket. He kept scolding himself on why he didn't use it, why was he such an idiot? _You are an idiot dad... Why did you do this to me?_

She took out her steak knives, holding them out. The cold steel was now turning slippery under the rain water. Lucy just stared dully at the weapons, pondering what to do next._ I have to find them... Dad said the rooftops would be where we meet, but he didn't specify where it exactly... What if I'm alone? What would I do then?_

_"Join us... Lucy..."_

Lucy closed her eyes. She had considered her mother's offer a few times, actually almost went ahead and almost done it. There were a lot of things going through her mind. Besides the deaths of her family and the whole love triangle deal, that kidnapping did leave a nasty mark on her. The stranger's sudden angry screams, the ropes digging into her skin... that fucking blindfold making her feel weakened, closed in. She knew she passed out a few times due to the panic in the dark, but she thought passing out was better than staying up to talk with that creep. It took so much self-control not to wail out in fear or anger because she knew that if she did that stranger would punish her somehow, whether it was hitting or kicking or... or...

She couldn't shake off that creepy feeling when she felt his cold, long fingers stroking her scalp, fingers intertwined with her hair. His hand just gently caressing her face, her neck, her collarbone...her... _No, don't think about it, just don't think! I can't think about it... But... It's just too hard to forget..._

All of the trauma from that experience should've pushed her over the edge, right? But then her mind, it would flash with thoughts, of the group in grief over her, her father going over the edge, Ben sobbing, Travis just fuming and miserable, Clem's face just full of tears... Those thoughts would help her stop, help her think rationally. _But I don't even know if they're alive... If they're not... Then, what's the point anymore?_

Lucy felt like just sitting in that rain and just let it soak her, this was actually the closest to a shower she experienced in a long time, it made her feel at least a bit more calmer, relaxed.

Something glinted on the roof. Curious, Lucy got up and waked over to it. It was just a few shards of broken glass. Lucy picked them up, just staring back at herself. She was completely drenched now, but at least most of the blood clumps and meaty flesh had gotten off her clothes, skin and hair. _Well... Something's going good for me today. That's refreshing._

As the rain pounded harder from the sky, a noise barely caught her attention, the noise sounding vaguely familiar . She blinked, walking to edge of the roof and stared down.

All she saw were walkers, just walking aimlessly in the alley below her. She scowled at the things, those horrid monsters. _These sons-of-bitches... They caused all of this! My mom, my brother... Carley, Omid, Christa... My dad's disappearance, Travis and Ben's disappearance, the fucking kidnapping... These things..._

She picked up one of the glass shards, the sharpest one with the most jagged end. She squinted, closing one eye and raising her hand to throw it at one of their heads. She took a breath and threw it. The glass shard flew through the crowd and nicked the ear of the creature before shattering to the ground. The walkers took notice of the sound and began to wander towards the broken glass.

Stupid assholes. Lucy smirked, the rage in her finding an outlet. "Hey! You fuckers! Come over here!" She waved her hands in a grand fashion, stomping her feet while jumping up and down. Sure enough, the walkers looked her way, their bland eyes locked in on her. She watched as they all collided into the wall below her, their hands scratching the wall in a sad attempt to climb it, trying to get her. She laughed at them.

"You dumb fuckers! Think you can get me? You're all just shit! Just fucking pieces of shit!" She picked up another glass shard and threw it as hard as she could at the herd. She did it again and again, laughing at taunting the things the whole time, watching the glass get lodged in their chests, necks, face, just everywhere. The black blood streaming down their faces. Her laughter was high-pitched, unstable in sound as she continued to wear a smirk on her face. She knew what was happening to her right now. She knew that she shouldn't be acting like this, this wasn't sane, this wasn't right.

But she no longer gave a damn about that. She just wanted to kill these motherfuckers for killing everything in her life. _This is... This is like revenge, right? No harm in this, none at all!_ She chuckled to herself, her shaking, wet hands throwing more glass. She sneezed, sniffling up snot as she started to shiver from the cold wet rain.

She could see more walkers, driven out by the noise she was making, they were coming out to join her large herd. Good, more assholes for me to play with. From the adjacent building, the walkers emerged, fresh with blood on their mouths, like they were recently feeding in something. "I must've saved some poor bastard from getting his intestines get ripped out any further... " She muttered, interested on how many had fresh blood on their hand and shirt. The rain washed that away quickly, turning the ground into a sickly, shimmering, crimson colour._ Huh... If it weren't blood, I would say that this is a pretty sight, the watery red rings on the ground, raindrops falling, __it's eerily beautiful..._

It felt like a harmless game, throwing the shards at the snarling menaces below her, watching with amusement as the fuckers just lamely tried to scale the building up to her. She picked up her last glass shard, waiting to see if any more walkers would emerge from the dark building.

As one creature walked out of the darkness, she froze. The shard fell to her feet and her mouth opened. No words came out of her mouth. She rubbed her eyes, thinking she was imagining it, no, she had to be imaging it, this wasn't possible! _You can't be... You... I'm going crazy... I... I..._

"What are you... Why are you there?" Lucy whispered, her voice lost in the rain. "You can't be there... You... You can't..."

_"Lucy... Isn't it time to join us?" _Her mother purred. Her mother was just a hazy figure in the rain, not even a single drop of water on her. She looked exactly the same before her death, the same clothes, the same face, he'll, even the blood stains from the attack and that bandage on her forehead were still there! _This isn't her, that can't be her! I'm going crazy, this isn't her..._

"Mom... You're not real... Please... Stop haunting me..." Lucy begged the ghostly form. Her mother just blinked, smiling so peacefully.

_"All you need to do, is jump. Jump Lu, I promise you, then you'll be able to join us..."_ Katjaa rose a hand, using it to motion her down the roof, to jump. _If I jump, would it kill me? Even if it doesn't, those walkers will skin me alive... Not exactly the best way to go out but..._

"Mom... I can't. You know I can't." Lucy tried to reason. "I have people."

_"Everyone you know is either dead or missing, and being missing for so long... In a city so drained of life and full of dead, do you really think they survived?" _Her mother's cruel words sliced through Lucy's mind. _Well... If they're all dead then... It doesn't matter if I... I... But, I don't know that they're dead, they could be alive, somewhere... Somewhere far away from here... Somewhere... But mom's right here... She's the only one I have right now..._

_"One jump Lucy, that's all it takes."_ Her mother murmured, her voice toxic. She just stood at the edge of the snarling herd, standing there, watching her daughter with those same peaceful eyes. She stood in the middle of the pounding storm, the lightning showing off her see-through form, the red rings of water rippling around her. _Wow... she's so beautiful... in a creepy way... _Her mother extended her hand, walking closer to the edge of the roof.

Lucy found herself getting to her knees, extending her own hand, trying to grab onto her mom's. She knew she shouldn't do this, that this wasn't right, but it was her dead mom! This was a opportunity to see her, she needed to see her one more time, even if it was like this.

Her mother's blue eyes illuminated, her smile growing wide. _Mom... You're not supposed to be real... But still... I want to be with you... Mom please... Don't leave me alone, like dad did..._

Her mother was now directly below her. She had walked into the middle of the herd and made her way to the front, her hand now just a few meters from Lucy's. _"Lucy... Please... Come here... Please... I missed you."_

Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I missed you too, Mom! Please, don't leave me!" Lucy was so close to her, so close to being with her mother. Her mother reached, that beautiful smile driving Lucy to get closer. Her balance began to shift towards the herd.

A loud boom of thunder, a streak of lightning ripping across the storm clouds, and the illusion had shattered. Lucy's mom disappeared in a ray of light caused by lightning, and was replaced by walker, it's hand lurching forwards trying to grab Lucy's.

She gasped, immediately backing up away from the monster. _Mom? What the hell? What... What was...? _A cold gust of wind slapped her cheek, as well as the revelation in her mind.

She wasn't real, she was a ghost, a hallucination! _Oh shit... I can't even tell anymore what's real or not... Mom... What the hell is she doing to me? What the hell's wrong with me! I nearly killed myself, again! Fuck..._

Lucy choked back the growing sob in her throat, trying not regain her composure. _Dammit... Dammit! I can't... How much longer can I do this, with mom haunting me and all of my fucking claustrophobia! I'm all alone... I can't... I can't..._

She put her hands on her head, holding it tight, trying to block out all the bad and just... try...mtry to be positive or something! She whimpered, tears threatening to slip from her eyes. _I can't do this much longer... I can't..._

Her breath quickened, her hands shook. She released her head from her hands, the steak knives found her way into her palms. She clutched at them, a boiling sensation writhing her, she stood up, facing the herd on the ground, blinking away the tears. _I swear, one day, I hope something comes by to exterminate you things, this disease... But, I don't think that'll happen anymore. Maybe it's up to us, as survivors, to clear you things out. Maybe that's just how it is now. Yeah, just keep hope Lu, just don't think lot hose suicidal thoughts..._

She heard footsteps behind her, soft and covered up the heavy rainfall. _Fucking walkers! Think they'll sneak up on me, huh?_ She twisted around and charged into the creature, making it grunt and stagger backwards. She lifted up her steak knife, aiming at the monster's forehead.

Suddenly hands clenched themselves onto her shoulders, dragging her up. A wave of panic passed through her. _What? There's more? Shit!_ She elbowed the thing in the stomach, making it flinch backwards, releasing her._ I'm done playing fucking captive! I am not helpless!_

She curled up her fist and swung a hard punch at the walker's face. The walker dove to the right, narrowly avoiding the blow. _Wait, it dodged? Are walkers smart enough to dodge?!_

Trying to remain calm, she flashed out her knife and thrust itclose to the walker's face, making it stumble dangerously close to the edge of the roof.

Another walker suddenly grabbed her waist, lifting her up to try to immobilize her. She yelled and screamed, kicking and withering in its grasp, swinging her knives blindly, feeling it slice through something. The one that had nearly fell had begun to approach her. She yelled some more, swinging her knives in its direction. The creature jumped backwards, using its arms... No, it only had one arm, the other was a bandaged stump. It had its good arm raised up in defense.

"Ah! Shit, Lu, calm down, it's us!" A voice penetrated through her concentration. Her body turned to stone, the fuel that made her fight cut off. Her hands turned limp as she stared more closely at the people before her.

Two drenched boys stared back at her, their eyes wide at Lucy. They both wore the same apparel, the stone mountain high school jacket. One was taller than the other, with brown hair and blue eyes. The other was black-haired and had brown eyes and a single arm. _They both... They were...they're alive? But, they... How? What? No, they could be mirages, illusions..._

"What the hell were you doing Lulu? You could've killed us, or yourself, dumbass!" Travis yelled, his voice high and angry. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. Lucy stared at his hands, his form, how it wasn't as ghostly as her mother's. Her eyes grew big with astonishment as he continued to scold her. "I swear Lu, you can't just do crazy shit! Especially as dangerous as that, did you not notice the huge fucking group of walkers below you?! What if you fell? What if one of us fell?!"

"Trav, calm down, okay? She's had it rough, remember?" Ben slid to his side and grasped his shoulder, his blue eyes shining. Ben's sleeve was torn up from Lucy's knife, but it thankfully didn't go through his skin. Travis hesitated, but let her go, scratching his head.

Lucy just examine both of their faces, how it wasn't a pale, sickly colour, how they actually could converse with one another, how they didn't go for her flesh. _They're real... They're alive!" They're not ghosts or anything!_

She looked at them. Travis was saying something to Ben. "Fine, all right. Sorry Lu, but still, you scared us shitless, you know how worried we were for-"

She cut him off by grabbing him and Ben together and just joining them together for a huge hug. _They're real! They're not ghosts or hallucinations or voices! They're real humans! Oh thank God!_ She wrapped her arms around them, bringing them close, not caring how they were as drenched as she was, making them all colder. She was too damn happy to care. "You're alive! Holy shit, how are you guys alive?, I though I lost you guys!" She was laughing wildly again, but this time, at least this time her laughter was more sane.

Ben and Travis just were motionless in her arms, looking at one another nervously."Uh, hey Lu, you all right?" Ben asked awkwardly. Lucy let out another happy giggle.

"I thought you all left me! I thought I was alone! Holy shit, where were you guys?!" She asked.

"Ah, you know, just fooling around." Travis smirked, but his voice sounded drained, weary. _Well, they must be tired or something, they've been missing for a while..._Lucy just smiled wider, just feeling a light buzz of joy in her mind as she was reunited with her friends.

She noticed that during that whole encounter they had dropped a few things. Travis's pick and a metal pipe had fallen to the ground, along with...

Lucy arms fell to her side, limp, all the happiness washed off of her. She staggered towards the item, falling to her knees to grab the thing. The dirty orange hat had absorbed the water, making it look darker and feel heavier. Lucy clutched it close to her chest, her heart pounding as loud as the rain was in this storm. Her fingers shook, but her grip remained strong. She shivered, staring at both of them with wide, pleading eyes, demanding an explanation. She heard Travis and Ben mumble something To him, something she couldn't quite decipher.

"Lulu, we found the hat outside the building. We didn't find him, but, we knew that you would like the hat... When... We find him, ya know what I mean?" Travis asked cautiously, looking worried.

Lucy frowned. "So... You didn't see anything? No corpse or... Or something much worse?" Her voice was shaking.

"No, nothing at all, Lu." Ben reassured her, patting her back. "Hey, how about we get out of this rain?" He suggested, looking twitchy. "It's pouring hard."

"Yeah, good idea Ben." Travis gave his friend a smile. Lucy searched Travis's face, knowing something wasn't right. It was his smile. For some reason, Lucy could sense pain in that smile, like they both shared some sort of painful memory. _Something to do with rain or anything? Huh... Maybe they're sharing bad memories..._

"Lu? Are ya coming up?" Ben and Travis regained her attention. She looked up at them. They were both waiting patiently for her, both of them holding out a hand for her.

Her mother's face flashed through her mind, her hand so close to hers. _"Lucy... Join us..." _She had murmured. Her hand was out to her as well.

_It's the same, they're hands out to mine, like mother's... I thought mom's hand was safe to take, but it wasn't. She left me. Now, these boys... I... I need them right now, no fucking way they're leaving my sight._

She looked at the two boys again, giving them a strained smile, but taking neither of their hands and just getting up by herself._ I can manage though, I'll show them that I can pull my own weight._ "I'm fine." Lucy said, giving them a smug little smile. "Let's just go."

* * *

**I remember that one person who said they'd kidnap me if I killed Kenny but then didn't care because he was acting like a dick. Would they still kidnap me after this? XX In fact, everyone was like 'Kenny's such a dick now!' Haha, well, I imagined (and mentioned) how he became more Larry-like because he indeed was in a situation similar to Larry's, so that should start to explain Kenny's attitude.**

**I don't feel the need to explain why Kenny died. He was always going to go out like this, like a freaking hero, whether it's saving Christa, Ben, or Travis and Ben, he goes out a hero. He gets redemption, he get's a heroic death.**

**Even if it's a horrible death like that.**

**But in all honestly, in the original canon game, I don't think Kenny's dead because I saw no corpse. I need a corpse for confirmation. Too bad in my version I made it clear that he died. :3**

**I don't have much to say, this was the first half of 'Torn'. The second half, I will let you know, has a reunion with someone and it just gets so much more fun... :p**

**Oh, and to guest reviewer, 'Artemisieh', yes you can draw/create characters and stuff for this fic, no need to ask. :3 Already found a drawing in DeviantArt and was amazed because people are drawing stuff and I don't know why they do but it just makes me happy. :3 You guys make me happy, with all of the support, I can't wait to finish this story and see reactions because that will be fun to watch. ^.^**

**Hehehe, until next time friends. :3**

**The Real Final Chapter: _Torn (2)_**

**Epilogue:_ Goodnight _(Yup, I changed the Epilogue title. :3 )_  
_**


	18. Torn (Part 2)

**...**

**Hi, hey, how's it going? You uh, look good today, even though I can't see you, I'm assuming you look wonderful... You are wonderful all of you... Anyone and everyone... :/**

**Huh? We're at the final chapter you say? Oh. Yes...**

**I don't know if you can tell, but I'm nervous and happy and excited for this. This ending was planned from the start, what you're about to read was set in stone long ago, and I vowed that no matter what happened, it'd more or less stay like this, the ending. And it did.**

**You'll notice lot of those long gray line things in this one, well, we're switching P.O.V's a lot so if it gets a bit confusing, it's okay, you guys will get it. :)**

**...**

**I apologize in advance.**

**I love you guys. Thank you.**

**... Don't hate me too much after this.**

**I'm making you nervous, aren't I? :p**

**We'll, I'm nervous too...**

**Read the story, friends. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.**

* * *

Chapter 18 (Part Two)

After Ben nearly fell through a hole in the roof, the trio had discovered a small, nearly deserted convenience store, packed with a bit of food, a few camping supplies like a pillow, a blanket, a sleeping bag, some gauze and a lantern. Someone was here before us, using this place like their camp. They did indeed find two fresh walkers in the store, but that was it, other than them, the place wasn't hard to defend, they just had to patch up the hole in the roof.

As Lucy finished fixing the hole, Travis and Ben scavenged the place for anything good, but there was nothing but a few granola bars and a single water bottle. "Hey Trav..." Ben whispered to his friend in a low voice so Lucy couldn't hear.

"What is it Ben?" Travis asked. He paused, looking up from his search. Ben's face had guilt printed all over it. "Shit. If this is about you-know-who…"

"We can't just brush it off and pretend it never happened." Ben hissed. "And if Lu finds out we're lying to her…"

"She won't, as long as you don't bring it up like this so fucking suddenly and we keep a straight face while talking to her about him, then we should be fine." Travis huffed.

Ben frowned, not looking pleased with that. "Travis… She has to know eventually…"

"But now's not the time! We both saw her, how quickly she turned from happy to sad at the sight of that damn hat! Now look at her, she's been wearing that thing ever since we gave it her. If she finds out we kept this from her… His death… She'll kill us!"

"Well, I don't like keeping secrets Trav, you said it yourself when you said that we shouldn't keep any more secrets from one another, shouldn't that include her too?" Ben argued.

"Do you really want her to find out?" Travis demanded, "Ben, remember when we were approaching her, how she was on the ground, at the edge of the roof, just in the middle of the rain? Fuck, who knows what the hell she was doing there? She could've been trying some stunt like back in the attic, remember that? The knife close to her chest?" Ben's eyes blurred, his lips pressed into a grimace. He let out a defeated moan.

"Yeah… Yeah okay Trav, it's just…. Damn it, I feel guilty Trav. It's my fault."

"What?" Travis exclaimed, then quickly shut himself up. He made sure Lucy didn't overhear his voice. She was just behind the little pharmacy area, looking at shelves, done with the roof. She looked up briefly an eyebrow raised at Travis. He gave her a thumbs-up, hoping that'd make her go back to what she was doing. It did. He let out an exhale of relief then went back to give Ben a smoldering glare. He winced.

"Trav, I know what you're going to say, but hear me out." Ben said in a meek voice. "If I hadn't made him back up into those shadows then maybe we could've convinced him or something…"

"I think the guy was pretty sure that he was going to go out, one way or another. No matter how much we argued with him, he was just being a stubborn bastard… He…" Travis trailed off, his head consumed with thoughts of the old man. _He died for us, to protect us, to make sure we got to Lu. We… We got to make it up to him, we have to protect Lu for his sake, don't we? That's the whole reason he was acting like a prick to us, right? Shit… _He shuddered as he heard the echo of his grisly screams ring in his head, his blood spilling on the floor, the wet sound of flesh being devoured… _What an awful way to go out…_

"Travis?" Ben made him snap back to reality. "You zoned out on me. You okay?"

"Yeah, just fine. It's just… Shit, just... never mind." Travis shook his head, continuing to rummage through the empty shelves, hoping something would appear before him, something useful, food, water, supplies…. But nothing came up. He groaned, throwing up his hands in frustration. "There's fucking nothing in here!" He complained, "Nothing worthwhile or useful, just a water bottle and three granola bars!"

"Well, at least we can split the food up evenly, right?" Ben forced out a smile, but it was weak and tired.

"Sure, whatever." Travis grumbled. He let out a weary sigh, staring at the patched up hole. He could still see moonlight filtering through the tacky cloth. Other than that moonlight and a dim lantern set up in the middle of the store, where all the sleeping stuff were, those were the only sources of light. The convenience store was really just a small, dark eerie place, the light barely touching the corners of the store.

Ben seemed to be thinking the same thing, for he suddenly asked, "Hey Travis, is Lu okay camping in a small place like this?"

The realisation of Lucy's claustrophobia hit Travis hard, making him shiver. "Crap, I didn't ask. Do you think…?"

"Oh no…" Ben whimpered. "What if she's freaking out right now? Shit!" Without another word, Ben scampered towards Lucy, who had her back to them while she checked out the pharmacy items. Travis was right behind him, anxious to check on the girl.

"Hey Lulu, we forgot all about your claustrophobia!" Travis yelled out to her. "Are you all right? Shit, we're sorry we forgot to ask you about-" Ben and Travis both halted, stopping when they faced Lucy. The girl saw them and blushed, clutching the items in her hands close to her.

In one hand, there was a white thin package, like a gum package. In her other hand though, wasn't gum. There was the plastic wrapping, but gum wasn't in it. There were pills, two already popped out of its confinement. Small, circular round pills with little hearts engraved in them. Ben and Travis gave her a suspicious glare, making the girl flinch.

Lucy smiled, gripping the pills closer to her chest, trying not to crack under the pressure. "Uh… My claustrophobia? Uh, don't worry about it, its fine. I'm fine guys." She let out an awkward chuckle.

"Lu… What's with the pills?" Travis asked her slowly, his gaze accusing as he folded his arms.

Lucy glared back at him. "Hey, calm down, I won't overdose myself or anything bad. I'm not stupid, you know. I… I used to take this, for my claustrophobia, it calms me down."

"So… like medication?" Ben asked. "You had a prescription and stuff, right?"

"Of course!" Lucy said. "I even asked dad back in Crawford for some pills. He told Vernon, and I took a few before the whole… well, you know, the kidnapping but after all that shit, I figured I need these pills, if I don't get them then I'll keep having panic attacks. Just, let me take my pills guys, its cool." She gave them another tired smile. The next they knew she already popped in two pills in her mouth, gulping them down swiftly. She snatched the water bottle from Ben's hand and took a big gulp out of it, taking a third of the water. Travis watched uneasily, still not okay with the situation. _Getting addicted to drugs is the last thing we need… _He quickly snatched it the water bottle back.

"All right Lulu, that's your share of the water." He said. Lucy rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"Sure dude, whatever." She strutted past them, still holding the pills in her hands. She set herself down beside the lamp, yawning. Ben and Travis looked at her, then exchanged a look with one another before joining her.

The sat in a small circle together, huddling around the small lantern. Travis grabbed the blanket and wrapped himself in it, trying to keep warm while Lucy claimed the sleeping bag, tucking herself in as she leaned against the counter. Ben, holding the pillow close to him, looked from Travis to Lucy, a small smile plastered on his face.

"You want to get in this sleeping bag with me Ben?" Lucy smirked. Reddening and shaking his head, he turned to Travis. He growled.

"Dammit Ben…. I…. Dammit, fine, we'll share, I guess." He grumbled as Ben awkwardly shifted next to Travis, both of them sharing the blanket as it wrapped around the both of them. Lucy snickered at them, her eyes gleaming. "Shut up." Travis huffed out, his cheeks turning scarlet.

"Sorry, sorry. My bad." She laughed, her eyes still amused.

"D-Do you want me to go away?" Ben mumbled, already starting to move away.

"What? You'd rather get squished into that sleeping bag with Lulu? Ah, Ben wants to get some action, horny little thing." Travis suppressed a bout of laughter as it Lucy blushed, alongside with Ben, who just stared at Travis with embarrassment.

"You fucking pervert! Shut up!" Lucy managed to say after her initial shock.

"Yeah Trav… That's not cool… We all know it's you who wants to get laid. He's been checking you out for a long time now..." Ben smiled as Travis's jaw dropped, his brown eyes widening. Lucy began to squirm uncomfortably, ducking her head deeper into the sleeping bag.

"Ben, what the hell? Geez guys…." Lucy looked away from both of them, her cheeks still a fine rosy colour.

"Sorry Lu, it kind of slipped out of my mouth." Ben mumbled, but Travis could just hear the faint strain in his voice, the small tremor. _Sly, sneaky bastard, lying all slick to her. If only he could act like that with Kenny's death…_

"Liar, you jealous or something here Ben?" Travis challenged his 'buddy', elbowing him in the side. Ben smacked the back of his head, his eyes gleaming.

"Aren't you the one who gets jealous easily?" Ben countered.

"Hey, knock it off guys!" Lucy cut in. "Come on, I thought we went over this."

"But you said before all this shit happened that we'd talk about this, why not now, Lulu?" Travis pouted.

"Yeah, don't go back on your promise Lu." Ben added, making the girl turn even redder.

"I-I….I… Shit, come no guys, not now, how about when we find our group and everything's sorted out, I'm kind of tired from everything that's happened so far, you know?"

Travis and Ben let out a unified sigh, both of them not liking her delay, yet understanding. _Well, she's been through a lot. Might as well give her some time to recover, I guess._

Lucy, just smiling devilishly at her little victory, looked away, her eyes looking dreamy and faraway. _So, she thinks she won something? Huh, we'll see about that. _Travis stole the pillow that Ben was holding. While Ben began to ask Travis why he stole his pillow, Travis had already hurled it across from them, towards Lucy. However, his left hand wasn't the best throwing arm, and he just missed her head by about a few centimeters. Lucy, snapping out of her daze, looked over at Travis in surprise. Her surprise melted into a lighthearted smile. "Hey, you missed." She said dryly.

"No, really?" Travis said in sarcasm. "Shit, I suck at throwing stuff now." He grunted, staring at his right arm, now just a useless stump.

Lucy examined the ripped piece of flesh that used to his hand. "How's that feeling? Is it still… well, weird?"

Travis glared at his stump, letting out a snarl to show his disdain for it. "It fucking sucks. I hate it. I can still feel my fingers, it's like a ghost hand or something… I don't know, it's just too fucking stupid." _I'm so fucking useless now, it fucking annoys me. I was barely useful when Ben and I were fighting our way through Savannah, I can't pick locks or fight anymore, hell, maybe if I had my right hand, I could've helped fight off the walkers while we were saving Ken, I could've been stronger… I could've been… I could've saved him. But, it seemed like he was going out, one way or another._

"Well, it's better than dying, it was either your hand or your life." Lucy reasoned with him. Travis couldn't find the energy to be optimistic.

"Sure, I guess." Travis muttered. Ben took one look at the remnants of his right arm and groaned.

"Crap… I'm sorry Trav… I didn't mean for that to happen…" Ben started to apologise but Travis cut him off angrily.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. This wasn't your damn fault. Why the hell do you blame yourself for every bad thing that happens?"

"Because it is! Your hand is gone because of me Trav!"

"Hey, pardon my interruption, but what are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked, looking curious. "Is there a story here I don't know?"

_Oh, forgot that Lucy had no clue about what happened back in the bell tower at Crawford. Huh, now that I think about it, only Ben, Lee and I know about the details of Ben's near-death experience… _Travis nudged Ben's shoulder. "You want to tell Lu what happened to ya before we left Crawford?"

Ben sighed, not looking at Lucy or Travis. "Well… I kind of… Nearly… Fell to my death, back in Crawford." Lucy gasped, green eyes turning huge. Ben gulped and continued, "Well, I would've died if it weren't for Lee and Travis, who came back for me and helped me up."

"Yeah, and while we were leaving, I guess when I punched that one walker in the face or something, I guess it took a nibble off of me." Travis finished Ben's story.

"You punched a walker in the face?!" Lucy nearly yelled at them, making them both tense up at her sudden, loud voice. "You fucking dumbass! Why the hell would you do that?! No wonder you got bit! It could've torn off your entire hand and kill you! You're so stupid!" She cried, the rage roaring in her voice.

"C-Come on Lu, it was an honest mistake, right Trav?" Ben looked at his friend.

"Well, it was kind of intentional. " Travis stated, earning him a disapproving head shake from Ben, clearly not wanting that response from him. "I mean, if I didn't punch them, I'd probably die anyways. I was on the offensive, you know? That's just how I am." Travis elaborated, explaining further his point.

"Then learn some fucking defense, fighting's not all about offense, you know what I'm saying?" Lucy asked.

"You of all people would say that." Travis scoffed. "I bet you got into loads of fights before, with your violent personality, huh?"

Lucy released a small chuckle. "Well, only two or three times I got into a fight… It was over some stupid things, people just know how to piss me off, you know?"

"I bet you lost at all of them though, you're a weak fighter." Travis smirked.

Lucy snorted, "No. Well, I mean, I'm pretty decent, I guess… Well… No, actually, I couldn't. I can now though. You two are probably better than me."

"Ben's the best fighter out of all of us." Travis punched his friend's shoulder. "Yet somehow he sucks at killing walkers."

"Well, fighting with fists is different from fighting with weapons." Ben said, rubbing his shoulder. "I feel clumsy holding a weapon, I'm more of a hands-on kind of person. Travis is the walker killer."

"Or at least I was." Travis said in a dull tone. "With my right hand gone, I might as well be a liability. This leaves Lulu over there to be Miss Walker-Killer."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I can't kill for shit. I'm not the best too. I've only killed probably… Ten, maybe? Ten walkers. Not a lot, no experience."

"In the end, we're all just crappy fighters that have somehow survived all of this shit." Travis began to lean against a shelf. "We could've easily died within those first few days, not knowing what the hell was going on and being all naïve and hopeful, yet we somehow survived. That's so weird."

"Yeah, remember how it all started for us?" Ben said, "It was during the play-offs with the whole team and cheerleaders… Shit, that whole thing in that gym, Jenny committing suicide and the bandits raiding out camp…" Ben trailed off, his eyes turning a bit moist. Travis sighed, knowing what memory was passing through Ben's mind. He gently rubbed his friends back.

Lucy tipped her head to one side. "Something the matter?" She asked. Her eyes widened and she cursed. "Shit, sorry. I know you guys must've lost lots of people before joining our group… Aw shit, I didn't mean to stir up some bad memories. Sorry." She apologised.

"No Lu, it's cool. It's just…" Travis paused, "Those fucking bandits. They didn't just raid our camp, they captured our friends, and teachers… tortured their poor asses." Ben whimpered softly, shaking his head. Travis rubbed his back some more. "Ben was one of them. They would've done the same to him if he hadn't escaped and we got him to safety." Travis said in a low voice.

"Oh... Crap…" Lucy mumbled, now shifting uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to pry or anything, you didn't have to tell me…"

"No, its fine Lu, shit happens." Travis reassured her. He tried to change the subject. "So… Uh, what about you? What shit have you gone through since this whole thing?"

Lucy pondered for a moment, "Well, it all started when some walker grabbed Duck while we stopped for gas for our truck. We were visiting my aunt and was returning back home, to Florida. After dad beat the shit out of it, we had to drive through Atlanta to escape. Have you guys been into Atlanta at all during this whole thing?"

"That's where we were heading, but no, we never made it there." Travis responded.

"You're lucky. That whole place was just … chaotic. There were people begging us to stop, walkers of course, but also alive people, people we could've helped but we chose not to. We just left them there, with the walkers. We even ran over a few of them." She shuddered, remembering. "After all that, we found this farm we could stay at, and that's how we met Lee and Clem, at the farm. After it got attacked, we had to leave. We went to Macon and got surrounded by a bunch of walkers, when Carley came in with another guy, Glenn, and saved us. That's basically how we met Lilly and Larry, and how we all teamed up."

"Larry?" Ben questioned, "Was he that old grumpy guy we saw when we first came by? Didn't he die back at the Dairy somehow?"

"Hey, how did he die?" Travis piped in. "Lilly kept going off on how Kenny killed him, but your dad never spoke about it. He didn't really deny or confirm anything… What the hell's that about?"

Lucy's eyebrows creased in thought. "You know… I don't really know. He never spoke about it. But, he couldn't have killed him, right? I mean, there was no reason to, my dad wouldn't just kill people just because they were acting like assholes."

Travis restrained himself from laughing bitterly from the irony of her statement_. Actually, he would Lulu, Ben and I should know, he tried to kill us back at the hole because we were asses to him. _

Ben yawned, rubbing his eyes, "Can we sleep now? It's been an exhausting day."

"Yeah, we can." Travis murmured, his eyes feeling heavy.

"How about you two sleep while I keep watch? Like shifts back at the Motor Inn, remember those?" Lucy suggested, "We need someone to keep watch."

"Oh fuck, don't remind me of those. I hated doing fucking night shifts!" Travis complained.

"Come on Trav, it won't be so bad." Ben said. "How about I take the shift after Lu, so you'll be well-rested before you get up?"

"Well, all right." Travis agreed, "That's fine with me." He curled himself against the shelf, his back to Ben. He could feel Ben squirming behind him, getting into a comfortable sleeping position.

"Um… Night…" Ben mumbled softly.

"Yeah, good night." Travis muttered drowsily.

"Night boys, see you in the morning." Lucy's voice was the last thing he heard before he promptly black out into a realm of slumber.

* * *

_Finally, they're asleep, knocked out cold. _Lucy smiled to herself, making herself snug in her sleeping bag. Not that she wanted them asleep, she just felt she needed some time to herself.

With nothing really to do besides keeping watch, Lucy's mind began to wander, thinking of many things. The whereabouts of her father, Lee, and Clem. _Dad… His hat… Travis and Ben… _She found it a bit odd how they found his hat but not him, sure, she was there when he lost it, but, if she remembered correctly, she saw him drop it and the entrance of that one building. _He couldn't have gotten out of there by himself… He was too beaten up… Ben and Trav couldn't have been on the roofs the whole time if they found my dad's hat… So they were definitely outside the building dad and I entered. They must've entered the building… But… They didn't spot my dad? How…? If they took the path we took, dad shouldn't have wandered too far, he should've caught up with me or them…_

_Unless he's dead. _Lucy didn't want that to be true, but there was a part of her, the negative side of her, thinking, _He's dead. He has to be. The deep wounds on his body… One of them had to be a bite mark… He must be dead if that's the case… Then… He's… I don't think I'd be able to deal with that... I..._

Lucy shook her head, not wanting to think that, she wanted to think of other things. She thought of Lilly from time to time, wondering if that bitch was alive still. Lucy gazed at her knuckles, remembering how they were once coated with Lilly's blood. _Yeah… I beat the shit out of her… I still don't regret though. I still don't…. I think._

She thought briefly about Chuck, the nice old kind man, who also went missing. She thought about Christa and Omid, who had died, devoured by dead in the mansion. _Damn… Of all the ways to go out… I'd hate to go out that way... Even though I nearly did... Back with that herd... Mom... _Lucy cleared her mind, steering it into another direction.

She tried hard not to remember the stranger, tried not to think about the cold, clammy hands…. The dark cloth over her eyes, the cramped feeling, the heavy breathing… his voice in her ear... Lucy shivered, feeling her heart start to race, but not too much, not enough to trigger the claustrophobia. _I'm glad I found those pills…. They'll help me for a good while. By the time they wear off, we won't be in this wretched small place._ She tried to erase that experience from her mind.

She'd think about Ben and Travis, the two boys that came into her life so violently, in the strangest circumstances. _Their teacher had to die so they'd meet us, the group we had. It must've been tough for them. _She hadn't really thought about it, but when Travis mentioned the group they were in before they join theirs and how they've endured such hardships, she felt a bit more sympathy for them. _They lost everyone… Ben doesn't even know what happened to his family too... All that uncertainty, and whatever happened with the bandits… Geez, there's a lot I don't know about them still._

_It makes me think if I really want to hook up with one of them. I don't know, I feel like I'd be happy with either one, but they each carry different baggage. Ben killed my half of my family and Travis nearly forced me to do who-knows-what with him. They've both got different personalities, but they're both… special. I… Shit, how do I choose? I don't want to ruin our friendship…_. _Even though… I think I know who I'd choose… I think… _

She groaned, burying her head in her sleeping bag, trying not to think about it anymore. She did however, start thinking about the thing that always invaded her mind.

_Mom and Duck. How they're both dead. _

_Am… Am I going crazy? Have I gone mad? What was that, back in the rain, that hallucination?_

The lighting, the herd of walkers, her mother's ghost calling out to her. _What's going on with me? Is this some sort of symptom or side-effect of grief? Or am I just simply insane? _

Throwing glass at the walkers, laughing and taunting at the things. _Maybe I am going insane. What was I doing back there, what happened to me? Shit… _

_Mom, that fucking hand, the hallucination… Her hand, urging me to go with her, and I almost did… Am I that suicidal? _

The knife to her chest back at the attic. _Mom was telling me to do it… And at the time, I was so broken up, I could've done it… Maybe…. Maybe it's when I'm at my lowest is when I see mom, when she tells me to join her… If that's the case, maybe I have to stop being so sad. Be happy, try to… Move on. If I can._

Tears were starting to form, but she absolutely refused to cry, not anymore. _I've cried enough, I don't want to be sad anymore, but… I miss mom, I miss Duck, and seeing them like this, that hallucination… What's that mean? Is she real? is she trying to tell me something?_

Lucy sighed, frowning, hugging her knees closer as she just tried to stop thinking completely of everything so far.

* * *

It was only an hour into the trek and already Ben felt like collapsing onto the floor, his legs like jelly. They had begun to search for their missing group members from the roofs, Chuck, Clem and Lee. _Don't forget about Kenny, even though he's dead but we got to keep it all a lie so Lucy won't figure out her dad is dead. _He frowned. He didn't want to lie to her, the last time he did she was more than upset with him, but… He knew that if he told the truth, her reaction to the news would be very far from positive. _She'll end up hating us both forever, she'll never forgive us… But if we don't tell her, it's like giving her something fake to hold onto, fake hope… That's not cool, we shouldn't do that to her, but we really don't have a choice in the matter…_

The weather was better than yesterday. Granted, it was still pretty cloudy and there were a few chilly burst of wind, but at least it wasn't pounding rain like yesterday. His Stone Mountain jacket wasn't even fully dry from all that rain.

They were heading backwards, going all the way back to the mansion in hopes that they'd at least find Chuck, who was seen there last. If they couldn't find Lee or Clem… Well, they knew Lee had agreed with Christa to get to the countryside, so maybe they'd be at the train waiting for them or already somewhere in the country. _Either way, we better hurry and find Chuck, then get the hell out of Savannah._

He didn't like the silence while they all walked, the lack of words. The silence made him think, it made him think about everything, _Christa and Omid, Lilly and Carley, Lucy's entire family… I ruined all of that, I killed so much…. I just… I don't want to kill anyone anymore, I want to be useful, I don't want to fuck-up, in any way anymore. Right now, it's just Trav, Lu and I. Fuck… If one of us die, hell, if I kill one of these guys… I swear, I think that might be my end… I… I can't handle this…_

_No, stop thinking about that…. I can't._

Ben was glad they were backtracking, it meant that he could go back at get Lu's kite or her. _If it's still there, the wind might've blown it away somewhere… If it got lodged into another tree, I swear…_

After a few minutes, Ben could see the familiar hole up ahead, the hole where they parted ways with Lee and Kenny. _The kite's gone. Go figure. Crap._

Travis walked up to the hole, peering in and giving it a nasty stare. "This is the hole we jumped into, that's how we got separated from your dad and Lee. We got trapped in there." He told Lucy. She blinked away the weariness, trying to focus.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah. I remember you guys talking about that hole…" She murmured.

"Lulu?" Travis was staring at the girl, his eyes narrowed. "You all right? You seem a bit off."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I just feel, exhausted. After everything that's happened to us, to me, I just feel… crappy." Her voice was worn-out, no energy behind them.

"What you've gone through, I won't blame you of you felt a bit tired after all that." Ben said softly. "I mean, the kidnapping, we don't even know how that went for you. Are you all right? Did your kidnapper… Well, who was the kidnapper? Just some creepy stranger?"

Lucy's eyes clouded. "That man… He… He was a horrible bastard." She spat the words out in disgust, like they were rotten pieces of food. Ben waited for her to say more, but that was it. She didn't say anything else, just stared angrily at the ground.

"Lulu? He wasn't mean or anything, he didn't do shit? Nothing too bad or anything?" Travis pressed, his voice taking a gentle turn.

Lucy sighed, shaking her head, "No… Nothing… Nothing happened." The words sounded forced out of her. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't sound like nothing happened." Ben murmured.

Lucy hissed, "What the hell's with all the questions? We got to find my dad! Move your lazy asses!" She pushed passed both of them, walking quickly on the wooden bridge.

Not going to comment on her sudden anger, Travis and Ben just followed her silently, trailing behind her as she led, now confident and focused on finding the missing members.

Another set of minutes had passed, the trio still hiking through the roofs. No one was at the mansion, not even Chuck, who was last seen in there. Assuming that he went to The Marsh House, they decided to backtrack once more, to check one final time if they bump into the old man on the way. The passed the bridge and the hole again and were getting pretty close to where they found Lucy._ Or maybe we already passed it, I can't tell, all these buildings and roofs look the same to me._

Ben, starting to feel himself grow exhausted, began to look around, hoping that there'd be some sort of shelter or cover for them to rest for a while. _We've been walking for such a long time… Just for a bit… Let's take a quick rest._

While his eyes wandered, he locked onto something quite odd. In the far-off distant, there was a figure up ahead, just one rooftop away from them, so not that far-off. Ben's eyes widened at the familiar attire, an orange and grey hoodie, with the hood up. The figure had its back to Ben, but Ben could definitely see the large pick that was attached to its back.

_Holy shit… Molly!? She's alive?! I didn't kill her?! _She was just standing there, leaning against an entrance that led down into the building, her head down, her arms folded like she was resting. _It is Molly! Holy fucking crap! Molly! She can help us find everybody! _

Energy began to pump into his system as he started to dash towards her, the happiness growing in him. "Ben!? What the fuck?!" Travis was yelling behind him.

"I found Molly!" Ben called back, halfway at the girl. Molly, hearing the commotion, slowly raised her head, as if woken up from her resting. _Well, I guess the yelling would wake anyone up, shit, she'll be grumpy, won't she? Oh man… How do we explain everything that's happened to us so far?_

He could hear Travis and Lucy grumble before they began to tread after him, their complaints not soft at all. Ben rolled his eyes and kept his pace, Molly now beginning to straighten herself out, he could hear her groan.

"Molly! It's me, Ben!" He yelled, hoping she wouldn't driver her pick in his head. "Molly, I'm from Lee's group, remember?"

As he got close to Molly, he could smell the walker guts on her, how strong the scent was. He could see that she too had smeared rancid organs on herself. He remembered before the convenience store how Lucy mentioned how you could use the smell of the dead as camouflage so they wouldn't notice your presence. Lee, Clem, Kenny and her used walker guts to smell like them and go through the crowd. All would've gone well if it weren't for the rain that washed off their smell.

Ben stopped himself in front of her. He could hear Lucy and Travis close behind him, hearing them gasp. Ben turned to them, about to reassure them. "Hey guys, don't worry, it's only-"

He was cut off as hands grabbed his shoulder, dragging him backwards. Jaws began to close in around his neck but he quickly flinched backwards, avoiding the deadly set of teeth. _What the fuck?! _Ben gasped, his whole body as cold as a tundra.

He could hear Lucy and Travis's panicked wails as the walker pushed him into a door that led down into the building below. The hands pinned him down by the shoulders as the ragged sharp teeth snapped close to his face, nearly chomping him if it weren't for his hands the pushed her shoulders away, Molly's shoulders away. _She's a walker… She's a walker?! But… How?! That can't… That can't be! How? How did she- _Then he saw it.

The small bite mark and crimson splatter glued onto her shoulder.

A dark feeling consumed Ben. _No… She got bit?_

_ Was it…. My fault?_

_No… No don't tell me please… I didn't kill her to… Did I?_

He was retracted from his guilty thoughts when Molly's fingers began to curl around his neck. He gasped, trying to wrench the walker away, but damn, for a walker, Molly was pretty strong. _Well, she was pretty much like a badass when she was alive… Now that she's a walker… She's carried her strength into death… _ Ben's strength began to show as he slowly began to push her away from him. Molly pasty gray face suddenly lurched into Ben's. She snarled, her teeth yellow as her wide mouth opened and bloody drool spewed from her mouth, staining Ben's skin. He shuddered at the scent of her breath, cowered as her dull glassy eyes bore into his.

More blood splattered onto Ben's face as he saw a knife erupt through her temple, the blade encased in the dark black blood. Lucy grunted, panting as she twisted the knife, scrambling the brain. The force of the stab caused Molly to press into Ben. He gasped as her weight pushed him more against the brittle door, and then to his surprise, the door cracked. _Oh crap._

The weakened wood splintered as Ben accidentally fell through the door, into the pitch black darkness of the staircase. "BEN!" Whether it was Lucy or Travis who screamed out his name, he couldn't tell. Ben's vision blurred, his entire world beginning to spin. He could feel slender hands grabbing his chest, trying to yank him forward, but instead he could feel whoever held him being dragged along in his fall.

"SHIT!" He heard Travis curse. In a moment of clarity moment where everything felt like it was in slow motion, he could see. Lucy, she had tried to grab Ben in a haste to yank him up, but now he was dragging her down. Travis, who was yelling something incoherent, had used his left hand to grab Lucy's shoulder, but now he too was caught up in the chain.

Together, the three teens were consumed into the dark building. The ground beneath them all shifted, and suddenly the air was knocked out of him. Ben grunted as he began to tumble downwards. _Shit, we're falling down the stairs!_ He could feel the occasional bump of another body rub against him, the muffled noises of his companions. He could taste the metal taste in his mouth, the taste of blood. He could feel and hear the crumbling of the building around him, the stairs ripping apart as they smashed into it. It was a good ten seconds at least, before they hit solid ground.

Ben rolled onto his stomach, his whole body littered with bruises. He licked his mouth, the blood not prominent, just faintly there, nothing to worry about too much. He groaned, trying to regain his vision. He could feel blood throbbing from his nose, but other than that, he felt okay, the bleeding wasn't heavy, it was okay.

The dim building showed Molly's body, limp and lifeless as it laid a few inches from Ben. He gasped, beginning to crawl away from it.

Travis was right next to him, his back to him. Ben winced, getting accustomed to his own pain before he crawled to Travis's side, trying to gain his attention. "Trav? Are you all right?" He turned his friend around.

Travis groaned, clutching his stump. Ben gasped. The bandages the covered the amputation had ripped, causing the already hurt flesh to bleed. Travis moaned again, his eyes glazed as he stared at Ben. "Gah… B-Ben… Shit, this… It…. Hurts…."

_Fuck! No! I can't kill Travis, I can't! NO! Shit…. What do I do?! _

_… Lucy, she might know! _Ben scanned the area and saw Lucy's crumpled body just across from him, a couple of meters away. "Lucy! Are you all right?!" Ben yelled to her, praying that she too wasn't injured.

Lucy slowly got to her feet, trying to gain balance. She saw Ben and smiled. "Hey, I'm fine, I'm okay." She seemed the least injured, only a few visible bruises. She took unsteady steps towards him. Ben, making sure Travis was secure, got up and began to walk to Lucy, anxious. The floor creaked beneath him. He felt it tremble under him.

_... Fuck!_

His eyes widened in horror and he stared at Lucy. She noticed and stared back in confusion.

In that moment,before he could yell out to her, the ground began to collapse beneath him. He let out a terrified squeak before swiftly jumping out of the danger zone. He gently scooped up Travis and moved him away from the danger. "Lucy! Quick, move!" Ben cried.

She took a step backwards, but she was too slow. In a matter of seconds, the ground easily swayed beneath her and she was easily eaten up by the forces of gravity. Giant emerald eyes met Ben's sapphire ones. She let out a fearsome wail before she disappeared into the pit of darkness below. Ben's heart stopped beating.

He just numbly stared into that pit, hearing a soft thud.

That's all he heard, and nothing was said for a good minute or two as the dust settled around him. He gulped.

"Lucy? Are you… Lucy?" Ben called her name timidly.

There wasn't an answer. Ben trembled, his hands so cold, so shaky… "LUCY!" He screamed, hoping she'd answer.

"Ben?" Travis rasped, "What the fuck happened? What happened to Lu?" His muddy brown gaze pierced through him. Ben shuffled uneasily, opening his mouth to stutter out his answer.

"Guys… I'm okay… I'm okay…" A thin voice made Ben whip around. He crouched near the newly black hole, unable to see the girl. He gulped, yelling into it.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" Ben demanded.

"I'm fine… I… I just… I'm hurt… Can you guys make it down here somehow?" She asked, her voice sounding frail. _What's wrong with her…? Is she all right?_

"We need to get back on the rooftop, can you come up here? Travis… Trav got hurt! I need help to care for him!"

"I'm fucking fine!" Travis weakly complained, trying to stand but then cried out and fell down, his stump still bleeding "Fuck, I said I'm fine… What… Where's Lu?" Travis snarled.

Ben yelped, taking out a bit of gauze they had scavenged back in the convenience store to wrap it up. "Trav, just stay still! You're bleeding! You're hurt!" Travis just blinked, his limbs stiff and weary. He seemed to tired to argue and he closed them, breathing softer now.

He could hear Lucy mumble something unclear. He strained to her pained voice."Okay… Yeah… I'm coming… Don't worry about it…" Her voice began to fade away, heavy footsteps echoing away into the distance.

Ben shivered, realising that he just sent Lucy, who was probably injured, on a small journey up to them in a dark, scary, unstable building. _Please… Don't…. _"Be careful Lu." Ben called out softly as her voice disappeared into the distance.

* * *

_What do I do? How do I get back up there? How will I… How will I get up there again?_

Lucy stomped through the dark building, clutching her shoulder which had started to bleed, the wound pulsating. She had a few big bruises from the fall down the stairs and got her shoulder scraped as she fell down. She felt like her whole body was aching, he muscles feeling like it'd tear up if she stretched them. _But I have to keep going, I have to find them… I can't lose anyone else… I can do this! I have to! I'm strong, I can walk, and I'm not helpless…I can do things by myself… I'm okay…_

The only real problem was the dark building, it was beginning to get to her, the darkness, the lack of room, the eeriness… _Calm down, this place is open, it's not a small space, and it's open! It's okay… I'm okay… Don't get claustrophobic…_

She clutched her knives, extending her weary body as she kept an extra eye out for any walkers. _A dark, broken-down building with no walkers? Sounds too good to be true… This can't end well, I better hurry up._

But it seemed like luck was on her side. No walkers had appeared at all yet. _Maybe… Maybe this is my good day, this is my only lucky day…_

Luck was definitely on her side today, or at least it seemed like it. As she continued to make her way to find some sort of staircase or ladder or something to get up, she saw something too familiar. A thin, blue paper with some sort of sticks attached to it. _What? Is this my… Duck's…?_

Carefully, she picked to up. A smile grew wide on her face as she realized that it was indeed Duck's blue kite, now splattered in blood. _What the hell? Where did the blood come from?_ She pulled up the kite. She frowned, the kite attached to something in the shadows. "What the hell…?" She muttered, tugging at the stuck string. "What's it stuck to?" She pulled hard and the weak thread ripped. Lucy looked at the torn end, wondering what it was attached to.

She shuddered as a soft growl was heard. She heard a squishy sound, the scraping of nails against the cold cement floor as something dragged itself in her direction. It disturbingly reminded her of how Mark dragged himself on the ground back at The Dairy. _Ew… Oh please not some gross, legless walker…_

Sadly, that was the case. Emerging from the darkness, a walker was using its hands to drag itself towards Lucy, its arms swaying as soon as it saw her. Lucy winced, backing away and getting a better look at the poor thing. It seemed like the walkers devoured most of its belly and legs, which were just torn off him, clots of blood and bone jutting out-of-place. He only had his chest and up still intact, minus the bites on his neck. He wore such a bloody shirt it was impossible to see what colour it truly was before the blood. He had his nose bitten off, so it was disturbing to see such a thing with a large bite hole where his nose was supposed to be. The walker also had a mullet and some tufts of hair under where his nose used to be, as if it were a moustache. It's teeth had a long line of string in them, probably the string to her kite.

Lucy felt pity for the thing, it seemed like his corpse was fresh. His skin wasn't the pasty gray the usual walkers were, it still had a tint of liveliness in it, but barely.

"Damn, you poor thing." Lucy murmured, raising her steak knife to put it out of its misery. It's grey, bulging eyes met hers.

She froze, staring at the eyes, the face once more, the features disturbingly familiar. _A mullet, traces of a moustache, those eyes… Those fucking eyes… Why does it… It can't be… It can't…._ She felt like she'd collapse at any moment. She shivered, backing away from the thing as it kept swing its arm, roaring at her menacingly. Her body's temperature dropped, her breath stopped along with her heart. Raw fear was fresh in her mouth.

_No, this could be anyone, it can't be him! I mean, what are the chances it's him!? It's slim, it can't be! It can't… It can't be… I refuse to... Believe... That... That..._

The weight of the hat on her head made her feel like she's keel over. With shaky hands, she lifted the hat off of her head, her vision beginning to blur. _Please… This can't be him… Anyone but him…_

She carefully placed the hat on the walker's head and stared hard at its face.

Her father's face stared back at her.

…

…

… _No…_

There was a dreadful silence before Lucy covered her mouth from crying out, falling to her knees and clutching her heart in anguish. She felt like wailing but she knew she couldn't. She promised herself, to not cry anymore, not to shed a single tear, but this… Her father was dead, no, worse, he was a walker, a walker with no legs! Just… some hideous deformed thing of what he used to be. _This man…this monster... Is not my father anymore…_

"Dad… Dad… You…" Lucy whimpered, sobs stuck in her throat. She swallowed them, not wanting to cry, refusing to cry, she couldn't!

Kenny growled, his hand, which was missing a huge chunk of its palm and pinkie, trying to grab her, She backed away some more, breathing heavily.

"How…. How did this happen? Holy crap… You were swarmed, weren't you? Dad… How could you… Why…? Dad…. I…" Lucy couldn't find the words to say anything. Her mind was just a jumbled mess.

_This isn't right… This isn't fair…. I lost my entire family, I lost nearly my entire group… How can I… What can I do now? How will I go on…? What… Why dad…? _She wanted to reach out to him, to hold his hand, his body, she wanted to embrace him... But the monster that took him over refused that wish, it growled and spat at her feet. She settled just sitting a safe distance from it. She stared at him, wiping her eyes.

"You… You were an asshole, you know that?" Lucy mumbled, "But… you're my favourite asshole. I… There was a part of me that assumed you were dead… I should've listened to that part… I… Shit, dad…" Lucy looked away from the thing, still crawling away as it slowly dragged itself towards her, the monster that used to be her father. She gulped, her mouth beginning to feel dry and her forehead swamped with sweat. She wondered if he was still there, still able to hear her apologies, the words she wished she said to him. She sniffled.

"It's been a while since I've said this… But… I… I love you, dad, I love you." The fucking tears, she hated them but she had no control as they began to form. "I'm sorry, for everything dad. Everything I've ever done… From not listening to you to fighting with you… I... I… I-I'm going…. I…." She hiccupped, wiping her eyes took a long, steady breath, preparing herself.

"I can't leave you like this…" She whispered, the steak knife feeling large in her palms. "I can't let you suffer… I have to… Put you out…"

If her father understood, he showed no sign of it. His void eyes just stared through her, his teeth snapping, the clacking of the things loud and echoing through the dark building. She hung her head, the gravity of her position making the tears slip out of her eyes, falling onto the concrete floor. She sniffled, hiccupped, and wiped her face, her chest starting to ache as the violent sobs took control of her. Her once nearly invincible tears now began louder. She grunted, her chest hurting more and more as she continued to sob hard, sob loudly and make a mess of herself, sniffing up globs of gross snot. She wiped her nose and tried to stop herself, she put a hand over her mouth and used the other hand to wipe her eyes. She bit her lip, trying to stop then noises emanating from her. _Walkers... Other walkers could hear me..._

"I-I-I…." She sobbed out the stuttered string of words. "I'll d-do it. I c-can d-do it…." She rasped, "I can! I swear dad… I can…"

She took one last look into his eyes, his disfigured face, his ragged body. "I can do this…" She rasped again, raising the knife to his forehead. She shivered, closing her eyes.

* * *

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Calm down Trav! Shit, don't worry, please! You might start bleeding again if you keep getting all active like this when you react to stuff!"

"How the hell can I keep calm?! You lost Lucy! What the actual fucking hell Ben?!"

"I'm sorry Trav… But the building… The floor wasn't stable, she said she'd find her way up… Shit, be careful, you're still bleeding, your stump Trav!"

"I'm fine! Shit, it hurts a bit but I can handle it!" Travis nudged his fried aside, showing off his skills by waving his stump while walking. He couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him as the agony made his bones tingle in discomfort. Ben scoffed.

"Trav, you're limping, here let me lend you a hand and-"

"Screw that, I'm fine! Look at me, I'm fine, stop fussing over me! Sheesh." Travis rolled his eyes, refusing any help. "Now, what about Lu?! How the hell are we going to find her? Fucking hell Ben, you lost her! How could you fucking do that?! I fucking swear, if something happens, it's on you! Dammit Ben!" Travis yelled, releasing his frustration. _He lost Lulu! What the fuck!? You can't just lose someone you've just found, it's been barely twenty-four hours and she's gone again!_

Ben whimpered, his head hanging in shame. "I'm sorry Trav… I didn't mean… I… didn't mean to lose her… It just happened."

Seeing Ben looking truly sorry and depressed made Travis snap out of his anger. He took a breath, regaining composure.

"No… No it's okay Ben, its fine. Just… Shit, we better find her." He started to walk, but the pain in the remnants of his right arm made him wince and grunt in pain. Ben was instantly at his side.

"Here, I'll help you." He whispered, holding his arm to aid with his balance. Travis reluctantly allowed Ben to help him. _Stupid fucking arm… stupid fucking stump… Fuck this, and Lulu's missing… Shit… This fucking sucks… _

"So, what the hell do we do now? Because I say we go and gets Lulu back, right, fucking, now." Travis growled.

"Trav… We have to trust her, she'll be here, and she'll come back, all right? Have a little faith, all right?" Ben said.

"I can't help but worry, all right? This building… I don't like it, it's spooky. It… It's creepy. It…" Travis paused, staring around again. The building had a familiar feel to it, like they were here before. _If this is the place I'm thinking of… Then… Shit. _ "Hey Ben, doesn't this building look kind of familiar?"

Ben looked around, his eyes narrowed. He pondered for a moment. "Well… Now that you mention it… It kind of… It kind of looks like…" His friend stopped, staring at Travis with horrified eyes. "Crap, is this where…?"

"I think it is." Travis murmured, chills entering him.

Ben let go of Travis, wiping his forehead with his hand. "Fuck… This isn't good…"

"No shit is isn't." Travis snapped. "If… If she finds him here… Then she might… She'll…"

"She'll what?" A voice, neither Ben nor Travis's rang through the building.

The two boys spun around, their eyes wide, flinching as the shadow loomed closer. There stood Lucy, her knives gripped in her hands along with her paper blue kite. Her father's hat still on her head, and a fresh blood mark on her cheek. She had bruises on her, probably from the two falls she had. Her green eyes were dull, her eyes rimmed red, her lips quivering slightly. There was no doubt that something bad had happened to her.

_No… Shit… Did she… _"Lucy? You… You found him, didn't you?" Travis whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah, yeah I did." She mumbled, her voice cracking a bit. She sniffled, kicking at the ground as she just kept staring, her green eyes hauntingly void. "You… You… You both knew? And you didn't tell me…? Why?" There was no anger, no sadness, just some emotionless, empty voice which sounded much worse to Travis. _What's she feeling? Is she mad at us or is she sad or… or anything?_

"We didn't want it to hurt you Lu." Ben murmured softly.

"He told us not to tell you, he said it'd break you." Travis added that in.

"He did?" She mumbled, "He said that… That… He's… Such an asshole… Trying to protect me from everything…" She let out a soft chuckle, looking up at the ceiling. "Mom told me, that he would join her. She foretold that, predicted it, you know? I should've seen this coming."

_What the hell does she mean? Is her mom still haunting her? Those fucking voices?_ "You know that's not really your mom's voice, right? You're in grief, you're imagining things." Travis told her.

"Am I really? It seems too vivid, too real." She murmured, "It has to mean something… It… It doesn't matter anymore. He's dead. He's gone, just like all of them." Her voice sounded so dead when she said that. Travis winced internally, staring at her in dismay.

"Lucy… We're sorry about not telling you. We just didn't want to hurt you, you know?" Ben sounded desperate, looking uncomfortable at her current condition.

"Yeah, I understand why you did it." She said robotically. _But… Is she mad about it or anything? Why is she so…? Dull?_

Travis cautiously approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She didn't react. _It's like she's in that petrified state of shock, like when we found her in the forest with her family all fucked up…_ "Hey Lu… Are you okay? Aren't you mad at us or... Are you... Are you okay?" Travis asked gently.

"My… I… I'll be fine. I… I… don't feel mad but... I..." She seemed like she was at a loss for words, still stuttering under her breath. She shrugged Travis away and walked away from them, her back to them. Travis stared after her, grimacing at her sadness. _I wouldn't blame her for being speechless… She lost her entire family now… I'd be stunned too…_

"Well, we better find a way out, right?" Travis turned to Ben, who had a red face and teary eyes. He just nodded, sniffling up snot. Travis ignored that and limped in the direction of the staircase.

"T-The stairs crumbled when we fell in, remember?" Ben hoarsely said, "We can't use that."

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Travis groaned.

Ben shook his head, "I'm not."

"Well, what can we do? We can't just crack open that walls!" Travis complained.

"Or maybe we can." Ben's eyes lighted up, the sadness gone in an instant. "This place is unstable, remember?"

Travis took one glance at Ben and groaned. Ben just picked up a stray brick from the ground and threw it against the ceiling, hoping it'd crack. The brick just hit the ceiling and fell back down. Ben frowned, a determined look on his face as he picked up the brick again. Travis paced in front of him, starting up a lecture.

"Oh no. We shouldn't just do this!" Travis said as Ben continued doing what he did. "Ben stop! Throwing a brick up at that ceiling will attract walkers or something! Ben, remember how full this building was? Walkers don't clear out that quickly! They're going to come if you keep making noise! Ben, I swear-"

It was probably Ben's fifth throw when the brick hit the ceiling. The moment the brick impacted the ceiling, a fine cloud of dust and bits of rubble showered down on the three of them. They heard the cracks and creaks, the stretching and the crumbling of the ceiling above them. _Shit! _

"MOVE!" Ben yelled, already scrambling out-of-the-way. Lucy, shocked out of her petrified state, wildly moved away, avoiding the falling debris. Travis's feet began to move.

The broken pieces of cement came in many sizes, large and small, raining hard from the sky. Travis felt himself trip, falling flat on his chest. His stump smashed into the floor, causing a torturous feeling to ripple through him. "TRAVIS!" Someone yelled, and he saw Ben's panicked face behind him. His hands yanked him up, trying to pull him up. A few stray blocks were aimed at Ben and him.

"BEN, WATCH OUT!" Travis screamed as the blocks fell. Ben used himself as a shield, standing over Travis as debris fell straight on his back. Ben gasped, collapsing to the ground. "Shit! Ben!" Travis yelled, shaking Ben, trying to rouse him up. Ben wheezed, like the air was knocked out of him. "Are you all right?!"

"F-Fine… Just… Just… Shit…." Ben groaned, rubbing his back then wincing. Travis would have slapped him if his right arm wasn't aching, making him feel like his whole arm there was on fire.

Travis looked up, the cloud of dust as thick as water, but the rain of rocks had ceased, just pebbles drizzled through the sky. Ben and Travis had just laid side-by-side, trying to catch their breaths. They took a moment to recover."Lucy… Where is she?" Ben coughed up the dust. "Did you see her?"

"She ran away, she got away… But I don't know where she is…" Travis answered, squinting, hoping to see her form through the cloud of debris.

It took time, maybe a few minutes of both of them lying down, trying to recover, but the cloud of dust was lifting into the sky. The blinked, realizing the light streaming through. They could see it, sunlight, it was impossible to miss once the dust had lifted. _There it is… Our way out!_ Ben had created a hole, the size of a king-sized bed, for them to escape through. Travis could see some of the fallen rocks, some of them lined up unevenly, but it did lead higher and higher, if they jumped high enough, they could easily climb the rocks and get to the roof. _Holy shit, things are looking up! This is great!_

"Ben… We got to move! We're almost out!" Travis kicked his friend's leg, his eyes gleaming excitedly. Ben moaned, his back still arched in pain. Travis frowned.

"Are you all right?" He asked, seeing the dirt that covered his buddy's back.

"I'm fine… It still hurts… But I'm fine, all right?" Ben smiled. He looked up, his eyes huge as he examined their way out. "Wow… This could work Trav… We can do it! But… Where's Lu?"

Travis's heart skipped a beat. He ignored any throbs of pain and shot up, wildly staring around. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath. "Lucy? Lucy!? Lucy! Answer me!" He yelled, staring to hear an answer. _She has to be all right… Or at least better than us… Please… Please…. Lulu…_

Then he saw her, jogging up to them, no injuries beside the bruises he saw earlier. Travis let out a puff of relief. "Oh thank god, I was worried for a second and-" She nudged passed him, ignoring him. Travis glared at her offended as she stood in front of the makeshift stairs, looking twitchy. "Lulu? Is something the matter?"

"Walkers. They're coming. A fucking large group, I saw them coming up the way I came, they heard this thing crumbling, and we need to go, now!" She informed them urgently, her eyes landed on Ben, who still held his back in pain. "Oh geez Ben, what happened?"

"Heavy stuff fell on my back… It hurts…." He groaned softly, hobbling to her like an old man with back problems would. Lucy tapped her foot impatiently, biting her lip.

* * *

"Fuck…. We're pressed for time here… We have to get up…" She whispered. Lucy stared at the two boys, examining each injury. _Travis has a sore stump arm, he can't fight well, so he shouldn't overdo himself. Ben had back problems, and he wasn't useful when it comes to walkers in the first place, so… That leaves me, even though I too am not the best, but I have no choice, I have to. _

_Yeah… I can do this… This is my chance to prove to them and myself that I can be useful, I'm not helpless…. Even though… Dad… He's dead… But… _She didn't, no, couldn't think about that no. She tried not to. _I have to save Trav and Ben. They're the last things I have at the moment. _

Realising the reality of the situation, how any one of them could die at this moment, she didn't want to leave them with a broken promise, she wanted to leave them good feelings so they wouldn't feel empty like she did when her family died. _Words that I regret never saying..._ If one of them died, at least they'd remember this.

Hurriedly, she walked to Ben and pulled him close, pressing their lips together for a fierce yet quick kiss. Ben, who was still softly complaining about his back, was silenced as his lips touched hers. Travis's eyes widened, his jaw open as their lips parted. Before Travis could say anything, Lucy went over to him and did the same, grabbing his shirt collar and colliding their lips together, a desperate, quick kiss. She quickly retreated before Travis got too into it. His hands were going to wrap around her if it weren't for her quickly scooting back. As soon as Lucy finished her kiss with Travis, the two boys began to sputter out words. "Wh-What-Why-?"

"I love you guys, all right?! Now climb that shit! Quickly, now!" She urged, shoving them both to the crappy excuse of stairs. The two boys, still giving her a stare full of stars and dreams. She snarled, shoving them harder. "Stop that and get the hell moving! Go! GO!" She screamed, the walkers stomps now beginning to enter her hearing.

Snapping out of their daze, Travis and Ben just nodded stupidly, climbing the debris. Lucy handed Ben her kite for safe-keeping and stayed behind both of them, catching Travis when he nearly slipped, holding Ben's hand when he needed help to gain balance, giving them a small push on the back when they had to jump. It took time, but they were making progress, they were already half-way up to the roof when the walkers appeared.

_Holy fucking shit… _If Lucy had to make a wild guess, she'd say a hundred, because the group that had gathered below them was a sight to see. There were such a variety of them, bloated ones, some of them basically skeletons, peeling skin, amputated arms, hanging, unnaturally jaws, some of them legless, crawling… like her father… _Shut up! Stop it! Stop thinking!_

"Holy shit!" Travis yelped. Ben whimpered, his blue eyes teary as the two boys just gazed at the sight.

"For fuck's sake, move your asses before I push you!" Lucy screeched. They were so close, so close… Only one jump, one easy jump. "Travis, jump! And hurry!" The walkers were beginning to attempt to scale their crappy stairs. She could feel the blocks begin to shift, the walkers moving them out-of-place.

"TRAVIS HURRY!" Lucy shrieked, grabbing Ben's shoulder. He smiled reassuringly, even though the fear was too evident just by the shine in her eyes. She was scared; she was in fear of falling into that endless herd, that cramped space, the squished, the small… The crowd… Her mother… Her hand… Join her… In the small, cramped crowd….

"_Lucy… Come join us…."_

_What's happening, my mouth feels dry, and my throat feels like sandpaper… I… The room, is it spinning? Am I getting dizzy? Holy shit, not good, oh no… Of all things, my claustrophobia, now…Dammit the pills... I... Where are they? Of all times, this had to happen…. Holy shit, everything's turning…. The fucking growls, it's echoing, oh god, its feeling crowded, too many walkers… too many… too many…_

"_Lucy… Come join us… Now…" _

Lucy squinted, seeing it again, _her _again, in the crowd, shouldering past the walkers. _Is that mom in the crowd? Fuck, not again… Fuck… Mom please… go away…_

"_You're father, Duck and I are waiting Lu… Remember? Just jump."_ Was that Duck? Was that her father? She rubbed her eyes, praying she could just blame the claustrophobia, but they seemed so realistic… Her father was holding Duck's hand as her mother led the way… through the crowd… towards Lucy…. They were smiling, waving to her.

_No…You're not real…. You're not real! You can't be, you never were! _

"_You know you want to join us. Why else would you consider my offer before? Please Lucy… We miss you."_

_I... I... _She just stared at the happy family I front of her, so close, yet everyone her reach unless... She...

_"Think of all the bad things Lucy, our death's, your love triangle, your group's gone, probably dead, the kidnapping, the walkers, this whole thing... One jump down to us and you'll be free Lucy... You'll be free...Don't you want your family?"_

…

_Mom…I… I want…_

"LUCY!"

Lucy snapped herself out of it, shaking her head. She gagged, couching, her head still spinning. _I'm still dizzy, this is still bad… I can't do much…_

"LUCY FOR FUCKS SAKE MOVE!" Ben and Travis were screaming at her, their faces red. They were sweating heavily, both of them quivering horribly as their eyes shone with worry. The both had their hands pout, ready to grab her when she jumped to them. Ben was on the verge of tears while Travis was on the verge of rage.

Lucy looked down, her family's silhouettes' lingering where she last saw them.

_One jump is all it takes... But... I..._

Quickly prepping herself, bent her knees, ready to take a large jump.

Then the rocks beneath her shifted. While in that odd, squatting position, Lucy found her balance uneasy, she found herself unsteady. _No! Fuck, no!_ In a desperate attempt, she stretched her legs out in a not-so-graceful leap, her hand outstretched, her fingers nearly touching the tips of Travis's and Ben's. They were screaming at her, their eyes humongous as they yelled at her, urging her to move.

She felt her fingers brush Ben's. He saw her hand try to grab his. He tried to do the same, their hands so close for the opportunity to intertwine.

Gravity decided it'd be better if Lucy fell faster, preventing her from getting a solid grip on his hand.

She fell.

* * *

Travis fell.

No, he wouldn't classify it as falling, he classified it as jumping. A fall is an accident. A jump is intentional. He didn't care how his arm was basically on fire, how he had a stump, how that this might be a stupid death sentence for him, none of that mattered at the moment. He jumped down and dived to grab Lucy's still outstretched hand.

Ben, who was screaming at the top of his lungs grabbed Travis's foot. Travis, falling fast enough, was able to grab hold of Lucy's palm with his left hand, holding her hand close to him. _Holy shit she's heavy! I thought she'd be lighter than this!_

"TRAVIS! LUCY!" Ben was screeching, repeating their names over and over again in a terrified chant. His grip on Travis's ankle was clumsy, Ben's clammy hands trying to get a good grip.

"You fucking idiot." Lucy whispered, her soft voice overpowering the many snarls of walkers. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm saving your pretty little ass, all right?" Travis strained to smirk, her weight and his arm making him feel shuddered of pain ring throughout his body. "Ben, quickly pull us up!"

Lucy's green eyes were round as Ben slowly begun to haul them up. Travis was staring to pant, grunting, sweating as his hand began to feel slippery. Lucy was starting to whimper, her eyes glued at the crowd of walkers, focusing so hard on them, like she saw something that Travis couldn't.

The strain on his arm made him feel like it'd tear off at any moment, dropping Lucy into the rabid herd below. The walkers below them were swinging their arms, trying to grab them, some of them still scaling the stairs to get a better hold of them. Their arms were close, but they just couldn't reach them.

Travis gasped, his arm feeling like it'd pop off at any moment. Ben seemed to be struggling, he could hear the panting as he pulled. _Fuck… I forgot… His back was hit, will that affect his strength? Shit…._

Lucy had wide eyes, her emerald gaze locked onto the crowd, just staring. She was doing weird things, nodding her head and raising her eyebrows. She looked from Travis to the crowd and frowned, her eyes clouded in thought. Travis could see her lips moving slightly, as if she were talking to someone down there. He leaned his head closer, trying to listen to her words. His eyes widened as he realized what she was saying.

His arm felt like it would dislocate if the pressure kept going like this, his hand felt drenched and slippery due to his nervous sweat, he was weak due to his sore painful arm and the bruises from the fall into this building, and he could feel… His hand, Lucy's hand…

He stared down at her with wide, pleading eyes. "Lucy..."

She looked back at him, smiling painfully, those emerald eyes glittering.

Her mouth moved, words forming from her.

His hand got weaker.

Her grip began to get looser.

* * *

_Holy shit... No... No fucking way..._

_This is happening... This about to happen... Everything feels so slow, like we're underwater... But... I know what's going to happen next._

_It's true what they say, how before you die, your life flashes before your eyes..._

_Holy shit... My life before the walkers... It seems so faraway..._

_..._

_I'm sorry._

_There's so many things I should've done better, I should've been a better daughter, I should've been more understanding to you, dad, I shouldn't have argued and yelled at you, I should've appreciated you more, hear you out, but… You were a dick. Then again, you were a dick, but it was for me, but still… I'm sorry for any pain I caused._

_I'm sorry for being a burden sometimes, every time when we had claustrophobia. I'm sorry I can't fight walkers that well, I'm sorry for never being useful. I wish I had contributed in some way, I wish I did something that would aid us all. Maybe I did and I just don't know it. Who knows? _

_I'm sorry for beating in Lilly's face, even though she deserved it. I'm sorry for sneaking out of The Motor Inn just for the damned kite. I'm sorry for being bitchy at times. I'm sorry for not listening, for complaining, for anything bad I've done. _

_I'm sorry to Travis and Ben, who I pitted against each other. I wonder sometimes why me, how come they both like me. I can't figure it out, but I like them back. I really do._

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell them who I'd choose, I wish I did… I always knew… Deep inside that I'd choose… That… I'd…_

* * *

Ben yanked harder, gasping for air as he nearly got it. His back was aching horribly and his arms were totally worn-out plus his whole body was just a sore mess, but he knew he had to pull, if he didn't… If he didn't then he didn't know what he'd do, what would happen. He had to do this, no one die_, no one can die!_

The walker's roars suddenly intensified, growing twice as loud as he heard the herd move, their feet stomping, and their snarls fearsome. There was a muffled cry, and Travis had tensed up, his muscles stiff. A familiar metallic scent hit his nose, but Ben didn't let that distract him.

Grunting one last time, Ben yanked as hard as he could, and got Travis's stomach on the roof.

Travis, unsteadily, pulled himself up, kicking Ben's hand away as he got to his feet, his eyes disoriented as he just stared into the pit of walkers. He quivered, biting his lip as shadows covered is face as he stared down. He clenched his fist, shaking his head. He could hear a slight whimper from Trav as he started to get misty eyes. Ben stared at him, confused.

"Trav? What's wrong?" He whispered gently, approaching his friend. "Hey, it's all right, we're all safe we're all-"

When the words left his mouth, he froze, realizing what he said and what was lacking.

His knees shook as he gazed at his friend, the grief fresh in his eyes.

Time got slower around Ben as he realized the horrible pattern that connected it all.

The walkers growling louder. The whole herd in movement. That muffled cry. Travis tensing and reacting the way he did.

How he was the only one pulled up.

_No…. He couldn't have…_

Numbly, Ben walked to the edge of the hole in the ground. He covered his mouth, instant tears at his eyes. His legs gave way and he fell, unable to take his eyes off the sight.

One whole herd, ripping out intestines, guts, organs, their mouths bloody, and their hands soaked and gripping the precious organs that they carelessly chewed on, bits stuck in their teeth. The metallic scent was overpowering, so strong that it would just bathe all over your mouth if you let it. It would take a load of air fresheners and rain water just to watch the scent away. He could feel himself grow queasy, clutching his stomach but unable to look away. Their clawed hand kept ripping open flesh, he could see, dear god, he could _see_ the blood still pumping, the organs still working, like a machine still whirring even though it's missing parts. As the walkers mindlessly chewed on the flesh, a sight Ben was getting used to, Ben forced himself to see what he never wanted to see.

His eyes danced onto her, her body, just sprawled out on the ground as walkers just ripped her open, a huge tear in her from her neck to her torso, like they just simply unzipped her open. Ben's stomach twisted into knots, the bitter taste of vomit in his mouth and his chest about to burst, his heart about to explode. His entire body felt like it was the one ripped open, being violated, torn into, devoured. _Holy shit… They opened her up… They're feeding on her… they're…. They're…_

The worst part was her face. How there was a thick coat of dark blood and sweet mingled on, how her once lively curly hair was now splayed against the ground, looking dead. Her mouth was hanging open, a silent scream, her tongue twitching in her mouth. Her eyes were squinted, her eyes dull but not quite dead, the shine of life still in them as her pupils vibrated, staring at the sight around her through her narrow view.

_Holy shit… She's alive! She's still… Alive! _

_..._

_She's suffering, even if we somehow kill this herd… We can't save her._

_She's dead._

The thought was too much for Ben. He didn't understand. He couldn't believe it. He… Everything didn't seem right… Everything… _This was all… But… No…._

_She's dying._

_Oh god..._

_Is it… Am I to blame? If… If I hadn't taken that hatchet from the door in Crawford, Molly would be alive. She wouldn't have become a walker. If I hadn't seen Molly earlier, if I hadn't seen her walker form, we wouldn't have fallen in there, we wouldn't have fallen and gotten injured, she wouldn't have seen her father, if I hadn't thrown that brick, I wouldn't have attracted those walkers, if I didn't get hit by those rocks, I could've helped myself, I could've pulled them up, I could've-_

_Wait… Trav was pulling her up… Travis jumped to save her… What..? Did…!? No…._

_Travis let her go._

_Travis was the one who had her, and he let her go._

_..._

_..._

_Travis killed Lucy._

Ben gazed at his supposed best friend, his eyes wide. Travis was wiping his mouth, and not too far off there was a pile of vomit next to him. Travis was shaking horribly, his hands covering his face so Ben couldn't see his facial expression. He could hear the soft whimper from him, the small pants. He could see the way his legs shook beneath him, how he nearly fell over but didn't. He could see his friend nearly in tears. Travis barely, if not, never cried. Seeing him so close to waterworks was surprising. _But... Under the circumstances, it's not surprising that he'd bawl... Because..._

_Travis… killed Lucy…_ The thought repeated in Ben's mind. _No... I can't blame him, he has one hand for fuck's sake! But… He was the one holding onto her… He's strong, he said he liked her so... He shouldn't have… I… I don't know…_

He looked down at the poor girl, the girl who he liked, loved even? The girl who changed his life, who made him feel good, who kissed him multiple times… His first real crush, his first real… love? _Lucy… Is… No… She's still alive… But barely… She… She…_

_ She's alive. She's suffering. She... Oh god... Why can't she just... _

_Just die peacefully?_

As if to answer his request, Ben could hear a gun cock. Travis and Ben directed their eyes to the sound. Their eyes widened. Ben opened his mouth to say something.

_Bang!_

One shot and the bullet went clean through the forehead. Ben watched as Lucy's head lolled backwards, her eyes turning glassy as she just laid there, no life, no noise, no nothing. Ben's mouth hung open in the air, staring at the horrific sight.

Nothing but dead was there now.

… _She's dead?_

_Dead? As in… Gone? As in… dead?_

_No… No please… Is this… No…_ Ben couldn't tear his eyes off of her. Travis couldn't neither. They could only gawk as the walkers swarmed her, then a wave of dead washed over her, and she was gone, drowned in a sea of walkers. _But just this morning... Everything was wonderful, everything was okay..._

_But...She's gone… She's gone… She… She…_

And then that thought rang in his head again.

_Travis... killed Lucy..._

The gun was put back into his pocket. Two gloved hands came out, one on Ben's shoulder and one on Travis's. The two boys turned, meeting eyes as equally as somber as theirs.

"We should go, all right?" He murmured, gently pushing the two boys ahead of him.

In a grim silence, Ben, Travis and Chuck left the scene.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Yes, this was the plan, and it remained like this.**

**...**

**If you feel like it, there's an epilogue you can read. It comes out tomorrow... I hope. Either tomorrow or the day after, depending. :/**

**...**

**I mentioned before about how I wanted to write bonus chapters? It includes some alternate endings, if you like that. I like this one, I'm into the sad, beautiful, tragic stuff.**

**...**

**I enjoyed writing this. I really enjoy writing me some tragedies and tragic endings and stories like that, where it seems kind of happy at first and then,,, shit hits the fan. Although this felt risky.**

**...**

**I think I'll let you in on something. The hallucinations, her mother's voice, all of that, to me, those were Lucy's demons, I think that's the appropriate term to use. I felt like it represented her suicidal tendencies that she had during the course of this.**

**...**

**If you hate me, I understand, but, if I can say this in my defence, everyone in the canon except for Clem is either dead or missing, so we all have experiences with losses like this, right? This is the Walking Dead, and in the video game almost every character you love is dead, but for good reason. Lucy's death, it goes on to affect these boys... and fun things happen in the epilogue... so... **

**...**

**... Did I mention how nice you look today? :p**

**Epilogue: _Only One _(Yes, I changed it again. I'm indecisive. :/ )**


	19. Epilogue: The Scars We Bear

**_..._**

**_;_;_**

**I'm glad most of you were more or less okay with last chapter. I expected someone to be mad or something, I dunno, I'm a paranoid person, I guess. I love you guys... *virtual Internet hug* That won't stop me from writing bad/sad stuff though. :p**

**I changed the title of the epilogue because I am so indecisive. :/ Well, the reason this chapter took longer than I expected and the title change is because I had a few different thoughts about how this epilogue would play out, being indecisive about that... also I have school stuff to do. :| Plus I'm learning how to drive. Isn't that swell...?**

**Honestly driving seems a bit complicated for me... But you know... I'll get by... Somehow. :/**

**I have a lot to say and to respond to at the end, so... Stick around for that? :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'Walking Dead'**

* * *

Epilogue: The Scars We Bear

_"The tops of crags and cliffs, the air is thin."_

Travis eyes lazily looked at Chuck, who was solemnly strumming his guitar while singing a soft, somber song. Ben and Travis were lagging behind him, they weren't in a rush or anything.

The old man had found a way to get out of his situation and head over to The March House. When he realized no one was there, he camped there for the night and walked back to the mansion, thinking they'd be there. Chuck arrived just in time to see their hopeless situation. The old man, being respectful, led the boys out of Savannah.

_"So we'll find a mountain path on down the hill."_

They were in a golden field, long herbs up to their waists brushing their legs. The sun was beautiful, its bright gaze illuminating the field, giving the whole area a dazzling glow. The scene was so beautiful, so breath-taking... Yet Travis didn't feel a thing. He felt void, empty of anything. This sight would've amazed him earlier, and he would've mentioned to Ben and Lu how he admired the sight, he could imagine little Clem just hypnotized by the view, that child loved the things like this, the beauty of nature.

_"Meet me where the snow mountain flows," _

They left Savannah immediately after Chuck shot_...Shit... Damn, I can't even bring myself to think it... I... I still can't believe it, it doesn't seem real, and all of this feels like some sort of hellish nightmare..._

_"It is there, my dear, where we will begin again."_

But it happened, in front of him, the scene replaying over and over, her hand slipping away from his, Travis's mute scream, her face... That final look she gave him... Those words he heard her mumble under her breath...

_"Skipping stones, braiding hair..."_

He always knew that Lucy had a problem with her mom's voice supposedly haunting her, but he never imagined it was as severe as it was. Maybe it was her father's death, coupled with the kidnapping and other recent events that caused her to spiral downwards. _If only I had taken it more seriously… If we took the time to fix that… Would she have…? Would I have…?_

_"Last year's antlers mark the trail."_

_"I want to see you again mom, I want to see you." She murmured, "Wait for me." She looked up at Travis, her eye shining sorrowfully. "They're calling me. They want me… My family…"_

What was that supposed to mean? Is that saying that she'll join them now or later? Would she live or die for her family? Travis would never know, all that he was certain of, is that he was responsible for her death.

_"Take us back, oh, take us back."_

He wasn't sure what really happened, it was all so fast. His hand was hurting, it was slippery, and it was weak, her grip loosening... He couldn't tell whether it was him who was too weak or her who decided to let go. Either way, Travis blamed himself_. If I held onto her, if I was stronger, if I had my other hand and not this fucking stump... I bet she'd be alive._

_Her death... I could've prevented it, I just know it._

_"Oh, take us, take us back."_

Travis's tired gaze wandered to Ben, who kept his distance from Chuck and Travis, just walking by his lonesome. He hadn't said a word since they left Savannah, he hadn't really done much, no words, no whimpers, no tears, no sobs... Just... Nothing. Travis had no idea what was going on through Ben's mind at the moment, he wasn't sure if Ben wanted to talk or anything to him, he wasn't sure if they could even say the words that had to be said. Ben had given him and Chuck the cold shoulder, he felt like Ben was shunning him specifically though, never once giving Travis any eye contact. _He's just upset by all this... We both liked her..._

"Chuck... Hey, can we rest for a bit? I'm pretty tired." Travis said, his voice dry.

Chuck stopped playing his song and turned to Travis, giving him and Ben a soft smile. "Of course we can. There's actually a car, way over there in the distance. You think we can push ourselves more?" He pointed to a red car next to a log and tree, not too far away. Travis nodded, starting to move his legs again.

As the three males made their way to their resting point, Travis noticed something odd with the scene. The tree wasn't abnormal, the red car seemed liked it's been there for a while, but there was something else. Chuck, Travis and Ben circled towards it. Travis's breath hitched.

It was a wooden cross, not looking professional, yet you could tell someone took the time to make it look good, there was fresh soil, a patch of it, as big as a vending machine. _This all seems pretty new, so it hasn't been here long… Oh shit… _

The cross made Travis feel sad, obviously this was a grave. _Lulu… She didn't get a grave, all she got was a huge abandoned building, ripped open, walkers still probably eating whatever's left of her… _He shook his head, not thinking of it, refusing the thoughts.

The only thing that stood out from this grave, the one thing that made Travis feel as if he were re-experiencing Lucy's death all over again, was something just beside the cross. There was a rock. The rock seemed normal, it wouldn't have disturbed Travis as much… If it weren't for a certain object pinned under the rock.

It was a blue and white blood splattered hat, with a big 'D' stitched on the front.

…

_Is this… This could… What?_

_Clementine? Is she…? Is this her? But… Lee?_

"Clementine…" Travis voice was a breathy gasp. _She was just a child… Is she dead…? She can't be… She… No… NO…. Not after Lulu…._

"This… could be Lee… I mean… Clem could've left her hat… for him… or…" Ben just gulped, silent drops of water rolling down his face. _But… Lee was so strong… He… If he did die… It was probably in order to protect Clem… but… Lee… No…._

Chuck wore a mask of pain, his mouth twisted in a sad frown, his eyes dark and somber, his whole body trembling as he leant down to examined the cross.

"Damn… Dammit! Dammit all!" Chuck cursed, suddenly getting up to his feet and walking away from the scene. He kicked the ground, threw his signature shovel on the ground and began to mutter swears and words of grief. Travis flinched at Chuck's violent reaction, never seeing him that upset. Travis looked at Ben, but Ben seemed too wrapped up on focusing on the grave before him, just crouched in from of it, as if to pay his respects. Silently, Travis walked over to Chuck, knowing the old man must need some sort of comfort. Travis put a hand on Chuck's shoulder.

"Any man's death diminishes me because I am involved in mankind; and therefore never sends to know for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee..." Chuck had a low, ominous voice as he said that, so it didn't fail to send a shiver through Travis.

"Chuck… Are you okay?" Travis murmured softly.

"None of us are okay." Chuck whispered. "We all bear too much pain… too much regrets, losses, blood…" His eyes shifted to the grave, his gaze soft. "I… I never wanted to see another little girl dead… Another little girl die… When I met you folks… I thought I was given a chance to right a wrong… But… Look at all of this. Look at this mess we're in, what we are right now…" He trailed off, his eyes blurry.

"We don't even know that it's Clem's grave, it could be Lee's, like Ben said. Come on Chuck…"

"If Lee died, he left a little girl to fend for herself in this cruel world. How long do you think she would last? If Clementine died, what purpose would Lee have to live? If one died, the other would be lost. They needed each other…"

"Have some hope Chuck… We can't just assume that…" Travis tried to reason with the man. A bleak look had spawned into Chuck's eyes.

"Hope? Hope died as soon as half our population died. Hope died as soon as people became monsters. Hope is a fragile thing son… Your hope… Shouldn't it have died along with the girl?"

Travis grimaced at the mention of her. He made his voice sound steady. "I… I… I don't know. I… I don't know what happened, with me and her. I mean, the feelings and all… I'm not too sure…"

"Didn't she die in your care?"

His words were like knives, stabbing his heart as he twisted the blade. "I don't know. I'm not even too sure what happened myself… She seemed… suicidal, but I was weak, this fucking stump, my hand was sweaty, everything was hurting… And then she just slipped away… I… I don't-"

"Son, stop." Chuck put up his hand. "I didn't mean to pry. I just… don't feel any more hope for me. I thought I could save another child from being killed… instead, everyone died. The couple in the house, the father and the daughter… and now, either the girl or her guardian…" He let out a tired exhale. "There is no happy ending. Next, it will either be me, or you two, you or Ben."

"It won't come to that." Travis declared harshly, "I won't let it come to that."

"It's not your call to make. It's just a matter of it's our time or not." Chuck stated. "I don't want to see you torn up son… I… I call you 'son' for a reason, you know? Like the boy I always wanted…"

Travis smiled inwardly, a small gleam entering his eyes. "You're too old to have a son, you're more like my grandpa, you know?" Travis said dryly, although feeling weak to tell a joke like that to Chuck.

Chuck let out a bitter laugh. "I suppose I am. I'm too old for this." He sighed, looking back at the grave, the sad little frown planting itself back on his face. "You're strong, you know that? Your friend too. You both will get over this, I know it."

"I don't know if we can." Travis murmured, "This is… This is big, you know? It's not something I can just shrug off."

"I know. I tried to guide you away from her… I ended up failing that too… I care about you, all right son? I just wanted what's best for you."

Travis let out a small, forced smile. He felt like he couldn't smile genuinely anymore. "I should've listened better. Maybe things could've been different or something, I don't know… You're a better dad than my own father." Travis sighed. "We'll be fine Chuck… We… We have to be… We…" He groaned, "I don't know anymore… I really don't… know…"

Chuck ruffled Travis's hair. Travis looked up at the old man, but he was already walking away, back towards the grave marker.

Ben was still there, crouched down, head hanging. Travis approached Ben quietly, nudging his friend. "You all right man?"

Ben shook his head, his hands clenched into fists. "Travis… Why?"

"Why what?" Ben hesitated before speaking.

"Why did you let Lucy go?" Travis breath hitched, not expecting that. Ben continued his voice quiet and eerie. "You had her… You were holding onto her… And you let her go. You killed her." His accusation made Travis feel angry, turning Ben around with his hands.

"You think I wanted to let her go? You think I wanted her to die in my fucking hands?! It was a damn accident! I didn't intend for it to happen!" Travis couldn't help the fury that leaked into his voice.

"You were the one holding onto her! You were the one who could've saved her! I trusted you, she trusted you!"

"If you didn't notice my little amputation here, how the right-handed guy lost his right hand and he hates using his left hand, then here, look at this thing!" Travis waved his stump in Ben's face, causing Ben to back up. "Have you ever thought of that?! Huh?!"

Ben's tomato red face had beads of sweat, his lips quivering as he stuttered. "W-Well… I… You…" He seemed to be searching for an excuse now.

Travis then connected stray thoughts and ideas in his head. He began to say what he would regret for probably the rest of his life. "You killed Lucy, it's your damn fault!"

Ben rose to his feet to square off against Travis, looking ready to tackle him. "Hold on a minute! You're going to blame me after-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Travis snapped, actually making Ben shut up. "Listen to me! You killed Molly, who almost killed you! She pushed you into the damn building! That's how we got stuck in there! You threw the fucking brick at the ceiling, attracting the walkers! You didn't pull us up! It's your fucking fault! Do you want a fucking list of shit you caused, because there's a ton of people you've killed! We got Carley, Katjaa, Duck, Molly, Omid, Christa, Kenny, and Lulu… Hell, even that lady Brie who was holding the door shut back in Crawford! You led that herd to her! You just want to blame me so you don't have any more blood on your hands, you pansy! It's your fucking fault! Everything!"

Ben then tackled Travis to the ground, the heat of his anger harsh on his skin. "BASTARD!" Ben raged.

_Shit! _Desperately, Travis kicked Ben in the stomach, causing the taller teen to roll off of him. Ben's eyes were ice-cold, emotionless as he took another charge at Travis. Taking a quick step to the side, Travis nimbly avoided him, then went on the offence and swung his left hand I'm for a punch. It hit Ben, but it lacked in power, not giving Ben any real good damage. _Dammit!_

"STOP THIS!" Chuck yelled at the boys, but to no avail.

"I didn't mean for her to die!" Ben yelled as he pinned Travis to the tree, his arm starting to press int his neck. "I didn't mean for anyone to die!"

"If you had any common sense, you would've never have done the stupid mistakes that led to this!" Travis screamed back, withering out of Ben's grasp and avoiding his flailing arms.

"If you held on tighter, she'd be alive!" Ben accused.

"If you hadn't tried to kill yourself back in Crawford, then I'd have an extra hand to help her up!" Travis countered.

"If you didn't save me, I would've died! That would've been better for everyone!"

Travis took a moment to register what he had said, the surprise making his whole body still. Ben took the opportunity to shove the shell-shocked Travis to the ground. Travis grunted as Ben climbed on top of him, pinning him down, making it incapable for him to move.

"Are you fucking kidding Ben? You... You really wanted to die?"

"Haven't you seen the crap I've caused? Why wouldn't I want to?" Ben muttered. The rage in Travis began to subside.

One blow to the head and Travis was sent into unconsciousness.

* * *

Blurry voices were echoing through Travis's mind.

_"After that… We were in the field, and… going to turn... Fell onto that tree there...couldn't get up... no strength left… going to turn, but...I didn't know what to do... that hole with the shovel... used to fight the walkers. I did. ... told me, as soon as... I had to bury... quickly... Didn't want me to shoot...didn't want me to see... like one of them..."_

Travis adjusted himself, trying to make the words clearer.

_"... Now, it's all right, okay?"_

_"Yeah… Yeah… I found you guys… But… I didn't know that Kenny and Lucy, they both…"_

_"... I didn't see Kenny, but Lucy…"_

_"How's Travis so far? How's Ben? Are they okay?"_

_"They're… As well as he can be. They're acting how I expected, I suppose."_

_"… What are you going to do with them? Are you going to punish them?"_

_"Sometimes violence is a good outlet for the pain. Not the best, mind you, but still, it's an outlet... We don't want all that pain bottled up inside…. "_

_"But Ben... He tried to... he.."_

_"I don't blame him, but..."_

_"Are you...?"_

_"Maybe... Travis can decide... he'll help him... Are you all right?"_

_"Yeah… I'm okay…"_

_"It's okay to feel sad, you don't need to act tough, all right? It'll be all right… We'll get through this… We have to."_

Travis blacked out again.

* * *

Drowsily, Travis opened his eyes, stretching as he did so. He tensed, realizing where he was. A wooden room, lying on a small, disheveled bed with a thin blanket covering him. Travis kicked his way out of bed, setting his feet on the wooden floor. _What the hell?! Where am I? Where's Chuck? Where's Ben?! Where am I?!_

Travis noticed a window near his bed. Frowning, he cautiously peered out of it, examining his surroundings. Golden long herbs met his gaze. _Also… We're still in the middle of nowhere, are we? Or at least I am… Where is everybody?_

_Dead._ The word echoed blandly in his mind. _Christa's dead. Omid's dead. Kenny's dead. Lucy's… Lu… Lulu…_

Travis slumped back onto the bed, grasping at the fabric tightly. _Yeah… She's still dead… That all wasn't a fucked-up dream. She died back in the building… Because of me… Shit, first Carley, then Duck and now… Lulu? I… lost Lulu? _…

…

Travis held his knees close to his chest, falling back down in bed as that familiar, empty feeling crossed through him. _She's dead… Lucy's dead… My damn fault… If I was just a bit stronger, Lucy would be with us here-_

…

_Wait… But… How did I..? Wasn't I in a field a while ago? How did I get here? I remember seeing that grave… That fucking grave… It was either Clem or Lee's grave… But, after Chuck freaked out..._

_Fuck… I lashed out._

_But what I said is true. He fucked it all up. Why the hell is he blaming me?_

… _I couldn't pull her up. I couldn't do shit for her. I failed her. Ben failed her. Maybe… we both failed her. I don't know… But I probably shouldn't have yelled at Ben._

_Ben and I fought... Shit...he's probably really upset..._

_What happened after that?_

_..._

_I blacked out. _Travis rubbed his forehead, wincing as he felt a mark throbbing painfully. _A bruise. I was knocked out by a blow on the head…_

_Was it Ben...? Ben... He... he knocked me out!_ The realization made Travis jump to his feet. _What the hell was he thinking? That crazy bastard! I got to see him!_

Travis ran to the door and swung it open. He was met with a narrow hallway. There were two other doors, one was open that led to a bathroom and the other one was shut closed. Travis could hear people talking just down the hall. Stealthily, Travis tiptoed his way to the source of the noise. He could hear the familiar strum of guitar strings. _Ah, Chuck, at least he's okay. That's good. _Travis, feeling more reassured, walked towards the noise of guitars.

It was clear now that he was in some sort of cabin, the wooden walls and flooring with the nature themed decor made it obvious. There was a small kitchen area, and beside there, was Chuck, his feet up on a small table as he sat on a wooden chair, playing his guitar as he always does. Chuck's eyes lighted up as he saw Travis and he gave him a small nod. Travis was about to speak, when Chuck's head suddenly motioned to the figure sitting on the couch behind him.

A short, black mop of hair, turned around. Bright youthful eyes met his, a small high-pitched gasp as the small young girl basically sprinted towards him and leapt into him. Travis gasped, unable to hold her up. She slid off his chest, still hugging him hard. A feeling he thought he had lost made its way to buzz gleefully in his heart, a small spark of relived happiness. He ruffled the girl's hair.

"Clem, I'm still sore, all right? Let's not get too enthusiastic, all right?" Travis gently shoved her off of him. Clementine's small smile instantly vanished. Travis noticed how her hat was retrieved. _Well… She obliviously loves that thing... so wait, if… If Clem's alive, then Lee…_

_Dammit._

Travis ruffled Clem's hair again, "Oh geez Clem… I'm sorry… I'm sorry about Lee… He's… He's gone, isn't he?"

"Yes." Her voice was hoarse. "Gone. Like everyone else. I buried him before he turned." She swayed in place, fiddling with her hands as her voice turned dry. " I… I heard about Kenny and Lucy. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about it." Travis muttered, not wanting to think about her. _It'd be better… If I try to forget her… It's the only way… To feel better. _

"Now that your reunion is complete, there's something important I have to tell ya." Chuck dropped laying his music, setting his guitar on the table. Clementine tensed up at Chuck's voice, looking at Travis with pity. _Pity? Why the hell would she pity me? I mean... We all lost a lot, why single me out?_

"What's so important?" Travis asked, "And where are we? How did we get here? Where the hell is Ben?" The last question was a tremor, his body shaking as he said that as the worst possible answers began forming in his mind.

Chuck scratched the back of his head, pondering how he should phrase the following words. Clementine grasped onto Travis's remaining had hand, squeezing it tight. There was a sudden tension in the room, making Travis itch for Chuck to speak. _Damn it… Something horrible must've happened… I swear… If Ben's gone… I… I…_

"Ben knocked you out." Chuck began. "He seemed to be at his breaking point, I reckon, which ain't such a surprise considering all that's happened. He whacked you on the head with the pistol I lent him, he seemed to regret because he started to panic on me... and then… he threatened to pull the trigger on himself." Travis blinked, his eyes widening. The thought of Ben doing something that severe… Was actually plausible. _The guilt, the blood, the deaths, his fault, his personality… How he seemed to want to be dropped back in Crawford… He's… He's suicidal. He wants to die after everything he's done. After everything we've been through._

_Like… Like Lucy? Did she commit suicide? Or was that my own weakness…? … Either way, I'm not letting Ben die on me. I'm not going through this again._

"To prevent your friend from doing that… I sort of… knocked him out cold." Chuck sighed, "I mean, I did hit him with my shovel, not too hard… I was in the heat of the moment, as they say… My instincts took the better of me. But he's okay, he's not too banged up. He's in the room adjacent to yours… I tied him up. Just in case he wanted to try something."

"Holy shit…" Travis breathed.

"Swear…" Clementine mumbled.

"Sorry." Travis apologised, "It's just… I… Can I see Ben?"

"Be my guest." Chuck said, beginning to settle himself down in his chair. He grabbed his guitar. "Just… be careful, all right? Your friend may be unstable."

"Yeah, of course." Travis responded. Clementine stared up at him, her eyes stone cold.

"I… I… I don't want you guys to be sad anymore. I don't like it, when people are sad, so... Can you be happy?" She asked, her voice cracking. "Can you make Ben happy again?"

_Honestly… I don't know. I don't even know if I can be happy again, if you'll be happy, if any of us… Can we happiness in this kind of world? There's not much hope… It's useless...There's…_

"_I got to have hope, right?"_

Those words broke through into Travis's mind. _I remember her saying that… In a conversation… At one point… shit, can't remember when but… I remember how I told her how I didn't have hope, yet she was full of it, or at least, trying to be full of it. Kenny had mentioned how he's worried about her hope… Was losing hope her downfall? There's a chance she committed suicide… She would only do that if she lost all hope… Or… Am I just over thinking this? _

"Travis?" The little girl tugged his sleeve, snapping him out of his thoughts. Her voice sounded somber. "Ben and you… You guys won't be happy again, will you?"

"I'll try my best to make him and I happy, okay Clem? I promise." Travis patted her shoulder. Clementine frowned.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She nearly growled out those words. "It's... Just... Do whatever you have to, to make the both of you happy, okay?" Before Travis could question the girl she walked away, sitting back down on the couch. _Well… Okay then…_

Travis went back into the hallway and arrived at the door Chuck mentioned. He stood in front of it for a moment, hesitating.

"Boy, here." Travis whipped around and was face-to-face with Chuck. Suppressing a shiver from the man's sudden appearance, Travis's eyes shifted to the item in Chuck's hands. He felt himself go numb.

"Why are you...?"

"Just in case you need it... For anything." Chuck gave him a quick embrace, rubbing his back. Travis tensed, gazing at the man with demanding eyes. Before Travis could ask questions, Chuck shuffled away. Travis stared after him, his mouth agape as he just looked at him to the item in his hands. He shoved the thing into his pocket, trying his best to ignore it as stared at the door again.

_What the hell's with those two... weird... _Travis shook away the though, focuisng on Ben.

_Ben… This guy… I swear… He may be a dumbass… But he's one of the last things I have… I can't let him end himself like this._

Travis barged into the room, creating so much noise that Ben would've fallen off the bed if he weren't tied up. His hands were bound to the bedpost of the bed he was laying on. As he saw Travis stroll in, he could see Ben's muscles tense, his whole body starting to tremble as he turned his face away from Travis, ripening as Travis violently shut the door behind him.

Like a predator, Travis circled around Ben's bed, trying his best not to let his emotions get the better of him and scream at the poor guy. _We're both in the same situations… We both lost her… So… What should I say? What should I do? _

Slowly Travis went over to Ben's wrists, which were tied tight to the bedpost. _Damn… Chuck sure knows how to tie knots… His skin starting to get all purple… _Travis eyed his friend carefully before untying the knots at his wrists, releasing him from captivity. As soon as he was able, Ben slowly got into a sitting position, not standing up, not running away from Travis, but just sat there, petrified as Travis just sat on the other end of the bed. Travis kept his eyes on his feet, not saying a word, due to the fact he couldn't think of any words to say. There was an excruciating silence before Ben spoke up.

"I didn't mean to worry you Trav." Ben said under his breath. Travis just listened quietly, sitting on the bed beside Ben but not facing him, having his back to him. He could hear Ben shuffle, feel him move. "Travis please… Listen to me… I… I screwed up everything; I killed too many people… We lost her… She's gone… You're right, it was my fault… I shouldn't have… I… I… Please Travis, understand, I thought if I were gone… Everyone else would be safer… I thought it was for the best…"

"You're a fucking dumbass." Travis snarled, making Ben flinch. A fiery rage was heating up in his core as Ben talked. "You… I… We both killed her. You brought us in there and attracted those walkers, and I let her go. I wasn't strong enough. I… I think she was a bit suicidal too, she was saying nonsense about her parents again. She didn't exactly seem sane at the moment… It all went by too fast…"

Ben exhaled, his body still shaky, "But… Travis… I killed all those other people… I don't want to… Anymore… Please… This is my choice… I think… I have to die… Please…" His friend begged feebly. Travis's nails began to dig into the fabric beneath him.

"No… I'm not letting you." Travis growled darkly.

"Trav, I'm a fuck-up!" Ben cried, "I'm a bad friend, I'm basically a murderer… A serial killer… I can't… I can't be allowed to live!" Ben cried, his voice turning desperate.

Travis jumped off the bed, his feet slamming into the ground as he gave Ben the most menacing glare he could muster. He could feel himself heat up as his mouth began to fire up.

"You think suicide is the answer? You think killing yourself will make it better?! Did you not see how fucked up Lulu was after her mom died?! You think if you went ahead and did it, I'd get along just fine without you?! Hell, I'll fucking end up like Lucy if you do it, you dumb son-of-a-bitch! You're not dying, you hear me?!"

Travis panted, falling to his knees beside Ben's bed, kneeling right in from of him. Ben's crystal eyes were glistening, looking soaked with tears. Travis could feel the same thing happen to his eyes, _fucking waterworks… I… I can't keep them in… I…_

Travis buried his head in his arm, his stump just splayed uselessly on the mattress as Travis grunted into his other arm. Ben just gawked at his friend, watched as Travis eyes began to drip. "Travis…?"

"Lulu's dead…" Travis moaned, "Lee's dead… Kenny's dead… Lulu's dead… If you die… I don't know what will happen to me… Please Ben… Just live… Damn you Ben… You fucker…" Travis started to hiccup, smothering his head into his arm, his cheeks just drenched in tears. His chest soon became sore as he shuddered with each racking sob that came out of him. He grunted more, the sobs not stopping.

"Trav…" He heard Ben say. In a quick moment, Travis could feel his friend pick him up and place him on the bed beside him.

"Who-what-what-the-the-fu-" Travis spluttered out.

"You rarely cry, you know Trav? And when you do, it just makes me… Well… I…" Ben sniffled, silent streams already rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry Trav…" He rasped, his voice sounding drier than his.

"You better be sorry, you bastard…" Travis muttered, leaning on his friend's shoulder, now crying quietly against him. Ben bowed his head, still sniveling as the water kept streaming down his eyes.

"But... You know Trav... We could always.. You know... Do it together."

Travis didn't say a word. He backed a bit away from Ben, whose face was full of seriousness.

"It would only take two bullets. Then we could be done. We don't have to deal with this anymore. It can all be over... You know...?"

"Chuck... And Clem.." Travis whispered.

Ben stared at the ground, shrugging. "They'll... We can watch over them... We'll see them one day... Trav please, two bullet and we get to see Lu again... We get to see everyone from school, we can be at peace."

"But... I can't just.." Travis mumbled.

A small part of Travis knew he wasn't thinking clear, that his thoughts were shrouded with a dark cloud, a dark aura. Every negative emotion and event, coupled with the stress of what could come next was just pulsing through his mind, _this isn't right... But..._

_"Just in case you need it... For anything."_

The pistol Chuck gave him earlier felt heavy in Travis's pocket.

_"Do whatever you have to, to the make both of you happy, okay?"_ Clem's frail, hardened voice e slipped into his head.

_Clementine... Chuck... Did they know... Are they approving me... Us... That we can..._

"Travis... Please..." Ben pleaded softly.

Travis's hand reached for the pistol.

He gave Ben a hard stare, shaking his head reluctantly as he showed him the weapon.

...

Chuck sat with Clementine on the couch, holding the young girl's hand as they both knew what could happen. They waited for it.

They waited for the-

_Bang!_

...of a gunshot.

* * *

**Yup... The official ending. Holy... We made it.**

**People are going to ask me this, _did they die in the end?_**

**I'm going to pull a Kenny on this and you decide. Did they die? Did they live? Was that a real bang or anything?**

**Who really knows? :p**

**This is the first story I used the beta thing (I think that's what it's called, the green check mark? Yes? No?) so the quality is higher than my other stories, first OC story which was a bigger success than I thought it would be because I believed that OC stories don't usually get popular. First story with this amount reviews, which I will forever thank you people for... I love you guys. ;_; Well, this story broke a lot of records for me. :)**

**But... There are some things we have to mop up before we say goodbye here. **

**I'm talking about alternate endings.**

**Different endings, that would've made the game really cool, if we got some sort of personalized ending for your choices, not saying that the ending they gave us was bad, but it would've been real interesting. For this story, I have a few alternate endings in mind.**

**I might do alternate epilogue's because like I said, I had difficulty choosing which kind of epilogue I wanted. Every time I kept changing the name, there was a different story behind it. Would ya like to see that? I don't know, but the next two alternate's are something I'm definitely flowing first,**

**What happened if Lucy actually chose between Ben and Travis? Would that affect anything? How? **

**Yup, one alternate TravLu (Would you call that pairing Tracy? Does that sound good?) and one BenxLu (Becy...? Lun... Luen... Can't figuire that out. :|) if there are any other alternate stuff... Tell me, and I might do them... might.**

**But for now, I shall mark this story complete, for it is complete. I have to start doing stuff in another fandom, so I may be absent from this one for a while. The alternates shouldn't take too long... Hopefully... :( I want to do a Doug-centric fic, finish up a story I left here, and... BenxTravis.**

**:p**

**The first alternate will be the TravLu one, because that one's plot is already thought out. Uh... Also, someone in the reviews asked which pairing I would choose for this story. As the author, I would probably be like it's reader's choice, it's supposed to be this way blah blah blah...**

**This story was pretty close to being a TravLu story. Sorry Ben fans. :p**

**All right then... I'll see you lovely folk next time...**

**Whenever that may be. :)**


	20. UPDATE

**Hello, this isn't a chapter, it's more of an update thing.**

**First off, the alternate ending thing is taking longer then I thought, thanks to a little pest known as writers block that's been plaguing me for a while So I decided to take a break for a few days then get back to it. Sorry guys, the alternate is... Halfway done? I guess?i also have to work on other stories...so... Yeah... :(**

**But there's actually something... Important I guess I want to say here.i had this conversation with another person, and they mentioned how I should reuse Lucy's character, you know? long let her just die off here permanently, and, I've actually had this vague idea about brining Lucy's family to Stone Mountain in a high school setting with all the characters making an appearance in some way and plot twists and drama and love and maybe this time I'll actually choose one pairing over another... I won't be the same kind of thing from this story, it'll be a different, if you guys would like that. I've got the whole main idea planned out, but not the details, so... Just shouldering if anyone thinks I should do that kind of thing. :)**

**I'll remove this update as soon as the first alternate is up, and damn this alternate is actually pretty long... Luck for you guys. :)**

**See ya then.**


	21. Another update

Here we go...

So... Due to technical problems, (First the Internet connection is severed and now my stupid laptop can't read the USB stick...) Updates are going to be...more delayed. At least by... Tuesday? Wednesday? Nect time I update one of my stories? i hope this works, i just need a new computer... -_-

I'm sorry... :( Your all pretty pissed, aren't ya? But hey, suspense, isn't it fun thing? To just sit there and wait in excitement? :D

Actually I hate suspense... So yeah, I understand if you're upset, I'm sorry. :(

so... I will see you when I update... Whenever that may be... :|


	22. Sorry

**I'm not going to bullshit you here, but you have to know this guys.**

**The day after I posted the last update chapter, my family found a friend to fix our computer..**

**He did so by wiping the memory.**

**I had two chapters there... Gone. Erased. One of them were eleven pages. And I lost it.**

**So I've been in shock for a while, because that's a lot to lose.**

**I Need a break from the walking dead fandom anyways, I can't do this guys, I've burnt out all my walking dead ideas and stuff. i can go only so long, you know? With exams coming up, volunteering, drivers Ed, end of school and all of that, it's getting busy...**

**I'll be around, just not in this fandom. I want to try new places, new ideas, you know?**

**I will come back to finish whatever I have to, one day... I just can't right now.**

**However, if you're really curious, PM me and I'll spoil whatever you want spoiled. **

**I'm sorry.**

**Really sorry.**

**Well... Bye for now.**


End file.
